Harry Potter et l'héritier de Serpentard
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Harry commence très for son année. En plus de réveiller d'antiques esprit qu'il doit capturer à nouveau, des mercenaires très spéciaux sont chargés de sa protection. Et avec le retour d'esprits du passé, l'aventure vient juste de commencer...slash HPDM
1. Prologue

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages présent dans cette histoire sont le fruit de l'esprit brillant (et torturé) de JK Rowling. Je n'en tire aucun profit (pécuniaire du moins). D'autres personnages ont été inventé pour l'occasion mais il est cependant possible que j'écrive un post pour écrire leur histoire. D'autres encore font partie d'une autre série crée par moi et provenant d'une fic appelé les **Chroniques de la Guerre des Atomes**, dont une partie du premier tome est disponible sur

L'histoire est en fait une seconde version d'une fic que j'ai abandonné : Sakura à l'école des sorcier ou Card Captor Potter qui était un cross-over entre Harry Potter et le manga Card Captor Sakura (en français : Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes). Mais l'histoir ne me plaisait plus de cette façon et j'ai donc supprimé Sakura et son univers de ma fic en la remplaçant par des personnages inventés mais qui leur ressembles par certains cotés.

J'éspère que cette fic vous plaira autant sinon plus que l'ancienne.

Amicalement

Raven AzuNoctuli

Cette histoire est en fait une se


	2. Chap 01 : Fuite et révélation

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 1 : Fuite et révélations

_Hong Kong, 1__er__ aout, dans les environs de six heures du matin_

Il faisait beau ce jour d'été dans la baie de Hong Kong. Surplombant la ville, construite sur un flanc de montagne, la maison de la dynastie Kinaka se dressait, mélange subtil de style européen et asiatique. Son toit de tuiles rouges semblables à ceux des pagodes jetait une ombre sur un balcon de plexiglas duquel on pouvait voir s'étendre la ville, loin en contrebas, illuminée par le soleil levant. Accoudé à ce même balcon, un jeune garçon lisait avec attention une lettre volumineuse qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait coincé l'enveloppe juste derrière pour éviter que le vent qui soufflait à cette hauteur ne l'emporte. L'adresse inscrite dessus était parfaitement lisible, marqué à l'encre verte avec, pour la fermer, un sceau représentant un blason rouge, vert, jaune et bleu avec sur chacune des couleurs, un animal. L'adresse y était d'une précision qui fit frissonner le jeune homme.

_" Kinaka Ryuuji, Dans la première chambre du deuxième étage orienté à l'est, maison de la dynastie Kinaka, Hong Kong"_

Les yeux noirs du jeune homme semblaient se colorer de reflets rouges sous les rayons du soleil levant. Nerveusement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains foncés qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'attacher. C'était le hululement du hibou et le bruit du battement de ses ailes qui l'avait, réveillé. C'était l'heure grise. Le jour se levait, mais il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour que l'on puisse découvrir les couleurs, si bien que tout autour de lui était d'un gris sombre. Il avait pris la lettre à l'oiseau qui s'était alors envolé en direction de l'ouest alors qu'à l'opposé, les nuages se teintés de douces couleurs pastels roses, jaunes et bleus. Il avait alors passé son yukata de coton noir pour sortir. Malgré ses treize ans, il avait un corps athlétique et couturés de cicatrices causés par de nombreux combats. Certaines avaient disparut, d'autres, invisibles, demeuraient.

L'air frais de l'extérieur l'avait fait frémir et l'avait, par habitude, amené à passer sa main sur la cicatrice qu'il portait sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur.

Alors qu'il achevait sa lecture, il entendit un bruissement et se retourna, le visage inexpressif, comme à l'accoutumé. La femme qui était derrière lui était d'une très grande beauté. Une beauté fine et subtile, toute asiatique. Une peau laiteuse, des traits doux et des cheveux plus fins que les fils d'une araignée et plus noirs que les ailes du corbeau. Ceux-ci étaient soigneusement coiffés et maintenus grâce à des baguettes en ivoire et dont la simplicité contrastait avec les couleurs chamarrés de son kimonos aux motifs de fleurs et d'oiseaux tropicaux.

- Je vois que tu as reçu ta lettre. Il était temps.

- Je ne comprends pas, que signifie ceci mère ?

- Eh bien, comme tu as put le lire, ceci est une lettre qui t'annoncent que tu es admis dans la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, en Angleterre.

- Je pensais que seul les moines des temples ou les onmyouji enseignaient la magie.

- Le monde occidental à d'autre méthode d'apprentissage et d'appréhension de la magie que nous autres. La bas, ils se cachent et se dissimulent encore plus qu'ici et veulent généraliser l'apprentissage de cet art à tout ceux qui ont le don.

Voyant que son fils était pensif, elle rajouta :

- J'y aie moi aussi fait mes études et après sept ans j'ai brillamment remportés mes diplômes.

- Il me faut donc sacrifier à la tradition familiale…

Le regard du jeune homme se fit lointain et sa mère put y voire une pointe de tristesse. Deux personnes se battaient en elle. Il y avait à la fois la chef de famille et la mère. Elle voyait bien la tristesse de son fils qui avait déjà dut tant sacrifier à la famille Kinaka. Mais elle savait que, plus que son devoir, c'était son destin d'aller dans cette école.

- Nous partiront dans quelques jours pour l'Angleterre ou tu y passeras cinq ans.

- Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez parlé de sept ans.

- Il est vrai. Mais les études commencent normalement à onze ans. Cependant, j'ai dut en reculer la date à cause de…certaines circonstances.

Ryuuji savait parfaitement de quelle circonstance il s'agissait. Il avait des sentiments encore confus à propos de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était au japon. Cela ne faisait que quatre mois qu'il était revenu et les gens qu'il avait laissé là-bas lui… manquaient. Compulsivement, il serra le tissu du yukata juste sur sa cicatrice en se tendant en repensant à certains douloureux souvenirs.

- Il me semble qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Reira et Tomasu on déjà dut recevoir la leur.

Le jeune garçon sursauta à ses noms.

- Vous voulez dire que…Reira et…et Tomasu sont aussi admis.

- Bien évidemment, même si les pouvoirs de Reira ne se sont éveillés que récemment, ils sont suffisamment puissants pour lui permettre d'étudier dans cette école. Et il est bien évidemment inutile de nier ceux de Tomasu. C'est lui qui vous logera lorsque vous serez en Angleterre puisqu'il y a un manoir. Nous prendront le jet et passerons par l'aéroport de Tokyo pour y chercher Reira.

- Mais…Pour la langue, Je connais un peu d'anglais, mais pas suffisamment pour étudier dans cette langue !

- Inutile de s'inquiéter, dit sa mère en partant. Nous avons un mois pour vous apprendre et, avec la magie, je pense que cela sera suffisant.

De nouveau seul, le jeune homme retourna au paysage. Le soleil était totalement levé à présent et Ryuuji devait plisser les yeux pour ne pas être éblouit. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était confus, plus qu'auparavant. Il allait revoir ses amis. Ceux avec qui il avait partagés déjà de nombreuses épreuves. Sa première amie Reira, celui qui a été un temps leur ennemi, Tomasu et même se râleur de Dai. Mais c'était surtout les deux premiers qu'il lui tardait de revoir. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pour lequel des deux il était le plus impatient.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

_Little Whigging, au même moment mais avec huit heure de décalage, le 31 juillet dans les environs de 22h_

Harry réussit à étrangler son cri avant que celui-ci ne sorte de sa bouche. Sa respiration était haletante et sifflante et son corps était couvert de sueur. Il s'était endormi à peine deux heures plus tôt, terrassé par la fatigue causé par tous les travaux que lui avaient fait faire les Dursley et par le manque de sommeil.

Il avait revu toute la scène avec précision. Il arrivait à revoir chaque détail du visage torturé de son parrain, Sirius Black, lorsque celui-ci était passé à travers le voile. La suite n'avait été qu'un brouhaha de voix torturés et d'images sanglantes. Le Lord Noir s'amusait bien à torturé lentement ses victimes. Peut-être savait-il inconsciemment que le sentiment de jouissance qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là se répercutait sur Harry à travers leur lien et lui faisait voir ces images cauchemardesques.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si son parrain avait été tué. Si seulement il avait fait des efforts en Occlumencie, si seulement il n'était pas tombé tête baissé dans le piège, si seulement il avait ouvert le cadeau de Sirius bien avant, découvert les miroirs et ainsi se rassurer à son sujet, si seulement, si seulement.

Sur sa table de nuit, des lettres et des paquets s'entassaient. Chaque jour, il recevait des lettres de ses amis qui lui disaient de tenir bon, qu'ils allaient demander à Dumbledor de le sortir de là, ils lui demandaient comment il allait. Hermione lui donnait des nouvelles du monde sorcier et des conseils et Ron essayait de le faire rire en lui racontant tout les arguments qu'ils avaient essayer déjà, mais qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas. Ils avaient même envoyés des lettre à d'autres personne pour qu'ils le réconfortent. En plus des habituels, les Weasley, Hermione, Neville, Rémus, il avait reçu des lettres de Jumelles Patil, de Katie Bell, D'Angelina Johnson et même de fleur et Gabrielle Delacour. Il se sentait moins seul en lisant les nouvelles et il se sentait suffisamment soutenu pour ne pas tomber dans la déprime, mais c'était tout juste. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le 31 juillet et il avait reçu une lettre d'anniversaire des Weasley avec l'habituelle invitation et la poignée de poudre de cheminette. Une lettre d'Hermione qui pour la première fois depuis des années n'était pas en France. Il y en avait aussi une personnel de Fred et George, accompagné de quelques uns de leurs spécialités, de Hagrid et une boite des ses biscuits (dont Harry n'avait jamais ouvert le couvercle), une de Remus qui lui disait vouloir lui remettre son cadeau en main propre…Tout ceux de sa garde personnel s'y étaient mis aussi et il avait même reçu une lettre du nouveau Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimegeour, surement pour tenter de faire oublier à Harry combien le ministère avait été odieux avec lui lors de l'année écoulée.

Il regarda une dernière fois la lettre des Weasley et se leva. Prenant un parchemin et une plume, il commença à écrire une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait en supporter plus et qu'il allait chez les weasley. Mais à la moitié de la lettre, il s'arrêta, la froissa et la jeta. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Aller chez les Weasley, c'était les condamner à être la cible des Mangemorts. De plus, il ne pouvait pas non plus aller au Square Grimmaurd, Le voyage était trop dangereux, il l'avait expérimenté l'année précédente et en plus il ne pouvait courir le risque que le QG de l'ordre du Phénix fut découvert.

Il venait de s'allonger à nouveau dans son lit lorsque des coups sourds et répétés se firent entendre à la porte. Intrigué, Harry sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Les coups n'avaient pas cessés et Harry vit l'oncle Vernon sortir du salon, rouge comme une tomate, pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Harry en sifflant.

- Je te préviens, mon garçon, s'il s'agit encore de l'un de tes amis bizarre…

- Bordel ! Vous allez ouvrir oui ? Hurla une voix jeune qu'Harry ne reconnut pas.

L'Oncle Vernon ouvrit la porte mais laissa la chaine.

- Qui est là ?

- Peu importe, ouvrez cette porte, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Allez-vous en cinglé !

- Putain de merde, vous ouvrez ou j'ouvre moi-même, le Lord Noir arrive, il faut partir !

- Oncle Vernon, tu devrais…tenta Harry, mais son oncle le coupa.

- Toi mon garçon ! Silence, je t'avais prévenu que…

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt finit ce cirque ? Cria encore la voix, visiblement énervé.

Soudain la porte sortit de ses gonds, comme tiré vers l'extérieur et le possesseur de la voix entra. C'était un garçon jeune, peut-être 16 ans, comme Harry. Il était presque aussi grand que lui et très fin. Cependant, il pouvait voire le dessin de ses muscles à travers le tissu noir qui moulait son corps comme une seconde peau. Son visage, seul partie visible de son corps, était pale, mais pas d'une pâleur maladive, plutôt un blanc nacrée qui semblait réfléchir la lumière de la lune. Il avait de très longs cheveux noirs dont les pointes atteignaient presque les genoux. Le plus étrange était ses mèches blanches qui tombaient sur son front. Mais de nos jours, n'importe qui se faisait décolorer les cheveux.

L'oncle Vernon, s'était reculé et sa femme et son fils, qui s'étaient approchés pendant la discussion, se cachèrent derrière lui.

- Je…Je ne vous permets pas d'entrer dans ma maison de cette façon, c'est… ! Bégaya le gros homme, mais il fut coupé par l'intrus.

- Silence vous, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Harry, la baguette pointé vers l'inconnu.

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et le fixa. Harry, surprit, baissa légèrement sa baguette, mais se reprit rapidement. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient impressionnants. Ils ressemblaient à du satin bleu nuit constellé d'étoiles argenté. De plus, ils semblaient le fixer comme s'ils voyaient à travers lui, jusqu'à son âme.

- Je suis venu te chercher pour t'emmener à l'abri. Le Serpent Psychopathe à réussit à déjouer le charme qui entourait la maison et il prépare un assaut dessus.

- Prouvez que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemorts qui me tant un piège.

- Méfiant je vois, fit le jeune homme avec une moue, Tant pis. Un jour, Dumbledor à dit « à Poudlard, toute personne qui demande une aide la recevra ». Nous ne somme certes pas à Poudlard et je sais que tu n'a rien demandé, mais, s'il te plait, fait moi confiance, je suis là pour t'aider.

Il y avait tellement de franchise dans le regard du jeune homme qu'Harry baissa sa baguette.

- Bien, maintenant, vas chercher tes affaires, je m'occupe des Dursley.

Harry hocha la tête et remonta dans sa chambre. Il empila ses affaires dans sa valise, puis s'habilla. Il mit les lettres de ses amis dans sa poche et descendit. Il entendit du bruit venant des chambres des Dursley, indiquant qu'eux aussi faisaient leurs bagages. Il vit le jeune homme sur le palier qui, le voyant peiner pour porter ses affaires, lui prit sa valise des mains et la porta aussi facilement que si elle avait été pleine de plumes.

Soudain, il se figea et jura.

- Merde ! Je pensais pas qu'il arriverait si tôt, je peux pas t'emmener Harry, Est-ce que tu as un autre moyen de partir ?

- J'ai…de la poudre de cheminette.

- Parfais, sers t'en pour aller au Terrier et…

- Mais je ne peux pas aller là-bas, Voldem…

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les Weasley, leur maison est suffisemment protégé.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Dépêche-toi.

Il porta la valise jusqu'à la cheminée puis se posta devant la cheminée en grommelant contre ces « cochonnerie d'inutile cheminés électrique ». Toujours avec une facilité déconcertante et une force surhumaine, il cassa ce qui obstruait le conduit, puis y mit du bois et l'enflamma. Harry ne vit pas comment il avait fait et il était sur de ne pas avoir vu de baguette.

- D'où l'utilité d'avoir toujours un briquet sur soi, dit le jeune homme comme s'il avait lu les pensées d'Harry. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Harry jeta la poudre grise dans le feu et entra dans le foyer alors que les Dursley descendaient, valises à la main.

- Ah ! Non, je ne veux pas de ça ici ! Je…

Il ne put finir, trois rayons verts venaient de les faucher, lui, sa femme et son fils et ils s'effondrèrent.

- Va-t'en Harry !

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas !

Mais comme Harry ne bougeait pas, le jeune homme se rapprocha du foyer et cria « Le Terrier ». La dernière chose que vit Harry avant de disparaitre fut son sauveur disparaitre dans les ombres une cape sombre flottante et dont sortait une main qui tenait une baguette.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla sa frustration de voire son ennemie lui échapper à nouveau. Il enjamba les cadavres des Dursley et dirigea son regard vers le jeune homme.

- Comment as-tu put le laisser s'échapper ?

Le rayon rouge fusa de la baguette et toucha le jeune homme à genoux devant lui qui s'effondra, secoué de spasme, la bouche serré. Mais le Doloris ne dura que très peu de temps et, tremblant, le jeune homme se releva. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas le loisir de voir la douleur sur ses traits car il portait une combinaison de bandes de cuir qui le recouvrait intégralement et ne laissait voir que deux points verts lumineux à l'endroit des yeux.

- Je m'excuse mon seigneur, je n'ai pas été assez rapide, dit-il d'une voix sombre et qui semblait résonner dans sa combinaison.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard oblique et scrutateur avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Nous en reparlerons.

- Comme vous le désirez, mon maitre.

Le jeune Mangemort attendit que Voldemort et ses sbires partent avant de se relever. La combinaison disparut comme une brume sombre aspirer et il secoua ses cheveux pour les libérer, c'était le jeune garçon qui avait aidé Harry à fuir.

- Belle expérience que celle de la mort, n'est ce pas ? dit-il aux trois cadavres étendus raides sur le sol. Mais il n'est pas encore venu pour vous le temps de mourir.

Il agita sa main alors entouré d'un halo de la même couleur qui avait frappés les trois Dursley. Leurs corps commencèrent à perdre leur rigidité et à reprendre des couleurs. Lorsqu'il vit leurs yeux papillonner, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir, il se retourna et s'inclina.

- Je vous remercie de votre accueil et m'excuse pour le dérangement.

Puis il sortit. Dehors, sur le muret, se tenait un chat. Il était assis à la même place où, presque quinze ans auparavant, s'était tenu un chat tigré qui, toute le jour durant, avait attendu la venu d'un vieillard à barbe blanche et un grand homme portant un bébé dans ses bras. Ce chat là était noir comme la nuit.

Au passage du jeune homme, Il sauta sur son épaule avant de se transformer en serpent et s'enrouler autour de son cou.

_Eh bien ?_

Aucun mot n'avais été prononcé à voix haute mais le jeune homme entendit parfaitement la question de l'animal si particulier.

_Il est sauf, et je me suis fait engueuler._

_Si tu t'étais dépêché, on n'en serait pas arrivé là._

_Urusei_

Le jeune homme nommé Léo marcha le long de la rue de Privet Drive et se fondit dans les ombres avant de disparaitre.

A suivre…

Urusei : Ferme-là (c'est du japonais. Léo étant en partie Japonais, il lui arrive de parler cette langue. D'autres personnages parleront d'autres langues au court de l'histoire, mais le sens en sera toujours expliqué, sois à la fin, sois dans une parenthèse à coté du mot)


	3. Chap 02 : Arrivée, nouveaux départs ?

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 2 : Arrivées, nouveau départ ?

C'est par le hublot du jet privé de la famille Kinaka que Reira vit Londres pour la première fois. L'avion passa au dessus de la Tamise avant de se diriger vers l'aéroport d'Heathrow et elle put voir le parlement avec Big Ben et, de l'autre coté du fleuve, la grande roue. Elle était à la fois excitée, un peu triste, et inquiète. Excitée, ça se comprenait. Pour la première fois, elle avait quitté le japon pour presque cinq ans laissant derrière elle sa famille. C'est surtout cela qui lui causait la plus grande tristesse. Elle avait laissé à l'aéroport de Tokyo son père, son frère, le petit ami de son frère, son grand-père et sa meilleure amie et cousine. Nodoka avait beaucoup pleuré mais avait gardé le sourire, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle partait en Angleterre pour devenir sorcière, Nodoka avait été à la fois folle de joie et désappointée. Elle aurait aimé garder auprès d'elle cette amie si chère à son cœur dont elle était amoureuse en secret depuis des années. Mais, comme à son habitude, elle avait fait front et, plutôt que de se laisser abattre, elle avait fait se pourquoi elle était le plus douée. Styliste en herbe, elle avait donc fournie à la jeune fille une nouvelle garde robe spécialement conçu pour son voyage en Angleterre. A l'aéroport, la jeune fille était arrivé dans une camionnette jaune qui contenait, à elle seul, une trentaine de tenue avec chapeau et chaussures.

Comme à son habitude, Reira était gêné par ce que lui offrait son amie. Leur relation était très curieuse. Nodoka aimait son amie en secret mais faisait tout pour rester dans l'ombre et, plus que le sien, protéger le bonheur de Reira. Elle l'avait aidé lorsque, quelque mois plus tôt, son amie s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Ryuuji et encore maintenant, elle l'encourageait de toutes ses forces à trouver le bonheur. Personne n'était dupe, tout le monde avait remarqué les sentiments qui liaient Nodoka à son amie, à l'exception faite de l'amie en question.

Oo0oO

_Reira serra de toutes ses forces son amie dans ses bras._

_- Tu vas me manquer Nodoka._

_- Toi aussi Reira, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais en Angleterre pour les vacances d'été et peut-être même de Noël._

_- J'ai hâte._

_- Au revoir à toi aussi Dai, dit Nodoka en caressant le petit animal perchée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Le Yokai ronronna mais ne répondit pas._

_ Reira se tourna alors vers son père. Le professeur d'histoire sourit à sa fille et la prit dans ses bras._

_- Tu vas me manquer papa._

_- Toi aussi ma chérie. Mais pour que tu ne nous oublie pas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi._

_ Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose qu'il mit entre les mains de sa fille. Celle-ci regarda émerveillé le médaillon qui se trouvait dans sa main. Tout en cuivre, il était joliment décoré et gravé d'initiales entrelacées. Reira réussit à reconnaitre un H, un C et un P._

_- C'était à ta mère. Elle le tenait de sa mère qui la tenait de sa mère et ainsi de suite. C'est une sorte de très vieil héritage de famille._

_ Kimihiro Dokiiro pressa le coté du médaillon qui s'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait des photos. Sur la partie droite, elle pouvait voire une photo de groupe avec son père, son grand-père Toono, son grand frère Shizuka, Haruka et Nodoka. Sur l'autre, il y avait un portrait de sa mère. Elle avait l'habitude de voire des photos d'elle. Elle était mannequin et son père avait quantité de photo d'elle qu'il conservait pour les mettre dans un cadre perpétuellement posé sur la table de la salle à manger. Mais ce cadeau émus la jeune fille. Pour la première fois, elle pourrait l'avoir constamment avec elle._

_ Reira referma le médaillon et le serra contre son cœur. Puis elle serra son père dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Kimihiro referma ses bras sur elle et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux._

_- Je savais qu'elle était une sorcière, et je savais que tu le serais aussi. Elle m'a fait jurer de te donner ce médaillon lorsque tu recevrais ta lettre. C'est chose fait. Je suis sur qu'elle est contente._

_ Il essuya ses larmes rapidement et se remit à sourire. Il voulait toujours montrer un visage souriant à sa fille et ce quoi qu'il arrive._

_ Reira se détacha de lui pour dire au revoir à son grand père. Celui-ci avait fait sensation à l'aéroport. Il était toujours vêtu de sa robe violette aux longues manches et son chapeau haut comme le portait les Onmyouji plus de mille ans auparavant. A son tour il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras._

_- Et j'espère que tu feras honneur à notre nom et que tu écouteras plus tes professeur que tu ne le fais avec moi._

_- Grand-père !_

_- Quand tu étais petite tu m'écoutais au moins, repris le vieil homme sans se préoccuper de la colère de sa petite fille._

_ Il avait prit le ton affecté qu'il utilisait habituellement pour le faire culpabiliser ou l'énerver. L'un et l'autre marchaient particulièrement bien. Reira délaissa son grand père perdu dans son délire pour sauter dans les bras de son frère._

_ Très grand pour un japonais, il tenait de son père ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs et de sa mère, son visage particulier. Bien qu'il aime particulièrement énerver sa petite sœur, il l'aimait plus que tout. Son pouvoir de perception lui soufflait que le danger attendait Reira en Angleterre et il était désespéré de ne pas pouvoir rester avec elle. Son petit-ami Haruka, sentit son désarroi et posa une main sur son épaule pour la serrer discrètement. La source de chaleur rassura suffisamment Shizuka pour qu'il lance une pique à sa sœur qui lui donna un coup de pied. Le Tengu sourit et prit à son tour la jeune fille dans ses bras._

_- Au revoir Reira, prends bien soin de toi._

_- Merci, et toi Haruka, prend bien soin de mon frère._

_ Le Yokai sourit. Il admirait cet amour fort qui liait le frère à la sœur. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux de ce lien car leur amour était bien différent de celui qu'il éprouvait pour Shizuka et que celui-ci éprouvait pour lui._

_- Tu peux me faire confiance, lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front._

_ Après de derniers adieux, Reira avait ramassé sa valise, remis son chapeau et étais monté dans l'avion._

Oo0oO

- Londres est une très belle ville, n'est-ce pas Dai ? Demanda la jeune fille en grattant la gorge du petit Yoko qui se tenait sur son épaule.

Dai détendit son corps blanc en remuant la seule de ses neuf queues que l'on voyait lorsqu'il était sous cette forme. Ses deux yeux dorées, en croissants de lune, se plissèrent jusqu'à disparaitre complètement.

- Moui, répondit-il en ronronnant. Je n'en ai jamais vue de semblable.

- Ça vient peut-être du fait que tu n'es jamais sorti du japon.

- Occupe-toi d'apprendre l'anglais au lieu de faire des remarques sur ce que j'ai ou n'ai pas fait, grogna le Yokai en sautant de l'épaule de Reira pour se coucher en boule sur le siège à coté.

La jeune onmyouji rit du caractère susceptible de son compagnon et retourna à sa lecture. Grâce à un sortilège de la mère de Ryuuji, elle avait déjà retenu les bases de la grammaire et de la conjugaison et s'était attaqué à apprendre le vocabulaire. Les deux langues étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre ce qui causait certains problème à la jeune fille. Elle avait dut tout d'abord apprendre l'alphabet latin, chose qu'elle avait déjà commencé à faire lorsqu'elle était à l'école puisque cela relevait de la culture générale bien qu'il lui était difficile d'imaginer que l'on puisse former autant de mots avec si peu de symboles. Ensuite, la grammaire lui avait posé des problèmes puisque les phrases de bases n'avaient pas le même ordre de composition que dans sa langue natale et qu'il existait dans les langues occidentales des distinctions de genre et de nombre qui étaient inconnus de la langue japonaise. Bref, apprendre l'anglais en si peu de temps relevait du défi et elle enviait ses deux amis d'avoir put apprendre cette langue plus jeune, le premier parce qu'il habitait l'Angleterre et l'autre parce que le fait de faire partie d'une grande dynastie l'avait obligé à avoir une culture générale étendue. Dai, quant à lui, s'était servi de ses propres pouvoirs pour l'apprendre et n'avait donc plus besoin de faire le moindre effort, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

- J'ai hâte de revoir Tomasu, dit Reira d'un air rêveur en détachant une nouvelle fois son regard de son livre et en regardant par le hublot.

Ryuuji se sentit frémir à ce nom.

- Même si cela fait à peine quatre mois, cela semble une éternité.

_Une éternité_…pensa Ryuuji dans le secret de son esprit.

Dans la confusion de ses sentiments, il sentait lui aussi une excitation trouble à l'idée de revoir Tomasu. Il faisait un étrange japonais avec sa taille hors norme, presque 1m70, ses traits anguleux aux yeux en amande et à la peau d'or blanc des asiatique rehaussé par l'or plus soutenu de ses cheveux raides agrémenté de mèches plus foncés. Il avait toujours un air innocent avec ses lunettes rondes qui dissimilaient trop souvent ses yeux. Il avait put les voire une fois, sans leurs protection. Pendant la bataille finale qui les opposaient au démon invoqué par l'Ancienne Tribu, à peine quatre mois auparavant. L'un de ses tentacules l'avait frôlé de trop près, mais il n'avait pas bronché, regardant avec un mépris doublé de suffisance la chose qui se promettait de détruire ce monde corrompu. Il se fichait que ses lunettes se soient brisées et qu'une entaille sur sa tempe inonde sa joue de sang. Il avait un regard fier et ses yeux verts étincelaient. Ses iris avaient une teinte particulière, du vert brillant de l'herbe après la pluie et baignée par le soleil, scintillants de reflets d'argents. Il les avait trouvés beaux ses yeux. Il les revoyait maintenant précisément quand il fermait les yeux, ainsi que chaque trait de son visage.

Il avait quelques temps crut qu'il était amoureux de Reira. Mais qui ne serait pas tombé amoureux de la jeune fille. Reira était belle, intelligente, énergique et attachante. On ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère et que peut-être même, elle la dépasserait en beauté. Il était aussi indéniable qu'elle était un génie car il fallait une intelligence hors du commun pour comprendre les arcanes secrets de l'Onmyou en seulement quelques mois et devenir aussi puissante. Mais ce n'était ni l'une ni l'autre de ces qualités qui la rendait attachante, c'était sa façon de comprendre le cœur des gens et de toujours savoir ce qui fallait leur dire. Elle savait percer les carapaces les plus dures et même la sienne n'avait pas résisté.

Cependant, s'il l'aimait, il n'en était pas amoureux. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille était certes plus fort que celui qu'il ressentait pour sa mère et ses sœur, mais il était si différend de celui qu'il éprouvait pour Tomasu, qu'il était sur de ne pas faire d'erreur. Plus qu'une sœur, Reira était comme une sorte de jumelle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur mais dont il n'était pas amoureux. Il se rendait compte alors que celui qu'il ressentait pour son ancien ennemi, Tomasu, était très fort, trop fort. Mais il n'était pas sur. Il n'était jamais sur…

- Nous arrivons Ryuuji.

La voix douce mais ferme de sa mère le fit redescendre sur terre.

- Je sais mère…

- Allons, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante. C'est une école de renommé mondiale, et qui plus est, notre dynastie a toujours sut tirer partie de la manipulation de baguette.

- Parce qu'en plus, nous allons devoir nous amuser à agiter des…de vulgaires morceaux de bois.

Il avait déjà vu de pseudos magiciens, s'amuser à agiter des bâtons de bois en espérant que la magie éblouisse les foule, mais ce n'était toujours que de vulgaires tours de passe-passe. Il trouvait cette attitude ridicule et dénuée d'intérêt.

- Tu verras qu' « agiter de vulgaires morceaux de bois » peut se révéler utile et donne un certain style à son utilisateur. Je ne me suis jamais séparé de ma baguette depuis mes études et je dois admettre que je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Elle agita son éventail uchiwa d'où s'échappèrent des étincelles. Ryuuji n'ajouta rien. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé sa mère ridicule lorsqu'elle utilisait la fière baguette dissimulé dans le chanvre de l'éventail. Elle était la grâce incarnée dans le moindre de ses gestes. Mais en serait-il de même pour lui ?

Alors qu'il était encore dans ses pensés, sa mère lui demanda de remettre sa ceinture. Ils arrivaient en vue d'Heathrow, le grand aéroport de Londres, où une piste avait été dégagée pour leur jet. Il sentit la pression s'exercer sur ses oreilles alors qu'ils descendaient vers le sol. Un gémissement, lui fit tourner la tête. Reira grimaçait et Dai se tenaient les oreilles. Ryuuji avait prévu le coup. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de chewing-gum qu'il avait acheté à Tokyo et le tendit à son amie.

- Tient, lui dit-il, si tu le mâche assez fort, la douleur devrait s'estomper.

- Merci.

Elle prit le paquet déjà ouvert, prit un chewing-gum et le donna à Dai. Ryuuji eut un sourire tendre. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, mais Reira pensait toujours aux autres avant elle. Elle commença à mâcher la pate et voulut rendre le paquet à Ryuuji qui refusa.

- Mais…tu n'as pas mal ?

- Non, je suis habitué.

En fait, il souffrait lui aussi de la pression atmosphérique. Mais étant un Kinaka, il ne pouvait se permettre de mâcher comme un ruminent. Reira n'était pas de sa famille, elle n'avait pas à subir les désagréments que lui imposait son rang.

Ils ressentirent la secousse de l'avion qui se posait sur le sol. Dai serait tombé si Reira ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois complètement arrêté qu'elle le lâcha et qu'il sauta au sol. La jeune fille défit sa ceinture et tenta de se relever. Mais après être passé des heures assises, elle fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse. Deux bras la retinrent avant qu'elle ne chute et elle rougit. Ryuuji l'avait rattrapé de justesse et le serrait maintenant contre son torse musclé, trop pour un garçon d'à peine treize ans.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait toujours confondu les amours et avait du mal à trier ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Ryuuji, mais elle ne savait pas de quelle façon. D'une certaine façon, ça ressemblait à l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère Shizuka, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas ça, peut-être plus fort, plus faible, différent, elle ne savait pas.

Elle remercia le jeune garçon qui rougissait un peu lui aussi et se remit sur ses pieds. Elle réussit en se tenant aux parois à marcher jusqu'à la porte après avoir récupérer son sac à dos, ses autres bagages étant dans la soute.

Une fois au grand air, elle reconnut aussitôt le sourire qui l'accueillit au pied de l'avion. Tomasu était bien évidemment accompagné de ses deux protecteurs, le Kyubi noir Yoko, qui était une version noire de Dai et le Tengu blanc Ako, une pétillante jeune fille androgyne quasi constamment surexcité. Derrière eux, légèrement en retrait, se tenait la tutrice légale, confidente et amie de Tomasu, Catherine McAlister. Elle s'était comme qui dirait infiltré dans la vie de Reira pour préparer la venue de Tomasu au japon. Reira et Ryuuji l'avait d'abord connu comme professeur. Elle était en fait une magicienne puissante versée dans la magie occidentale, mais une magie différente que celle pratiqué dans la grande école de Poudlard. Bien que d'excellente renommée, elle ne se spécialisait que sur une seule forme de magie, négligeant d'autres formes qui auraient put êtres bénéfiques. Catherine était une magicienne des Joyaux. Elle stockait son pouvoir dans des joyaux où des métaux qui selon leur sorte avait des effets différents. Ce jour là, elle portait une bague de magnétite qui protégeait son corps des désagréments physiques, rhumatismes, lumbagos, maladie des articulations, etc. Malgré son apparente jeunesse elle avait plus de cinquante ans et ressentait dans son corps les premières contraintes de l'âge. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de vieillir. Elle savait que quelque chose se préparait et elle voulait être prête. D'autres pierres étaient disposées sur son corps. Collier avec améthyste, un bracelet avec deux onyx noirs et des boucles d'oreilles en labradorite contre la fatigue physique.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en Angleterre, dit Tomasu en souriant. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

- C'était super.

Ryuuji ne répondit pas. Mais il faillit rougir lorsque le regard du jeune métis se posa sur lui et qu'il lui accorda un sourire franc et doux. Il remarqua qu'il avait remplacés ses lunettes rondes par des plus petites et ovales qui le rendaient plus adulte. Pourtant il ne remarqua pas la lueur de désir qui scintillait dans ses yeux, ayant détourné le regard.

Bientôt, il serait de nouveau à lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il se retourna alors vers son amie avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Au fait, Reira, Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai reçu un énorme colis express qui t'était adressé, tu ne saurais pas d'où il vient ?

La jeune fille rougie puis fit la moue. Les entreprises Tsurukeba, la compagnie de la mère de Nodoka était propriétaire d'une compagnie de charter considérée comme l'une des plus rapide du monde. Il n'avait donc pas été difficile à la jeune fille d'envoyer la nouvelle garde robe de son amie en Angleterre de façon à ce qu'elle arrive avant elle.

Une limousine attendait plus loin. Ils arrivèrent à rentrer tous leurs bagages dans le coffre qui semblait bien plus grand qu'il ne devrait et partirent en direction du grand manoir qui, aux dires de Tomasu, appartenait à la famille Ginaoi depuis des générations.

O0o0O

Il était un peu plus de 22h30 à l'horloge de la famille Weasley. La demi-heure avait sonné depuis déjà quelque temps dans le salon du Terrier. Mrs Weasley était assise dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui le garnissait, occupée à l'ouvrage qui lui prenait la première partie de l'année : la confection des pulls en laine qu'elle offrait chaque année à la noël à ses enfants. Elle chantonnait tout en comptant les mailles et en pensant à ses enfants qui allaient bientôt rentrer de leur partie de Quidditch nocturne. Elle avait enfin réussit à les faire sortir après qu'ils aient passé la majeur partie du mois à s'ennuyer de leur ami et prostrés par la perte de Sirius. Malgré les lettres qu'ils avaient envoyées à Harry et ses réponses enjouées, ils savaient qu'il ne se remettrait pas facilement de la perte de la seule famille qui lui restait.

La femme soupira et renifla. Elle posa son ouvrage et essuya une larme au coin de l'un de ses yeux. Perdre Sirius Black avait été un choc pour tout le monde. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir put douter de sa culpabilité pendant plus de douze ans.

Perdu dans se souvenirs, elle fixait l'âtre froid de sa cheminée. En cette saison, il était superflu d'allumer un feu, même dans la froide Angleterre. Pourtant une flamme s'alluma soudain. Ces flammes étaient vertes et quelque chose en sortit, un jeune garçon. Malgré la pénombre, elle reconnut parfaitement Harry Potter. Elle baissa sa baguette qu'elle avait sortit lorsque les flammes étaient apparut et se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête. La suie qui le recouvrait accentuait la pâleur de son visage et ses yeux hagard. Il avait le souffle court et irrégulier et tremblait sur ses jambes.

- Harry, mon chéri, que se passe-t-il, tout vas bien ?

- Voldemort…Dursley…mort…

Sa voix tremblait et il bégayait. Molly Weasley voyant bien qu'il était traumatisé, l'amena et l'assit à son fauteuil.

- Reste là mon chéri, je vais à la cuisine, préparer du thé.

Et elle disparut dans son antre pour préparer la boisson chaude et réconfortante.

O0o0O

Pour une fois que même Hermione avait accepté de participer à un match, l'humeur n'y était pas. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que leur ami était absent, déprimé et enfermé chez ses horribles moldus. Chaque jour, ils avaient envoyés des lettres à Dumbledor pour lui demander à ce qu'Harry passe ses vacances au Terrier. Le vieil homme avait répondu aux premières lettres, puis avait cessé même de les lire puisqu'elles leur revenaient sans avoir été décacheté.

Devant l'insistance de Mrs Weasley, ils étaient sortit après le diner pour faire une partie. La nuit était chaude et la pleine lune éclairait suffisamment le terrain pour qu'ils y voient. Mais pour aucun d'eux le cœur n'y était. Essayant de faire de l'humour, les jumeaux avaient dit que c'était dommage qu'Harry ne soit pas là, parce que sinon, ils auraient été un nombre paire. Mais leur blague tomba à plat et ils n'en avaient plus parlé.

Après près d'une heure de ce qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un moment d'amusement, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Ron avait laissé les jumeaux et Ginny passer devant pour discuter avec Hermione.

- Tu as pensé à une nouvelle lettre pour Dumbledore ?

- A quoi bon ? répondit Hermione. Il ne nous répondra pas.

- Mais 'Mione ! On ne peut pas laisser tomber.

- Peut-être, mais on n'y arrivera pas de cette façon. Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose.

- Mais quoi alors !

- Je ne sais pas

Il la vit se ronger les ongles, chose que Ron n'avait vu que peu de fois. Elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'elle était totalement désemparée et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. La voyant dans cet état, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione, on trouvera. On ramènera Harry ici et on finira les vacances ensembles.

- J'espère…

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Au fait, ton rendez-vous de la semaine dernière, comment s'est-il passé ?

Hermione savait parfaitement que la question gênait Ron. Il s'était inscrit à une sorte de club de rencontre et, la semaine passée, il s'était rendu à un rendez-vous avec une personne qu'il avait rencontré mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il en était rentré extatique et ravi mais n'avait rien voulut dire à personne.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son ami se raidie.

- C'était…très bien.

- Mais encore ?

- quoi d'autre ?

- Eh bien par exemple, tu pourrais me dire son nom.

- En fait…oh, il faut que je demande quelque chose à Ginny !

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Elle le poursuivi sur le chemin. Ron dépassa ses frères et sœurs et se précipita dans la maison. Il arriva directement au salon et se figea sur le seuil.

- Harry, murmura-t-il.

Il voulu se jeter sur son ami sur son ami, mais sa mère, qui était revenu avec un plateau, le retint.

- Ne le brusque pas, il a été choqué.

Hermione était arrivé à son tour. En le voyant elle s'était sentie soulagé. Mais aussi, étant plus vive que Ron, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Harry ne serait jamais allé contre la volonté de Dumbledore et surtout ne serait jamais venu ici tout en sachant que cela représenterait un danger pour les Weasley, si ce n'était pas un cas d'urgence.

Pendant que Harry buvait son thé, les autres s'étaient regroupés autour de lui. Une fois qu'il eut finit, Mrs Weasley reprit la tasse.

- Ça va mieux mon chérie ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux Mrs Weasley. Merci.

- Tu te sens de nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry acquiesça et relata au Weasley et à Hermione subjugués et effrayés, les événements de la soirée. Sa voix était un peu plus assurée. Soudain, il releva le tête et regarda autour de lui, de nouveau fébrile.

- Où…Où est Hedwige ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la chouette blanche rentra par la fenêtre et se posa sur le bras du fauteuil où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci la caressa, soulagée de voire qu'elle allait bien.

- Mon pauvre Harry, dit Mrs Weasley. Tu dois te sentir tellement triste.

- Soulagé plutôt, grommela Ron.

- Ron ! des gens sont morts, et qui plus est la famille d'Harry ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

- Non ! dit Harry. C'est vrai que des gens sont morts. Mais les Dursley et moi on ne s'est jamais aimé et même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est bien fait pour eux, mais je ne les pleurerais pas.

Mrs Weasley pinça les lèvres mais n'insista pas. Elle préféra envoyer tout le monde se coucher. Elle alla chercher des draps et les donna à Ron pour qu'il installe le lit d'Harry dans sa chambre. Une fois installé, Harry commençait à partir dans le monde des songes mais Ron lui posa encore quelques questions.

- Tu es sure de ne pas connaitre celui qui t'à sauvé ?

- Je ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais j'avoue qu'il était pas mal.

- Pff, mais tu peux pas penser à autre chose ?

Harry eut un petit rire avant de répondre.

- C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Mouais. C'est pas faux.

Harry remarqua furtivement une rougeur sur le visage de son ami, mais celui-ci éteignit la lumière avant qu'il ne puisse vérifier s'il avait rêvé. Il se cala dans ses draps et ferma les yeux.

- Harry ?

- Mm ?

- Tu es sur que tu va bien ? Hermione et moi on était inquiet.

- Mais oui, je vais bien, tu vois je suis vivant et en bonne santé.

Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne voulait pas répondre.

- Harry ?

- Mm ?

- On est content que tu sois là.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sourit dans la pénombre, puis ferma les yeux avant de chuchoter un « merci » que Ron n'entendit pas puisqu'il était déjà plongé dans le sommeil.


	4. Chap 03 : Qu'y atil d'étrange ?

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 3 : Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange ?

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul. Le soleil était déjà haut et éclairait la chambre peinte en orange de Ron. Il était presque midi à sa montre. Il se leva, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla de vêtements prit aux hasards dans sa valise et descendit.

En bas, Mrs Weasley semblait encore plus agitée qu'à l'habitude. Dés qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui.

- Ah ! Harry chéri ! Te voila ! Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as faim ? Tu… ?

- Je vais bien Mrs Weasley. J'ai très bien dormi. Et…oui, j'ai un peu faim.

- Bien, nous allons manger. Les garçons, mettez la table ! Ginny, surveille le feu ! Hermione, aide-la ! Assied-toi Harry. Allez, on se dépêche ! Nous devons partir bientôt.

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et l'aiguille de l'horloge sur laquelle il était écrit le nom de Mr Weasley passa de « En déplacement » à « à la maison ». Arthur Weasley posa son manteau et sa sacoche et entra dans la salle à manger.

- Bonjour les Weasley. Bonjour Hermione et oh ! Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Papa, répondirent tout les Weasley.

- Bonjour Mr Weasley, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

Mrs Weasley, elle, ne répondit pas. Elle continuait à s'activer en chantonnant.

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Mr Weasley à sa fille.

- Maman à reçut une lettre ce matin. Et depuis, elle est comme ça.

- Ah oui ?

Il plissa les yeux et avisa la lettre en question. Il l'a prit mais eut juste le temps de lire l'expéditeur que déjà, sa femme la lui arrachait des mains. Il grimaça et s'assit à table en boudant.

Une fois que tout le monde fut attablé, elle leur parla.

- J'ai décidé que cette après-midi, nous irions sur le chemin de traverse.

- Si tôt ? S'étonna Hermione. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu nos lettres de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que quatre hiboux rentraient par la fenêtre et déposait les dites lettres sur les genoux de leur propriétaire.

- Et bien voila qui est fait, au moins, nous n'auront pas à y retourner. Nous allons donc retrouver une amie que j'avais rencontrée quand j'étudiais à Poudlard.

Arthur Weasley grogna et sa femme le fusilla dur regard ?

- Tu as dit quelque chose chéri ?

- Moi ? Mais non, pas du tout mon cœur

- Bien. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis notre sortie de Poudlard et elle vient de m'écrire qu'elle est de passage en Angleterre pour conduire son fils et deux de ses amis qui vont entrer à Poudlard cette année. Elle nous à donc inviter à la rejoindre pour que nous fassions des courses. Des questions ? Aucunes ? Parfait.

Oo0oO

Reira jeta un regard circonspect à la boite qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. C'était une boite de métal assez simple remplie à raz bord d'une poudre grisâtre qui ressemblait à de la cendre. Elle se tourna vers Tomasu, quêtant une réponse.

Quand elle s'était réveillée le matin même, elle était très désorientée. Le décalage horaire et les révélations de la veille l'avaient fatigués et il était presque midi à l'heure d'Angleterre lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux alors qu'il était déjà huit heures du soir chez elle. Après une douche rapide et une courte expédition dans le paquet que lui avait envoyé Nodoka, elle descendit.

Le vêtement qu'elle avait choisi était charmant. C'était une robe d'été blanche avec une ceinture de soie bouton d'or la cintrant juste au dessous de la poitrine, sans manche et qui descendait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle portait avec une paire de collant blanc nacré et des souliers vernis de la même couleur que sa ceinture. Elle avait fait forte impression aux deux garçons lorsqu'elle était descendue dans la grande salle à manger du manoir avec en plus, un petit gilet jaune et un chapeau blanc à large bord garni d'un ruban, jaune lui aussi.

Mais maintenant, devant cette cendre, elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle se doutait que cette cendre avait quelque chose à voire avec le monde magique dans lequel elle venait d'entrer mais cela la décontenançait. Elle n'était entré dans le monde magique des Onmyouji que depuis à peine un an et voila qu'elle en découvrait un autre, tout aussi étrange.

- C'est de la poudre de cheminette, répondit Catherine en souriant.

- Et à quoi ça sert ?

- C'est un moyen de locomotion, répondit la mère de Ryuuji.

- Un moyen de locomotion ?

- Je vais leur montrer Kinaka fujin-sama.

La japonaise acquiesça. Tomasu prit une poignée de poudre et entra dans l'âtre gigantesque de la cheminée.

- Faites exactement comme je fais.

Il jeta la poudre à ses pieds tout en criant « chemin de traverse ». La lueur verte du feu fit sursauter la jeune japonaise qui recula d'un pas. Tout aussi surprit mais habitué à dissimulé ses sentiments, Ryuuji ne réagit pas. Il regarda son ami, et voyant qu'elle était troublée, passa avant elle pour la rassurer.

- Eto…est ce qui je suis vraiment obligé…

- Tu combats des démons et tu as peur d'une simple cheminée, persifla son compagnon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Dame Kinaka en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu ne risques absolument rien.

Encouragé mais toujours pas rassurée, Reira prit une poignée de poudre et entra dans la cheminée à son tour. Malgré elle, elle scruta le sol, mais n'aperçut pas la moindre trace de brulure. Résignée, elle respira un grand coup, puis jeta la poudre en criant la même destination qu'avaient criée Ryuuji et Tomasu avant elle.

Comme aspirée par le conduit, elle s'éleva dans les airs, mais au lieu de déboucher sur l'extérieur, elle se retrouva dans une dimension de vide coloré où flottaient des centaines de cheminées qui tournaient autour d'elle. Elle sentait Dai, toujours autour de son cou, se hérisser et elle le caressa pour le calmer.

Soudain, elle buta contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Dans l'espace vide, elle avait percuté Ryuuji. Tomasu et lui se tenaient dans cet espace vide, tout comme elle. Autour d'eux, les cheminées avaient arrêtés de tourner.

- Est-ce que c'est normal ? demanda Reira inquiète.

- Non, dit Tomasu.

Il avait arrêté de sourire. Son regard s'était fait dure et ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir, scrutant l'espace avec minutie. C'est alors que celui-ci se distordit et que quelque chose apparut. C'était un masque. Il était blanc et ne possédait ni bouche ni nez. Les seuls indices qui permettaient de voire que c'était un visage étaient les deux fentes triangulaire d'où sortaient une lueur rougeâtre. Une voix d'outre tombe, râpeuse comme du vieux parchemin résonna à leurs oreille.

- Vous êtes des obstacles, mais je sais quoi faire pour y remédier. Vous allez m'être utile.

Ils furent alors entourés d'une lueur blanche. Grace à leur perception magique, ils perçurent l'aura de ce pouvoir. Ils frémirent en en sentant l'essence. Il était si vide. Le néant. Leur tête tournait et ils avaient la nausée en sentant ce pouvoir.

Mais aussitôt qu'il disparut, il s'effaça de leur mémoire. Ils reprirent vraiment conscience que lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans l'âtre d'une cheminée dans un amalgame de bras et de jambes.

- Ça…ça va vous deux ? demanda Tomasu, qui se tenait le front.

Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Ryuuji s'était tapé le crane sur la pierre et Reira avait eut le souffle coupé et toussait. Mais alors que quelqu'un leur criait de s'écarter, une autre personne apparut dans la cheminée et les percuta.

- G…gomen ! euh, je veux dire…désolé.

- N…non, c'est pas grave.

Harry récupéra les lunettes que la jeune fille lui tendit et les reposa sur son nez. Les deux verres étaient fendus.

- Oh ! s'exclama Reira en constatant les dégâts. Je suis vraiment désolé, je…je paierais pour ça.

- Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas grave.

Il sortit sa baguette et tapota ses lunettes en marmonnant un discret « réparo ». Reira écarquilla les yeux. La magie qu'elle avait apprise n'avait été que faite pour attaquer dans le but de sa mission. Elle ignorait que la magie pouvait être utilisée à des buts si quotidiens. Encore une chose sur ce monde qu'elle ignorait.

- Ça vous fait encore mal ?

- Mais non, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Non, je parlais de…de votre cicatrice.

Harry la regarda bizarrement, se demandant si elle se fichait de sa gueule où non. Mais le regard de franchise de la jeune fille lui prouva qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Voyant son air étrange, la jeune fille rougit. Et s'excusa une nouvelle fois. Harry se mit à rire.

- Arrêtez de vous excuser, ça me gène. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me pose cette question.

Harry se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. De son coté, Tomasu avait aidé son ami à se relever gardant plus que nécessaire sa main au creux de la sienne. Ils commencèrent à enlever la cendre de leur vêtement jusqu'à ce que Tomasu sorte sa baguette et les nettoient d'un sort.

A ce moment là un bruit les fit se retourner. La mère de Ryuuji venait d'apparaitre juste à coté de la cheminée et inclina la tête vers lui.

- Bien le bonjour monsieur Harry Potter.

- Merci…je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron apparaissait à son tour du foyer de la cheminée. Harry et les autres s'écartèrent et le jeune garçon s'arrêta juste aux pieds de Lady Kinaka.

- Mm, murmura-t-elle, des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus et des taches de rousseurs, tu es sans aucun doute un Weasley et le fils de ta mère.

- Oui mais, comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Une nouvelle arrivée les interrompit. Harry et Ron se postèrent de chaque coté de la cheminé et rattrapèrent Ginny qui tomba dans leur bras.

- Mais de tous les enfants Weasley, tu es celle qui ressemble le plus à ta mère quand elle était jeune, Ginevra.

- Yuulien !

Mrs Weasley, qui venait d'arriver, se jeta dans les bras de la chinoise qui, après s'être crispé, la serra à son tour.

- Bonjour Molly, je remarquais à quel point ta fille te ressemblait au même âge.

Un toussotement lui fit lever la tête. Arthur Weasley avait à son tour transplané et fusillait la chinoise du regard qui sourit de toute ses dents en le saluant. Le visage radieux de sa mère fut un choc pour Ryuuji qui ne l'avait jamais vu sourire aussi largement. Mais ce qui le surprenait encore plus, c'est la paire que formaient sa mère et son amie.

Le contraste entre la rondelette et rustique Mrs Weasley et la grande et élégante Lady Kinaka était flagrante, mais ne semblait pas les gêner outre mesure ni l'une ni l'autre. Alors que les garçons aidaient Hermione à se relever, Molly Weasley présenta son amie à ses enfants et ses invités.

- Les enfants, je vous présente ma grande amie Yuulien Kinaka et son fils Ryuuji ainsi que ses amis… Leïla Dokiiro et Thomas Ginaoi (nda : prononciation à l'européenne. Dorénavant, leurs deux noms seront écrits de cette façon).

Les trois jeunes firent un signe de tête vers leurs ainés.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, puisque vous allaient faire vos courses de rentrée, et que nos invités ne connaissent pas bien le chemin de traverse, vous les aiderez pour faire leurs courses.

- Mais maman…

Sous le regard meurtrier de sa mère, Ron préféra s'abstenir de continuer et mena les plus jeunes derrière. Devant le mur de brique, Leila et Ryuuji s'étonnèrent, mais Harry le tapota de sa baguette et la porte vers le marché de la magie d'Angleterre s'ouvrit devant eux.

Ils décidèrent de se rendre en premier lieux à Gringotts. Harry n'avait plus d'argent en poche et les autres en avaient aussi besoin pour faire leur course. Hermione, elle, avait des livres donnés par ses parents qu'elle voulait faire changer.

- Je suis désolé de vous imposer notre présence, dit Ryuuji aux quatre anglais alors qu'ils remontaient la rue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Hermione.

- Pas grave, pas grave, tu parle, grommela Ron avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les cotes, d'un coté par son amie et de l'autre par sa sœur.

Tout au long du trajet vers l'imposant et étrange édifice qui abritait le siège de la banque des sorciers d'Angleterre, des liens se formaient entre les quatre Gryffondor et leurs cadets. Hermione, en discutant avec Thomas découvrait à quel point elle avait de choses à apprendre sur la magie. Lui et elle n'étaient pas d'accord sur les notions de magie noire et blanche. Leila elle, écoutait Ron et Harry lui parler de Quidditch. Elle leur avait posé des questions sur ce sport lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant la boutique et les deux garçons s'étaient donnés pour mission de lui en expliquer les règles complexes de ce sport tant prisé par les sorciers. Ginny, elle, tentait des techniques d'approches avec Ryuuji en lui posant des questions sur lui. Mais le garçon était imperméable à ses charmes, et pour causes. Ses pensées étaient exclusivement tournées vers Thomas. Pour s'en distraire, il regardait tout autour de lui la diversité et le chaos organisé des sorciers anglais.

Comme il regardait partout, sauf devant lui si bien que lorsque Ginny le prévint, il n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et percuta quelqu'un.

- Veuillez m'excuser, murmura le jeune chinois, je ne regardais pas devant moi.

Mais le jeune garçon avec qui il était rentré en collision ne le regardait même pas. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Harry. Mais différemment des autres, qui le regardaient avec admiration, son regard bleu-gris le regardait avec mépris bien que se dissimulait une étincelle de tristesse réprimée. Il ne pouvait se détacher du regard couleur menthe du Survivant.

Mais de son coté Harry observait le jeune homme. Plus qu'observer, il le dévorait des yeux. Il connaissait par cœur le moindre trait de son visage. De la ligne de son menton jusqu'à la blondeur irréelle de ses cheveux. Il était désespéré d'éprouver du désir pour la personne la moins accessible pour lui qu'il y ait dans le monde. Le Prince des Serpentards, son rival éternel, Drago Malefoy. Dés qu'il le voyait, il lui venait l'esprit des images pas très chastes et il se sentait à l'étroit dans son jean. En effet, pour lui, Drago Malefoy respirait la luxure.

Cependant, la réaction du Serpentard le surprit. Celui-ci lui lança un simple regard dédaigneux et passa son chemin en frôlant Harry qui frémit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé à la fouine ?

- Je…je ne sais pas.

De son coté, Drago n'était pas en reste et n'en menait pas large. La surprise lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens et s'il n'était pas partit, il aurait eut la honte de sa vie. Il se serait retrouvé en train de rougir devant le balafré, le castor savant, la belette, la belette femelle et trois parfaits inconnus. Non, vraiment, il avait bien fait.

Comme il savait qu'à l'habitude il venait fin aout, il s'était dit que c'était une date à éviter absolument pour faire ses courses, mais il avait fallu qu'il le rencontre. Le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Déjà que c'était une honte pour lui d'éprouver du désir alors pour un Gryffondor et ce Gryffondor en particulier. Il enrageait. Comment pouvait-il éprouver autre chose que du mépris pour cet être bigleux, balafré et qui s'habillait avec des serpillères.

Tout en pensant cela, il passa devant la boutique ouverte récemment sur le chemin de travers et qui faisait concurrence avec Guipure bien que celle-ci garde le monopole des uniformes scolaires. Et s'il osait ? Après tout, après toutes ses années à collecter des informations, il savait que c'était son anniversaire la veille.

S'il était là, son ami Blaise Zabini se moquerait de lui. Celui-ci ne cessait de répéter que savoir la couleur des bulles ou son parfum de bain préféré, ce n'était plus l'intérêt que l'on porte à un ennemi mais celui d'un stalker envers son idole. Il avait beau dire et répéter que c'était faux, le jeune homme noir n'en démordait pas.

Drago Malefoy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis entra dans la boutique.

0OoO0

"_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse."_

La mise en garde fit frémir Leila lorsqu'elle la lut. Mais les portes d'argent s'ouvrirent et les sept sorciers entrèrent dans la banque. Voyant pour la première fois des gobelins, la jeune japonaise les compara aux Yokais qui garnissaient son pays.

Arrivé à un guichet, Harry demanda qu'on le conduise à son coffre alors qu'Hermione changeait ses Livres à un autre guichet. Thomas tendit une très vieille clé au gobelin pour qu'il l'y conduise. Celui-ci le regarda fixement en plissant les yeux.

- Très bien. Petsec, Parsec, conduisez ces jeunes homme à leur coffre.

Harry partit de son coté avec Ron alors que Thomas, Leila et Ryuuji partaient de l'autre sens se donnant rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

Le Gobelin Petsec les mena à un wagon et les fit monter. Le voyage se déroula sans encombre ou presque. Leila était ravi des sensations fortes alors que Ryuuji en était ressortit très pale. Ils étaient si bas que la chaleur était accablante. La porte du coffre devant lequel ils se trouvaient était immense. Si haute que la lumière de la lanterne du gobelin n'arrivait pas à en éclairer le haut.

Leila crut déceler des formes dans les veines du bois. Une sorte de félin, un lion peut-être et aussi un serpent et…mais ce ne devait être que son imagination. Elle sentait le pouvoir se dégageait de cette porte. Elle se tourna vers Ryuuji et vit qu'il le ressentit aussi. Cependant tout deux sentaient quelque chose de familier dans cette énergie mais aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi de cette sensation de déjà vu, ou plutôt de déjà senti.

Le gobelin se tourna vers eux, leur laissant le passage. Thomas s'avança et posa la main sur la porte et la porte s'illumina d'une lueur verte qui, partant de la main du jeune sorcier, rayonnant à travers les veines du bois. La lueur s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur la forme que Leila avait identifier comme étant un serpent, puis s'éteignit complètement. La porte, qui n'avait alors aucune ouverture, se fendit en deux et s'ouvrit dans un silence qui ne pouvait être que magique au vue de la grosseur de la porte.

L'intérieur les subjugua. L'immense porte s'ouvrait sur une salle non moins immense et celle-ci était en intégralité emplie de trésors. Les monceaux de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze n'étaient pas les seules richesses qui emplissaient la salle. Sur toute la surface et jusqu'en haut des murs s'étendait des bibliothèques de bois brutes et ancien intégralement remplies de livres, de parchemins et d'étranges boules en verre emplies de fumée. Sur des portants étaient entreposés des armes de toutes sortes ou des objets tous plus étranges les un que les autres. Des toiles de peintures s'entassaient dans un coin et des armoires s'ouvraient sur des vêtements tous somptueux.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Leila en avançant dans la salle, le regard ne sachant pas où se poser.

- Dans un coffre fort.

- On s'en doute, rétorqua Ryuuji. Mais à qui appartient-t-il ?

- Oh ! C'est un coffre fort commun. Servez-vous en argent et remplissez vos bourses suffisamment pour nos courses.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à notre question Thomas ! s'exclama Leila.

Mais déjà, leur ami s'éloignait vers les étagères et regardait les reliures des livres. Laila et Ryuuji savaient qu'il était inutile de lui demander des explications et qu'il ne répondrait à aucune de leurs questions. Ils soupirèrent et prirent leur bourse pour les remplir de pleines poignées d'argent. Finalement, ils ressortirent et les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière eux, gardant les mystères de cette chambre.

0OoO0

A l'extérieur, ils retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient, tout comme eux, un peu vert. L'étape suivante était le magasin de baguette magique d'Ollivendeur. La vieille boutique d'allure bancale était toujours la même que depuis qu'Harry y avait été la première fois avec la prestigieuse inscription au dessus de la porte : « Ollivander- Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. » en lettre d'or écaillée, surplombant une vitrine poussiéreuse.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et les jeunes pénétrèrent dans la boutique toujours aussi poussiéreuse et en désordre que dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Personne n'était en vue et alors que Ryuuji allait demander s'il y avait quelqu'un, une voix sombre, aussi craquante que du parchemin mais à la fois très onctueuse.

- Bien le bonjour messieurs et mesdemoiselles.

Le squelettique Monsieur Ollivander sortit de l'ombre de son magasin, et posa ses yeux argentés sur le petit groupe. Comme la première fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de les trouver angoissant. Cette manière de scruter les gens comme s'il perçait le fond de leur âme.

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir M. Potter, M. et Miss Weasley, Miss Granger et même M. Ginaoi. Quand à vos deux amis…

- Ils viennent pour chercher leur baguette puisque j'ai déjà la mienne.

Il sortit de sa poche une longue baguette en vois noire.

- Ah oui…ébène, 30,4 centimètre, écaille de basilic, précise, excellente pour les enchantements et les sortilèges…

- Certes, mais il faudrait peut-être que vous alliez chercher leur baguette.

- Évidemment, évidemment.

Il alla dans le fond du magasin et en revint avec deux boites qui semblaient très vieille. Il ouvrit la première qui contenait une fine baguette de couleur miel.

- Pour vous, jeune fille, voici qui devrait vous convenir. 28,7 centimètre, bois de peuplier et poil de manticore. Flexible et douce. Et, votre nom ?

- Dokiiro Leila. Enchanté de vous connaitre.

- Moi de même mademoiselle, si vous voulez vous donner la peine, répondis aimablement le vieil homme en tendant la baguette à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci hésita, puis empoigna le manche de la baguette. Elle sentie une sorte de symbiose lorsqu'elle la pointa devant elle. La pointe se mit à émettre des rubans jaunes et noirs qui s'enroulèrent autour de son corps. Lorsqu'elle la baissa, ceux-ci disparurent.

- Bien, dit Ollivander, c'est excellent. A vous jeune homme…eu, votre nom je vous prie ?

- Kinaka Ryuuji. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

- Ah, Kinaka, oui, je me souviens de votre mère, Kinaka Yuulien. 26,8 centimètres, bois de ginkgo, flexible, maniable et contenant un ventricule de dragon et de la sève de ginkgo. Oui, oui…

Thomas toussota ce qui fit sortir M. Ollivander de sa transe. Il ouvrit la seconde boite et en sorti une épaisse baguette d'un bois rouge.

- Eum, bien voici donc votre baguette M. Kinaka, bois d'amarante, 23,9 centimètre et plume de ph…plume de…quand j'y pense, c'est étrange, vraiment étrange…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ryuuji.

- Il y a plus de cinq ans, j'ai fait une erreur. Lorsque j'ai dit à monsieur Potter que le phénix qui avait donné la plume pour sa baguette avait donné une autre plume pour une autre baguette, j'étais dans l'erreur. Cependant, c'était si ancien que je ne m'en souvenais plus. Le phénix que possède le professeur Dumbledor est un très vieux spécimen et avait déjà fournit une plume pour une baguette. Cette baguette.

Il l'a tendit enfin à Ryuuji qui l'a prit, lui, sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait peur de paraitre ridicule mais il sentit immédiatement le pouvoir de la baguette. Comme son amie, il leva la baguette et de la pointe en sortirent des étincelles rouges et dorées qui tourbillonnaient dans les airs.

- Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, dit Thomas. Je propose que l'on paye et qu'on y aille. Par contre, il faut que je vous parle Ollivander.

Thomas attendit que tous les autres soient sortis pour se tourner vers le vieillard.

- Et la quatrième ?

- Je l'ai vendue l'année dernière.

- Comment s'appelle cette personne ?

- Son nom est…

0OoO0

Après que Thomas les ait rejoints, ils reprirent leurs courses sans vraiment reparler de ce qui s'était passé chez le vieux vendeur de baguettes. Lorsque tout leurs achats furent emballés et miniaturisés, ils retournèrent au chaudron baveur où les plus vieux firent connaitre aux plus jeunes la merveilleuse boisson qu'était la bieraubeurre.

Comme aucun d'eux ne reparlaient de l'incident, ce fut Leila qui se lança.

- Potter-san…

- San ?

- C'est une particule, répondit Thomas, on peut l'assimiler à Monsieur.

- Tu sais Leila, tu peut m'appeler Harry.

- Mais on ne se connait pas encore assez ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Les familiarités de cette langue faisaient parties des choses qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Bon, enfin je veux dire, je voulais te demander ce qu'avait voulut dire M. Ollivander ?

Harry raconta alors la toute première fois qu'il avait rencontré le vieil Ollivander et surtout, leur avait expliqué qui était Voldemort. Il tut beaucoup de choses dont il n'avait pas vraiment envi de parler mais expliqua tout de même le Priori Incantatem.

- C'est un peu par la plume de nos baguettes que Voldemort et moi sommes liés, mais par contre, je ne sais pas si je suis aussi lié à toi Ryuuji. Je ne te le souhaite vraiment pas. Il n'y a entre moi et Voldemort qu'un lien de mort et je devrais le tuer pour que cela cesse.

Ryuuji sentait que le jeune homme parlait comme quelqu'un que le destin avait chargé d'un fardeau trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il connaissait ce sentiment, il le connaissait trop bien.

- Nous aussi nous avons un lourd passé, dit-il enfin. Tu pense que je ne peux pas comprendre, mais tu as tord. Je sais comment on se sent lorsqu'on est destiné à donner la mort. Je ne peux pas encor te dire quoi, je n'en ai pas la force. Mais sache que ça à un rapport avec le fait que nous n'entrions à Poudlard que pour la troisième année.

- On ne peut pas savoir ce que tu ressens Harry, mais on peut peut-être le comprendre et t'aider si tu le veux.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire mais il se sentait réconforter par ces paroles. Au moment de partir, Leila lui fit de grands signes de main et un sourire éclatant que le Survivant lui rendit.

A suivre…


	5. Chap 04 : Joyeux anniversaire

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 4 : Joyeux anniversaire

Voldemort semblait s'être lassé d'envoyer des cauchemars à Harry car depuis qu'il était arrivé au Terrier, il n'en avait pas fait. Il rattrapait ses heures de sommeil manquantes en devenant maitre dans une discipline bien connu des adolescents : la grasse matinée.

Enroulé dans la couette, il gouttait la chaleur du cocon de tissu dans lequel il était et qui contrastait avec la fraicheur constante qui suintait des murs, probablement due à un sort qui rafraichissait la maison en été.

Seulement, ce moment d'euphorie ne devait pas durer. Plus précisément, il fut interrompu par un jeune garçon roux qui se prétendait son meilleur ami mais qui, à ce moment là, le secouait comme un prunier.

- Harry ! Debout !

Mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever et remit sa tête sous ses draps. Devant cette marque évidente de mauvaise volonté, se décida à employer des moyens vils et bas pour faire sortir son ami de son lit.

- Oh ! Un beau mec !

Harry, encore dans les limbes du sommeil, se laissa prendre au piège et se releva brusquement en regardant tout autour de lui. En voyant Ron rire en se tenant le ventre, il se rendit compte que son futur ex meilleur ami s'était fichu de lui.

- Et à part ça, demanda-t-il d'une voix polaire, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me réveiller aux aurores ?

- C'est pas les aurores, il est dix heures et demi.

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

Harry voulut se recoucher, mais il fut arraché à son lit cette fois par des trombes d'eaux s'abattant sur lui. Il émit un cri suraigu en tombant sur le parquet. Comme Ron n'était pas disposé à s'arrêter de rire, Harry se releva et sortit de la chambre après avoir prit des vêtements dans sa valise. Il ne s'étonna pas de ne voir personne dans les couloirs. D'habitude, à cette heure ci, tout les enfants Weasley déambulaient dans ces couloirs, pourrait-on dire sans but.

Il entra dans la salle de bain puis dans la douche. Il maudissait Ron de l'avoir eut avec un piège aussi bas. C'est vrai qu'il préférait les garçons, et alors ? Ron passait son temps à le taquiner sur ce sujet alors qu'Harry savait pertinemment que son ami ne cracherait pas sur un beau jeune homme.

Harry soupira. Penser à cela lui rappelait son premier amour, Cédric Diggory. En le voyant avec Cho Chang lors de sa quatrième année, il croyait être amoureux de la jeune fille, mais au fur et à mesure, il avait dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bien de Cédric dont il était amoureux, c'était bien de Cho Chang dont il était jaloux et il était bien homosexuel.

Harry laissa l'eau tiède faire disparaitre de son corps la moiteur de la nuit. Les quelques jours qu'il avait passés en compagnie des Weasley lui avaient rendus des forces tant physiques que mentales. Les bons plats de Mrs Weasley l'avaient revigoré et les partis de Quidditch qu'il disputait avec ses amis sous le chaud soleil d'été avaient commencés à muscler et à bronzer son corps. De plus, être avec ses amis lui avait réappris à sourire, même s'il pensait encore à Sirius, il était trop épuisé par ses journées pour s'en vouloir.

Une fois sortit de l'eau. Il se sécha et tenta de se coiffer. Mais pas une seule fois il ne se regarda dans le miroir. Il savait que la vue de sa cicatrice raviverait la douleur et sa culpabilité.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait quoi, il n'entendait rien de suspect. C'était cela qui clochait, il n'entendait rien.

Soucieux, il retourna dans la chambre de Ron qui n'y était plus. De plus en plus inquiet, il prit sa baguette et ressortit de la chambre. Tentant de ne pas faire craquer ni les planches ni les marches, il descendit l'escalier.

Au rez-de-chaussée, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Prudemment, il fit un pas, puis un autre. Il n'entendait pas la moindre bruit. Finalement, il poussa la porte du salon et entra.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!

Heureusement que Harry n'était pas cardiaque. Dans le cas contraire, Ste Mangouste aurait dut accueillir un nouveau pensionnaire si jamais il avait put survivre jusque là. La surprise qu'il lui avait été fait l'avait clouée sur place. Une fois la lumière rallumé, il avait découvert la foule qu'avaient invitée les Weasley pour fêter son anniversaire.

Évidement, tout les Weasley, à l'exception de Percy étaient présent. Même Bill et Charlie avaient put se libérer. Bill était accompagné d'une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien : Fleur Delacour. D'autres amis de Poudlard étaient aussi présents : Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et les jumelle Patil. Il y avait aussi quelques membre de l'Ordre : Tonks, Kingsley, Mondingus, Maugrey Fol'œil, Hagrid, et bien sur Remus. Ils étaient tous rassemblés pour fêter son anniversaire.

Les yeux de Harry allaient de visages en visage, ne sachant que dire. C'est comme cela qu'il remarqua quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était faux, sur ces six personnes, il en connaissait une.

Maugrey fut le premier à s'avancer vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

- Et bien mon garçon, te voila plus âgé d'un an. Mais ne pense pas qu'avancer en âge te mettra plus en sécurité et que le danger rôde. Comme je le dis toujours…

- Hum ! Hum ! Toussota l'un des inconnus.

- Eumh, oui,…je m'emportais. Donc, Harry, je profite de cette occasion pour te montrer ceux qui composeront dorénavant ta garde rapprochée.

- Mais ils sont si jeune ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley qui n'était mise au courent que maintenant.

- Je trouve ce propos déplacé pour une personne faisant partie d'un Ordre dont le chef est un vieillard sénile et diabétique, dit l'un des inconnus qui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Mais c'est le plus grand sorcier du monde avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

- Bien dit, ma Sœur.

Celui qui venait de parler s'avança vers Harry qui l'avait reconnu.

- Merci, dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

- Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir de te sauver la vie. Je m'appelle Léo Laderault.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il avait simplement coiffés ses cheveux en une natte qui était posé sur son épaule, son autre épaule était occupée par un chat noir dont les yeux étaient exactement identiques à ceux de son maitre. Une fine ligne de poiles blanc traversaient son œil gauche jusqu'à sa gorge. Léo lui gratta le cou et le chat ronronna.

- Ran et moi somme assez fier d'avoir organisés ton évasion.

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Léo ? demanda Maugrey. Je n'ai pas été mis au courent que vous ayez participé à cette évasion.

Léo se détourna de Harry et regarda le vieil Auror avec un regard froid. Son bras jaillit si vite que ni Harry ni personne n'eut pas le temps de le voir partir. Cependant, tout le monde entendit le bruit mat de l'acier se plantant dans le bois, juste à coté du visage de Maugrey. La dague vibrait encore dans la poutre de bois.

- Dois-je te rappeler, Fol'œil, que nous ne somme ni à tes ordres, ni à ceux de Dumbledore ? Nous sommes les mercenaires de la milice Rainbow. Et moi, en temps qu'espion chez les Mangemorts, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter que de te prévenir. Oh ! Harry, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire et que tu ne devrais pas entendre de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui, mais malheureusement j'en ai une. Les Dursley ont survécus.

- C'est impossible, l'Avada…

- Ils sont en vie, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant.

Il s'écarta pour laisser la place à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés qui lui frôlaient les épaules et aux yeux jaunes et brillants. Il avait aussi un fin bouc, de la même couleur cendré que ses cheveux, qui sculptait son visage sans le rendre trop viril.

- Bonjour et joyeux anniversaire Harry, Je m'appelle Chris Wentworth.

Son corps n'était ni trop grand ni trop athlétique. Il avait une carrure arrondie et une peau légèrement bronzée. Il semblait plus timide que Léo qui semblait, lui, très expansif.

- Sophie Quimperre, dit la jeune fille aux lunettes qu'elle remonta encore une fois.

- Et moi c'est Camille Ramirez, joyeux anniversaire Harry !

La première enleva ses lunettes pour mieux le voir et Harry, qui avait déjà été surpris par les yeux de Léo, le fut tout autant par ceux de Sophie. Ils étaient d'un rose pastel, comme celui de l'aurore et s'accompagnait de doré autour de la pupille. Elle avait la peau sombre des métis sans avoir pourtant leurs traits. En effet, elle avait un visage très balkanique, bien qu'anguleux et d'aspect sommes toute masculin, effet renforcé par ses vêtements de garçon. Elle recouvrait ses courts cheveux dorés sous un chapeau blanc et ramenait les mèches en arrière pour qu'elle ne le gène pas. Elle avait une moue sévère et un regard presque indifférent.

En revanche, la seconde, elle, était très féminine. Elle avait une silhouette plus qu'avantageuse et des formes épanouis malgré des membres fuselés et fermes. Elle avait une peau bronzés et un visage de type hispanique avec les pommettes hautes et le nez assez long mais très charmant. Sa chevelure fauve était ondulée et coulait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, simplement retenus par un ruban. Ses yeux étaient d'un orange irréel striés de lignes qui scintillaient. Harry eut la vague impression de connaitre le dessin que formait les lignes mais ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait vue. Hermione, elle, après avoir vu la jeune fille se rappela soudain que ce motif était celui des circuits intégrés moldus. En dehors de cela, Camille avait des airs de bimbos, elle ressemblait à certaine femme plus préoccupé par son aspect extérieur que par ses études ou son travail, chose qui exaspérait au plus haut point la Gryffondor.

Alors que la jeune fille noire l'avait juste salué d'un signe de tête, la jeune hispanique lui fit la bise tout en frottant sa poitrine contre son torse en riant. Un faucon accompagnait Sophie. Celle-ci le présenta comme s'appelant Shan. C'était un magnifique oiseau au plumage blanc avec une crête de plumes dorés sur le crane et, comme pour Ran, ses yeux étaient semblable à ceux de sa maitresse.

Le cinquième membre de la milice vient à son tour serrer la main d'Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air âgé de plus de treize ou douze ans mais, suivant le conseil qu'avait donné Sophie à Mrs Weasley quelques instants plus tôt, il ne fallait pas le juger sur son apparence. Harry vit bien que le jeune garçon, ou peut-être la jeune fille, était aveugle, car il ou elle portait un bandeau de cuir sur l'œil gauche et le droit était fermé. Pourtant, il n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il s'approcha de Harry. Son visage olivâtre ressemblait à celui d'une poupée, aspect renforcé par les lourdes boucles rousses qui encadraient son visage malgré le bandeau vert qui ceignait son front. Il portait une robe de sorcier verte émeraude et des gants de la même couleur, mais pas de chaussure. Sur son épaule, un petit ouistiti couina de bonheur. Son pelage roux tranchait avec ses yeux émeraude qui ressemblaient à des tourbillons verts parsemés d'éclats de bronze. Harry devina que, comme pour Sophie et Léo, le jeune androgyne avait dut avoir la même couleur d'yeux.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry Potter.

Il n'avait pas bougé les lèvres pour dires ces mots. Sa bouche était restée irrémédiablement fermée. Il crut alors que le jeune androgyne communiquait par la pensée et qu'il entendait sa voix pur et cristalline dans son esprit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la pierre autour de son cou. Il avait juré l'avoir vu scintiller lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune mercenaire approuva le fait que ce n'était pas dans son esprit qu'il entendait sa voix, mais bien à partir de ce cristal vert.

- Nous nous appelons Théo Herzicos et notre singe s'appelle Den. Et lui, c'est Caliéron Adamson.

Le sixième mercenaire qu'il venait de présenter semblait être le plus âgé de la bande, c'est-à-dire qu'il semblait avoir la vingtaine. Il avait un visage carré et assez mure ainsi qu'une carrure imposante. Il était deux fois plus grand que le petit Léo qui se noyait presque dans son ombre. Sa peau pale et ses cheveux platine ramenés en arrière lui rappelaient Drago Malefoy, mais ses yeux d'un violet étrange étaient différents. Au contraire du Serpentard, ils n'exprimaient ni morgue, ni dédain. Plutôt une grande tristesse mêlée de mélancolie qui pouvait se transformer en un regard d'affection lorsqu'il tombait sur Théo. Il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en serrant la main de Harry.

0OoO0

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait la joie que pouvait éprouver Dudley à se voire entourer de cadeaux. Chacun des invités lui tendait le sien si bien que Mrs Weasley dut se fâcher et mettre tout le monde en rang.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui offrir un livre qui retraçait les grands match de Quidditch dans des stades en trois dimension qui surgissaient des pages et avec de minuscules joueurs fantômes qui le saluai de temps en temps. Sous le regard méfiant et désapprobateur de leur mère, les jumeaux lui avaient offert un assortiment de farces et attrapes provenant de leur magasin. Il y trouva notamment un parchemin vierge. Les jumeaux avaient repris le concept de la Carte des Maraudeurs pour en faire une plus élaborée qui affichait, avec autant de détail que l'autre, l'endroit ou le possesseur se trouvait que ce soit en Angleterre ou n'importe où dans le monde. Remus, intéressé par le concept, se promit d'avoir prochainement une discussion avec les jumeaux. Harry eut aussi l'obligeance de sourire lorsque Luna lui offrit un an d'abonnement au Chicaneur ainsi qu'un sac de cailloux gravés, il se dit néanmoins qu'il avait de la chance et qu'il avait évité le collier de bouchon, de peu.

Ensuite, les mercenaires vinrent deux par deux pour lui offrir leur cadeau. Théo et Caliéron lui offrirent une sorte de pendentif circulaire et dont l'intérieur était rempli par une sorte de toile faits de fils tressés et décoré de perles et de plumes. Harry avais déjà vue ce genre de pendentif chez des vendeurs moldus de pacotilles. C'était un piège à rêves que fabriquaient certaines tribus indiennes d'Amérique du nord. Il était tissé avec du fil noir, vert et violet et garni de plumes de la même couleur.

- Ça ressemble beaucoup à un piège à rêve que fabriquaient les indiens Ojibwas, cependant celui-ci ne capture pas les cauchemars, mais les visions que t'envoi le prétendu seigneur des ténèbres. Il te permettra de te passer de l'Occlumencie.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner les cours, ajouta Caliéron.

- C'est exacte, acquiesça Théo. Et nous pourrons surveiller ça puisque c'est nous qui nous en occupons.

- Deux personnes, ce n'est pas un peu trop, interrogea Harry.

- Caliéron ne sera pas là pendant nos cours, il n'y aura que toi et nous.

Harry comprit alors que le nous le désignait lui-même. Il savait que certains rois utilisaient cette façon de parler, mais Théo ne semblait pas aussi conformiste.

- Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, mais tu fais bouchon Théo, se plaignit son collègue.

- Tu as raison Léo, répondit l'androgyne sans se vexer le moins du monde de la remarque de son collègue.

Il se retira et Léo put enfin donner son cadeau à Harry. Il était contenu dans une boite de bois vernis. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit deux étranges poignards. Leur lame était longue et effilé comme une aiguille et la garde remontait en demi-cercle. Elles étaient forgés dans un métal légèrement iridescent et était incrustés de pierres gris sombres sur la garde.

Léo lui révéla que c'étaient des saïs, des armes venues d'orient. Il ouvrit un sous compartiment du coffret et en sortit une ceinture munie de deux fourreaux qu'il attacha autour de la taille de Harry. Celui-ci y rangea les armes et remercia les deux jeunes hommes.

Ce fut alors au tour de Camille et Sophie. A l'intérieur du paquet cadeau, il y avait une sorte de boite à chaussure. Il découvrit en l'ouvrant, des sortes de rollers, sauf que ceci n'avaient que deux grosses roues qui pouvaient tourner sur elles mêmes.

- Ce sont des WindsWays ou WWs (double double you), ils sont munis de moteurs pouvant aller jusqu'à 100 Km/h.

Au mot de moteur, le regard de Mr. Weasley s'était éclairé et il s'était approché de la jeune fille. Il la vit passer la main dans la chaussure tendit que l'autre retenait la semelle. Elle appuya sur un bouton au bout de la chaussure et les roues se mirent à rouler à une vitesse impressionnante.

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil du salon et essaya les WWs. Ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille. Cependant, lorsqu'il se releva, il appuya par inadvertance sur le bouton et les patins se mirent en routes. Il serait rentré dans un mur si Léo ne l'avait retenu.

- Attend au moins d'être à l'extérieur ! grogna la blonde alors que l'autre jeune fille gloussait.

Mais c'est le dernier cadeau qui émut le plus Harry. C'est Remus qui le lui donna. C'était une modeste boite en carton gris sale. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit qu'elle était pleine de photos. Elles dataient d'un certain temps et dessus, ses parents et leurs amis lui souriaient et lui faisaient des signes de la main.

- Elles ont été prises dés les premières années de Poudlard. Regarde celle-là, c'est moi qui l'ai prise.

Il en prit une et la montra au fils de son meilleur ami. C'était une magnifique photo prise en noir et blanc ce qui rendait le contraste encor plus fort. Elle représentait Lily Potter, assis dans une chaise, seulement éclairé par les rayons du soleil passant par une lucarne. Elle était assise sur une chaise et ne regardait pas le photographe. Elle souriait tout en caressant son ventre amoureusement.

- Elle était proche de l'accouchement et elle souriait tout le temps. James devenait fou à force de s'inquiéter et il était prêt à cloitrer Lily dans sa chambre. Mais ta mère ne se laissait pas faire. C'était une femme forte et…elle avait parfois un sale caractère.

Harry eut un sourire. Il se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme un autre parrain, les larmes aux yeux. Il reporta ses yeux sur les photos, les regardant les unes sur les autres. Soudain, l'une des photos retint son attention. Sa mère y était en compagnie d'autres jeunes filles. Il reconnut dessus Yuulien Kinaka. En revanche, la troisième lui était inconnue. C'était une jeune fille plutôt grande et dégingandée, mais très jolie. Des cheveux miel ondulé et des yeux bleus, un peu comme une jolie poupée mais avec un regard de fille pas sages.

Un reniflement le tira de ses pensées. Mrs Weasley s'était approché de lui et regardait la photo.

- Cela faisait si longtemps que…

- Tu n'a plus les photos ? demanda Remus.

- Je détruit toutes les photos que j'ai des gens quand…

Résignée, elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Écoute mon chérie, lorsque ta mère était à Poudlard, elle avait deux grandes amis. Yuulien et…elle, elles étaient amis, un peu comme les Maraudeurs, mais les bêtises en moins. Quand elles sont sorties de l'école et ont intégrés l'Ordre. Elles ont habités au terrier et je me suis liées d'amitiés avec elles, malgré la différence d'age.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle…s'appelait ?

- Andréa Neverlandis.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Son petit discours avait plombé l'atmosphère. Pour la détendre, elle annonça le repas.

0OoO0

La table était dressée à l'extérieur, dans le jardin qui avait été dégnommé à l'occasion. Il faisait si chaud que les cigales chantaient dans un vacarme épouvantable. Léo s'arrêta sur le seuil de la maison. Ran, son chat, sauta sur le seuil et miaula. Le jeune homme déglutit et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une paire de lunette de soleil. En grimaçant, et protégé par ses lunettes, il sortit.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry qui était juste derrière lui.

- Mais bien sur, répondit le jeune homme. Je suis juste un noctambule et je ne supporte ni la chaleur ni les trop fortes lumières.

- Un vrai vampire, dit Caliéron d'un ton ironique en leur passant devant

- Comme tu es drôle mon cher frère et je te signal que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Vous êtes frères.

- Pas de sang, mais tout comme, dit Caliéron.

Il se dirigea vers Théo et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter à table. Le repas de Molly était comme à l'accoutumé : gargantuesque et pantagruélique… Et ce n'était que l'entrée.

Bien que depuis le début de ses vacances chez les Weasley, les repas de Molly avaient été plantureux, là c'était presque trop, mais Harry mangeait toujours avec appétit, comme s'il voulait rattraper ces années où il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim. Si Hermione était indulgente avec lui, elle ne l'était pas du tout avec Ron qui, si lui mangeait toujours à sa faim, dévorait le repas de sa mère avec autant d'entrain que son ami. De l'autre coté de la table, le repas était aussi bien entamé par Léo dont le malaise avait aussi subitement disparut que Harry lorsqu'il utilisait sa cape d'invisibilité. Chris, qui était à coté de lui, lui jetait parfois des regards désabusé en soupirant, mais ensuite, il souriait, attendrit.

Au moment du dessert, un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent pour voir arriver des hiboux transportant un énorme paquet retenu par des cordes. Les volatiles épuisés posèrent le paquet à terre et s'en allèrent. Seul l'un d'eux resta. Il portait un message attaché à la patte et ne manifestait pas le moins du monde l'envie de partir. Harry voulut se lever mais Léo l'en empêcha d'un signe.

- On ne sait jamais de qui peut provenir ce message.

Il fit un signe de tête à Théo qui s'approcha du paquet. Léo prit le message et l'ouvrit. Il l'a parcouru des yeux puis la tendit en souriant à Harry.

- Un nouveau cadeau pour toi.

Harry prit la lettre. Elle était très courte.

« _De la part de quelqu'un qui ne supporte plus que tu sois mal fringué._ »

Ce n'était pas signé. Pourtant, l'écriture lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où. Dés qu'il l'eut finit, le message s'enflamma. Surprit, Harry le lâcha. D'un geste fluide, Léo prit un verre d'eau sur la table et éteignit les flammes.

- Décidément, tu es bien maladroit, rit Léo.

Pendant ce temps, Théo s'était occupé du paquet. Il avait enlevé l'un des ses gants et avait doucement promené ses doigts sur la surface de papier kraft. Sa peau frémit et des excroissances couleur émeraude poussèrent sur sa peau pour se rétracter aussitôt en faisant des mouvements de vagues. Il souriait lorsqu'il enleva ses doigts. Il se retourna vers Léo et Sophie et une sorte de courent sembla passer entre eux. Le premier fit un grand sourire alors que la seconde eut une moue boudeuse. Aussitôt, les autres semblèrent être au courent de la situation. Caliéron eut un petit sourire amusé, Camille gloussa et Chris eut un sourire franc. Aucun de ceux présent ne sut le pourquoi de ses réactions.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir, dit Chris.

- Attention ! s'exclama Maugrey. Cela pourrait être un piège. Tu devrais lire le chapitre 6 de mon livre avant de te lancer.

Harry grimaça en pensant au livre que le vieil Auror lui avait offert : « De l'utilité de douter de tout », chef d'œuvre de la paranoïa, écrit par lui-même.

- Inutile Fol'œil, si Théo pense qu'il n'y a aucun danger, c'est qu'il n'y en a aucun.

- Vous avez utilisé un sort ? demanda Maugrey en se tournant vers le jeune homme en vert.

- Non.

- Un quelconque objet ?

- Non

- Mais quoi alors ?

Théo pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Vous êtes bizarre.

Harry s'approcha du paquet et lança un sort pour défaire les cordes. Le papier s'ouvrit, révélant un coffre. C'était un modèle spécial, semblable à celui que possédait Maugrey mais en plus raffiné. Il était fais de bois polis d'un jaune miel et marqueté de bois rouge formant un lion surmontant son nom écrit en lettre dorés. Il avait sept serrures alignées sur le devant dont les clés se trouvait posé dans un boitier accroché au coté du coffre. Harry prit les tiges dorées et inséra la première clé dans la première serrure. A l'intérieur, il y avait tout une garde robe moldus. Des sous vêtements, des tee-shirts, des chemises, des pantalons, des pulls et des chapeaux qui semblaient tous à sa taille. Il trouva même, tout au fond, une boite contenant des lentilles de contact. En regardant la notice, il vit qu'elles étaient adaptées à ses yeux.

En insérant la deuxième clé dans la deuxième serrure, il découvrit une autre garde robe, sorcière celle-ci. Il y avait de nouvelles robes scolaires à sa taille ainsi que d'autres moins scolaires ainsi que des tenus de soirées.

Les autres étaient vides mais avaient assez de contenance pour qu'il puisse y mettre ses affaires de classe.

- C'est un cadeau magnifique, dit Remus.

- A voire la facture, il a dut valoir cher, remarqua Sophie.

Harry de mordit la lèvre. Sophie avait raison, il fallait que la personne qui lui avait envoyé ce cadeau soit très riche. Avec cette information, en plus de l'écriture, il avait les moyens de trouver le nom de la personne qui le lui avait envoyé. Mais il ne voulait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Impossible que ce soit lui.

A suivre …


	6. Chap 05: tactiques et secrets

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 5 : Tactiques et secrets.

Leila ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le réveil, ce qui la réveilla tout à fait. Il était neuf heures quarante cinq et ils partaient dans trois quart d'heures pour la gare de Kings Cross. Elle sauta presque de son lit en glissant sur la descente de lit posée sur le parquet ciré. Elle s'étala sur le sol en jurant. Un cliquetis sur le bois lui fit relever la tête. Par la porte entrouverte, la jeune fille vit arriver son compagnon à quatre pattes.

- Dai ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant ?

- Ben voyons, j'ai essayé il y a une heure, puis il y a une demi-heure. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne te réveille pas.

- Et m…

Elle se releva avec difficulté et en boitant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Rend-toi utile, Dai, prend forme humaine et fait ma valise, dit-elle en refermant la porte de la salle de bain.

L'animal soupira. Son corps s'illumina et s'allongea. Lorsque la lueur s'éteignit, il était devenu humain. Il était torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon retenu par une ceinture doré. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'une seule queue, mais il pouvait augmenter sa puissance ainsi que le nombre de ses queues à volonté.

Juste au dessous, Ryuuji secouait la tête avec résignation. Il avait entendu le bruit de la chute alors qu'il s'habillait et savait que l'éternelle maladresse et le mal à se réveiller de son amie avait encore frappé. Lui était déjà réveillé depuis près de trois heures et avait passé son temps dans le gymnase du château pour s'entrainer. Il était retourné en sueur dans sa chambre et avait pris une douche.

Il finit de boutonner sa chemise puis retourna vers la salle de bain afin de se brosser les dents. A peine eut il franchit le seuil de la pièce qu'il se figea. La salle de bain était déjà occupé et par Thomas. Les parois de la douche étaient transparentes et Ryuuji pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il suivit le trajet d'une goutte d'eau qui, coulant de l'une des mèche de ses cheveux blonds, dévala sa nuque puis son dos jusqu'à ses fesses.

Ryuuji était jeune, presque un adolescent et comme tout adolescent qui se respecte, ses hormones le travaillait. Le corps de son ami ainsi exposé à sa vue à son insu lui faisait sentir une chaleur dans le bas ventre. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait la sensation dans son ventre que des papillons dansaient. De plus, il avait très chaud, si chaud qu'il croyait que le moindre frôlement le ferait s'embraser. D'autres réactions plus…physiques au niveau de son bas ventre lui firent prendre la fuite.

Il referma prestement la porte et s'adossa au panneau de bois, essayant de faire revenir sa respiration à un rythme normal. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que dans cette immense maison, tout deux aient des chambres connectés à une seule même salle de bain.

Il se secoua et décida que finalement, il ne se brosserait pas les dents. Il mit sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise et la ferma. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas senti.

En vérité, Thomas avait parfaitement senti la présence du jeune chinois lorsque celui-ci était entré. Il avait seulement fais semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte, il sourit. Il éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche. Prenant une serviette, il la noua autour de sa taille avant d'en prendre une plus petite pour ses cheveux.

- Il va finir par croire que tu le fais exprès, dit Yoko en se léchant les pattes.

Comme son homologue blanc, Dai, il adorait tout ce qui était sucré et se désir pouvait aller jusqu'à la frénésie, surtout s'il s'agissait de chocolat.

- Mais je le fait exprès, répondit le jeune homme, son sourire à moitié dissimulé derrière sa serviette.

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

Thomas eut un petit rire.

Ils étaient finalement prêts à temps. Le coffre de leur voitures avaient été magiquement agrandi pour accueillir tout leurs bagages et en particulier la garde robe de Leila qui refusait de partir sans. Ce matin là, elle avait choisie une magnifique robe en dentelle noire bordés de dorée avec une coiffe assortie et des bottines.

Dans la voiture, la discussion se partageait entre les disputes des deux Yokai et les joyeuses discussions de Leila et Thomas. Comme à son habitude, Ryuuji ne disait rien. Il regardait le paysage de la banlieue Londonienne défilé autour de lui, tout en essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas regarder le jeune garçon blond qui discutait, prétendument ignorant du trouble que ressentait le jeune chinois. De temps en temps, le britannique lui jetait un regard en coin qui le faisait rougir car il repensait à une certaine goutte d'eau.

Arrivée à la gare, Thomas les conduisit jusqu'au pilier entre les voies 9 et 10.

- Nous y voila.

- C'est de quel coté ?

- Ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

Il avança sa main vers le pilier et la posa sur la pierre. Celle-ci la traversa en ondulant comme de l'eau.

- La magie est souvent faite d'illusion.

Avec émerveillement, elle traversa le pilier et arriva sur la voie 9 ¾. La locomotive rouge qui allait bientôt l'emporter vers l'école emplissait l'air de sa fumée. Dans la foule, elle et ses amis repérèrent facilement les seuls sorciers qu'ils connaissaient dans le monde magique.

En effet, Harry était parfaitement visible au milieu de tous ces élèves et parents qui marchaient le long du quai.

Le matin même, une série de limousines étaient arrivée au Terrier pour emmener Harry, et accessoirement les Weasley, jusqu'à Kings Cross afin de le protéger, et aussi pour montrer à la population que le ministère fait tout pour protéger Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Après avoir fait passer Harry pour un fou, il se devait donc de montrer à la communauté sorcière anglaise qu'il prenait à cœur ses intérêts en protégeant son idole.

Malheureusement, Harry aurait été satisfait s'ils s'étaient contentés de l'amener à la gare, mais les aurors avaient des ordres stricts. Ils devaient amener Harry à la gare et faire le voyage avec lui dans le compartiment.

C'est donc un Harry mort de honte et extrêmement gêné que Leila, Ryuuji et Thomas trouvèrent sur les quais de la gare. Les aurors tentèrent bien de les arrêter mais Harry les fit s'écarter.

Pendant qu'ils se saluaient, la jeune fille ne pouvait de regarder partout autour d'elle, attiré par l'attrait de la nouveauté. Ron et Hermione la regardait avec amusement. Harry, lui, se voyait en elle. Il se rappelait lui-même, cinq ans plus tôt, en extase devant un monde qui le comprenait mieux que l'autre et dont on l'avait tenu éloigné.

La jeune japonaise n'arrivait pas à réaliser tout ce qui lui arrivait. Trop de choses s'enchainaient si rapidement qu'elle avait du mal à suivre. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même quelque chose la pousser, comme si son destin avait été pris en main par une force plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

De plus, il y avait ce rêve, un rêve qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre. Elle voyait un château. Un immense château tout en tours et en toits. Devant, deux forces s'opposaient, une rouge et une verte. La verte lui était familière, mais elle n'en savait pas plus, juste qu'elle avait confidence en elle. En revanche, l'autre lui donnait des frissons. Elle ne voyait d'elle que ses yeux rouges et malsains ainsi qu'un symbole macabre, un crane, la bouche ouverte et d'où sortait un serpent. Mais ce n'était pas le plus effrayant. A l'image de cette force rouge superposait une aura qui l'effrayait car elle était vide et portait l'emblème d'un masque blanche sans bouche ni nez, seul deux yeux absolument vide.

Sans le paraitre, elle s'inquiétait de se rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois. En temps qu'Onmyouji, elle avait des dons de divinations. Elle avait déjà rêvé de la bataille finale contre l'Ancienne Tribu et la suite des événements lui avait donnés raison.

Alors que Harry allait s'installer dans le train avec ses amis, il vit Léo dans la foule. Celui-ci lui fit un signe et s'approcha d'eux. Ce matin là, il avait quelque chose de féminin dans sa tenue. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de mélange entre un corset et une chemise blanche en dentelle, attaché au cou par un col autour duquel était attachée une cravate en soie noir. Une large ceinture de cuir à boucles de métal entourait sa taille et retenait un pantalon noir qui moulait ses jambes fuselées par-dessus des bottines à talon haut. Il portait une sorte de robe de sorcier en velours bleu sombres, ouverte, qui dénudait ses épaules et dont les manches enserraient ses bras jusqu'aux poignets.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il le serra dans ses bras puis se tourna vers les aurors.

- Vous pouvez partir, je m'occupe du reste.

- C'est impossible, nous avons reçu des ordres stricts provenant directement du ministre.

Léo se retourna vers eux et les fixa. Il n'y avait ni Kingsley Shakelbot, ni Nymphadora Tonks parmi eux qui pourraient leur faire entendre raison.

- Certes, cependant, je vous donne maintenant l'ordre de partir.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'œil gauche de Léo s'illumina d'une lueur bleuté et il fit un mouvement négligent de la main. Les quatre aurors furent projetés en arrière, comme tirés par une main invisible jusqu'au pilier qui les ramènerait dans la partie moldus de la gare.

- Bon débarras.

Il se frotta les mains et, voyant les regards interrogatif des jeunes adolescents, partit en leur demandant de ne pas lui poser de questions.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ryuuji, Thomas et Leila, entrèrent dans le train et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Peu de temps après qu'ils se furent installés, Ils furent rejoins par Ginny, Luna et Neville, les deux derniers faisant la connaissance des plus jeune. La longueur du trajet aidant, ils firent un peu plus connaissance et lorsqu'arriva le chariot de friandises, ils en achetèrent en quantité pour les partager. Les plus âgés montrèrent à leurs cadets les délices du monde sorcier. Leila n'eut pas de chance, le premier Dragée de Bertie Crochue qu'elle goutta avait un goût de poubelle alors que Ryuuji faillit s'évanouir de peur en voyant un Chocogrenouille (celui de Thomas) lui sauter dessus. Il avait toujours eut la phobie des grenouilles depuis qu'un démon des eaux, un Kappa, l'avait attaqué lorsqu'il était petit.

Bientôt, tous leurs estomacs, même ceux des Yokais, furent pleins. Les britanniques s'étaient étonnés de ces animaux, mais Thomas leur avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'animaux familier des sorciers japonais. Cette affirmation passionna Hermione qui bombarda les jeunes asiatiques de questions. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, elle abandonna et se leva.

- Bien, messieurs, il est temps que nous allions nous changer. Je compte sur vous pour faire de même.

Les jeunes filles se levèrent et Hermione les entraina à sa suite vers un wagon qui servait de vestiaire. Là-bas, celle-ci aida Leila à défaire les lacets du corset de sa robe, se demandant comment celle-ci avait bien put les serré elle-même. C'était sans compter avec Dai qui avait prit forme humaine pour l'aider.

- Cette robe est magnifique, s'extasia Ginny en la détaillant. Ils en font d'aussi belle au japon ?

- En fait, c'est une amie à moi qui me l'a confectionné.

- Tu as une amie styliste ?

- Elle aimerait bien, mais pour l'instant nous avons le même âge.

- Elle est si jeune ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Mais douée, remarqua Luna.

- Elle était tellement contente quand elle a appris que j'allais aller dans une école de sorcellerie.

- Ton amie est au courent !

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, en Angleterre, un sorcier n'a pas le droit d'informer sa famille ou ses amis, à l'exception de ses parents, qu'il est un sorcier.

- ça ne doit pas être le cas au japon, murmura Luna, légèrement absente.

- En fait, elle dispose aussi de pouvoir, mais pas comme les miens. Elle peut juste voir les esprits. C'est un pouvoir de famille et sa mère et la mienne étaient cousines.

- Elle doit être fière ta mère, dit Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère, elle est morte peu après ma naissance.

- oh, je…je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, elle est toujours à mes coté, dit-elle en caressant son médaillon

Pendant ce temps, dans le compartiment, les garçons s'étaient changés et discutaient. Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Elles en mettent un temps.

- Tu sais comment sont les filles, elles…

Ron vu interrompu par une voix méchante. Les garçons avaient rouvert la porte après s'être changé pour faire passer l'air si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arrivée deux personnes qui avaient entendus leurs paroles.

- Si tu parle de Granger, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse parler d'une fille.

Par la porte ouverte, ils purent voir deux jeunes filles qui les toisaient avec méchanceté : Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode. Les deux jeunes filles, antithèse l'une de l'autre, se rejoignaient dans la méchanceté. La première était certes résolument féminine, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Toujours trop maquillé, elle accentuait sa démarche d'un déhanché grotesque et de gestes maniérées stupide. On sentait qu'elle se forçait, que son attitude n'était pas naturelle et c'était surtout ça qui la rendait antipathique. L'autre était son total contraire, elle était en tout point masculin. Sorte de butch qui pensait que pour égaler les hommes, elle devait leur ressembler. Elle s'habillait toujours de vêtement large et détestait l'uniforme qui la forçait à porter une jupe ce qui avait pour effet de lui faire toujours afficher une moue renfrognée. Elle mettait du gel dans ses cheveux courts sans faire plus d'effort pour les soigner.

- Entre un résidu de féminité et un résidu de masculinité, Hermione elle au moins elle n'est pas aux extrêmes.

- Je me demande comment Malefoy fait pour vous supporter.

- Ferme là ! Sale… ! Commença Millicent.

Elle ne put finir. Deux mains avaient surgis derrières elles pour leur saisir les oreilles.

- Blaise ! Lâche-nous ! Geignit la jeune Serpentard aux cheveux courts.

- Mon oreille va être toute rouge !

- Les filles, ça a beau être des Gryffies, ils sont de l'AD et vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous vous y êtes frotté. On retourne à notre compartiment.

Blaise Zabini était connu pour être le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy malgré le fait qu'il ne se mêle jamais de la querelle entre les maisons. Jeune métis noir, il ne brillait pas par son intelligence ou son assiduité. Plutôt jolie garçon, sa beauté était éclipsé par celle de Drago ce qui l'arrangeait ca il laissait son ami le soin d'avoir des groupies.

Les deux furies furent entrainées plus loin par Blaise qui, avant de partir, jeta un petit sourire à Ron qui rougit. Cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Harry. Sous le sceau du secret, Hermione avait mis son meilleur ami au courent du mystérieux rendez-vous du roux. Les derniers événements apportaient une lumière nouvelle sur son secret. Il aurait tout le temps de mettre la jeune fille au courent de ce fait.

- Pourquoi ont elle été si désagréable ? demanda Ryuuji, peu habitué à de tel débordement de haine affiché.

- C'est la rivalité rouge/vert, répondit Ron.

Devant l'incompréhension du chinois, ce fut thomas qui lui expliqua.

- Les élèves de Poudlard sont divisés en quatre maisons qui sont les emblèmes des quatre fondateurs : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Au début de la première année, chaque élève est répartie selon ses aptitudes, ses attentes et son caractère. Depuis des générations, il existe une sorte de guerre entre les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui date de la fondation même de l'école.

Le métis avait dit cette dernière phrase sans y croire, mais personne ne le remarqua. Harry lui, se dit qu'il devait tenter une petite expérience.

- Cependant, il peut exister certains…rapprochement entre les maisons.

Harry vit celui qu'il considérait comme un frère se mettre à rougir plus fortement et à dénigrer véhément cet état de fait.

- Ron, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de te prendre la tête avec cette guerre stupide.

C'était Hermione qui venait de rentrer avec les trois autres filles. Son meilleur ami grommela, toujours en rougissant. La jeune Gryffondor regarda son autre meilleur amie qui lui envoya un sourire complice, mais sans plus. Elle sut qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard.

La nuit commençait à tomber au dehors et le train entrait à la gare du Pré-au-lard. Les jeune sorciers poyvaient dés à présent commencer leur nouvelle année scolaire.

A suivre


	7. Chap 06 : Nouvelle génération de profs

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 7 : Appels nocturnes

Une fois arrivée à la tour Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, Ron tomba sur son lit, épuisé. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, dormir. La journée avait été longue et fatigante. Rester assis pendant des heures, surtout dans un train était très fatigant, et maintenant qu'il avait l'estomac plein et un lit pour dormir, il sentait déjà ses paupières se fermer.

Mais son meilleur ami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il sauta sur le lit, sortant le roux de sa somnolence.

- Mrm, grogna Ron.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Harry, je veux dormir.

- J'attends.

- Tu attends quoi exactement ?

- Que tu me dises ce qui se passe entre toi et Blaise Zabini.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et rougie. Harry avait eut le temps de discuter avec Hermione et ils avaient réunis leurs information. La solution, bien qu'improbable, leur avait sauté aux yeux : Ron, leur ami Ron, sortait avec Blaise Zabini. Le tout à présent était de lui faire avouer.

- Mais rien ! protesta Ron. De quoi tu parle ? Et puis comment tu le sais ?

Harry sourit. Cela n'avait pas été difficile. Le visage de Ron se confondait maintenant avec ses cheveux.

- Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne te jugerais pas, jamais.

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour être dos à Harry. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement montrer ses sentiments, même à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

- Voila, Blaise et moi…On est ensemble.

- Ça, Hermione et moi on l'avait remarqué.

- Hermione est au courent ! s'exclama le roux en se redressant, blême.

- Si moi je l'ai remarqué, alors Hermione, tu imagine.

Ron grogna et se rallongea, sur le dos cette fois.

- On s'est rencontré grâce à MSN.

- Pardon ?!

Harry connaissait bien évidemment le serveur de chat sur internet, bien qu'il ne l'ais jamais utilisé. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit connu chez les sorcier…

- C'est la Messagerie Sorcellerie Network.

Harry était rassuré. Mais il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question.

- C'est un système de communication par parchemin interposé. On peut rencontrer un tas de gens une fois qu'on à reçu le parchemin. Il suffit de trouver un pseudo et on écrit à quelqu'un comme euh…tu sais comme tu écrivais dans le journal de Jédusor. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Blaise, sauf, que, comme il avait un pseudo, je ne savais pas que c'était lui. J'ai commencé à discuté avec lui l'été dernier et on à appris à se connaitre au fil de l'année. Et puis on a décidé de se rencontrer lorsqu'il à avoué être attiré par moi, et comme moi aussi je le trouvais irrésistible…voila quoi. Quand j'ai vu que c'était lui, je me suis mit en colère, je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi, mais ce n'était pas possible, alors on a essayé d'oublier ces histoires de Serpentard et Gryffondors pour la journée et…je me suis vachement bien amusé.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami, attendri par sa révélation mais surtout par la surprenante maturité dont il avait fait preuve.

- Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être amoureux de…

- D'un Serpentard. C'est stupide ! Je ne sais pas si toi tu écoute Hermione, mais moi, au bout d'un moment, j'ai finit par le faire.

En fait, il n'écoutait toujours pas Hermione. Mais il était bien le dernier à pouvoir jeter la pierre à son ami. Il désirait le plus Serpentard de tous.

- Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve.

- Oh, si tu savais…Il est si drôle avec son air de toujours se foutre de tout, mais il est si tendre…

- Je ne le voyais pas comme ça.

- C'est à cause de ce masque que les Serpentards porte pour ne pas montrer leurs sentiments.

- Un masque ?

Cette révélation portait sa future relation avec sa fouine adorée sous un nouveau jour. Si les Serpentards portaient un masques alors Drago n'était pas le petit con arrogant et sans cœur qu'il le laissait présager. Mais pour le moment, il préférait noyer le poisson parce que Ron le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Et vous avez déjà… ?

- Quoi ?

- Et bien tu sais…quand deux personnes s'apprécient…ils passent d'une relation platonique à une relation plus…charnelle.

Ron fonça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux et rougie.

- Harry !! cria Ron.

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard outré et un peu honteux de son meilleur ami.

O0o0O

Le bureau de Dumbledore était vide. Le vieux sorcier était dieu sait où, mais pas dans son bureau. Les portraits somnolaient, tous plus où moins mort d'ennuie. Dans la vitrine, le choipeau, s'entrainait à chercher des rimes pour la chanson qu'il allait chanter l'année suivante, mais pour une fois, rien ne venait. Il était trop perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressentit dans la soirée, et pas une fois, mais trois. Un sentiment de déjà vu sans être un déjà vu. C'était une sensation dérangeante, familière mais aussi toute nouvelle. Il avait bien une idée, mais…

Un léger tintement le tira de ses cogitations. Une lueur verte venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Avec un tintement, elle s'approcha des tableaux des anciens directeurs et les saupoudras. Ceux-ci clignèrent des yeux, déjà fatigué par l'ennuie et s'endormirent.

Une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans le bureau. Sa longue cape foulait le sol alors qu'il s'approchait de la vitrine. Il l'ouvrit et prit le précieux artefact pour le poser sur sa tête.

_Vous ! Je n'espérais plus._

_J'avais dit que nous reviendrions._

_Cela veut dire que les autres aussi sont ici ?_

_Oui, sauf la première, sait-tu où elle est ?_

_Elle vous à devancés pour préparer le terrain, enfin, « elle » c'est vite dit._

_Oh ! je voit, c'est vrai que c'était son vœu le plus chère. Les deux autres ont la mémoire scellé. Cela doit venir de leur pureté originelle. Il faut que je rassemble mes alliés et il faut qu'ils s'éveillent pour la bataille finale. Cette fois-ci, il disparaitra. Les as-tu remarqués, Eux ?_

_Il me semble avoir sentit leur présence_

_Bien. Prépare-toi ! Tu sais quel sera ta tache ?_

_Je le sais_

L'ombre retira le choipeau et sortit du bureau. Au même moment, les tableaux se réveillèrent et la lumière s'alluma. Dumbledore entra dans le bureau, l'air soucieux.

- Dobby ! Appela-t-il.

0OoO0

Harry rêvait. Le médaillon que Théo lui avait donné marchait parfaitement et pulsait contre sa poitrine. Comme Voldemort avait cessé ses attaques, il n'avait pas utilisé le médaillon. Il n'avait même pas éprouvé le besoin de le mettre. Mais une semaine après son anniversaire, il avait été réveillé par un cauchemars. A moitié paniqué, il avait fouillé dans ses affaires et avait sortit le piège à rêve de sa valise. Dés qu'il l'avait mit autour du cou, une étrange chaleur s'était diffusé en lui et l'avait calmé. Il n'avait plus eut de cauchemars depuis et réussissait de nouveau à avoir des rêves agréables mais cette nuit, cela semblait être compromis par des mains qui le secouait sans répits. Il avait décidé de les ignorer, mais celles-ci s'accompagnèrent bientôt d'une voix criarde.

- Debout! Debout, M. Harry Potter!

- Mmm…Dobby, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'elfe de maison le regardait avec des yeux à la fois plein d'adoration et plein d'inquiétudes.

- Est-ce que Monsieur Harry Potter va bien? Dobby a entendu dire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait attaqué Monsieur Harry Potter !!

- Je vais très bien Dobby.

Mais comme Harry se recouchait, Dobby se mit à le secouer de nouveau.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de dire à Monsieur Harry Potter qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau, Monsieur.

- Quoi ! En plein milieu de la nuit !

- Le Professeur Dumbledore dit que c'est urgent Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry grogna mais se leva tout de même en assurant à Dobby qu'il allait s'y rendre sur le champ. Il attendit que l'Elfe soit partie pour se changer. Pas très réveillé, il allait enlever son haut de pyjama comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, mais il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de l'un des pyjamas en soie que l'inconnu lui avait envoyé qui se fermaient comme une chemise. Tout en réfléchissant, il prit quelques habits dans son coffre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seul raison pour que Dumbledore l'appelle ainsi dans son bureau au milieu de la nuit. Il était arrivé quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort. Depuis son apparition au ministère, il se tenait tranquille. Mais Harry n'y croyait pas. De ce qu'il savait du mage noir, celui-ci aimait provoquer la peur. Son inaction juste après l'annonce de son retour augmentait l'angoisse de la population et ni le ministre ni Dumbledore ne pouvaient rien y faire. De temps en temps, il y avait une annonce de mort. Cela entretenait la terreur dans le cœur des gens, leur rappelant à chaque instant sa présence.

Une fois vêtue, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit sans se faire remarquer ni de ses compagnons de chambre, ni de personne d'autre.

0OoO0

L'ombre entra dans la bibliothèque. En dehors des heures de cours, ce sanctuaire était plus silencieux qu'un cimetière, un cimetière plein de fantômes car des chuchotements s'élevaient sur son passage, provenant à la fois des tableaux et de certains livres pour le moins bavard.

L'ombre s'avança jusqu'à un coin reculé de l'endroit où se trouvait la Réserve. L'un des livres scintillaient d'une pâle lueur verte. Il avait sentie que le temps de l'Héritage était venu.

0OoO0

Harry, emmitouflé dans sa cape, se présenta devant la chimère qui gardait l'accès au bureau du directeur. Il se mordit la lèvre. Dobby ne lui avait pas dit le mot de passe. Peut-être l'ignorait-il lui-même. Après tout, les elfes étaient les seuls créatures qui pouvaient transplanner dans l'enceinte de l'école puis qu'ils n'utilisaient pas la même magie que les sorciers. Ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme bon leur semblaient.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer, Harry ?

Celui-ci sursauta et vérifia que sa cape était bien en place et le couvrait tout entier. C'était le cas. Il se retourna pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlé. Sophie était appuyée sur le mur du couloir, juste derrière lui. Elle portait toujours ses lunettes mais, étrangement, il ne pouvait toujours pas voir ses yeux. En plein jour, il était normal que le soleil fasse des reflets dans ses lunettes, mais dans ce couloir sombre, où même les torches étaient éteintes et où seule la lumière de la lune éclairait le sol, le reflet dans ses lunettes était toujours intense, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que c'étaient elles qui brillaient.

- Co…comment avez-vous…bredouilla Harry en enlevant la cape.

- Ne me vouvoie pas, seul ceux que je méprise ou qui me craignent me vouvoient et tu ne fait partie d'aucune de ces catégories. Et si j'ai put savoir que tu étais là, c'est parce que, tout comme mes frères, j'ai cessé depuis longtemps de me fier à mes yeux pour discerner le vrai du faux…le visible de l'invisible.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Tu déplaces de l'air en bougeant, dit Sophie en se plaçant devant la gargouille. « Suprême au citron ».

La gargouille s'inclinant, s'écarta et le mur s'ouvrit sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Sophie le grimpa et entra sans frapper dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis à sa place habituelle, les mains croisés et l'air soucieux. Au dessus de lui, les portraits chuchotaient entre eux mais se turent à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Léo était assis au travers d'un fauteuil, son chat sur le ventre. Tout deux semblaient dormir. Chris était appuyé d'un coté du bureau et Camille assise sur l'autre, les jambes croisées de manière sexy. Théo buvait une tasse de thé, assis dans un autre fauteuil alors que Caliéron appuyait ses bras croisés sur le dossier. Harry fut surprit de voir Mimi Geignarde, affolée, qui flottait dans le bureau en faisant des tours et des détours en poussant des gémissements.

- Harry, commença le vieillard.

Il hésita, puis repris la parole.

- J'ai…une question à te poser

- Je…je vous écoute professeur, répondit le brun, intrigué.

- As-tu ouvert la Chambre des Secrets cette nuit ?

Harry sursauta presque. La question lui paraissait saugrenue. Après ce qu'il s'y était passé lors de sa deuxième année, il n'éprouvait ni le besoin et encore moins l'envie d'y retourner.

- J'en déduis à ta réaction que tu ignore tout à ce sujet. C'est bien ce que je pensais, et c'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Si seul un descendant de Serpentard peut accéder à la chambre, c'est à cause du fait que la clé pour l'ouvrir est la langue que parlait le Fondateur, le fourchelangue, je ne t'apprends rien. Et donc si ce n'est pas toi, qui a reçu le don de parler cette langue, ce ne peut-être que l'héritier légitime de Salazar Serpentard.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, dit Théo d'un ton énigmatique en soufflant pour faire refroidir l'infusion.

- Après tout, il n'a jamais été dit que Salazar soit le seul sorcier au monde à parler le langage des serpents. Même dans sa famille, il ne devait pas être le seul…

Harry regarda Léo qui n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Était-il possible qu'il y ait d'autres personnes qui pouvaient parler cette langue ?

O0o0O

L'ombre se présenta devant la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci somnolait dans son cadre. L'ombre la réveilla d'un toussotement.

- Que…qu'y a-t-il ? Qui est-ce ?

- J'aimerais entrer, je vous pris.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Ouvrezsssssssss…

Les yeux de l'ombre s'illuminèrent d'une lueur verte qui luit sous son capuchon, éclairant son visage. La Grosse Dame posa une main sur sa poitrine et s'inclina avant de lui livrer le passage.

L'ombre entra dans la salle commune des gryffondors puis se dirigea vers le dortoir assigné aux premières années et y pénétra sans difficultés. Silencieux pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves, il se dirigea vers l'un des lits à baldaquin. Un ange y dormait. Le sommeil effaçait de son visage l'impression de constante froideur qui le caractérisait et son aura semblait apaisée. Elle passa un doigt sur la ligne de la mâchoire. Le bel endormi poussa un petit gémissement et se retourna dans son sommeil. L'ombre sourit et resta quelques instants à contempler cet ange de pureté. Puis, avec un petit soupir, il sortit du dortoir et s'évanouit dans les ombres.

0OoO0

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées en rentrant à son dortoir. Le directeur, avait tenu à garder l'affaire secrète, laissant la surveillance et la protection du château et d'Harry aux Rainbow. Léo avait beau avoir émis un doute sur la présence de Voldemort entre les murs du château, le Gryffondor n'était tout de même pas rassuré. Savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait rentrer et sortir du château sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et surtout pas lui qui aurait dut éprouver de la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, le rendait inquiet. Il s'arrêta un moment et tendit l'oreille. Il entendait des pas. C'était Rusard qui effectuait sa ronde. Le directeur l'avait prévenue qu'il ne pourrait le défendre si jamais l'irascible concierge le trouvait hors de son lit, à trainer dans les couloirs. Il devait donc se cacher.

Comme il était proche de la bibliothèque, il y entra. Par la porte entrouverte, il vit passer Rusard accompagné de son inséparable partenaire félin. Miss Teigne vint renifler la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Harry et celui-ci recula.

- Tu as senti quelque chose ma belle ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le Survivant reculait. Soudain, quelque chose passa tout près de lui, le faisant sursauter, puis sortit de la bibliothèque, faisant miauler Miss Teigne.

- Encore le chat de ce maudit Léo, grogna le concierge avant de s'en aller.

Soulagé, Harry allait partir, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait vu, mais qu'il avait senti. Une sorte d'appel. Il alla vers le fond de la salle, à la Réserve, faisant, sans la savoir, le trajet qu'avait fait l'Ombre auparavant. Il aperçu dans le fond, un léger scintillement vert. Il s'aida de cette lumière pour se diriger dans le noir. Ce scintillement provenait d'un petit volume, coincé entre un livre intitulé « Magie Nécromantique appliqué aux viscères putréfiés » et un autre « Bestiaire des urticants, empoisonnants et paralysant ». Il se surprit à tendre la main et à le prendre. Il passa la main sur la couverture en cuir vert bouteille pour en enlever la poussière. Le titre s'était écaillé et il n'arrivait pas à le lire. En revanche, le fermoir métallique semblait en parfait état. En passant les doigts dessus, il sentit une sorte de décharge, et le fermoir s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis qui résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque. A l'intérieur tout était écrit à la main, d'une écriture en pattes de mouches. Il feuilleta le livre. Sur chacune des pages, il y avait une sorte de papier rectangulaire collé d'un coté et des mots de l'autre. Harry lut plusieurs noms : « Freyja », « zashiki warashi », « Zhou, loup de la lumière »…. Vers la fin, il arriva à une page où le papier se détacha et tomba par terre. Harry se baissa et le replaça. Distraitement, il lut à mi voix les inscriptions.

- Byakko, tigre blanc de l'ouest…

Harry ne remarqua pas a ses pieds, le léger souffle qui faisait se soulever la poussière.

- Gardien au pelage argenté au pouvoir de l'air, au nom du pouvoir de ton maitre Salazar Serpentard, je t'invoque.

Soudain, les symboles chinois inscrits sur le papier se mirent à briller fortement. Surprit, Harry tomba par terre en lâchant le livre. La lumière sortit du papier alors que le vent soufflait plus fort. Le livre s'ouvrit sous le souffle et les petits papiers s'envolèrent pour passer par la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte et qui claquait. Harry vit alors quelque chose sortir du papier. Ce n'étais certes pas un tigre mais un chat de grosse taille aux long favoris argentés, aux oreilles très grandes et la queue semblable à celle d'un lion qui fouettait nerveusement ses flanc. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la lumière de la lune. Harry, toujours assis sur le sol, vit la bête se tourner vers lui.

- Qui es-tu, toi qui m'as invoqué ?

- Je…

- Et bien, tu dois bien avoir un nom.

- Oui, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

- Et dans quel but m'as-tu invoqué ?

- Euh, ben, aucun but particulier.

- Comment !

Le cri de la bête sonnait comme un rugissement et contrastait avec sa taille modeste.

- Qu'est ce qu'on vous apprend aux jeunes de nos jours ! L'invocation n'est pas un jeu ! Heureusement que c'est moi que tu as invoqué, un autre, Suzaku pour ne pas le nommer, t'aurais déjà sévèrement puni.

Harry déglutit. Il ne tremblait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Même après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécue, cette situation lui semblait énorme. Il se retrouvait dans la bibliothèque en plaine nuit à dialoguer avec un chat, enfin, à l'écouter parler. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne cessait à présent de tourner en rond en maugréant. Finalement il s'assit et fixa Harry de ses yeux jaunes qui semblaient tourbillonner.

- Bien, puisque je suis là, je vais aussi me présenter. Je suis Byakko, Esprit Gardien de l'Est, je suis associé au métal dans le pentacle Oriental et à l'air dans le pentacle Occidentale.

- Pentacle ? Esprit ?

- Décidemment les jeunes n'apprennent plus rien. De quelle école es-tu ?

- Euh d'ici, de Poudlard.

- Donc je suis à Poudlard, dit le chat en regardant autour de lui. Tu es en quelle année ?

- En sixième année.

- Et tu n'as pas encore appris ce que sont les Pentacles Élémentaires et la Esprits en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry fit une grimace. A part en troisième année, il n'avait jamais eut de professeur potable dans cette matière. Même le faux Maugrey s'était contenté de le garder dans une relative ignorance de peur qu'il utilise les connaissances nouvellement apprises pour vaincre son maitre. De plus, comme l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé, il ne savait pas ce que valait Caliéron.

Le tigre soupira et se résigna à lui expliquer.

- Il existe deux Pentacles Élémentaires : le Pentacle Occidentale et le Pentacle Orientale. Le pentacle Occidentale, tu dois au moins le connaitre en partie sous la forme de ce que vous appelez les quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Mais il en existe un cinquième qui est l'Espace. L'Eau est aspiré par la Terre, qui est dispersé par l'Air, qui est consumé par le Feu, qui est éteint par l'eau.

Un losange apparut dans les aires, suivant le tracé de la griffe que le chat promenait devant lui. Il fit un autre geste et un point apparu au milieu.

- En son centre est l'Espace, le vide, le plus puissant du cercle occidental. Il les lie et les divise.

D'un geste de la patte, il effaça son dessin.

- Le Pentacle Oriental est composé de cinq éléments disposés en étoile : le Feu, le Bois, le Métal, la Terre, et l'Eau. Chacun est lié à un élément qui l'annihile. Le Feu fait fondre le Métal qui coupe le Bois qui retient la Terre qui aspire l'Eau qui éteint le Feu.

De nouveau avec sa griffe, il traça une étoile à cinq branches.

- Mais ces éléments se renforcent aussi les uns les autres.

Un cercle entoura l'étoile.

- Le Feu est alimenté par le Bois qui est alimenté par l'Eau qui est alimenté par le Métal qui est alimenté par la Terre qui est alimenté par le Feu. Voila, c'est tout bête.

- Et les esprits ?

Harry n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Curieux par nature, cette leçon improvisait l'intéressait. La raison officielle, celle qu'il se persuadait à croire, était qu'inconsciemment il cherchait un moyen supplémentaire de battre Voldemort. La vraie raison était autre. Il se sentait attiré comme un aiment par la magie à l'état pure, sa pratique comme sa théorie. Et cela l'effrayait. Il avait peur de ressembler à Voldemort que la soif de pouvoir avait transformé en monstre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il tentait de se persuader que c'était dans le seul but de le vaincre.

Le tigre soupira.

- Les esprits, donc…ce sont…

Il cherchait ses mots. Comment un esprit pouvait expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'était un esprit. Ce comme demander à un humain de dire ce qu'est un humain. C'est plus compliqué qu'on ne le pense.

- Les esprits sont des manifestations tangibles des forces de la nature créée par l'imagination et la foi des humains.

- Donc, tu as été créée par les humains.

- Pas exactement. J'existe depuis le début des temps, mais je n'ai prit conscience de moi-même que lorsque les humains ont commencé à croire que j'existais. C'est le cas pour tout ceux qui sont dans le livre. Regarde.

Sa patte désigna le livre, toujours au sol, qui glissa vers lui. D'un mouvement, il l'ouvrit et fit défiler les pages.

- Par exemple Fre…yja

La page qu'il venait d'ouvrir était vide, le papier qui y était glissé quelques instants plus tôt lorsque Harry avait ouvert le livre, avait disparu.

- Le Jufu ! Ou est le Jufu ?

- Le quoi ?

- Le morceau de papier par lequel je suis sortit s'appelle un Jufu. C'est une sorte de sceau pour garder un esprit enfermé.

Pendant qu'il disait ça, il tournait les pages. Toutes étaient vides. Les Jufu n'y était plus et pour cause.

- C'est catastrophiques, où sont-ils ?

- Je crois que…qu'ils se sont envolés lorsque tu…vous êtes apparus…à cause du vent.

- On va pouvoir les retrouver, ils ne sont surement pas allés loin…

Son regard venait de se poser sur la fenêtre, toujours ouverte.

- Ne me dit pas qu'elles sont sorties par là ?

Harry acquiesça et le tigre se mit à marcher de long en large en gémissant.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai, comment cela a-t-il put arriver. En plus c'était mon tour de garde, c'est une catastrophe !

- Qu'est ce qui est une catastrophe ?

- En dehors du livre, tous les esprits pourraient sortir de leurs jufu et qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire. C'était à mon tour de surveiller qu'il n'arrive rien.

- Ce sont des esprits maléfiques ?

- Aucun n'esprit n'est bon ou mauvais, ils ne sont pas sensibles à ces notions. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent sans penser à bien ni à mal et c'est ce qui rend si dangereux le fait qu'ils soient en libertés. Ils pourraient agir seul ou influencer une tierce personne.

Il se retourna vers Harry et le fixa. Le jeune garçon se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Il sentait l'animal le sonder et c'était très désagréable.

- Tu as un fort potentiel magique. Tu dois les retrouver !

- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas vous ?

- Seul un humain à le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits, je suis un gardien, ce n'est pas ma tache. Et puis c'est de ta faute s'ils se sont échappés.

- Ma faute ? et puis quoi encore ! Tu étais censé en être la gardien, non ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Byakko eut un léger recul et Harry sut que s'il avait été humain, il aurait rougie.

- En fait, ce qui s'est passé…c'est que je me suis endormi, complètement. Normalement, pour veiller sur le livre je dois être à moitié éveillé, mais…

- Mais tu t'es endormi. Et les autres ?

Harry se disait bien que si c'était « son tour » de veiller. Il devait y avoir d'autres gardiens.

- Ils se sont surement réveillés complètement à l'heure qu'il est et ils vont me passer un savon monumental. Je crains pas trop Kirin et Genbu, mais Suzaku ne vas pas me pardonner avant au moins un ou deux siècles.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne devriez pas être cinq ?

L'idée lui était venue comme ça en se rappelant ce que Byakko lui avait dit sur les éléments. Comme le tigre était lié à un élément du Pentacle Occidental et un élément un Pentacle Oriental, les autres aussi et ils devaient donc être cinq.

- Ça fait un peu moins de mille ans que Seiryu est partit, lorsque notre maitre, Serpentard, nous à scellé définitivement dans le livre, il ne l'acceptait pas, il…

- Attend un peu ! Serpentard était votre maitre ?

- C'est celui qui nous as rassemblés et avec qui nous nous somme liés. Mais Sei, il…

Un grand fracas le coupa au milieu de sa phrase. La petite fenêtre de la réserve vola en éclat.

- Je sens des esprits.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre. Harry le suivit. Dehors, c'était une sorte de tempête. Harry vit deux êtres voler dans le ciel et chacun de leurs battements provoquait un souffle de vent puissant qui faisait trembler les vitres et s'envoler certaines tuiles du toit.

- Les Boréades, souffla Byakko.

O0o0O

Leila se releva en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle avait sentie le déchainement de pouvoir jusque dans son sommeil.

- Tu l'as sentie toi aussi, dit Dai.

Il avait prit sa forme humaine et regardait par la fenêtre. Ses neufs queues touffues s'agitaient et battaient ses flancs. Son nez pointait vers le ciel et ses yeux brillaient sous la lumière de la lune, révélant ses pupilles fendues. Leila s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle joignit ses mains et croisa les doigts en les rentrants à l'intérieur.

- On a ga na ya in ma ya so wa ka, psalmodia-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Une partie de son esprit sortit de son corps et se mit à la recherche d'un autre esprit. Elle ne savait pas où le trouver, mais elle n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps car celui-ci vint à sa rencontre.

_Ryuuji ?_

_Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_

_Tu as sentie ?_

_C'était fort, une invocation, et puis encore une autre mais la deuxième est plus diffuse._

_Ça ressemble à une rupture de sceau_, fit une autre voix

_Thomas ?_

_Il faut aller voir._

L'esprit de Leila réintégra son corps. Elle décroisa les doigts, ouvrit les yeux et rabattit les couvertures. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Allons-y, dit-elle à Dai.

Le Kyubi la prit dans ses bras grimpa sur le rebord et sauta sur le toit.

O0o0O

- Il faut que tu y aille Harry !

- Mais comment veux tu que je fasse ?

- Il faut que tu apprennes les formules du livre et que tu les renfermes de nouveau.

- Ils auront déjà eut le temps de tout détruire avant que je n'apprenne ces formules

- Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix…

Byakko demanda à Harry de poser sa main sur le livre. Il leva sa patte et la posa sur le front d'Harry. Il se mit à psalmodier une mélodie et sa patte s'illumina d'une lumière argenté. Harry vit alors les écritures sortir de la couverture du livre et remonta le long de son bras. Il voulut ôter sa main, mais celle-ci était collée au livre. Harry assista donc impuissant au spectacle des pages du livre monté le long de son bras.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

_« Je te donne le savoir contenu dans le livre »_

Les inscriptions arrivèrent alors jusqu'à sa tête et ce fut comme une explosion. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il hurla, mais la lumière argentée de la patte de Byakko s'intensifia et la douleur reflua.

_« Dorénavant, les savoirs de ce livre te seront donnés lorsque tu en auras besoin » _

La lumière se dissipa et Byakko baissa la patte. Harry se sentait faible, l'esprit engourdi. Il se sentait la tête lourde.

- Mange, ça te fera du bien, dit le tigre en lui donnant quelque chose.

Harry l'avala sans se poser de questions. C'était doux, légèrement sucré et indéniablement revigorant. Il se sentait mieux.

- Allez en avant!

- Mais comment.

- Par la fenêtre.

Harry grommela mais obtempéra. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si personne ne le faisait, les esprits volant allaient tout détruire et une fois de plus il était le seul en mesure de faire quelque chose. Le vent soufflait très fort au dehors. Il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour ne pas tomber. Byakko sauta à ses cotés et le retint. Le vent semblait moins fort tout à coup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je nous protège.

- Tu peux me protéger du vent mais pas m'aider a l'attraper ?

- Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour utiliser mon pouvoir. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois apparu. Je suis une sorte de dieu au japon, on ne peut pas me contrôler avec aussi peu de puissance.

- C'est toujours une affaire de puissance, grommela Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Rien, maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Il faut que tu te concentres et que tu rassembles ton pouvoir puis que tu prononce la formule avant qu'ils ne te voient.

Harry ferma les yeux. Concentrer son pouvoir n'était plus une chose compliqué. Il avait depuis quelque temps remarqué la brève sensation que l'on ressentait en lançant un sort et qui s'allongeait à mesure de la complexité du sort. Pendant les vacances, avec Ron et Hermione, il s'était entraine à reproduire cette sensation. Des livres qu'Hermione leur avait achetés parlaient de "rassembler son pouvoir" une façon de fortifier son pouvoir et l'une des première étape pour utiliser la magie sans baguette.

Hermione avait un peu râlé au début parce que ce n'était pas au programme, mais finalement, elle était satisfaite du résultat. Leurs sorts étaient plus puissants et plus précis. En fait, ce phénomène était dut au fait qu'un sorcier, lorsqu'il lance un sort, puise dans sa magie la dose suffisante pour le faire fonctionner, du moins s'il est doué. En concentrant la magie, on pouvait en mettre plus dans un sort et ainsi en décupler la puissance.

- Attention, Harry ! cria Byakko.

Attire par la concentration de pouvoir, les Boréades s'étaient aperçus de sa présence et fonçaient sur lui. Un coup de leurs ailes puissantes détruisit la barrière du tigre et déséquilibra Harry qui chancela. Byakko le retint au dernier moment, mais les crocs acérés déchirèrent la manche le faisant tomber.

- Harry !

Le Gryffondor tenta de prendre sa baguette dans sa poche dans le but d'attire son balais d'un _accio_ et en espérant qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Mais au moment ou il arrivait la sortir, une brusque traction faillit la lui faire lâcher.

- Tient bon Harry !

Il releva la tête et vit Ryuuji qui le retenait par le col de sa robe. Devant lui, Leila semblait conduire l'homme avec des queues de renard blanches qu'ils utilisaient comme monture. Celui-ci vola jusqu'a un toit et le déposa. Byakko couru sur le fait pour rejoindre le jeune garçon encore un peu tremblant.

- Tu vas bien ?

Harry hocha la tête, toujours un peu blême. Le chat remit en place sa protection et se tourna vers l'animal.

- Dai Yoko, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Byakko-sama, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant a son tour.

- Byakko...soufflèrent Leila et Ryuuji.

- Descendants d'Abe no Seimei, salua l'animal mythique.

A ce moment la, un autre homme, semblable au premier, mais dont les queues étaient noires, se posa à coté de lui. Thomas en descendit et reprit l'équilibre en se tenant à lui.

- Byakko-sama, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Ni Dai Yoko, Descendant d'Abe no Sei...

La présentation fut interrompue par une bourrasque plus forte que les autres. Les Boréades étaient revenus à l'attaque et tentaient de percer le bouclier du tigre. Les deux Yoko prirent leur disposition et renforcèrent la barrière déjà érigé.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de tel Yokai, on dirait des Tengu, dit Leila.

- C'est parce que ce ne sont pas des Yokais, Descendante, ce sont les esprits de deux demis dieux grecs. Mon dernier maitre, Salazar Serpentard était à la fois un grand sorcier et un grand Onmyouji, c'était un disciple d'Abe no Seimei lui-même, qui était mon précédent maitre. En plus des cinq gardiens, il avait parcouru le monde a la recherche d'Esprits avec qui se lier grâce au pouvoir des Onmyouji. Aujourd'hui, il est mort mais nous sommes toujours liés à lui d'une certaine manière.

- Et pourquoi, eux, sont réveillés ? demanda Ryuuji.

- C'était une erreur, lorsque j'ai lue la formule d'invocation, il est apparut et le vent qu'il a fait a dispersé tout les...les petits bouts de papier.

- Les jufus. Et maintenant, Harry doit les rassembler.

- Mais nous on pourrait...commença Leila.

- Non, l'interrompit Thomas. C'est à ceux à qui revient la faute de réparer leurs erreurs. Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry doit rassembler les esprits à nouveau...

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Et que le seigneur Byakko doit se lier à lui et lui prêter main forte.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Byakko, éberlué.

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Byakko ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, puis il la releva.

- Très bien, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Harry, tournes-toi vers moi. Nous allons nous lier.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Nous devons réparer notre faute. Moi de m'être endormis dans ma veille et toi d'avoir fait se disperser les esprits.

- Mais c'est toi qui les a faite se disperser !

- C'est toi qui m'as invoqué.

- Mais je ne voulais pas.

- Mais tu l'as fait. La magie ne marche pas comme ca, si ca a réussit c'est qu'inconsciemment tu as voulue que ça se fasse.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait effectivement souhaité inconsciemment être plus puissant et Byakko était arrivé. Il soupira et se mit face au tigre.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Répète après moi.

_- Par le lien de l'âme,_

_D'âme à âme_

_Nous nous comprenons,_

_D'esprit à esprit_

_Nous nous appelons_

_De corps à corps_

_Nous nous obéissons_

_Par le lien de pouvoir ainsi formé_

_Nous nous lions corps, esprits et âmes_

_Et nos deux cœurs unis en un_

_Répondront au même battement._

Harry répéta la formule jusqu'a la dernière syllabe. Dés qu'il l'eut prononcé, une lueur émeraude et argenté les entoura. Un sentiment étrange passa en Harry et il eut même l'impression a un moment de se voir a travers les yeux du chat. Mais la lumière s'éteignit et il ne resta plus que lui dans son corps.

- Maintenant, concentre-toi pour attraper les Boréades.

Harry était fatigué, mais il sentait l'énergie du tigre couler en lui et combler la sienne, défaillante. De nouveau, il rassembla son énergie. Les Boréades l'avait sentis mais étaient stoppés par la barrière des deux Yoko. Une fois que Harry sentis suffisamment de pouvoir, Il ferma les yeux. Son esprit était empli de mots qui s'emmêlaient en arabesques gracieux. Il se concentra sur sa tache et quelques uns sortirent du lot et se mirent à briller pour lui montrer ce qu'il fallait faire. Il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à tracer les signes de kuji Kiri (1) avec ses mains.

- _« Rin Pyo To Sha Kai…»_

Ses mains dansaient dans les aires, reproduisant les signes qu'il voyait dans son esprit.

- _« Jin Retsu Zai Zen… »_

il tendit la main en avant, l'index et le majeur dressé et prononça le dernier mot.

- _« Gyo ! »_

Les Boréades se figèrent et le fixèrent, le vent tourbillonnant toujours autour d'eux. Harry les fixa intensément. Il savait, par les connaissances que lui apportaient le livre, que s'il détournait les yeux, les Boréades attaqueraient ou s'enfuiraient. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité, il prononça la formule.

- _« Shinchoku Meichoku Tensei Chisei Jinkun Seikun Fuo Fudaku Kimi Kobuku Onmyo Wago Kyukyu Nyo Ritsurryo Galatée to Zethos Boreades ! » (2)_

Comme aspirés par un vortex, les deux hommes ailés se contorsionnèrent et s'effilochèrent jusqu'a n'être qu'un petit point. Ce point cessa de briller et se mit à tomber. Le nouveau sceau crée voleta et Byakko l'attrapa au vol dans sa gueule.

- J'ai...j'ai réussit ? demanda Harry en clignant des yeux.

- Oui, tu les a eut.

- C'est...super, murmura t-il en s'effondrant.

Deux bras puissant le retirent. Byakko sous sa forme humaine pris le jeune Gryffondor dans ses bras.

- Je vais le ramener a sa chambre, il est épuisé. Je vous salue Descendants, Yokos.

- Nous aussi Byakko-sama.

Sans un autre regard, Byakko marche sur le fait du toit en direction de la tour Gryffondor, contrarié. Son lien avec Harry lui avait montré ce qu'était la vie du Survivant et ce n'était pas toujours drôle.

A suivre…

Le Kuji Kiri est une suite de 9 symboles qui forment un mantra. Chacun peut être aussi utilisé séparément car chacun à un pouvoir différend. Plus haut, la formule que Leila dit est celle du symbole Jin, le symbole du lien intérieur qui permet de lire les pensées de l'autres et de connaitre ses intensions, j'en ai fait un outil de communication pour lier les esprits. Je ferait un petit chap sur le kuji kiri bientôt, peut être entre les chap 10 et 11.

J'ai piqué la technique dans l'anime des 12 Royaumes, ce sera la formule de Sceau. Les autres seront tirés de l'anime Shounen Onmyouji.


	8. Chap 07 : appels nocturnes

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode 1 : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 7 : Appels nocturnes

Une fois arrivée à la tour Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, Ron tomba sur son lit, épuisé. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, dormir. La journée avait été longue et fatigante. Rester assis pendant des heures, surtout dans un train était très fatigant, et maintenant qu'il avait l'estomac plein et un lit pour dormir, il sentait déjà ses paupières se fermer.

Mais son meilleur ami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il sauta sur le lit, sortant le roux de sa somnolence.

- Mrm, grogna Ron.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Harry, je veux dormir.

- J'attends.

- Tu attends quoi exactement ?

- Que tu me dises ce qui se passe entre toi et Blaise Zabini.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et rougie. Harry avait eut le temps de discuter avec Hermione et ils avaient réunis leurs information. La solution, bien qu'improbable, leur avait sauté aux yeux : Ron, leur ami Ron, sortait avec Blaise Zabini. Le tout à présent était de lui faire avouer.

- Mais rien ! protesta Ron. De quoi tu parle ? Et puis comment tu le sais ?

Harry sourit. Cela n'avait pas été difficile. Le visage de Ron se confondait maintenant avec ses cheveux.

- Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, je ne te jugerais pas, jamais.

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour être dos à Harry. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement montrer ses sentiments, même à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

- Voila, Blaise et moi…On est ensemble.

- Ça, Hermione et moi on l'avait remarqué.

- Hermione est au courent ! s'exclama le roux en se redressant, blême.

- Si moi je l'ai remarqué, alors Hermione, tu imagine.

Ron grogna et se rallongea, sur le dos cette fois.

- On s'est rencontré grâce à MSN.

- Pardon ?!

Harry connaissait bien évidemment le serveur de chat sur internet, bien qu'il ne l'ais jamais utilisé. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit connu chez les sorcier…

- C'est la Messagerie Sorcellerie Network.

Harry était rassuré. Mais il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question.

- C'est un système de communication par parchemin interposé. On peut rencontrer un tas de gens une fois qu'on à reçu le parchemin. Il suffit de trouver un pseudo et on écrit à quelqu'un comme euh…tu sais comme tu écrivais dans le journal de Jédusor. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Blaise, sauf, que, comme il avait un pseudo, je ne savais pas que c'était lui. J'ai commencé à discuté avec lui l'été dernier et on à appris à se connaitre au fil de l'année. Et puis on a décidé de se rencontrer lorsqu'il à avoué être attiré par moi, et comme moi aussi je le trouvais irrésistible…voila quoi. Quand j'ai vu que c'était lui, je me suis mit en colère, je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi, mais ce n'était pas possible, alors on a essayé d'oublier ces histoires de Serpentard et Gryffondors pour la journée et…je me suis vachement bien amusé.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami, attendri par sa révélation mais surtout par la surprenante maturité dont il avait fait preuve.

- Je suis content que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être amoureux de…

- D'un Serpentard. C'est stupide ! Je ne sais pas si toi tu écoute Hermione, mais moi, au bout d'un moment, j'ai finit par le faire.

En fait, il n'écoutait toujours pas Hermione. Mais il était bien le dernier à pouvoir jeter la pierre à son ami. Il désirait le plus Serpentard de tous.

- Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve.

- Oh, si tu savais…Il est si drôle avec son air de toujours se foutre de tout, mais il est si tendre…

- Je ne le voyais pas comme ça.

- C'est à cause de ce masque que les Serpentards porte pour ne pas montrer leurs sentiments.

- Un masque ?

Cette révélation portait sa future relation avec sa fouine adorée sous un nouveau jour. Si les Serpentards portaient un masques alors Drago n'était pas le petit con arrogant et sans cœur qu'il le laissait présager. Mais pour le moment, il préférait noyer le poisson parce que Ron le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Et vous avez déjà… ?

- Quoi ?

- Et bien tu sais…quand deux personnes s'apprécient…ils passent d'une relation platonique à une relation plus…charnelle.

Ron fonça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux et rougie.

- Harry !! cria Ron.

Harry éclata de rire sous le regard outré et un peu honteux de son meilleur ami.

O0o0O

Le bureau de Dumbledore était vide. Le vieux sorcier était dieu sait où, mais pas dans son bureau. Les portraits somnolaient, tous plus où moins mort d'ennuie. Dans la vitrine, le choipeau, s'entrainait à chercher des rimes pour la chanson qu'il allait chanter l'année suivante, mais pour une fois, rien ne venait. Il était trop perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressentit dans la soirée, et pas une fois, mais trois. Un sentiment de déjà vu sans être un déjà vu. C'était une sensation dérangeante, familière mais aussi toute nouvelle. Il avait bien une idée, mais…

Un léger tintement le tira de ses cogitations. Une lueur verte venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Avec un tintement, elle s'approcha des tableaux des anciens directeurs et les saupoudras. Ceux-ci clignèrent des yeux, déjà fatigué par l'ennuie et s'endormirent.

Une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée entra dans le bureau. Sa longue cape foulait le sol alors qu'il s'approchait de la vitrine. Il l'ouvrit et prit le précieux artefact pour le poser sur sa tête.

_Vous ! Je n'espérais plus._

_J'avais dit que nous reviendrions._

_Cela veut dire que les autres aussi sont ici ?_

_Oui, sauf la première, sait-tu où elle est ?_

_Elle vous à devancés pour préparer le terrain, enfin, « elle » c'est vite dit._

_Oh ! je voit, c'est vrai que c'était son vœu le plus chère. Les deux autres ont la mémoire scellé. Cela doit venir de leur pureté originelle. Il faut que je rassemble mes alliés et il faut qu'ils s'éveillent pour la bataille finale. Cette fois-ci, il disparaitra. Les as-tu remarqués, Eux ?_

_Il me semble avoir sentit leur présence_

_Bien. Prépare-toi ! Tu sais quel sera ta tache ?_

_Je le sais_

L'ombre retira le choipeau et sortit du bureau. Au même moment, les tableaux se réveillèrent et la lumière s'alluma. Dumbledore entra dans le bureau, l'air soucieux.

- Dobby ! Appela-t-il.

0OoO0

Harry rêvait. Le médaillon que Théo lui avait donné marchait parfaitement et pulsait contre sa poitrine. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il réussissait de nouveau à avoir des rêves agréables mais cette nuit, cela semblait être compromis par des mains qui le secouait sans répits. Il avait décidé de les ignorer, mais celles-ci s'accompagnèrent bientôt d'une voix criarde.

- Debout! Debout, M. Harry Potter!

- Mmm…Dobby, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'elfe de maison le regardait avec des yeux à la fois plein d'adoration et plein d'inquiétudes.

Est-ce que Monsieur Harry Potter va bien? Dobby a entendu dire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait attaqué Monsieur Harry Potter !!

Je vais très bien Dobby.

Mais comme Harry se recouchait, Dobby se mit à le secouer de nouveau.

Le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby de dire à Monsieur Harry Potter qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau, Monsieur.

Quoi ! En plein milieu de la nuit !

Le Professeur Dumbledore dit que c'est urgent Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry grogna mais se leva tout de même en assurant à Dobby qu'il allait s'y rendre sur le champ. Il attendit que l'Elfe soit partie pour se changer. Pas très réveillé, il allait enlever son haut de pyjama comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, mais il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de l'un des pyjama en soie que l'inconnu lui avait envoyé qui se fermaient comme une chemise. Tout en réfléchissant, il prit quelques habits dans son coffre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seul raison pour que Dumbledore l'appelle ainsi dans son bureau au milieu de la nuit. Il était arrivé quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort. Depuis son apparition au ministère, il se tenait tranquille. Mais Harry n'y croyait pas. De ce qu'il savait du mage noir, celui-ci aimait provoquer la peur. Son inaction juste après l'annonce de son retour augmentait l'angoisse de la population et ni le ministre ni Dumbledore ne pouvaient rien y faire. De temps en temps, il y avait une annonce de mort. Cela entretenait la terreur dans le cœur des gens, leur rappelant à chaque instant sa présence.

Une fois vêtue, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit sans se faire remarquer ni de ses compagnons de chambre, ni de personne d'autre.

0OoO0

L'ombre entra dans la bibliothèque. En dehors des heures de cours, ce sanctuaire était plus silencieux qu'un cimetière, un cimetière plein de fantômes car des chuchotements s'élevaient sur son passage, provenant à la fois des tableaux et de certains livres pour le moins bavard.

L'ombre s'avança jusqu'à un coin reculé de l'endroit où se trouvait la Réserve. L'un des livres scintillaient d'une pâle lueur verte. Il avait sentie que le temps de l'Héritage était venu.

0OoO0

Harry, emmitouflé dans sa cape, se présenta devant la chimère qui gardait l'accès au bureau du directeur. Il se mordit la lèvre. Dobby ne lui avait pas dit le mot de passe. Peut-être l'ignorait-il lui-même. Après tout, les elfes étaient les seuls créatures qui pouvaient transplanner dans l'enceinte de l'école puis qu'ils n'utilisaient pas la même magie que les sorciers. Ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme bon leur semblaient.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer, Harry ?

Celui-ci sursauta et vérifia que sa cape était bien en place et le couvrait tout entier. C'était le cas. Il se retourna pour voir la personne qui lui avait parlé. Sophie était appuyée sur le mur du couloir, juste derrière lui. Elle portait toujours ses lunettes mais, étrangement, il ne pouvait toujours pas voir ses yeux. En plein jour, il était normal que le soleil fasse des reflets dans ses lunettes, mais dans ce couloir sombre, où même les torches étaient éteintes et où seule la lumière de la lune éclairait le sol, le reflet dans ses lunettes était toujours intense, si bien qu'il avait l'impression que c'étaient elles qui brillaient.

- Co…comment avez-vous…bredouilla Harry en enlevant la cape.

- Ne me vouvoie pas, seul ceux que je méprise me vouvoient et tu ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie. Et si j'ai put savoir que tu étais là, c'est parce que, tout comme les autres, j'ai cessé depuis longtemps de me fier à mes yeux pour discerner le vrai du faux…le visible et l'invisible.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Tu déplaces de l'air en bougeant, dit Sophie en se plaçant devant la gargouille. « Suprême au citron ».

La gargouille s'inclinant, s'écarta et le mur s'ouvrit sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Sophie le grimpa et entra sans frapper dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis à sa place habituelle, les mains croisés et l'air soucieux. Au dessus de lui, les portraits chuchotaient entre eux mais se turent à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Léo était assis au travers d'un fauteuil, son chat sur le ventre. Tout deux semblaient dormir. Chris était appuyé d'un coté du bureau et Camille assise sur l'autre, les jambes croisées de manière sexy. Théo buvait une tasse de thé, assis dans un autre fauteuil alors que Caliéron appuyait ses bras croisés sur le dossier. Harry fut surprit de voir Mimi Geignarde, affolée, qui flottait dans le bureau en faisant des tours et des détours en poussant des gémissements.

- Harry, commença le vieillard.

Il hésita, puis repris la parole.

- J'ai…une question à te poser

- Je…je vous écoute professeur, répondit le brun, intrigué.

- As-tu ouvert la Chambre des Secrets cette nuit ?

Harry sursauta presque. La question lui paraissait saugrenue. Après ce qu'il s'y était passé lors de sa deuxième année, il n'éprouvait ni le besoin et encore moins l'envie d'y retourner.

- J'en déduit à ta réaction que tu ignore tout à ce sujet. C'est bien ce que je pensait, et c'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Si seul un descendant de Serpentard peut accéder à la chambre, c'est à cause du fait que la clé pour l'ouvrir est la langue que parlait le Fondateur, le fourchelangue, je ne t'apprends rien. Et donc si ce n'est pas toi, qui a reçu le don de parler cette langue, ce ne peut-être que l'héritier légitime de Salazar Serpentard.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, dit Théo d'un ton énigmatique en soufflant pour faire refroidir l'infusion.

- Après tout, il n'a jamais été dit que Salazar soit le seul sorcier au monde à parler le langage des serpents. Même dans sa famille, il ne devait pas être le seul…

Harry regarda Léo qui n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Était-il possible qu'il y ait d'autres personnes qui pouvaient parler cette langue ?

O0o0O

L'ombre se présenta devant la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci somnolait dans son cadre. L'ombre la réveilla d'un toussotement.

- Que…qu'y a-t-il ? Qui est-ce ?

- J'aimerais entrer, je vous pris.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Ouvrezsssssssss…

Les yeux de l'ombre s'illuminèrent d'une lueur verte qui luit sous son capuchon, éclairant son visage. La Grosse Dame posa une main sur sa poitrine et s'inclina avant de lui livrer le passage.

L'ombre entra dans la salle commune des gryffondors puis se dirigea vers le dortoir assigné aux premières années et y pénétra sans difficultés. Silencieux pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves, il se dirigea vers l'un des lits à baldaquin. Un ange y dormait. Le sommeil effaçait de son visage l'impression de constante froideur qui le caractérisait et son aura semblait apaisée. Elle passa un doigt sur la ligne de la mâchoire. Le bel endormi poussa un petit gémissement et se retourna dans son sommeil. L'ombre sourit et resta quelques instants à contempler cet ange de pureté. Puis, avec un petit soupir, il sortit du dortoir et s'évanouit dans les ombres.

0OoO0

Harry était plongée dans ses pensées en rentrant à son dortoir. Le directeur, avait tenu à garder l'affaire secrète, laissant la surveillance et la protection du château et d'Harry aux Rainbow. Léo avait beau avoir émis un doute sur la présence de Voldemort entre les murs du château, le Gryffondor n'était tout de même pas rassuré. Savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait rentrer et sortir du château sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et surtout pas lui qui aurait dut éprouver de la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice, le rendait inquiet. Il s'arrêta un moment et tendit l'oreille. Il entendait des pas. C'était Rusard qui effectuait sa ronde. Le directeur l'avait prévenue qu'il ne pourrait le défendre si jamais l'irascible concierge le trouvait hors de son lit, à trainer dans les couloirs. Il devait donc se cacher.

Comme il était proche de la bibliothèque, il y entra. Par la porte entrouverte, il vit passer Rusard accompagné de son inséparable partenaire félin. Miss Teigne vint renifler la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Harry et celui-ci recula.

- Tu as senti quelque chose ma belle ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le Survivant reculait. Soudain, quelque chose passa tout près de lui, le faisant sursauter, puis sortit de la bibliothèque, faisant miauler Miss Teigne.

- Encore le chat de ce maudit Léo, grogna le concierge avant de s'en aller.

Soulagé, Harry allait partir, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait vu, mais qu'il avait senti. Une sorte d'appel. Il alla vers le fond de la salle, à la Réserve, faisant sa la savoir, le trajet qu'avait fait l'Ombre auparavant. Il aperçu dans le fond, un léger scintillement vert. Il s'aida de cette lumière pour se diriger dans le noir. Ce scintillement provenait d'un petit volume, coincé entre un livre intitulé « Magie Nécromantique appliqué aux viscères putréfiés » et un autre « Bestiaire des urticants, empoisonnants et paralysant ». Il se surprit à tendre la main et à le prendre. Il passa la main sur la couverture en cuir vert bouteille pour en enlever la poussière. Le titre s'était écaillé et il n'arrivait pas à le lire. En revanche, le fermoir métallique semblait en parfait état. En passant les doigts dessus, il sentit une sorte de décharge, et le fermoir s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis qui résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque. A l'intérieur tout était écrit à la main, d'une écriture en pattes de mouches. Il feuilleta le livre. Sur chacune des pages, il y avait une sorte de papier rectangulaire collé d'un coté et des mots de l'autre. Harry lut plusieurs noms : « Freyja », « zashiki warashi », « loup de la lumière ». vers la fin, il arriva a une page où le papier se détacha et tomba par terre. Harry se baissa et le replaça. Distraitement, il lut à mi voix les inscriptions.

- Byakko, tigre blanc de l'ouest…

Harry ne remarqua pas a ses pieds, le léger souffle qui faisait se soulever la poussière.

- Gardien au pelage argenté au pouvoir de l'air, au nom du pouvoir de ton maitre Salazar Serpentard, je t'invoque.

Soudain, les symboles chinois inscrits sur le papier se mirent à briller fortement. Surprit, Harry tomba par terre en lâchant le livre. La lumière sortit du papier alors que le vent soufflait plus fort. Le livre s'ouvrit sous le souffle et les petits papiers s'envolèrent pour passer par la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte et qui claquait. Harry vit alors quelque chose sortir du papier. Ce n'étais certe pas un tigre mais un chat de grosse taille aux long favoris argentés, aux oreilles très grandes et la queue semblable à celle d'un lion qui fouettait nerveusement ses flanc. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la lumière de la lune. Harry, toujours assis sur le sol, vit la bête se tourner vers lui.

- Qui es-tu, toi qui m'as invoqué ?

- Je…

- Et bien, tu dois bien avoir un nom.

- Oui, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

- Et dans quel but m'as-tu invoqué ?

- Euh, ben, aucun but particulier.

- Comment !

Le cri de la bête sonnait comme un rugissement et contrastait avec sa taille modeste.

- Qu'est ce qu'on vous apprend aux jeunes de nos jours ! L'invocation n'est pas un jeu ! Heureusement que c'est moi que tu as invoqué, un autre, Suzaku pour ne pas le nommer, t'aurais déjà sévèrement puni.

Harry déglutit. Il ne tremblait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Même après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécue, cette situation lui semblait énorme. Il se retrouvait dans la bibliothèque en plaine nuit à dialoguer avec un chat, enfin, à l'écouter parler. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne cessait à présent de tourner en rond en maugréant. Finalement il s'assit et fixa Harry de ses yeux jaunes qui semblaient tourbillonner.

- Bien, puisque je suis là, je vais aussi me présenter. Je suis Byakko, Esprit Gardien de l'Est, je suis associé au métal dans le pentacle Oriental et à l'air dans le pentacle Occidentale.

- Pentacle ? Esprit ?

- Décidemment les jeunes n'apprennent plus rien. De quelle école es-tu ?

- Euh d'ici, de Poudlard.

- Donc je suis encore à Poudlard, dit le chat en regardant autour de lui. Tu es en quelle année ?

- En sixième année.

- Et tu n'as pas encore appris ce que sont les Pentacles Élémentaires et la Esprits en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry fit une grimace. A part en troisième année, il n'avait jamais eut de professeur potable dans cette matière. Même le faux Maugrey s'était contenté de le garder dans une relative ignorance de peur qu'il utilise les connaissances nouvellement apprises pour vaincre son maitre. De plus, comme l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé, il ne savait pas ce que valait Caliéron.

Le tigre soupira et se résigna à lui expliquer.

- Il existe deux Pentacles Élémentaires : le Pentacle Occidentale et le Pentacle Orientale. Le pentacle Occidentale, tu dois au moins le connaitre en partie sous la forme de ce que vous appelez les quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Mais il en existe un cinquième qui est l'Espace. L'Eau est aspiré par la Terre, qui est dispersé par l'Air, qui est consumé par le Feu, qui est éteint par l'eau.

Un losange apparut dans les aires, suivant le tracé de la griffe que le chat promenait devant lui. Il fit un autre geste et un point apparu au milieu.

- En son centre est l'Espace, le vide, le plus puissant du cercle occidental. Il les lie et les divise.

D'un geste de la patte, il effaça son dessin.

- Le Pentacle Oriental est composé de cinq éléments disposés en étoile : le Feu, le Bois, le Métal, la Terre, et l'Eau. Chacun est lié à un élément qui l'annihile. Le Feu fait fondre le Métal qui coupe le Bois qui retient la Terre qui aspire l'Eau qui éteint le Feu.

De nouveau avec sa griffe, il traça une étoile à cinq branches.

- Mais ces éléments se renforcent aussi les uns les autres.

Un cercle entoura l'étoile.

- Le Feu est alimenté par le Bois qui est alimenté par l'Eau qui est alimenté par le Métal qui est alimenté par la Terre qui est alimenté par le Feu. Voila, c'est tout bête.

- Et les esprits ?

Harry n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Curieux par nature, cette leçon improvisait l'intéressait. La raison officielle, celle qu'il se persuadait à croire, était qu'inconsciemment il cherchait un moyen supplémentaire de battre Voldemort. La vraie raison était autre. Il se sentait attiré comme un aiment par la magie à l'état pure, sa pratique comme sa théorie. Et cela l'effrayait. Il avait peur de ressembler à Voldemort que la soif de pouvoir avait transformé en monstre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il tentait de se persuader que c'était dans le seul but de le vaincre.

Le tigre soupira.

- Les esprits, donc…ce sont…

Il cherchait ses mots. Comment un esprit pouvait expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'était un esprit. Ce comme demander à un humain de dire ce qu'est un humain. C'est plus compliqué qu'on ne le pense.

- Les esprits sont des manifestations tangibles des forces de la nature créée par l'imagination et la foie des humains.

- Donc, tu as été créée par les humains.

- Pas exactement. J'existe depuis le début des temps, mais je n'ai prit conscience de moi-même que lorsque les humains ont commencé à croire que j'existais. C'est le cas pour tout ceux qui sont dans le livre. Regarde.

Sa patte désigna le livre, toujours au sol, qui glissa vers lui. D'un mouvement, il l'ouvrit et fit défiler les pages.

- Par exemple Fre…yja

La page qu'il venait d'ouvrir était vide, le papier qui y était glissé quelques instants plus tôt lorsque Harry avait ouvert le livre, avait disparu.

- Le Jufu ! Ou est le Jufu ?

- Le quoi ?

- Le morceau de papier par lequel je suis sortit s'appelle un Jufu. C'est une sorte de sceau pour garder un esprit enfermé.

Pendant qu'il disait ça, il tournait les pages. Toutes étaient vides. Les Jufu n'y était plus et pour cause.

- C'est catastrophiques, où sont-ils ?

- Je crois que…qu'ils se sont envolés lorsque tu…vous êtes apparus…à cause du vent.

- On va pouvoir les retrouver, ils ne sont surement pas allés loin…

Son regard venait de se poser sur la fenêtre, toujours ouverte.

- Ne me dit pas qu'elles sont sorties par là ?

Harry acquiesça et le tigre se mit à marcher de long en large en gémissant.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai, comment cela a-t-il put arriver. En plus c'était mon tour de garde, c'est une catastrophe !

- Qu'est ce qui est une catastrophe ?

- En dehors du livre, tous les esprits pourraient sortir de leurs jufu et qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire. C'était à mon tour de surveiller qu'il n'arrive rien.

- Ce sont des esprits maléfiques ?

- Aucun n'esprit n'es bon ou mauvais, ils ne sont pas sensibles à ces notions. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent sans penser à bien ni à mal et c'est ce qui rend si dangereux le fait qu'ils soient en libertés. Ils pourraient agir seul ou influencer une tierce personne.

Il se retourna vers Harry et le fixa. Le jeune garçon se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Il sentait l'animal le sonder et c'était très désagréable.

- Tu as un fort potentiel magique. Tu dois les retrouver !

- Moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas vous ?

- Seul un humain à le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits, je suis un gardien, ce n'est pas ma tache. Et puis c'est de ta faute s'ils se sont échappés.

- Ma faute ? et puis quoi encore ! Tu étais censé en être la gardien, non ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Byakko eut un léger recul et Harry sut que s'il avait été humain, il aurait rougie.

- En fait, ce qui s'est passé…c'est que je me suis endormi, complètement. Normalement, pour veiller sur le livre je doit être à moitié éveillé, mais…

- Mais tu t'es endormi. Et les autres ?

Harry se disait bien que si c'était « son tour » de veiller. Il devait y avoir d'autres gardiens.

- Ils se sont surement réveillés complètement à l'heure qu'il est et ils vont me passer un savon monumental. Je crains pas trop Kirin et Genbu, mais Suzaku ne vas pas me pardonner avant au moins un ou deux siècles.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne devriez pas être cinq ?

L'idée lui était venue comme ça en se rappelant ce que Byakko lui avait dit sur les éléments. Comme le tigre était lié à un élément du Pentacle Occidental et un élément un Pentacle Oriental, les autres aussi et ils devaient donc être cinq.

- Ça fait un peu moins de mille ans que Seiryu est partit, lorsque notre maitre, Serpentard, nous à scellé définitivement dans le livre, il ne l'acceptait pas, il…

- Attend un peu ! Serpentard était votre maitre ?

- C'est celui qui nous as rassemblés et avec qui nous nous somme liés. Mais Sei, il…

Un grand fracas le coupa au milieu de sa phrase. La petite fenêtre de la réserve vola en éclat.

- Je sens des esprits.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre. Harry le suivit. Dehors, c'était une sorte de tempête. Harry vit deux êtres voler dans le ciel et chacun de leurs battements provoquait un souffle de vent puissant qui faisait trembler les vitres et s'envoler certaines tuiles du toit.

- Les Boréades, souffla Byakko.

O0o0O

Leila se releva en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle avait sentie le déchainement de pouvoir jusque dans son sommeil.

- Tu l'as sentie toi aussi, dit Dai.

Il avait prit sa forme animale et regardait par la fenêtre. Ses neufs queues touffues s'agitaient et battaient ses flancs de renard. Son museau pointait vers le ciel et ses yeux en demi-lunes brillaient sous la lumière de la lune. Leila s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Elle joignit ses mains et croisa les doigts en les rentrants à l'intérieur.

- On a ga na ya in ma ya so wa ka, psalmodia-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Une partie de son esprit sortit de son corps et se mit à la recherche d'un autre esprit. Elle ne savait pas où le trouver, mais elle n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps car celui-ci vint à sa rencontre.

_Ryuuji ?_

_Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_

_Tu as sentie ?_

_C'était fort, une invocation, et puis encore une autre mais la deuxième est plus diffuse._

_Ça ressemble à une rupture de sceau_, fit une autre voix

_Thomas ?_

_Il faut aller voir._

L'esprit de Leila réintégra son corps. Elle décroisa les doigts, ouvrit les yeux et rabattit les couvertures. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Allons-y, dit-elle à Dai en montant sur son dos.

Le Kyubi grimpa sur le rebord et sauta sur le toit.

O0o0O

- Il faut que tu y aille Harry !

- Mais comment veux tu que je fasse ?

- Il faut que tu apprennes les formules du livre et que tu les renfermes de nouveau.

- Ils auront déjà eut le temps de tout détruire avant que je n'apprenne ces formules

- Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix…

Byakko demanda à Harry de poser sa main sur le livre. Il leva sa patte et la posa sur le front d'Harry. Il se mit à psalmodier une mélodie et sa patte s'illumina d'une lumière argenté. Harry vit alors les écritures sortir de la couverture du livre et remonta le long de son bras. Il voulut ôter sa main, mais celle-ci était collée au livre. Harry assista donc impuissant au spectacle des pages du livre monté le long de son bras.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

_Je te donne le savoir contenu dans le livre_

Les inscriptions arrivèrent alors jusqu'à sa tête et ce fut comme une explosion. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il hurla, mais la lumière argentée de la patte de Byakko s'intensifia et la douleur reflua.

_Dorénavant, les savoirs de ce livre te seront donnés lorsque tu en auras besoin_

La lumière se dissipa et Byakko baissa la patte. Harry se sentait faible, l'esprit engourdi. Il se sentait la tête lourde.

- Mange, ça te fera du bien, dit le tigre en lui donnant quelque chose.

Harry l'avala sans se poser de questions. C'était doux, légèrement sucré et indéniablement revigorant. Il se sentait mieux.

- Allez en avant!

- Mais comment.

- Par la fenêtre.

Harry grommela mais obtempéra. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si personne ne le faisait, les esprits volant allaient tout détruire et une fois de plus il était le seul en mesure de faire quelque chose. Le vent soufflait très fort au dehors. Il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour ne pas tomber. Byakko sauta à ses cotes et le retint. Le vent semblait moins fort tout à coup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je nous protège.

- Tu peux me protéger du vent mais pas m'aider a l'attraper ?

- Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour utiliser mon pouvoir. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois apparu. Je suis une sorte de dieu au japon, on ne peut pas me contrôler avec aussi peu de puissance.

- C'est toujours une affaire de puissance, grommela Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu dit ?

- Rien, maintenant, qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Il faut que tu te concentres et que tu rassembles ton pouvoir puis que tu prononce la formule avant qu'ils ne te voient.

Harry ferma les yeux. Concentrer son pouvoir n'était plus une chose compliqué. Il avait depuis quelque temps remarqué la brève sensation que l'on ressentait en lançant un sort et qui s'allongeait à mesure de la complexité du sort. Pendant les vacances, avec Ron et Hermione, il s'était entraine à reproduire cette sensation. Des livres que Hermione leur avait acheté parlait de "rassembler son pouvoir" une façon de fortifier son pouvoir et l'une des première étape pour utiliser la magie sans baguette.

Hermione avait un peu râlé au début parce que ce n'était pas au programme, mais finalement, elle était satisfaite du résultat. Leurs sorts étaient plus puissants et plus précis. En fait, ce phénomène était dut au fait qu'un sorcier, lorsqu'il lance un sort, puise dans sa magie la dose suffisante pour le faire fonctionner, du moins s'il est doué. En concentrant la magie, on pouvait en mettre plus dans un sort et ainsi en décupler la puissance.

- Attention, Harry !cria Byakko.

Attire par la concentration de pouvoir, les Boréades s'étaient aperçus de sa présence et fonçaient sur lui. Un coup de leurs ailes puissantes chassa le tigre et déséquilibra Harry qui chancela. Byakko le retint au dernier moment, mais les crocs acérés déchirèrent la manche le faisant tomber.

- Harry !

Le Gryffondor tenta de prendre sa baguette dans sa poche dans le but d'attire son balais d'un _accio_ et en espérant qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Mais au moment ou il arrivait la sortir, une brusque traction faillit la lui faire lâcher.

- Tient bon Harry !

Il releva la tête et vit Ryuuji qui le retenait par le col de sa robe. Devant lui, Leila semblait conduire l'étrange animal qui ressemblait a un renard et qui leur tenait lieu de monture. L'animal vola jusqu'a un toit et le déposa. Byakko couru sur le fait pour rejoindre le jeune garçon encore un peu tremblant.

- Tu vas bien ?

Harry hocha la tête, toujours un peu blême. Le chat remit en place sa protection et se tourna vers l'animal.

- Dai Yoko, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Byakko-sama, répondit l'animal en s'inclinant a son tour.

- Byakko...soufflèrent Leila et Ryuuji.

- Descendants d'Abe no Seimei, salua l'animal mythique.

A ce moment la, un autre animal, semblable au premier, se posa à coté de lui. Thomas en descendit et reprit l'équilibre en se tenant à son flanc.

- Byakko-sama, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Ni Dai Yoko, Descendant d'Abe no Sei...

La présentation fut interrompue par une bourrasque plus forte que les autres. Les Boréades étaient revenus à l'attaque et tentaient de percer le bouclier du tigre. Les deux Yoko prirent leur disposition et renforcèrent la barrière déjà érigé.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de tel Yokai, on dirait des Tengu, dit Leila.

- C'est parce que ce ne sont pas des Yokais, Descendante, ce sont les esprits de deux demis dieux grecs. Mon dernier maitre, Salazar Serpentard était à la fois un grand sorcier et un grand Onmyouji, c'était un disciple d'Abe no Seimei lui-même, qui était mon précédent maitre. En plus des cinq gardiens, il avait parcouru le monde a la recherche d'Esprits avec qui se lier grâce au pouvoir des Onmyouji. Aujourd'hui, il est mort mais nous sommes toujours liés à lui d'une certaine manière.

- Et pourquoi, eux, sont réveillés ? demanda Ryuuji.

- C'était une erreur, lorsque j'ai lue la formule d'invocation, il est apparut et le vent qu'il a fait a dispersé tout les...les petits bouts de papier.

- Les jufus. Et maintenant, Harry doit les rassembler.

- Mais nous on pourrait...commença Leila.

- Non, l'interrompit Thomas. C'est à ceux à qui revient la faute de réparer leurs erreurs. Ce qui veut dire que Harry doit à nouveau rassembler les esprits...

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Et que le seigneur Byakko doit se lier à lui et lui prêter main forte.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Byakko, éberlué.

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Byakko ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, puis il la releva.

- Très bien, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Harry, tournes-toi vers moi. Nous allons nous lier.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Nous devons réparer notre faute. Moi de m'être endormis dans ma veille et toi d'avoir fait se disperser les esprits.

- Mais c'est toi qui les a faite se disperser !

- C'est toi qui m'a invoqué.

- Mais je ne voulais pas.

- Mais tu l'a fait. La magie ne marche pas comme ca, si ca a réussit c'est qu'inconsciemment tu as voulue que ça se fasse.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait effectivement souhaité inconsciemment être plus puissant et Byakko était arrivé. Il soupira et se mit face au tigre.

- Qu'est ce que je doit faire ?

- Répète après moi.

_- « Par le lien de l'âme,_

_D'âme à âme_

_Nous nous comprenons,_

_D'esprit à esprit_

_Nous nous appelons_

_De corps à corps_

_Nous nous obéissons_

_Par le lien de pouvoir ainsi formé_

_Nous nous lions corps, esprits et âmes_

_Et nos deux cœurs unis en un_

_Répondront au même battement. »_

Harry répéta la formule jusqu'a la dernière syllabe. Dés qu'il l'eut prononcé, une lueur émeraude et argenté les entoura. Un sentiment étrange passa en Harry et il eut même l'impression a un moment de se voir a travers les yeux du chat. Mais la lumière s'éteignit et il ne resta plus que lui dans son corps.

- Maintenant, concentre-toi pour attraper les Boréades.

Harry était fatigué, mais il sentait l'énergie du tigre couler en lui et combler la sienne, défaillante. De nouveau, il rassembla son énergie. Les Boréades l'avait sentis mais étaient stoppés par la barrière des deux Yoko. Une fois que Harry sentis suffisamment de pouvoir, Il ferma les yeux. Son esprit était emplie de mots qui s'emmêlaient en arabesques gracieux. Il se concentra sur sa tache et quelques uns sortirent du lot et se mirent à briller pour lui montrer ce qu'il fallait faitre. Il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à tracer les signes de kuji Kiri (1)avec ses mains.

- _« Rin Pyo To Sha Kai…»_

Ses mains dansaient dans les aires, reproduisant les signes qu'il voyait dans son esprit.

- _« Jin Retsu Zai Zen… »_

il tendit la main en avant, l'index et le majeur dressé et prononça le dernier mot.

- _« Gyo ! »_

Les Boréades se figèrent et le fixèrent, le vent tourbillonnant toujours autour d'eux. Harry les fixa intensément. Il savait, par les connaissances que lui apportaient le livre, que s'il détournait les yeux, les Boréades attaqueraient ou s'enfuiraient. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité, il prononça la formule.

- _« Shinchoku Meichoku Tensei Chisei Jinkun Seikun Fuo Fudaku Kimi Kobuku Onmyo Wago Kyukyu Nyo Ritsurryo Galatée to Zethos Boreades ! » (2)_

Comme aspirés par un vortex, les deux hommes ailés se contorsionnèrent et s'effilochèrent jusqu'a n'être qu'un petit point. Ce point cessa de briller et se mit à tomber. Le nouveau sceau crée voleta et Byakko l'attrapa au vol dans sa gueule.

- J'ai...j'ai réussit ? demanda Harry en clignant des yeux.

- Oui, tu les a eut.

- C'est...super, murmura t-il en s'effondrant.

Deux bras puissant le retirent. Byakko sous sa forme humaine pris le jeune Gryffondor dans ses bras.

- Je vais le ramener a sa chambre, il est épuisé. Je vous salue Descendants, Yokos.

- Nous aussi Byakko-sama.

Sans un autre regard, Byakko marche sur le fait du toit en direction de la tour Gryffondor, contrarié. Son lien avec Harry lui avait montré ce qu'était la vie du Survivant et ce n'était pas toujours drôle.

A suivre…

Le Kuji Kiri est une suite de 9 symboles qui forment un mantra. Chacun peut être aussi utilisé séparément car chacun à un pouvoir différend. Plus haut, la formule que Leila dit est celle du symbole Jin, le symbole du lien intérieur qui permet de lire les pensées de l'autres et de connaitre ses intensions, j'en ai fait un outil de communication pour lier les esprits. Je ferait un petit chap sur le kuji kiri bientôt, peut être entre les chap 10 et 11.

J'ai piqué la technique dans l'anime des 12 Royaumes, ce sera la formule de Sceau. Les autres seront tirés de l'anime Shounen Onmyouji.


	9. Chap 08 : les profondeurs de Léo

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 8 : Les profondeurs de Léo

Hermione Granger, la plus jeune Préfète-en-Chef qu'ai connut Poudlard, était inquiète. Il était environ 8h30 du matin et les derniers élèves étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait déjà distribué les emplois du temps et laisser aux élèves présent de donner le leur à leurs collègues encore absent. Évidemment, elle savait bien que certains ne le feraient pas et qu'elle serait obligée de dupliquer les emplois du temps qu'elle possédait encore afin de le donner aux retardataires.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas la distribution des emplois du temps qui l'inquiétait mais son meilleur ami. Il ne s'agissait pas de Ron dont l'état était pourtant inquiétant. Il était là depuis près d'une demi-heure et avait à peine grappillé. Mais Hermione ne s'en faisait pas pour lui a cause du sourire extatique et de ses yeux qui brillaient, particulièrement lorsqu'il regardait la table des Serpentard.

La veille au soir, dés que Ron lui eut avoué sa relation avec Blaise, Harry s'était empressé d'écrire un message à Hermione qui attendait les nouvelles. La distance étant trop courte pour envoyer une chouette et comme il n'y avait pas de vent, Hermione avait vu arriver un avion en papier dans la chambre des filles qu'elle s'était empressé de cacher de Lavande et Parvati, réputée pour être des pipelettes et qui n'auraient pas put garder le secret. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas empêché, plus tard dans la nuit, de sortir du dortoir. Elle se doutait qu'il allait rejoindre le Serpentard et consentait pour une fois à fermer les yeux.

Après tout, elle ne pouvait penser que du bien de cette relation. Elle avait toujours adhérée à l'avis de Dumbledore sur l'entente des maisons et sur la stupidité de la rivalité rouge/vert. Elle savait que cette relation pouvait être le premier pas vers une réconciliation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Si tout du moins celle-ci était sérieuse. Il fallait, et elle savait que Harry serait d'accord avec elle, avoir une discussion avec Blaise et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Mais c'était Harry qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il ne mangeait pas non plus et semblait exténué. Malgré sa nuit de sommeil, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et était pale. Elle le voyait de temps en temps baisser la tête et se reprendre en se secouant. Il ne répondait que par monosyllabe et seulement si on répétait plusieurs fois tellement il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Harry…, l'appela-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

- Nn, répondit son ami sans lever la tête.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ?

En sursautant, Harry releva la tête et répondit rapidement, trop rapidement par la négative.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Harry ! Tu es crevé, tu ne mange pas et tu as même faillit t'endormir dans ton bol. On s'inquiète…enfin, je parle pour moi parce que Ron est vraiment à coté de la plaque aujourd'hui.

- Hein ? demanda celui-ci ?

- Tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais ?

- De quoi vous parliez ? Harry, tu as l'air HS.

- C'est de ça qu'on parlait. Il s'es passé quelque chose cette nuit et Harry ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est.

- Sans blague ! Harry, c'est qui ?

- Mais personne voyons !

Harry se leva et pris ses affaires. Il commençait à repartir mais se ravisa.

- On en parlera…ce soir…mais pas maintenant…je crois que…je ne suis pas prêt. Tout est encore flou.

Il sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle et alla dans le seul endroit qu'il connaissait où il ne serait pas déranger avant au moins quelques temps, les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de Potion. Arrivée devant la porte, il posa son sac et s'assit par terre. Lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin, il avait crus avoir fait un rêve malgré le fait qu'il n'expliquait pas sa grande fatigue. Il avait attendu que tout les garçons ait prit leur douche en somnolant avant d'aller prendre la sienne. C'est à ce moment là que Byakko était réapparu.

_0OoO0_

_ Harry sursauta et tomba lorsque le grand chat apparu devant lui. Apeuré, il recula en s'aidant d'une main alors que l'autre retenait sa serviette autour de sa taille._

_- Eh bien, Harry, c'est juste moi._

_- Que, qui, Byakko ?_

_- Et bien voila !_

_- C'était pas un rêve ?_

_- Non, tu as bien la tache de retrouver les 55 esprits et moi celle de t'y aider._

_ Le Gryffondor poussa un gémissement et mit ses mains autour de sa tête. Il en avait assez, assez de tout ça._

_- Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas vivre tranquillement ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout m'arrive à moi ? je n'avais pas déjà assez de ce putain de V…Serpent albinos et maintenant je doit protéger le monde contre des esprits en vadrouille ! J'en ai marre._

_- Allons, ne tombe pas dans l'auto apitoiement, ça ne sert à rien, dit Byakko avec une voix douce. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont et si tu ne peux les changer, tu doit t'adapter et y trouver un avantage._

_ Il se rapprocha de Harry et frotta son museau contre ses joues où commençait à couler des larmes._

_- De toute façon, tu n'es pas seule à porter ce fardeau. Je suis avec toi._

_ Harry renifla. Ce que disait le dieu tigre était vrai. Pour vaincre Voldemort, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire et aucun de ses amis n'avait la puissance nécessaire pour le faire. Mais dans ce combat, il avait Byakko qui, s'il ne pouvait capturer comme lui les esprits, le seconderais de son mieux avec ses conseils et son énergie._

_- Allons, calme-toi, et raconte-moi tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce Voldemort._

_- Je croyais que nous étions lié par l'esprit, tu n'as pas vu mes souvenirs._

_- Premièrement ce n'est pas aussi simple, les souvenirs sont un mélange indistinct d'image et de sensations et de plus il serait impoli de violer ainsi ton intimité._

_ Harry commença par le début, par la mort de ses parents. Il ne parla pas de sa vie avec les Dursley parce qu'inconsciemment, il savait que le tigre avait déjà ressenti son malaise par rapport à cette période. C'est alors qu'il parla de la deuxième année._

_- A ce moment, là, nous avons appris que la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte et que le descendant de Serpentards avait lâché la bête qui se trouvait à l'intérieur sur les né moldus et les cracmols comme cinquante an auparavant._

_- Impossible, balbutia le tigre. Ce n'était pas le but de la Chambre. Elle devait servir d'abris en cas d'attaque et le Basilic de protecteur._

_ Il paraissait si troublé que Harry hésita à continuer, mais il se dit aussi qu'il devait savoir._

_- Plus tard, l'héritier à emmener une amie dans la chambre, et je suis allé la chercher. J'ai rencontré l'héritier. Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jédusor, mais il n'était qu'un souvenir, le souvenir de l'homme qu'il allait devenir : Lord Voldemort, l'homme qui souhaitait purifier le monde tel que l'avais voulut son ancêtre._

_- Non ! Non ! Mon maitre n'a jamais pensé comme ça ! Ce genre de pensée, c'est…c'est…oh mon dieu !_

_- Qu'y-a-t'il ?_

_- Ce n'est pas Salazar qui avait ce genre d'idée, mais quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Deux personnes pour être précis. Balthazar et Tatiana Serpentard, ses jumeaux._

_- Serpentard avait des jumeaux ?_

_- Ils étaient trois à la naissance. Balthazar et Tatiana sont tombés amoureux malgré leur lien de sang. Salazar était jeune et il a condamné lourdement leur union en les chassant de son entourage et en les traitant d'impur, ce qu'il a regretté ensuite toute sa vie. Balthazar et Tatiana, devenu fous par le rejet de leur frère se sont imaginés les êtres les plus purs du monde et sont devenu les plus grands Mage noir de l'époque pour faire ce monde à leur image, d'une pureté irréprochable._

_- Alors l'enfant de Salazar aurait été enlevé par son frère et sa sœur qui l'aurait éduqué._

_- Impossible, car pour une mystérieuse raison, mon Maitre refusait d'avoir des enfants._

_0OoO0_

Harry récapitula ce qu'il avait déjà appris. Salazar Serpentard était un grand sorcier qui n'avais jamais eut les idées ségrégationnistes qu'on lui connaissait, il avait eut un frère jumeau et une sœur jumelle qui eux les avaient et enfin, Voldemort ne pouvait être le descendant de Serpentard parce que celui-ci refusait d'avoir des enfants. Il y avait de quoi ébranler les certitudes de n'importe qui.

0OoO0

Drago s'ennuyait à la table des Serpentards lorsqu'il avait vu Harry sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle

_Tient,_ pensa t'il, _c'est la première fois que je vois Potter courir si vite surtout pour aller en cour de Potion._

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses, il avait d'autres chat à fouetter. Tout d'abord, il y avait l'embarrassant problème du délabrement mental de son meilleur ami. Blaise souriait depuis le matin comme un imbécile et, bien que Draco lui ai dit qu'il se comportait comme un Poufsouffle, il ne continuait pas moins. De toute façon, c'était irrécupérable et il décida de laisser tomber pour ce concentré sur son autre problème, les événements de la nuit.

Il savait que ce jour arriverais, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt. Il devait se préparer sans tarder à accomplir les volontés de son Maitre, la tache qu'il n'avait confié qu'à lui et dont les autres ignoraient, peut-être, l'existence.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il attendit encore quelques instants pour pas que l'on croit qu'il suivait Potter.

_Mais tout de même pas trop loin ou je ne pourrais pas bien voir ses…merde !_

Drago faillit se frapper d'avoir de telles idées. Mais pourquoi Merlin le persécutait-il de cette façon ? Il ne voulait pas éprouver de sentiments pour un Gryffondor et surtout pour ce Gryffondor.

0OoO0

A la sonnerie, tout les élèves étaient entrés sans attendre le professeur et s'étaient installés, les Gryffondors d'un coté et les Serpentards de l'autre, comme séparés par une ligne invisible. Comme à son habitude le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée, mais cette fois prit bien soins de la refermer. Il attendit quelques instants et poussa un soupir de soulagement

_Ouf, je l'ai semé._

Il prit une grande respiration. Et traversa la classe de son pas habituel, posé et décidé, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. Il avait absolument besoin de se détendre. Le Professeur Laderault l'avait persécuté toute la matinée et maintenant qu'il avait réussit à le semer, il se sentait dans un état de nerf extrême. Il observa la classe avec son regard glacé habituel et jaugea ses élèves.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé…

Il fit une pause dramatique, savourant les regards inquiets de ses élèves et plus particulièrement des Gryffondors.

- …de recomposer les binômes.

Il savoura les grimaces de ses élèves et plus particulièrement celle d'Harry. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que si le Survivant grimaçais, c'étais parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le professeur allait le mettre avec Malefoy rien que pour l'embêter et qu'il ignorait s'il allait l'étrangler ou l'embrasser.

Mais soudain, lui et tous les élèves remarquèrent quelque chose dans le dos du professeur. Il voulut se retenir de rire mais c'était peine perdu. Même les Serpentards se mirent à pouffer en voyant le spectacle.

- Mais que… ! Hoqueta Rogue en voyant pratiquement tous ces élèves en train de rire.

- Je crois qu'ils rient parce que je te fais les oreilles d'âne, Sev, dit une voix dans son dos.

Un frisson glacé remonta le long du dos du professeur le plus haïs de Poudlard en reconnaissant la voix qu'il avait cherché à éviter. Son œil fut agité d'un tic nerveux et l'on put voir clairement une veine saillir de son front. Léo baissa sa main et sortit de derrière son dos. Un sourire illuminait son visage enfantin, comme un enfant innocent qui vient de faire une bonne blague.

- Bonjour jeunes gens. Comme je n'avais pas cours en première heure et que je vous avais vous juste après, je me suis dit que l'on pouvait faire connaissance. Je remercie donc votre très cher professeur de Potion de m'accueillir pendant ces deux heures.

- Mais je n'ai jamais…

- …Jamais eut d'assistant ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Sev, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

Harry crut que l'espion mangemort allait faire une attaque et Drago crut que son parrain allait sauter sur leur professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques pour l'étrangler. Cependant, le regard assassin que lui lançait Rogue et qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui passa bien au dessus de la tête de Léo.

- Puisque Séverus ne semble pas en état de parler, c'est moi qui vais donc recomposer les binômes.

La bonne humeur qui s'était installée surtout chez les Gryffondors s'arrêta bien assez tôt. Les élèves aimèrent beaucoup moins Léo après et Harry se demandais même s'il n'allait pas se réconcilier avec Rogue rien que pour avoir le plaisir de l'étrangler. Il avait recomposé tout les binômes de façon à ce que chaque Gryffondor ait pour partenaire un Serpentard. Les seuls qui étaient content furent Ron et Blaise car ils étaient ensembles bien qu'ils tentent par tous les moyens de cacher leur joie. Hermione se retrouvait donc avec Millicent Bullstrode qui l'ignorait superbement et Harry avec Drago Malefoy.

De son coté, celui-ci n'en menait pas plus large, il avait horreur qu'on lui tende un piège et la décision du professeur Laderault avait un gout de trahison, même si celle-ci était accidentelle. Tout en nourrissant des rancœurs envers le jeune professeur il s'assit à la table qui lui avait été désigné alors qu'Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble, s'asseyait à coté.

Heureusement pour les Gryffondors, le cours ne se passa pas aussi mal qu'ils ne le pensaient. Il faut dire que la menace de tous gouter à leur propre potion en fin de cour planait au dessus de leur tête et refroidissait les plus belligérants. Ils avaient intérêt à réussir malgré le professeur de Potion qui s'obstinait à tourner autour des tables comme un vautour. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle de son cours qui ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il le prévoyait. Il décida comme à son habitude de s'acharner contre les Gryffondors, mais Léo ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser faire.

Ainsi lorsque Théodore Nott fit exprès de bousculer Dean Thomas qui tenait un verre plein d'un liquide ambré qui se répendit sur la paillasse et que Rogue fonça dessus comme un oiseau de proie, Léo le suivit.

- Monsieur Thomas, je doute que dans les instructions il soit marqué de nettoyer son bureau avec du suc de guêpe naine des hauteurs, j'enlève donc 10 p…

- Voyons Sev, tu as bien vu comme moi que ce n'est pas lui mais son voisin qui est responsable. 5 points en moins pour Serpentard.

Rogue faillit s'étouffer. Jamais aucun professeur de l'école ne se serait permis de reprendre un collègue lorsque celui-ci enlevait des points. Même Minerva McGonagall ne s'était jamais permis de le faire lorsqu'il enlevait trop de points à sa maison. C'était une sorte de question d'éthique déontologique. Mais Léo semblait ne pas se soucier de ce genre de chose. Peu lui importait qu'il ait ridiculisé son collègue devant toute une classe pourvu que justice, sa justice, soit faite. Cette réaction à la fois d'un héroïsme écœurant et d'un égoïsme inouï mit Rogue hors de lui. Décidé à se calmer les nerfs, il s'approcha de la table de Neville Londubat qu'il espérait pouvoir martyriser en paix.

En le voyant venir vers lui, le jeune Gryffondor perdit tout ses moyens. Le couteau qu'il tenait dans une main lui échappa et tomba per terre manquant de blesser Gregory Goyle qui eut juste le réflexe de retirer son pied.

- Monsieur Londubat, je vois que votre ancestrale et perpétuelle bêtise à encore frapp…

- Voyons Sev, un peu de pédagogie.

- C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?

Après une explication en long et en large sur l'art de l'éducation et sur la théorie de l'échec scolaire, Léo le renvoya. Il s'approcha de Neville qui tremblait encore.

- Bon, je pense que je vais vous aider. Vous avez de la chance, les potions sont à peu près la seul discipline magique que je peux exercer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Goyle.

- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit hier, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques. Or, la fabrication des potions est la seule discipline où ce n'est pas la magie du sorcier qui est en jeu, mais celle des ingrédients et leurs combinaisons. En plus, c'est un peu comme de la cuisine. Ma mère m'as appris à aimer cuisiner, elle aurait put être un grand chef.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Léo le regarda ce qui fit rougir Neville.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas à poser ce genre de questions.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste qu'elle s'est marié et qu'elle a voulut consacrer tout son art à sa famille.

- C'était une mère au foyer quoi, dit Millicent Bullstrode avec dégout qui était assise juste devant. Une femme qui reste à la maison pour attendre le retour de son mari.

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Léo, mais aussitôt, il se mit à rire.

- Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'on pensait d'elle. C'était son choix et elle en était heureuse. Pour elle, ce n'était que partie remise.

- Elle est donc devenu Chef ? demanda Neville.

Le regard de Léo se voila.

- Non, dit-il d'un air absent, elle est morte, assassinée par la plus horrible bête qui soit.

- Je…je suis désolé, balbutia Neville, je n'aurais pas dut…

- Tu n'en savais rien. Bien ! dit-il en se reprenant, il faut y retourner où vous n'allez pas pouvoir finir. Monsieur Nott ! si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vue verser cette poudre d'ambre gris dans le chaudron de votre voisine, vous vous trompez ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

Il reprit toute la potion avec Neville et Gregory, les aidant à choisir les ingrédients en leur indiquant comment reconnaitre un bon ingrédient d'un ingrédient périmé ou aillant perdu toutes ses propriétés. En suite, il leur expliqua les meilleurs gestes pour couper, broyer ou effiler ces ingrédients. Il les conseillait sans pour autant leur faire leur potion. Il eut également le temps de passer voir les autres pour leur donner des conseils et les reprendre juste au moment où ils allaient faire une erreur. Séverus avait beau essayer de désavantager les Gryffondors, Léo s'arrangeait toujours pour être à coté de lui au moment où il se prenait à l'un d'eux. A un moment, excéder, il faillit se déchainer sur la pauvre Pansy Parkinson qui, à cause d'un mouvement malheureux de Seamus Finnigan, son partenaire, avait renversé de la bile d'éléphant sur sa robe. Léo reprit donc le professeur et le sermonna sur son mouvement d'humeur.

Quand les élèves sortirent, Léo leur demanda de l'attendre quelque instants dans le couloir. Il se retourna vers Séverus qui était assis à son bureau, le corps secoué de tics nerveux avec, devant lui, une ligne de fioles de potions qui semblaient prometteuses.

- J'ai vérifié dans la réserve, les racines de mandragores et de caroube sont périmés, il n'y a plus ni d'œil de triton, ni d'oreille de chauve souris et je ne suis pas arrivé à mettre la main sur le bocal de pied de lézard doré des steppes, non, que je ne le trouvais pas, mais je pense qu'un petit malin lui a jeté un sort parce qu'il se déplace tout seul.

Séverus ne répondit pas. Il resta prostré dans son fauteuil, le corps encore tremblant.

- Séverus ?

- Comment avez-vous osé ? lui hurla presque le professeur d'une voix étranglé. Comment avez-vous put me reprendre ainsi devant mes élèves ? C'est inamissible de faire ceci à un collègue et surtout à moi ! je…

- Maintenant, ça suffit !

Les yeux de Léo étaient durs et froncé. Il regarda Séverus de haut qui se ratatina dans son fauteuil. Il se maudit de faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement devant le regard glacé de Léo.

- Écoute-moi bien Séverus, je trouve ta conduite avec ces élèves inqualifiable. Je comprends parfaitement qu'un professeur peut se montrer dur envers ses élèves pour les pousser en avant. Mais ton but à toi n'est pas de les élever mais de les rabaisser plus bas que terre et en particulier les Gryffondor.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, comment peux-tu me juger, éructa Séverus en passant soudain au tutoiement.

- Tu crois ça ? Je sais par exemple que ta haine des Gryffondors vient du fait que tu as été persécuté par James Potter et Sirius Black lors de ta scolarité et que maintenant, tu fais un transfert sur tout les Gryffondors et en particulier sur Harry qui est le portrait craché de son père.

- Je…, balbutiai rogue, blême.

- Je dois dire que pour un adulte, tu as un comportement de gamin. Tu es immature et complètement stupide. Je suis sur que tes élèves pourrait te rendre fier si tu leur enseignais vraiment les potions et pas en les lâchant dans ce bourbier et en attendant qu'ils se cassent la gueules pour que tu puisses te foutre d'eux.

- Certain de mes élèves, s'en sorte bien…

- Oui, comme Draco Malefoy, se moqua Léo. Mais lui, c'est un mordus, il aime les potions depuis bien avant toi, alors il n'attend pas tes cours pour apprendre. Les autres ne connaissent que toi et c'est ça que tu veux leur donner comme image, des heures de torture à galérer ? Tu ne leur as même jamais parlé des subtilités des potions ou de ce qui fait que tu aime autant ça.

- Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre et ce ne sont pas leurs affaires.

- Bien sur que si. Une personne qui parle avec passion de ce qu'il aime est toujours écouté. Pense à ça.

Léo fit volte-face et sortit. Séverus resta seul, noyé dans ses pensées.

0OoO0

Dans la cohue sortant du cours de potion, Ron s'était fait bousculé par Draco et n'avait pas apprécié. Profitant de la dispute entre les deux ennemis, Hermione réussit à approcher Blaise et le prendre par le bras pour l'emmener dans un cachot vide, juste à coté. Harry ayant vu la scène et sachant parfaitement ce que son amie projetait de faire, la suivit. La jeune Gryffondor poussa Blaise dans la pièce et ferma derrière Harry.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes malade ?

- On doit te parler, seul à seul, dit Hermione.

- On est au courent pour toi et Ron.

Blaise déglutit et baissa les yeux. En le détaillant, Harry comprit comment Ron avait put craquer sur lui, au moins physiquement. Blaise était un métis à la peau sombre. Il avait une silhouette agréable et était extraordinairement grand pour son age. Il avait un visage d'adolescent romantique avec ses yeux bleu en amande et ses cheveux noirs et raides, un peu long qui faisait irrésistiblement au Sirius Black qu'avait vu Harry dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Un charmeur, c'est ce qui était dangereux.

- É…écoutez, je sais que c'est mal. Mais je vous en pris, n'en voulez pas à Ron. C'est moi qui l'ai séduit. Si jamais ça devait lui valoir du tord, je me retir…

Hermione leva la main, faisant taire le Serpentard. Elle s'avança vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Blaise déglutit devant l'intensité de son regard, mais incapable de s'en détourner.

- Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes Ron ?

- Je…

- Écoute-moi bien. Pour Harry et moi, Ron est comme un frère. On veut être sur qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas finit. Harry et moi avons discuté et nous somme tombé d'accord. Nous sommes tout à fait disposés à ce que Ron te fréquente, mieux, nous trouvons cette idée formidable.

- Oui, je…

- Mais ! Si jamais tu te fous de lui ou que tu lui fais du mal, Harry et moi t'attendrons au tournant. C'est clair ?

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Bien, maintenant je répète ma question, est-ce que tu aimes Ron ?

- Oui.

Blaise avait prit une inspiration et avait fermement répondu. Ni sa voix ni son corps n'avait tremblé et il avait soutenu le regard d'Hermione aussi fort qu'elle. Celle-ci sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, beau-frère, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait toujours dans un coin. Celui-ci soupira.

- Et bien je n'aurais plus qu'à supporter Malefoy au moment des réunions de familles.

- Ose dire que ça te déplairait.

- Hermione ! Gémit Harry en jetant des regards affolé vers Blaise.

- Allez venez, sinon, le professeur Laderault va partir sans nous.

- Au fait Potter…

- quand on est seul, appelle-moi Harry.

- D'accord Harry. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Draco n'est pas vraiment comme ça, comme tu le connais. C'est un masque.

- Mais il me hait trop pour l'ôter devant moi et moi je ne lui fait pas confiance pour tenter de lui faire ôter.

- Si un jour tu y arrive, tu verras que c'est un gars bien.

- Merlin t'entende, murmura Harry en sortant.

0OoO0

La dispute entre Ron et Draco s'était calmé du fait de la venue de Léo qui les avait séparés et qui les sermonnait. Il avait déjà enlevé dix points à chacune des maisons et promettait de leur en enlever le double si ce genre d'incident recommençait. Harry et Hermione reprirent leur place au milieu des Gryffondors et Blaise retourna près de Draco.

Une fois qu'il eut finit son serment, il leur annonça qu'il les emmenait à leur cour. Pendant le trajet, Neville remercia Léo de son aide.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, c'est un peu mon boulot.

- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas comme ça.

- Il a d'autres façons de faire. Il ne m'appartient pas de contester sa façon de faire dans son dos.

- En tout cas, vous êtes plutôt fort.

- Moi ? Non voyons. Faire une potion, c'est comme la cuisine, il suffit de savoir suivre une recette et de bien connaitre les ingrédients. Mais je suis incapable de créer une potion ou de l'améliorer d'une façon ou une d'autre. Le meilleur dans cette discipline, c'est le professeur Herzicos, il est très fort dans tout les domaines magiques.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bord du lac. Il y avait quatre grandes caisses en plastiques aux couleurs de l'école, et un drap blanc enroulé autour de deux bâtons. Léo demanda à tous les élèves de s'assoir par terre.

- Bien, nous sommes maintenant dans mon cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Pour notre premier cours, je vais d'abord vous parler de ce que j'envisage pour cette année. A chacun des trimestres, nous étudierons un milieu de vie. Le premier trimestre sera consacré aux créatures aquatiques, le second aux créatures aériennes et le troisième aux créatures terrestre. A la fin de l'année, si nous avons le temps, je ferais un cours spécial sur les dragons. Si vous avez des questions, levez la main. Oui Mrs Granger ?

- Pourquoi mettez vous les dragons à part dans votre classification ?

- Et bien parce que c'est une créature qui est à la fois aquatique, aérienne et terrestre.

- Mais ce n'est pas la seule, il y a aussi…

- Je le sais parfaitement, mais nous avons déjà un programme bien rempli et nous ne voyons déjà pas toutes les créatures dans chaque milieu. J'ai dut faire une sélection en fonction des…impératifs du ministère, finit-il avec une grimace.

- Et les dragons sont au programme du ministère ?

- Bien sur que non Mr Finnigan.

- Mais vous avez dit…

- J'ai dit que je me référais à la liste du ministère. J'ai donc ôté de ma liste toutes les créatures mentionnées par cette liste car elles étaient forcément trop inintéressantes. Bien, pour commencer, nous allons pendant une heure étudier la faune se trouvant au fond du lac. Oui, Mrs Brown ?

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? je veux dire, il y le calamar géant…

- Le Kraken ? Ne vous inquiétez, pas, malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas du tout un animal dangereux, il est même très gentil.

- Et pour les habitants du lac ?

- Excellente question, monsieur Zabini. Mais il n'y a pas lieux de s'inquiéter, car, il y un traité de non agression entre les directeurs de l'école et les rois Ondins tant qu'on n'approche pas de leur citée. C'est pour cela que je vous demanderez de ne pas vous éloigner du groupe. Une dernière question, Mr Goyle ?

- On n'a pas de maillots.

- Prosaïque mais intéressante. Nous avons tout prévus. A cause du froid des profondeurs, vous ne pouvez pas simplement mettre des maillots, alors vous aurez chacun une combinaison.

Il ouvrit la caisse rouge et en sortit une combinaison minuscule. Les élèves regardèrent incrédule l'habit pas plus grand qu'un vêtement de poupée rouge et doré.

- Vous mettrez ceci. C'est évidemment une combinaison Gryffondor. Les Serpentards en auront une aux couleurs de leur maison.

- C'est minuscule, s'exclama Théodore Nott.

Avec un petit sourire, Léo prit les deux manches et les étira jusqu'à ce que ses propres bras soient écartés au maximum.

- Tissu ultra extensible, ultra moulant, extra sex…

- Hum ! hum ! fit une voix dans le dos des élève.

Sophie venait de les rejoindre. On sentait son regard noir même à travers ses lunettes.

- C'est pas trop tôt Fifi.

- Je te prierais de ne pas m'appeler autrement que Sophie ou je te fais sauter la tête.

- Ok, Ok. Donc le docteur Quimperre aideras les filles à s'habiller tendis que j'aiderais les garçons. Mais d'abord, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration.

Il commença à se déshabiller, enlevant d'abord sa robe, puis ses bottines. Il détacha la ceinture de son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Malgré son apparence fragilité, on sentait les muscles rouler sous sa peau d'albâtre. Alors qu'il allait enlever sa chemise, Harry se rappela que Léo était aussi un espion chez les mangemorts et devais donc porter la marque. Mais lorsqu'il vit les bras fin de Léo, ils étaient parfaitement purs. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Grégory sentit son regard attiré par un fil noir noué autour de son poignet gauche.

Léo prit ensuite un sac posé sur le sol et en retira une combinaison un peu semblable aux autres, mais d'un bleu foncé avec des bandes argentés sur les cotés. Il rentra ses doigts dans le col et l'étira au maximum pour y faire entrer une jambe. Celle-ci glissa dans la combinaison et se logea dans le chausson. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre jambe, puis se releva pour enfiler les manches. Il l'ajusta au niveau des doigts et serrant et desserrant les mains.

- Comme je le disais, ces combinaisons sont très flexibles, mais aussi résistante et vous protégeront du froid.

- Jeunes filles, on arrête de baver et on écoute, fit remarquer Sophie à certaines gryffondors et Serpentards.

- A votre tour maintenant, dit Léo en dressant le paravent avec l'aide de Sophie. Les garçons à gauche, les filles à droite.

- L'autre gauche Mr Finnigan, dit Sophie. J'ai des traitements spécifiques pour les problèmes de vue bien qu'ils soient parfaitement écœurants.

Le jeune Gryffondor déglutit et préféra aller de son coté de la barrière. De son coté, Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire dans une vie antérieur pour que le destin s'acharne ainsi sur lui. Déjà au cours précédant, la présence de Draco à coté de lui l'avais rendu fou, mais maintenant, il allait devoir le regarder se changer. Il se demandait si Léo n'avait pas fait exprès. Il préféra donc se mettre les plus loin possible et dos à lui.

Malheureusement, Draco avait alors un aperçut direct sur son postérieur ce qui le déconcentra et il se cassa la figure, les pieds emmêlés dans son pantalon. Mort de honte mais toujours avec son masque froid sur le visage, il se releva sous les rires des autres élèves et plus particulièrement les Gryffondors.

- Dépêchez-vous au lieu de rire, dit Léo qui se retenait lui-même à grand peine.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent prêts, ils s'assirent de nouveau sur le sol. Sophie rangea le drap, le reposa par terre et retourna à son infirmerie. Léo retourna au bord de l'eau et en sortit un sac. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un enchevêtrement de queues de rats grisâtres et gluante.

- Ce n'est pas très ragoutant, mais il va falloir surmonter votre dégout et l'avaler. C'est ce qui va vous permettre de respirer.

- C'est dégoutant, gémit Lavande.

- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire Miss Brown, inutile de répéter. Quelqu'un sait-il ce que c'est ?

Evidemment, la main d'Hermione se leva, rapide comme la foudre. Léo soupira et l'ignora tout simplement, comme le faisait Rogue. Il survola l'ensemble des deux classes et son choix tomba sur Neville qu'il avait vu lever timidement la main pour la baisser ensuite.

- Mr. Londubat ? Je n'ai entendu que des éloges à votre propos de la part du professeur Chourave, pourrez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est cette plante, ses effets et tout ce que vous savez sur elle.

Neville rougie, mais s'apprêtait à répondre alors qu'un ricanement le coupa.

- Puis-je savoir la raison de votre hilarité, Mrs Bullstrode ?

- Je voulais juste faire remarquer que pour attendre une réponse correcte de Londubat, il faudrait attendre qu'il neige en Septembre.

Neville rougie de nouveau, mais se sentit vexé. Il laissa glisser sa main au sol et son simple contact fut pour lui comme un électrochoc. Il sentit une vigueur nouvelle parcourir ses membres et se sentait prêt à relever le défi que lui lançait la jeune Serpentard.

- Cette plante est appelé Branchiflore, poussant aux abords de la Méditerranée, elle donne à celui qui la mange la capacité de respirer et de se mouvoir sous l'eau. Une première fois découverte par Elladora Ketteridge elle fut redécouverte un siècle plus tard par Beaumont Marjoribanks et diffusé dans le monde. Aujourd'hui encore, on n'en trouve qu'en Méditerranée ainsi que sur certaine cote d'Australie ayant le même climat favorable à son développement depuis son exportation en…

Harry souriait, il savait que Neville saurait tout à propos de cette plante. Malgré ses aires un peu innocent, il était indéniable qu'il avait un talent certain avec les plantes et l'Herbologie. Il ne deviendrait sans doute pas auror comme le souhaitait sa grand-mère, mais s'il décidait de se spécialiser dans cette matière, il deviendrait sans aucun doute un spécialiste.

La plupart des Serpentard le regardait bouche bée, surtout Millicent qui avait lancée la pique et qui se retrouvait maintenant prise à son propre piège. Soudain, elle sentie quelques chose de froid se poser sur sa nuque. Elle y porta sa main et la ramena mouillée. Une autre sensation de froid, sur son nez cette fois, lui fit lever la tête. Au dessus d'elle, un petit nuage s'était formé et déversait sur elle quelques flocons de neiges.

- Vous voyez Miss Bullstrode, tout peut arriver. J'enlève 10 points à Serpentard pour votre manque de discernement et pour vous être moquée d'un camarade. En revanche, j'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor pour la performance de monsieur Londubat.

Il distribua les Branchiflores aux élèves qui regardaient la plante avec dégout, plus particulièrement Harry en avait déjà fait l'expérience et qui savait quel horrible gout elle pouvait avoir.

- Bien ! dit enfin Léo après avoir vidé le sac. Je finis de me préparer et on va y aller.

- Vous n'avez pas de branchiflore ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, j'ai autre chose en ma possession.

Il prit son sac et y mit la main. D'un geste ample et rapide, il en sortit un long voile qui semblait être fait d'écailles et d'eau. Il en entoura sa taille et l'attacha comme un paréo. En reculant, il entra dans l'eau. Dés que celle-ci effleura le voile, il s'illumina. L'eau s'anima et entoura le professeur qui se recroquevilla à l'intérieur de la sphère aqueuse qui se formait autour de lui. Une lueur bleue s'illumina en son centre et balaya les visages incrédules des élèves. Lors que la lueur s'éteignit tout à fait, la sphère s'effondra et retomba dans le lac. Les élèves s'avancèrent et scrutèrent la surface de l'eau mais il n'y avait plus de trace de leur professeur.

- Regardez ! Là ! s'exclama Goyle.

Un ombre s'avançait vers eux sous la surface. Les élèves reculèrent. Mais lorsque l'ombre ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, elle surgit des flots. Ébahis, les élèves virent leur professeur s'élever dans les airs, ses cheveux, à présent détachés, volant autour de son visage et la queue de poisson bleu sombre et argenté qui avait remplacé ses jambes, fouetter l'air avant de retomber dans une gerbe d'écume. Léo nagea jusqu'à un rocher presque émergé et s'y assit, regardant ses élèves. Même sa combinaison avait changée. Bien sur il n'y avait plus la partie inférieur, mais la de la partie supérieur, il ne restait plus q'une bande recouvrant son torse et enserrant son cou. Le reste, les manches et le dos, avaient disparus.

- Avant que vous ne posiez la question, je vais vous informer que l'objet que j'ai utilisé est un artefact puissant provenant d'une civilisation sous-marine millénaire et dont peu d'exemplaires ne sont disponibles sur le marché. Au contact de l'eau et d'un corps vivant, il fusionne avec lui pour lui permettre la vie amphibie et ne s'en sépare que lorsqu'il est sec. Généralement, ils sont appelés talisman magique d'eau, ce qui est une appellation erronée vu qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de magie. Le nom le plus approprié et le d'ailleurs le plus poétique est voile écailleux. Maintenant plus de question et si vous voulez bien entrer dans l'eau, il serait temps que nous commencions le cours.

Les jeunes sorciers entrèrent dans l'eau en grimaçant. On était à la fin de l'été et l'eau commençait à être fraiche. Léo les rassura sur ce point en précisant que la combinaison allait bientôt se réguler pour rester à température du corps. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une chaleur se diffusa dans leurs membres et ils purent avancer plus facilement. Au signal de Léo, ils avalèrent tous avec plus où moins de dégout, la plante amphibie et plongèrent. Personne ne vit que Drago n'avait pas avalé sa Branchiflore.

Harry commença d'abord à étouffer, puis ses branchies prirent le relais de ses poumons alors qu'il les remplissait d'eau. Il regarda ses mains, voyant l'interstice entre ses doigts se combler à l'intérieur de la combinaison qui s'adapta à la nouvelle forme. Il arriva le même phénomène à ses pieds qui s'allongèrent pour lui fournir un moyen de propulsion. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir comment les autres s'en sortaient. Léo allait de l'un à l'autre pour les aider à s'adapter, les calmants de quelques gestes rassurants. Il se retourna vers ses amis qui semblaient assez bien supporter la transformation. Hermione voulut lui dire quelque chose mais seul des bulles sortirent de sa bouche. Surprise, elle porta sa main à sa gorge. Autour d'eux, d'autres avaient déjà fait l'expérience et étaient dans la même position, ou presque, que la jeune fille.

- J'avais oublié de vous dire, dit Léo qui, lui, pouvait parfaitement parler. La Branchiflore empêche d'exprimer les sons articulés de façon humaine, il vous sera donc impossible de communiquer entre vous, ce qui n'est pas plus mal vu que ça évitera les bavardages. En revanche moi je peux vous comprendre grâce à mon voile ce qui me permettra de répondre à vos questions. Pour faciliter les déplacements, nous allons nous déplacer à l'aide du Buddy System, c'est-à-dire en binôme. Pour ne pas nous prendre la tête, on va garder les mêmes que celles que nous avons fait en Potion.

De nombreuses bulles s'élevèrent des bouches des élèves mais aucun vrai son ne sortit de leur bouche. Comme Léo ne semblait pas près de revenir sur sa décision, ils ne purent qu'obéir.

- Et tenez-vous la main, vous risquez moins de vous perdre.

Heureusement pour Harry, L'eau dissimula le rouge que prirent ses joues lorsqu'il prit la main de Draco. Trop préoccupé à fuir le regard de Draco, il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire satisfait de son professeur, mais Draco, lui, le vit. Ses yeux s'étrécirent ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Léo. Il ondula en redescendant tout en donnant des conseils.

- Essayez d'avoir toujours un autre groupe dans votre ligne de mire. Ne lâchez pas la main de votre binôme. Si vous commencez à avoir mal aux oreilles, ce n'est pas grave, c'est que vous n'avez pas encore bien assimilé la branchiflore. Dans ce cas là, décompressez en vous bouchant le nez, en fermant la bouche et en soufflant.

Les groupes se maintinrent environ un mètre au dessus du fond, frôlant certains récifs et effrayant des bancs de poisson. Harry regardait tout autour de lui. Tout, était tellement fantastique qu'il en avait presque oublié la main de Draco au creux de la sienne, mais celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir en le remontant alors qu'il s'approchait d'un récif pour voir un énorme poisson lune qui se déplaçait au raz des graviers.

- Nous allons arriver près d'un banc de sable. Ralentissez, c'est là que le Kraken prend ses bains de soleil pendant la journée.

Lors que Léo s'arrêta, il étendit les bras en demandant aux élèves de ne plus avancer. Sur le banc de sable jaune éclairé par les rayons réfractés du soleil, le calamar géant se reposer. Sa masse imposante bougeait doucement et certains de ces tentacules glissaient sur le sable, se tendant et se détendant.

- Le calamar géant fait partie de l'espèce des céphalopodes décapodes et appartient au genre Architeusthis. Celui-ci fait partie d'une espèce très rare et dissimulé aux yeux des moldus appelé Architeusthis Scandinavus en l'honneur du premier de l'espèce le fameux Kraken, créer par une divinité scandinave, qui a fait couler de nombreux navires dans l'antiquité jusqu'au moyen âge et même après.

Blaise Zabini émit une série de bulles.

- En fait personne ne sait trop la raison qui fait que le tout premier Kraken attaquait les vaisseaux. Il y a eut de nombreuse théories, malédiction divine, contrôle par magie, etc. Mais le plus probable est qu'un bateau à un jour détruit une couvée et que l'animal en a gardé rancune, rancune que n'a pas gardée la génération suivante puisque ce kraken ci est totalement inoffensif. Personne ne sait comment est mort le vieux Kraken, dit Léo pour répondre à la question de Lavande. Probablement de vieillesse ou un combat avec une créature plus grosse et plus forte. C'est la loi de la nature.

Il les invita à s'approcher en incitant les plus craintifs. Il leur permis de le toucher mais leur demanda de ne pas en faire trop pour éviter de le réveiller. Il les laissa se promener en leur laissant une dizaine de minutes. Harry, tout heureux tira Draco pour s'approcher de l'animal qui manifestement n'en avait pas envie. Il caressa la peau rugueuse et fut surpris de la sentir exactement comme si sa combinaison n'existait pas. Soudain, une sorte de courent passa par la main qui tenait Draco et se propagea dans son corps avant de ressortir par son autre main. La créature la ressentit et Harry vit son œil immense s'ouvrir juste à coté de lui. L'iris doré de l'animal était à lui seul plus grand que les adolescents qui le regardaient, fascinés.

- Harry ? Draco ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Léo les regardait, les bras croisés, ses longs cheveux flottant autour de lui comme un halo.

- D…désolé, je voulais pas le réveiller, je…

- Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer Potter.

- Quoi ? T'es jaloux.

- De toi ? Certainement pas. Un rat crevé serait plus intéressé à jalouser que toi.

- Tu es jaloux d'un rat crevé Malefoy ?

- Par rapport à toi, oui…

- Tu passe de fouine à rat crevé, c'est…

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant il est réveillé et il se rendormira quand il voudra.

Léo gratta l'animal à coté de l'œil qui émit une sorte de couinement. L'animal sembla rouler sur lui-même sous la caresse. Les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de lui pour le regarder câliner le kraken comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien. Soudain, ils entendirent une série de trilles joyeuse venir de derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent une bande d'être de l'eau qui se poursuivaient joyeusement et c'était leurs rires qu'ils entendaient. Quand ils virent les élèves, ils s'arrêtèrent et les deux groupes se regardèrent avec curiosité. Leurs corps gris et écailleux se mouvaient lentement comme leurs cheveux verts algues. Léo passa devant ses élèves et s'approcha d'eux.

- Par l'immensité de l'Océan et la Profondeur des Eaux, je vous salue et je vous remercie de nous avoir permis d'étudier la faune de ce magnifique lac. Je suis Léo Laderault, Professeur de Soin aux Créatures magique de Poudlard.

Il accompagna son discours d'une lumière qui s'alluma dans son œil mais qu'aucun de ses élèves ne vit. Les êtres de l'eau se concertèrent de leur voix rauque et l'un d'eux s'avança pour aller à la rencontre de Léo. Il devait être important car les autres s'écartaient avec respect devant lui. Il avait plus de collier que les autres autour du cou et une mâchoire de requin entière qui lui servait de diadème. Il se posta devant le professeur et s'inclina à son tour.

- Par la Promptitude des Courants et la Vivacité de la vie Marine. Je vous salue Léo Laderault de Poudlard. C'est un honneur de faire visiter notre demeure aux continuateurs des Quatre.

L'Être de l'eau se nommait Kaleb et était le fils du roi avec lequel Dumbledore avait un accord. Il proposa à Léo de les guider pour faire le tour du lac. Le professeur accepta avec joie et les laissa prendre en main ses élèves. Il s'éloigna un peu du groupe en direction d'une crevasse. Se laissant un peu porter par le courent il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs avec volupté. Ses yeux virent alors deux semblables dans la noirceur du gouffre. Il se retourna alors et nagea jusqu'à ses élèves. Il passa devant le groupe d'Harry et Draco et jeta un petit sourire au Serpentard qui le regardait avec suspicion.

À suivre…


	10. Chap 09 : Le cours du vampire

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 9 : Le cours du Vampire

A l'heure du déjeuner, les conversations allaient bon train. Le bouche à oreille avait fait que dans le simple intervalle entre la fin du cours et le repas tout le monde était au courent du cours qu'avait fait les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Tout le monde en parlait et les plus jeunes de chaque tablée demandaient à leurs ainées de leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient vus dans les profondeurs du lac. Mais les trois Gryffondors préférèrent ne pas tarder à cause de l'option qu'ils avaient à 13 heures. Hermione les quitta dés le début pour aller à son cour d'Arithmancie et laissa ses amis se rendre à la tour Nord pour leur premier cour de divination avec Théo pour professeur.

Tout en haut les attendait l'échelle qui n'était plus d'argent mais de cuivre. Ce qu'ils découvrirent au sommet n'avait plus rien à voir avec la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney. Il n'y avait plus ni estrades, ni pouffe et ni table. Les lourdes tentures n'obstruaient plus les fenêtres et l'air n'était plus surchauffé et chargé d'encens. Il n'y avait même plus de salle. La trappe ouvrait directement sur une prairie. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la forêt recomposé de l'année précédente lorsque Firenze leur faisait les cours. L'illusion qui transformait la salle était plus semblable au plafond magique de la grande salle. Ils pouvaient toucher le parquet mais ne le voyait pas, dissimulé sous une illusion d'herbe verte. Il y avait même une douce brise qui soufflait et qui faisait voler les rideaux translucides des fenêtres qui semblaient flotter dans le vide.

Leur professeur était assis sur une souche d'arbre, une tasse à la main. Comme il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement et que son seul œil valide était toujours clos, on aurait put croire qu'il dormait. Pourtant il garda la même immobilité quand il les pria de s'assoir dans l'herbe et de se servir une tasse de thé ce qui fit frémir les élèves même Ron et Harry qui avaient pourtant déjà entendu Théo parler sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Mais Professeur, dit Lavande, nous avons déjà appris à lire dans les feuilles de thé.

- Cela ne nous empêche pas d'en savourer un tout en parlant miss Brown. C'est un Grand Yuunan Impérial

La jeune fille rougie mais se servit une tasse. Le liquide ambré sentait le miel et aussi le bois mouillé. Chacun en prit une gorgé et put déguster sa texture souple et onctueuse ainsi que son arôme boisé, miellé avec quelques touches animal et de tabac.

- Nous somme le professeur Théodore Herzicos, votre nouveau professeur de Divination. Avant de commencer ce cours avec vous, nous aimerions vous poser une question. Qu'est ce que le destin ?

Parvati leva la main, tout comme son amie Lavande qui voulait se rattraper pour ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Mais Théo but une gorgée de thé et donna la parole à la première.

- Le destin est un futur qui a été définie à l'avance par des instances supérieur.

- Très joli réponse mais tout à fait incorrecte.

Il but une autre gorgée de thé sans voire la mine dégouté de la jeune fille.

- En fait, le destin est la somme des choix possible pour un être et les réactions qui en découlent ce qui nous amène à penser…Mr Malefoy ?

- Que le futur n'est pas écrit.

- Oui, mais encore ? Mr Zabini.

- Euh…Qu'il y en a plusieurs possible ?

- C'est tout à fait exact. Jusqu'à présent, le futur que vous avez étudié était celui qui avait le plus de chance d'arriver par rapport au moment présent. Le but cette année ce sera d'apprendre à percevoir aussi les autres possibilités ainsi que les chemins qui y mènent, c'est-à-dire les choix qui vous mèneront à cette possibilité. Nous sommes désolés de dire cela mais il s'agit en fait de statistique.

Alors que des gémissements s'élevaient, Harry hésitait, il voulait poser une question, mais devant tout le monde il n'osait pas y faire allusion.

- Votre esprit me souffle votre question M. Potter. Je l'ai ressenti aussi fort que si vous me l'aviez hurlé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, rouge. Il savait ce que son professeur voulait dire. Les défenses de son esprit étaient si faibles que sans se forcer, Théo avait capté ses pensées. Il n'était pas du tout au point en Occlumencie et c'était une lacune qu'il devait corriger.

- Vous vous demandiez si, à notre tour, nous allions vous faire des prédictions concernant votre mort prochaine. Nous ne nous abaisserions pas à répéter sans cesse une chose que vous savez pour acquise. Il est normal de porter la mort au dessus de sa tête lorsqu'on est poursuivi par la haine du prétendu Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, sans vouloir pour autant vous rassurer, Nous dirions que vous avez 40% de chances de vivre. Cependant, ajouta-t-il alors que Harry blêmissait, ces statistiques ne prennent en évidence que les données présente et ne sont en rien une indication pour le futur car pas plus tard qu'hier, vous n'aviez que 30%.

Il finit sa tasse de thé et la posa à coté de lui.

- Cependant vous voilà prévenu. N'oubliez jamais que savoir son futur, est le meilleur moyen de pouvoir le changer pour un meilleur…ou un pire. Ceci est votre première leçon. Votre Destin dépend de vos choix, il est entre vos mains.

0OoO0

- Je sais que jusqu'à maintenant, votre culture de l'Histoire de la Magie a été plus que parcellaire et incomplète. Et je sais aussi que la cause en est que mon prédécesseur avait,…disons, une voix à endormir les morts et que peu de gens suivaient ses cours.

Juste après leur heure de divination, ils avaient deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Ravie d'être enfin débarrassé du professeur Binns, les élèves attendaient impatiemment de voir comment allait se débrouiller le nouveau professeur. Ceux qui l'avaient eut plus tôt dans la matinée étaient partagés entre l'excitation et l'incrédulité et avaient refusés de dire aux autres ce qu'il en retournait.

Le professeur Wentworth les avait accueillis dans une salle dont la moindre parcelle de mur et de plafond était recouvert de tissus qui les dissimilait. Comme pour les autres cours, les Gryffondors le partageaient avec les Serpentards. Harry désespérait de trouvait un cours où il puisse avoir la conscience et l'esprit tranquille.

- Je ne vais pas me lancer dans d'interminables palabres sur les guerres des gobelins car ces êtres ont la rancune si tenace qu'ils se battent au moins une fois tous les siècles. Ce fait ayant d'ailleurs servi à établir une sorte de calendrier dont se servent certains sorciers pour éviter d'utiliser le calendrier grégorien.

Draco renifla. Il le savait très bien puisque son père utilisait les deux, privilégiant le plus souvent le calendrier plus « pure » que l'autre.

- En calculant bien, on peut dire qu'on se trouve à la 52ème année après la 67ème guerre Gobeline. La dernière ayant été pendant la seconde guerre mondiale si bien qu'elle est passée inaperçu. Mais comme je le disais, mes cours ne porteront pas sur ce sujet, mais se spécialiseront sur les mille dernières années à travers un sujet bien connu de tous.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement dans l'air. Touts les tissus se volatilisèrent sous les yeux des élèves ébahit. Il n'y avait pas une parcelle de mure qui ne soit recouvert par une affiche ou une étagère contenant des produits dérivés.

- Je pense que vous avez comprit, nous allons étudier l'Histoire en nous basant sur celle du Quidditch. Mais ce n'est pas tout. A chaque fin de cour, je vous donnerais une recherche à faire pour le prochain ce qui constituera vos devoirs. Je ramasserais ces recherches et je les noterais et ceux qui auront les meilleurs notes recevront des prix, c'est-à-dire certains des nombreux produit dérivés fabriqués sur le thème du Quidditch et que j'ai rassemblé dans cette classe.

Le jeune professeur eut du mal à faire revenir le calme parmi ses élèves. Même Hermione qui ne se passionnait pas tellement pour ce sport trouvait intéressante l'idée d'en faire un pivot pour étudier l'Histoire. Lorsqu'enfin il put avoir le silence, il donna son sujet de recherche.

- Les origines du vol en balais et du Quidditch à partir de l'an 900 jusqu'à l'an mil. Vous me trouverais les limites exactes en citant deux événements ayant un rapport avec ce thème et vous ferais un résumé de ce qui s'est passé dans ce siècle entre ces deux événements. Il y a suffisamment de livres à la bibliothèque pour faire vos recherches. Je vous conseillerais évidemment le célébrissime « Quidditch à travers les âges » mais ne vous contentez pas de celui-là. Il y à d'autres livres. Et pour voire ceux que vous auraient consultés, vous aurez l'obligeance de me faire une bibliographie en fin de parchemin. Pour le moment, la limite est de vingt centimètres minimum à raison d'une ligne par centimètre au moins. Et je vous en prie, tachez de ne pas dépasser le mètre. Après, c'est moi qui le lis.

Même si seulement une demi-heure s'était écoulée, il leur annonça que le cours était finit, mais qu'ils avaient pour conseil de se rendre à la Bibliothèque pour commencer leurs recherches pour la semaine suivante avant leur cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

0OoO0

- C'était un peu court, grogna Hermione dés qu'ils furent sortis.

- Pour un premier cours et sur une matière aussi ch…embêtante, c'était bien. J'ai même pas dormis.

- évidemment, le cours n'a pas durée une demi-heure.

- Léo m'avait prévenu que Chris était très timide et qu'il n'avait jamais été prof, dit Harry, pensif. Je pense que pour lui, c'était déjà beaucoup.

0OoO0

Dans son bureau personnel, le professeur Wentworth soupirait en posant son front sur la porte.

_Moi ! Prof ! J'y crois pas, me faire ça à moi ! je vais jamais y arriver._

Deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrières et une voix ronronna à son oreille.

- J'ai senti ta détresse Koi. Tes premier cours ne se sont pas bien passé ?

- Je te retiens Léo, j'étais mort de trouille.

- Tu sais, ils ne vont pas te mordre.

- Je suis mort de rire Léo, non vraiment, répondit le jeune homme avec ironie.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il faudrait pour te redonner du courage.

- J'ai bien une idée.

Chris se retourna et mit ses mains sur les hanches fines de Léo. Celui-ci sourit lorsque son époux se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Léo accentua le baiser et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Alors ? demanda Chris après avoir sucé une dernière fois ses lèvres roses.

- Ah…Ça peut se faire, répondit l'autre en l'embrassant à son tour.

Le professeur de Soin mit ses bras autour du cou de celui d'Histoire et se laissa aller lorsque ce dernier recula pour l'assoir et finalement le coucher sur son bureau.

- Au fait, demanda Chris alors qu'il défaisait les boutons de la chemise de son partenaire, tu n'étais pas sensée être en cour ?

- Mais j'y suis, j'y suis, roucoula-t-il en se laissant aller aux caresse de son amant.

0OoO0

Motivé par la « carotte » du professeur mercenaire, Ron noircissait son parchemin, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil rapide aux livres étalés sur la table, si bien qu'il atteignit rapidement les vingt centimètre demandé. Harry, lui, les avait déjà dépassé et continuait dans sa lancée mais lorsqu'il arriva à une quarantaine de centimètre, il commença à sécher. Il mordillait sa plume en parcourant les livres alors que Ron atteignait à peu près la même longueur que lui tout en ralentissant, à bout d'inspiration. Hermione, elle, malgré la demande du professeur, avait dépassé le mètre et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Finalement, les deux garçons notèrent leur bibliographie, ne savant plus que marquer d'autre et de toute façon satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Hermione et virent que sa recherche avait dépassait les un mètre et demi.

- Mione ! s'exclama Harry. Le professeur avait demandé qu'il n'y en ait pas plus d'un mètre.

- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'en mettre un peu plus.

- Mais là, il va galérer à lire tout ça.

- Oui, mais je sais parfaitement que je serais la seule à en avoir fait autant donc ce n'est pas grave.

Décidant que la conversation était terminée, elle se replongea dans son travail. Il restait une demi-heure avant le prochain cours. Pour tuer le temps, Ron demanda à son meilleur ami s'il voulait faire une partie d'échec avec lui. Mais Harry refusa, prétextant qu'il voulait faire des recherches personnelles. Ron haussa les épaules et se concentra pour jouer une partie contre le jeu lui-même.

Cheminant entre les rayonnages, Harry cherchait des renseignements sur la magie orientale. Dans un rayonnage consacré à l'Asie, il trouva un livre intitulé « Abe no Seimei ou le paroxysme de L'Onmyodo » par un certain Yoshitaka John Abbercombie. Il se souvenait que la veille, Byakko avait appelé Ryuuji, Leila et Thomas « descendants d'Abe no Seimei ». Il prit le livre pour savoir qui était donc ce sorcier japonais qui avait été l'avant dernier maitre de Byakko.

- « Abe no Seimei », lut-il, « (921? au temple Abemonju-in à Sakurai-1005?) est un _onmyōji_, un spécialiste du _onmyōdō_, au milieu de l'époque de Heian au Japon. En plus de sa prédominance dans l'histoire du Japon, c'est un personnage légendaire du folklore japonais et on l'a dépeint dans nombre d'histoires et de films. Seimei travaillait comme onmyôji pour les empereurs et le gouvernement Heian, faisant des calendriers et conseillant sur la façon spirituellement correct de traiter les problèmes. Il priait pour le bien-être des empereurs et du gouvernement autant que donner des conseils sur divers problèmes. Il était aussi un astrologue et prédisait les évènements astrologiques. Il profita d'une très longue vie, libre de toute maladie majeure, ce qui contribua à la croyance populaire qu'il avait des pouvoirs mystiques. Il a vécu 85 ans, a une époque ou il était difficile de dépasser les 40 ans, au Japon. Son symbole est un pentagramme rouge. Il travaille avec la couleur des éléments, comme on trouve dans le dzogchen, et dans l'hermétisme. Les japonais croient que c'est lui qui a inventé le pentagramme, alors qu'évidemment on le trouve en occident. Après la mort de Seimei, l'empereur a fait ériger un sanctuaire shintō, le _jinja_ de Seimei. Il se situe là où se trouvait sa demeure, avenue Horikawa à Kyōto, et ce _jinja_ s'y trouve toujours »

Curieux, il regarda plus loin pour voir ce qu'il disait sur l'Onmyodo.

- « L'Onmyōdō est une cosmologie ésotérique traditionnelle japonaise, qui mélange les sciences naturelles et l'occultisme. Elle est basée sur les philosophies chinoises des cinq éléments (Wu Xing) et du yin et yang, introduites au Japon au tournant du VIe siècle. Elle est acceptée comme un système pratique de divination. Ces pratiques ont de plus évolué, étant influencée par le taoïsme, le bouddhisme et le shintoïsme, pour devenir le onmyōdō contemporain vers la fin du VIIe siècle. Au milieu du XIXe siècle, le onmyōdō est déclaré superstition et interdit. Jusqu'à cette interdiction, il était sous le contrôle du gouvernement impérial, puis de ses courtisans, la famille Tsuchimikado. Un professionnel du onmyōdō se nomme un onmyōji »

Il regarda plus loin et tomba sur une illustration de Byakko.

- Le tigre blanc de l'ouest est l'un des quatre animaux totems des orients et du zodiaque chinois. Il est associé à l'Ouest, au métal et à l'air. Le nom de ce tigre est généralement traduit en japonais par "Byakko".

Sur une autre page, il tomba sur d'autres noms connus.

- Les Quatre Animaux, encore appelés Quatre Pouvoirs ou Quatre Figures, sont les symboles et les gardiens des quatre orients dans l'astrologie chinoise et le feng shui. Ce sont Seiryu, le Dragon Azur Gardien de l'Est (Eau et Eau), Genbu, la Tortue Noire Gardienne du Nord (Bois et Terre), Byakko, le Tigre Blanc Gardien de l'Ouest (Métal et Air) et Suzaku, l'Oiseau Vermillon Gardien du Sud (Feu et Feu). Vers la fin des Royaumes combattants, ils ont été intégrés dans le système des cinq éléments avec Kirin, la Licorne Jaune Gardienne du Centre (Terre et Espace). Ils sont aussi reconnus par la tradition occultiste japonaise Onmyodo et inspirée par la théorie chinoise des cinq éléments.

Ainsi donc voici les quatre autres Gardiens, pensa Harry. Il ne put approfondir ses recherches. Ron vint le chercher et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent en cours. Harry lui demanda deux seconde pour aller emprunter le livre à la bibliothécaire qui le regarda de travers alors qu'il notait son nom sur le registre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son hostilité. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rendu les livres en mauvais état. Mais c'était peu être dut au fait qu'il n'en avait jamais emprunté, préférant les lires directement à la bibliothèque. En fourrant presque le livre dans son sac, il courut jusqu'à la porte pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

- Tu as emprunté un livre ? demanda la jeune fille avec stupéfaction.

- Et bien oui, et alors ?

- Non, c'est juste inhabituel. Qu'est ce que tu as pris ?

- C'était quelque chose en rapport avec la magie oriental, répondit aussitôt Ron qui avait bien vu la section ou se trouvait son ami lorsqu'il était venu le chercher.

- Et c'est pourquoi faire ? Rien de dangereux ou de répréhensible, hein ?

- Répréhensible, non, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais dangereux…

- Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bouquin ?

- Vous verrez ce soir.

- Tu nous l'expliqueras en même temps que les raisons de ton attitude de ce matin ?

- Oui, oui, bredouilla Harry en commençant une retraite stratégique en direction de la salle où devait avoir lieux le cour de DCFM.

- Harry James Potter, tu as intérêt à être convaincant ce soir !

Ils coururent pour arriver à l'heure, mais tous les élèves étaient encore dans le couloir. Dés qu'ils arrivèrent, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ne voyant pas le professeur, les élèves se décidèrent tout de même à entrer. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre à cause des épais rideaux de velours violet qui obstruait les fenêtres. Les seules lumières provenaient de torches accrochées au mur. Le professeur Adamson était assis sur un catafalque de pierre qui avait remplacé son bureau. L'une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide alors que l'autre prenait appui sur le dessus du catafalque et soutenant la main qu'il avait posée dessus. Il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier, mais un long trench de cuir noir ouvert sur une chemise à dentelle et un pantalon treillis noir. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand les élèves lorsqu'ils entrèrent et les incita juste à s'installer d'un signe de main.

Dés que la porte se referma, le feu des torche prit une teinte violette qui assombrie encore plus la pièce, lui donnant un aspect irréel. Caliéron releva les yeux et prit la parole sans même se lever.

- Bonjour chers élèves. Je suis votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Caliéron Adamson. Comme je n'apprécie pas de perdre mon temps, je vais vous poser des questions auxquels vous répondrez. Inutile de prendre des notes pour le moment donc fermez vos cahiers et posez vos plumes.

Tous obtempérèrent, même Hermione qui ne supportait pas de ne pas noter ce qu'un professeur disait. Caliéron se leva et toisa les élèves. Comme à leur habitude, les Gryffondor s'étaient placés d'un coté et les Serpentard. Son regard violet se posa sur Hermione qui levait la main et l'ignora avant de se tourner vers Pansy Parkinson.

- Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me citer une créature qui soit entièrement et totalement maléfique par nature ?

- Euh…Les Loups Garous ?

- Faux. C'est l'énergie Lunaire qui les transforme en loup et les fait attaquer contre leur volonté ou presque. Une autre idée…miss Granger ?

- Les Elfes noirs !

- Faux. Ce sont simplement des guerriers. Certes ils sont farouches et sans pitié mais seulement face à leurs ennemis et ils ont de l'honneur…Mr Weasley ?

- Les Acromantules ?

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Elles font peur.

- Votre tête du matin aussi doit faire peur, cela ne fait pas de vous un être maléfique. Silence je vous pris, demanda le professeur alors que certains Serpentards ricanaient…Encore vous Miss Granger ?

- Les démons.

- C'est ce qu'ils font, pas ce qu'ils sont. Donc Faux. Vous n'avez plus d'idée ? Et bien je vais vous répondre. Une créature qui soit entièrement et totalement maléfique par nature n'existe pas dans la création.

Comme des récriminations s'élevaient, le professeur leva la main et demanda le silence.

- La notion de Maléfique ne peut être appliquée qu'à des êtres conscients de leurs actes. Il n'existe aucun animal qui ne soit maléfique car ce genre de considérations ne peut s'appliquer au règne animal. Hors, si un être à la conscience, il peut donc choisir entre le mal ou le bien. Par exemple, un Loup Garou ayant le contrôle de son loup intérieur, peut parfaitement passer une pleine lune au dehors sans blesser jamais personne ou au contraire en blessant le plus de gens possible. Les elfes noires ne sont pas noires parce qu'ils sont maléfique mais parce qu'ils ont choisis la voix des armes alors que les elfes blanc on choisit celle de la magie. Cette histoire de couleur n'empêchera pas un elfe blanc de vous carboniser sur place. Quand au démon, ce sont, comme les anges, des esprits mais qui ont choisis de faire le mal. Ils peuvent tout à fait devenir des anges en faisant le bien. Le contraire existe aussi et le plus fameux exemple en est Lucifer, qui, dans la tradition judéo-chrétienne était l'ange le plus proche de Dieu.

Hermione leva la main et le professeur lui accorda la parole.

- Il y a les vampires. Ce sont tous des tueurs assoiffés de sang.

- Ah ! J'attendais que l'on m'en parle. Mais encore une fois, ceci est erroné. Cela s'applique aux vampires de niveau 1 voir de niveau 2 mais certainement pas de niveau 3. Otez-moi d'un doute, dit-il alors que Hermione voulais répliquer, vous savez ce que sont les niveaux lorsque l'on parle de créature ?

Seule la main d'Hermione se leva. Les autres semblaient gênés et murmuraient sans pour autant vouloir répondre à la question du professeur.

- Mr Malefoy, pourriez-vous éclairer les lumières de vos camarades ?

Draco renifla de dédain mais s'exécuta.

- Lorsqu'on parle créatures conscientes, les niveaux correspondent à leur évolution spirituelle. Il y en a trois. Le corps, l'esprit et l'âme.

- Cela suffira pour le moment, pour plus d'information vous irez chercher à la bibliothèque. Mais je vais tout de même vous donner des exemples. Nous parlions donc des loups garous. Tel que vous l'avez appris, un loup garou se trensforme dés que vient la pleine lune. Mais s'il passe au niveau 2, le niveau de l'esprit. Il pourra contrôler sa transformation lors des pleines lunes et ne plus se transformer. Cependant, sa transformation sera alors liée à ses émotions. S'il lui arrive d'éprouver de la colère ou de la douleur, alors la trensformation s'opéreras qu'il fasse jour ou nuit.

- Et comment peuvent-ils arriver à passer du niveau 1 au niveau 2 ? demanda Harry après avoir levé la main.

- De la méditation surtout. Le sujet doit accepter sereinement le loup en lui, sans le combattre. Mais il existe aussi le niveau 3. Dans ce cas là, le loup garou se transformera à volonté et en gardant la pleine maitrise de sa conscience. Le même procédé existe aussi chez les elfes. Au niveau 1, ils sont ce qu'on appelle les elfes de maisons ou Brownie. Une volonté forte de changement les fera passer au niveau d'elfe où ils choisiront la voix des armes en devenant des elfes noirs, appelés aussi Drows ou de la magie en devenant des elfes blanc appelés aussi Ljosalfar. Au niveau 3, ils deviennent Maitres elfes ou Maitres Drows et Hauts Elfes ou Hauts Ljosalfar. Pour en revenir aux vampires, ceux de niveaux 1 sont des êtres assoiffés de sang ; très proche des bêtes car ils on perdu leur âme au cours de leur transformation. Le seul moyen pour qu'ils arrivent au niveau 2 est de la retrouver. Ils en deviennent à la fois plus et moins dangereux car personne ne peut dire ce que fera un vampire. Quant il arrive au niveau 3, le vampire perd tous ses points faibles, qui sont ?

- L'ail ?

- Pas vraiment, ils sont juste sensibles aux fortes odeurs à cause de leurs sens hyper développés. Vous leur mettez un oignon dans le nez et vous obtiendrez le même résultat.

- L'eau bénite et les crucifix ?

- Non plus. Cette croyance venait du fait qu'on les disait maudis par Dieu, mais c'est une aberration, du moins pour la plupart des espèces.

- Le soleil ?

- Oui

- Les pieux dans le cœur ?

- Aussi. Vous n'oublier rien ?

Les élèves semblaient chercher, mais aucun ne leva la main, à l'exception d'Hermione.

- Leur soif de sang. Elle est étanchée car la condition pour devenir un vampire de niveau 3 est de trouver un Calice.

- Qu'est ce qu'un Calice ?

- Tout d'abord, le Calice est une personne, c'est l'âme sœur du vampire. Dés qu'il le mord la première fois, le vampire ne peut plus se nourrir que de son sang. Il peut bien sur boire le sang d'autres êtres mais seul le sang du Calice le satisfera pleinement. Mais la relation Vampire/Calice est plus complexe que servir à avoir un simple garde mangé. C'est une fusion spirituelle. Le vampire et son Calice sont liés par un lien psychique indestructible. Le vampire perdra ainsi sa soif meurtrière et le Calice vivra l'éternité à ses cotés.

- Cependant, il n'existe aucune preuve de l'existence d'êtres ayant jamais réussit à passer au niveau trois, déclama Hermione sans même attendre d'avoir la parole.

- Donc parce que personne n'en a vu, ils n'existent pas.

- Un être ne peut exister si on n'a pas la preuve de son existence. C'est comme pour le monstre du Loch Ness, ça n'existe pas.

- Je dois avouer que Nessy et moi sommes profondément déçus, dit le professeur avec un grand sourire qui révéla deux longues canines qui dépassaient de ses lèvres.

Son corps entier s'assombrit et se dispersa en une nuée de chauve souris. Celle-ci tournoyèrent dans la salle et ne se rassemblèrent de nouveau que derrière Hermione. Le vampire souleva l'une de ses mèches et souffla dans son cou.

- Le monde est plein de surprise et de mystère qui sont loin de la compréhension des hommes, Mrs Granger, dit-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu de toute la classe. Savez-vous que selon les règles de l'aéronautique, les abeilles ne peuvent pas voler. Elles ont un corps trop gros et des ailes trop petites pour pouvoir décoller. Pourtant elles volent, et vous savez pourquoi ?

La jeune fille, le souffle court, déglutit avant de répondre par la négative.

- C'est parce que les abeilles se moquent bien des lois des hommes, tout comme les créatures qui peuplent ce monde.

Il se releva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour en ouvrir brusquement les rideaux. Les rayons du soleil baignèrent son visage pale sans lui faire le moindre mal.

- Et voila, je viens de prouver devant vous que les vampires de niveau 3 existaient puisque je vous ai prouvé que j'en étais un.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais.

- Le monde est plein de mystères qui n'ont jamais été découvert. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour dans la rue, vous avez croisés un Vampire et son Calice et que vous ne vous en êtes même pas rendus compte. En fin de compte, malgré toute leur science, leur pragmatisme et leur logique, les humains sont des créatures bien ignorantes.

0OoO0

Hermione se sentait honteuse lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle. Le professeur avait mis en évidence sa totale ignorance des choses de ce monde. On ne trouvait pas tout dans les livres et on n'y trouvait pas toujours la vérité. Cette leçon était encore marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit alors que ses amis tentaient de la rassurer.

Mais à peine furent-ils dans le grand hall pour aller en heure d'étude que Léo entra presque en courant dans le château. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et il avait sa combinaison sur lui.

- Ron ! Harry ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Venez avec moi ! Hermione, toi, tu vas chercher Camille et Sophie et tu leur dit de ramener deux civières !

- Mais l'étude…

- Je vous ferais un mot, vite c'est urgent !

Les garçons le suivirent rapidement alors qu'Hermione partait dans l'autre sens en direction de l'Infirmerie.

À suivre…

Tout ce qui a été dit sur Abe no Seimei et l'onmyodo est vrai. Pour les animaux mythiques, j'ai rajoutés aux éléments orientaux, les éléments occidentaux (cf chap 7)


	11. Chap 10 : Un loup dans le lac

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"__Textes écrits__"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 10 : Un loup dans le lac

Près du lac, les garçons vit un attroupement d'élève de premières années, Serpentard et Serdaigle confondue. Dés qu'il arriva, Léo les écarta vivement pour lui permettre à lui ainsi qu'à Harry et Ron de passer.

- Ecartez-vous bon sang de bois ! Laissez les respirer !

Les élèves s'écartèrent enfin pour dévoiler deux élèves, un Serpentard et un Serdaigle, tout deux couchés sur le ventre. Deux de leurs condisciples leur faisaient des massages dans le dos pour faire sortir l'eau de leurs poumons.

- ça ira comme ça tout les deux, dit Léo en prenant leur place.

Il mit chaque main sur leur dos et continua le massage. Presque aussitôt, les deux jeunes garçons se mirent à tousser et à cracher de l'eau. Le professeur demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte deux serviettes dont il se servit pour les frictionner. Sophie arriva alors, suivie de Camille et Hermione qui portaient des civières. Elle envoya les élèves se changer dans leur dortoir pour faire de la place.

- Je veux ensuite que vous alliez en étude. Je demanderais au professeur surveillant de me dire si l'un de vous a été absent.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Harry aida Léo à mettre l'un des élèves sur une civière et Hermione aida Ron à faire de même sous la direction de Camille alors que Sophie commençait à les examiner succinctement. Elle décréta qu'il fallait les emmener à l'infirmerie. Le Survivant et son professeur prirent l'une d'elle et les deux autres Gryffondors prirent l'autre. Camille partie en avance pour préparer les lits. Juste avant de partir, les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur le lac. Il fronça les sourcils.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sophie fit léviter les deux civières pour leur permettre de monter les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Un escalier se déplaça juste au moment où ils allaient y grimper, mais Léo lança un sifflement agacé qui lui fit reprendre sa place. Une fois arrivés dans l'infirmerie, Sophie confia un pyjama et une serviette sèche à Harry et Léo et les envoya derrière un paravent avec un élève pour les aider à se changer.

Harry soutint le tout jeune Serpentard qui chancelait et l'emmena derrière le paravent. Comme celui-ci tremblait, il l'aida à enlever la combinaison de plongée verte qu'il portait, mais le laissa enlever son slip tout seul. Il tint la serviette sèche devant lui à la fois pour protéger son intimité que pour l'y enrouler dés qu'il aurait fait tomber le vêtement trempé. Il le frictionna de partout tant pour le sécher que pour le réconforta. Il l'aida à enfiler l'un des pyjamas de l'infirmerie puis le pris dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à l'un des lit que Camille avait préparé. Il l'y installa et remonta la couverture sur son corps. De son coté, Léo avait fait de même avec le jeune Serdaigle qui était déjà en train d'être examiné par Sophie. Dés qu'elle eut finit avec lui, elle s'approcha du Serpentard et l'examina à son tour.

- Rien de bien grave, dit-elle finalement, du moins rien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse arranger. Vous aller rester en observation pendant la nuit. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir des problèmes vue que toute l'eau a été retirée de vos poumons, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Il ne manquerait plus que vous attrapiez une bronchite ou un rhume.

Sur un signe du docteur, Camille alla chercher une potion de sommeil et en administra une cuiller à chacun de ses petits patients qui s'endormirent aussitôt. Puis il se tourna vers Léo pour lui demander des explications sur ce qui s'était passé.

- Je ne suis pas sur, répondit-il, pensif. Je suis toujours très prudent, surtout avec des tout jeunes et des débutants, je n'ai même pas utilisé la branchiflor, plutôt la bonne vieille méthode du snorqueling, palmes, masque et tuba, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des Gryffondors. Quelque chose les à attirer dans l'eau, j'ai juste eut le temps de les rattraper et de les ramener à la surface. Je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Harry déglutit, lui le pouvait.

- Heum, Léo ? Il faudrait que tu nous fasses un mot pour qu'on puisse retourner en étude.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin griffonné à la hâte sur le bureau de Sophie. Harry le prit en le remerciant et entraîna ses deux amis à l'extérieur, fermant la porte derrière eux.

- Harry, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste d'aller en étude.

- On ne va pas en étude.

- Quoi ! Mais…

- Il faut qu'on aille au dortoir.

- Mais pourquoi faire ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il avait déjà emprunté les escaliers pour monter au septième étage. Il était soucieux car lui savait exactement ce qui avait attiré les deux garçons vers le fond du lac. Lorsqu'il avait regardé la surface de l'eau, un frisson l'avait parcouru, une sensation étrange qu'il avait maintenant appris à reconnaître. Il avait senti la présence d'un esprit dans les eaux du lac. Il devait en parler absolument avec Byakko.

Il arriva enfin devant la Grosse Dame. Presque sans s'arrêter, il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune sans prêter attention au regard courroucé que lui lançait le tableau.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous expliquerais ce qu'il s'est passé. Et bien c'est pour maintenant, dit Harry en commença à monter les escaliers qui menait à leur dortoir.

Hermione hésita un instant avant de suivre les garçons vers leur chambre. Elle se décida finalement à les suivre puisque les protections qu'il y avait pour le dortoir des filles étaient inexistante pour le dortoir des garçons.

Harry s'approcha de son lit et sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

- Byakko ! Bordel, où est ce que tu es ?

- Harry, mais qui est ce que tu appelle ?

En jurant, Harry s'approcha de la table de nuit et prit le livre dans le tiroir. Il le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver la page sur Byakko et prit son Jufu.

- Harry ! dit Hermione en le prenant par les épaules. Il faut que tu nous expliques là. Depuis ce matin tu es bizarre, Ron et moi on ne te reconnaît plus.

- Je vais le faire. Mais c'est difficile…et dangereux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Mais enfin Harry, tu sais bien qu'on pourrait tout risquer avec toi.

- Oui, mais…depuis Sirius.

- Sirius, c'est autre chose. Alors maintenant, tu nous explique ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et surtout tu me dit ce que c'est que ce livre.

- ça, c'est…un livre…

- Il vient de la Réserve ?

- Oui, fit Harry avec une grimace. C'est un livre qui a été écrit par Serpentard.

- Et tu es sure qu'il n'est pas dangereux, répliqua Hermione en le lui prenant et en le feuilletant. Mais c'est vide !

- Presque, la contredit Harry en montrant la page des Boréades qui était redevenu comme avant.

- Et tu peux nous dire ce que c'est ?

- On va vous l'expliquer ?

- On ?

Mais Harry avait déjà commencé à invoquer le dieu qui apparut dans un tourbillon argenté. Une fois qu'il eut rassuré ses deux amis, il put leur présenter le chat géant et leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Hermione écoutait l'histoire en grimaçant lorsqu'Harry parlait des risques que son ami avait pris. Ron, lui, n'écoutait que d'une oreille, lançant de temps en temps des regards en coin au dieu tigre qui s'était allongé sur le sol et qui se nettoyait les pattes d'où sortaient des griffes à première vue assez tranchantes.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, résuma Hermione. Tu as accidentellement fait fuir des esprits d'un livre et tu t'es lié à ce…chat pour tous les retrouver avant qu'il n'arrive un malheur.

- C'est exact, répondit Byakko sèchement, ne laissant pas Harry répondre.

Il avait été assez vexé qu'Hermione le traite en simple chat. Il n'était pas contrariant habituellement, mais il trouvait irritant les manières de cette jeune fille qui semblait juger tout ce qui passait à sa portée par rapport à ses propres critères et avec un esprit peu ouvert sur le reste. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que c'était une sorte de prison qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même pour quelques obscures raisons que seul un humain comprendrait.

- Individuellement, il pourrait ne pas être si dangereux que ça, mais l'affluence d'autant d'esprits dans un lieu déjà très chargé en pouvoir peut les affolé et les désorienter. Il faut donc les retrouver et les replacer dans le livre. Même si Harry n'en à encore capturé aucun, persifla le dieu.

- C'est faux ! s'écria le Survivant. J'ai réussit à attraper les Boréades !

- Si les Descendants ne t'avaient pas aidés tu te serais écraser comme une crêpe au sol.

- J'aller appeler mon balais, je ne me serais pas écraser.

- Mettons, et depuis ?

Harry se calma.

- J'en ai ressenti un, tout à l'heure, dans les eaux du lac…

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui…commença Hermione.

- Mais, c'est mal, s'exclama Ron. Enfin, je veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas censés vouloir faire du mal aux humains…

- Effectivement non, et ils ne le souhaitent pas où du moins pas de la façon dont vous le pensais. Les esprits ne sont ni bons ni mauvais. Ils sont des êtres de la nature.

- Je pense que je sais lequel c'est, dit Harry. Shui, le loup de l'eau.

- C'est logique, dit Byakko, pensif. Les seuls autres à manipuler l'eau, sont le Gardiens Seiryu et Genbu. Je n'imagine aucun des deux faire une chose pareils puisque se ne sont pas des esprits, ils ont donc plus conscience de leurs actes. De plus, Shui fait partie de la Meute…peut-être que ces jeunes avaient des odeurs sous jacentes élémentaires plus fortes que les autre…

- Euh…désolé de poser la question…commença Ron.

- La Meute est le rassemblement des esprits des éléments naturels de l'eau, du feu, de la glace, des nuages, de la foudre, du temps, de l'espace, du soleil et de la lune. Comme ils ont la forme de loups, on leur donne le nom de Meute. J'ai répondu à ta question ?

- Euh, oui, balbutia Ron.

- C'est l'un des trois groupes d'esprits qui composent le livre, répondit Harry en puisant dans les connaissances qu'il avait assimilé. Salazar Serpentard ne s'est pas limité à des esprits déjà existant. Il s'est certes servi de divinités japonaises où venant d'autres culture, mais il a aussi créer ses propres esprits. La Meute, par exemple a été créée en donnant une forme tangible à des éléments et en leur donnant une conscience spirituelle.

- Mais Byakko a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de conscience.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

- Seul des êtres conscients peuvent faire le bien ou le mal, comme le professeur Adamson nous l'a expliqué.

- Ce critère ne s'applique pas aux esprits de la nature ou aux divinités, car ils n'ont pas de conscience, mais une conscience spirituelle. Ils n'ont pas consciences que leurs actes sont mauvais ou bons, ils sont seulement guidés par une raison incompréhensibles pour les humains puisqu'elle ne dépend que des limites de leur pouvoirs. Tant qu'ils ont le pouvoir de faire quelques choses, ils ont le droit de le faire.

- Mais il y a d'autres groupes, reprit Harry. Serpentard à aussi tiré des esprits en leur donnant comme base, des personnages de livres. Par exemple, l'un des esprits se nomme Galahad, c'est l'esprit du Combat puisqu'au temps du roi Arthur et selon Chrétien de Troy, c'était le plus grand des chevaliers.

- Mais Chrétien de Toye à vécu un siècle après les fondateurs.

- Mais tu oublie que d'un, on ne connait pas la date exacte de la fondation de Poudlard et de deux, que certains sorcier peuvent vivre très vieux, lui expliqua le dieu

- Comme Dumbledore.

Byakko acquiesça et termina ses explications.

- Le dernier groupe n'a pas de nom et est composés d'esprits sans noms qui sont la cristallisation d'action ou d'objet, le saut, le verrou.

Comme le temps passait vite, ils décidèrent de sortir de la salle commune avant que leurs compagnons de chambres ne reviennent pour poser leurs affaires avant le repas. Ils avaient décidés d'aller capturer cet esprit à ce moment là, pendant que tous les élèves et les professeurs seront dans la Grande Salle. Discrètement, ils descendirent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent à un étage pour se cacher dans une vieille salle de cour qui n'avait pas dut servir depuis longtemps.

Les chaises et les tables étaient pleines de poussière et certain étaient renversés. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient de ci de là et malgré le fait qu'elles soient vides, elles firent frémir Ron. Byakko saute sur une table et épousseta le plateau avec sa queue avant de s'y assoir.

- J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps, dit Hermione en s'adressant au chat.

- Comme d'habitude, grommela l'animal au fait des habitudes de la Gryffondor depuis qu'il s'était lié à Harry.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à la remarque.

- Vous êtes censé être un tigre, non ? Alors pour quel raison avez-vous la forme d'un Kneazle ?

- Tout simplement parce que la puissance d'un esprit dépend de celui qui l'invoque. Harry n'est pas encore assez puissant pour que je retrouve ma vraie forme. Ce que vous voyez est une forme d'emprunt qui me permet de demeurer sur terre sans consommer trop d'énergie.

A peu près satisfaite de sa question, Hermione se tue, surtout que le regard du dieu tigre la dissuadait de continuer. Ils attendirent donc quelques instants avant de partir, mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, un bruit les fit se retourner. Un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft venait de tomber de la vieille cheminée délabrée. Hermione, qui était la plus proche, fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du paquet. Elle le prit et regarda le mot qui y était accroché.

- C'est pour toi, dit-elle en le tendant à son meilleur ami.

Harry le prit et lut le mot.

_" Pour Harry Potter. »_

_Mon très chère Ryry, tu ne peux pas aller à la chasse habillé comme ça "_

Et avant qu'il n'ait put le lâcher, le paquet s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait une sphère noire.

- Mais que…

- j'en ai entendu parler, dit Hermione. Il est possible de faire rentrer un vêtement dans une sphère pour habiller la personne qui porte la sphère.

- Un sort peut faire ça ? demanda Ron.

- Je…il n'était pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un sort

- Mais alors…

Un bruissement soyeux venant du mot l'interrompit. Il le regarda à nouveau et vit que le premier message avait disparut, remplacé par les mots _"_ _dit Materialize "_ qu'Harry lut à voix haute. Aussitôt, la sphère se mit à léviter et se colla sur son front. Ni ses amis, ni Byakko ne furent assez rapides pour empêcher les habits d'Harry de disparaitre et d'être remplacé par une nouvelle tenue. Le résultat était…surprenant. Il portait une combinaison moulante gris foncée qui recouvrait tout son corps à l'exception de sa tête. Ses pieds étaient chaussé de rangers et les gants qu'il avait maintenant aux mains étaient sertis de cristaux gris d'où partaient des veines gris perle qui serpentaient le long de ses bras jusqu'à son cœur, protégé par une plaque métallique attaché dans son dos et sur laquelle était inscrit un symbole, une tête à six mèches de cheveux inscrite dans une sphère. Il portait une ceinture du même métal où étaient accrochés deux fourreaux qui semblaient être fait pour ses saïs et un gilet gris clair asses court et sans manches sur lequelle était brodé en le mot « Faith ». Ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un gris profond, le même que celui qu'avait pris sphère qui était à présent serti sur son front, à l'endroit exacte de sa cicatrice.

- Woua…ce fut tout ce que Ron put dire.

0OoO0

Les rives du lac étaient calmes. Le soleil venait de se coucher mais on pouvait on pouvait encor voir à l'est une lueur dorée et rouge qui illuminait l'horizon. Harry, debout sur le ponton, était encore un peu énervé de porter ce costume. Il n'était pas déplaisant, mais il avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces héros de comics, sans pour autant avoir son slip par-dessus son caleçon. Il avait horreur d'attirer l'attention et c'était ce que faisait ce costume sur lui. Heureusement, un dernier message était apparut sur la feuille, lui disant qu'ils partiraient lorsqu'il aurait capturé l'esprit. Mais ce message laissait entendre autre chose. Ce n'était manifestement aucun de ses amis ou Byakko qui lui avaient envoyés cette tenue. Alors qui pouvaient bien être la personne qui était au courent de son secret ? Manifestement, elle ne semblait pas avoir de trop mauvaises attentions. Il sentait à peine le tissus ce qui facilitait ses mouvements et il ne sentait ni le froid ni la chaleur. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et aurait volontiers porté cette tenue tout le temps s'il ne s'était pas trouvé si « héroïque » habillé ainsi.

Il marchait devant ses amis, le dieu tigre à ses cotés. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils restent derrière pour être protégés en cas d'attaque. Soudain, il s'arrêta et tendit la main pour faire reculer le groupe.

- Tu as entendu comme moi ? demanda le chat en étrécissant les yeux.

- Oui. On dirait que l'uniforme décuple aussi mes sens.

Harry ferma les yeux pour concentrer son pouvoir. Il ne vit donc pas le tentacule aqueux qui surgit de la surface du lac pour se précipiter vers lui.

- Harry, attention ! lui crièrent Ron et Hermione.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que Byakko l'avait poussé hors de portée du tentacule, mais celui-ci saisit le chat et l'entraina sous la surface de l'eau. Harry voulut plonger pour le chercher, mais il fut retenu par Ron et Hermione.

- Laissez-moi, je dois aller le chercher !

- Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est te faire capturer aussi.

- Mais il a besoin de moi.

Harry ne voulait pas perdre encore quelqu'un. Sans vraiment le vouloir il revit Sirius tomber derrière le voile, frappé par l'Avada de sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ne voulait pas être condamné à perdre toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et qui étaient proches de lui.

_« Qui t'a dit que j'avais besoin de toi pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas ? » _dit une voix dans sa tête.

- Byakko ?

_« Tu vas voir ce dont je suis vraiment capable »_

La surface du lac explosa, projetant des gerbes d'au dans tous les sens. Une sphère fait de vent en sortit. A l'intérieur se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs argentés qui volaient dans son dos. Le moindre de ses muscles saillait sous sa peau bronzé et ses yeux jaunes semblaient jeter des éclairs. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pagne blanc retenu par une ceinture du même argent que les bracelets qui enserraient ses griffes acérées. Un châle bleu argenté semblait voler autour de son corps.

Il s'approcha du ponton et se posa face à Harry. Il le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et Harry devait lever les yeux pour voir son regard.

- Je t'avais dit, garçon, que je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

Presque spontanément, Harry se jeta dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, le dieu sourit et le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor était si heureux qu'il soit encore en vie, il n'aurait pus supporter l'idée que quelqu'un meurt encore à cause de lui. Byakko, qui partageait un lien avec lui, comprenait tout à fait la peur qu'avait eut Harry et ne l'en serra que plus.

- Les retrouvailles seront pour plus tard, dit le dieu tigre en prenant Harry par les épaules et en regardant le lac.

Harry acquiesça, ayant senti lui aussi la présence de l'esprit et regarda à son tour le lac. Sur sa surface se tenait un loup debout, fièrement campé sur ses pattes faites d'eau comme le reste de son corps. Il irradiait d'une lumière bleuté qui se reflétait sur la surface miroitante du lac. L'eau autour de lui était calme, mais dés qu'il posa son museau sur sa surface, elle se mit à bouger. D'immense tentacules sortirent de l'eau et se précipitèrent sur les personnes qui se trouvaient sur la rive. Byakko tira Harry vers Ron et Hermione et érigea une barrière autour d'eux.

- Tu peux tenir combien de temps ? Hurla Harry au dieu pour couvrir le bruite des vagues tentaculaires qui se fracassaient sur le bouclier iridescent.

- Pas plus de deux ou trois minutes ! Lui répondit Byakko de la même façon, les traits tendus par l'effort.

- Ça suffira pas, je n'aurais pas le temps de rassembler assez d'énergie.

- Il faut que tu t'éloigne pendant que je fais diversion.

Il regarda autour de lui puis en l'air.

- Là-haut, il faut que tu aille là-haut !

- Et comment ? Je n'aurais pas le temps d'appeler mon balai.

- Utilise les Boréades.

- Quoi !

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'invoquer un esprit pour le faire apparaitre, en invoquant son pouvoir vers l'intérieur de toi, tu en bénéficieras des effets.

Harry acquiesça et se concentra. Il sortit le Jufu des Boréades qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter à la demande de son compagnon à quatre pattes et se concentra sur lui.

- _Au nom des Boréades, Zethos et Galaté, offrez-moi vos ailes pour voler vers l'Empyrée !_

Le morceau de papier se mit à briller et se scinda en deux. Les deux lucioles lumineuses tourbillonnèrent autour de lui jusqu'à son dos, faisant apparaitre deux ailes lumineuses. A ce moment là, Byakko bris la barrière pour éloigner Ron et Hermione. Instinctivement, Harry tapa son pied sur le sol comme pour le vol en balais. Ses ailes le propulsèrent vers le ciel comme une fusée, mais il se mit à faire des embardés. Byakko, voyant cela, déposa Ron et Hermione et s'envola à son tour.

- Aho (crétin)! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J…j'aimerais bien t'y voir. Comment je fais pour me diriger ?

- Sers-toi de ton esprit, pas de ton corps.

- Mais comment ?

- D'abord, calme t…

- Attention derrière toi !

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Shui avait étendu ses tentacules et ceux-ci atteignaient maintenant la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient. L'un deux voulut attraper Byakko, mais celui-ci, au cri d'Harry, se retourna et, avisant le tentacule, concentra son pouvoir dans son poing pour frapper le tentacule qui explosa en une gerbe d'écume.

- Il faut que tu te calme Harry, reprit le dieu-tigre. Ferme les yeux et fait le vide dans ton esprit.

Harry acquiesça et obéi. Il ferma les paupières et commença à respirer profondément. Au fur et à mesure de ses respirations, il sentit le mouvement hiératique de son corps se calmer. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux et vit qu'il était suspendu très haut au dessus du lac et que Byakko, en dessous de lui, empêchait les tentacules de l'atteindre. Il referma les yeux et concentra son énergie afin de l'aider.

0OoO0

Au sol, loin du théâtre des activités, Ron et Hermione, regardaient impuissant, leur ami se faire attaquer par des tentacules d'eaux.

- Il faut qu'on aille, l'aider.

- Attend Ron, lui dit son amie en le retenant par le bras. On ne peut pas y aller sans un plan.

- Et qu'et ce que tu propose ?

Hermione réfléchit. Elle regardait la surface du lac, agitée par la silhouette du loup qui se trouvait au centre et les trombes d'eau qu'il lançait contre Harry et Byakko. Byakko avait dit que c'était à Harry et lui de les capturer et elle-même ne savait pas comment faire. Ce qui leurs restait à tenter, c'était de faire en sorte que leur ami est suffisamment de temps pour emprisonner l'esprit. Mais cette fois, ils ne luttaient pas contre quelque chose de tangible, mais contre un esprit qui manipulait…l'eau. Et pour immobiliser de l'eau, il faut…

- …La geler !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- On doit donner du temps à Harry, il faut donc geler l'eau.

- Mais tu a vu la masse ? On n'y arrivera jamais.

- Peut importe, on doit y arriver. Tu te rappelle du sort ?

- Je…je crois.

Hermione le lui rappela tout de même et commença à concentrer son énergie. Ron, peu sur de lui, mais fidèle en amitié, fit de même.

0OoO0

Harry sentait son corps bruler d'énergie. Il la sentait couler du bout de ses doigts de pied jusque dans ses cheveux comme des vagues à la fois brulantes et glacés qui parcourait son être lui envoyant des frissons. Les joyaux de ses gants brillaient et envoyaient des vagues d'un gris perle le long des veines qui parcourait sa combinaison jusqu'à son cœur, faisant scintiller la plaque métallique qui le protégeait. La pierre sertit sur son front brillait de la même façon et semblait éclairer le ciel de reflets iridescents. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait empli d'énergie et il allait exploser si jamais il ne la laissait pas s'échapper. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Byakko et une formule, tirée des connaissances du livre s'imposa à son esprit, brulant son esprit comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

- _Ô Tigre Argenté, Libère la puissance du Vent ! Kaze no Kousoku_

Harry sentit la pression accumulé chuter alors que son énergie le déserter pour se précipiter vers l'homme tigre. Celui-ci, recevant l'afflues de pouvoir de son maitre et l'ordre de celui-ci, déchira l'air de ses griffes acérés, créant des filaments de vent qui se précipitèrent vers Shui, évitant les tentacules d'eau. Mais à ce moment là, Ron et Hermione envoyèrent leur sort. Les deux rayons et les filaments changèrent alors de direction et furent inexorablement attiré l'un vers l'autre. Le fracas de leur collision fut silencieux mais transforma en banquise le terrain sur un diamètre de d'environ cinq mètre. Au centre, se tenait une forme déjà connu. Un loup, aux formes saillantes, taillé dans la glace et fumant sous la chaleur de fin d'été, se dressa sur ses pattes. Il grogna et se précipité en direction du lac, gelant le sol sur son passage. Il sauta sur Shui et le saisit à la gorge. Harry regardait les deux loups élémentaires se battre sans comprendre ce qui avait put se passer. Se servant le lien mental, entre son esprit et celui du tigre, il lui posa la question

_« Je ne suis pas sur de la raison qui a fait apparaitre Bing mais je pense que nos sortilèges sont rentrés en interaction, et comme ils avaient un but commun transmis par le pouvoir, ils ont fonctionnés comme une invocation. »_

_« Mais pourquoi attaque-t-il Shui ? »_

_« Mais c'est pas vrai ! On ne vous apprend rien ! C'est la cristallisation de la pensée dans l'invocation qui fait le but. Les sortilèges avaient pour but de stopper Shui, ils se sont transformés en invocation, mais le but est resté le même. Maintenant, dépêche-toi ! Capture-les avant que Bing ne se défasse de l'injonction et s'enfuit. »_

En dessous d'eux, la surface du lac se transformait rapidement en une structure de glace impressionnant qui ne cessait d'évoluer, témoignant de la violence du combat entre les deux esprits. A mesure que Shui lançait ses tentacules d'eau, Bing se servait de son pouvoir pour les geler et s'en servir de passerelle pour attaquer directement l'autre loup, le forçant à s'enfuir en détruisant d'autres amas de glaces, projetant des blocs plus ou moins gros partout autour d'eux. Certains atteignaient même Ron et Hermione qui avaient été obligés de se réfugier derrière un rocher et de pulvériser les plus gros morceaux avec leur magie. Mais Harry avait de nouveau concentré son énergie. Il réussit à figer les deux esprits en même temps.

Harry et les loups se fixèrent pendant un long moment. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent pour l'aider, mais Byakko les retint.

- On doit aller l'aider !

- Non ! Pour le moment, il ne craint rien s'il n'est pas déconcentré. Au cas où l'invocation raterait, je suis là pour rattraper le coup.

Mais il n'eut pas à intervenir.

- « _Shinchoku Meichoku Tensei Chisei Jinkun Seikun Fuo Fudaku Kimi Kobuku Onmyo Wago Kyukyu Nyo Ritsurryo Bing to Shui _»

Les deux loups se mirent à hurler à la lune alors que leur corps se dissolvait pour rentrer à nouveau dans le jufu. Leur cri s'éteignit en même temps, ne laissant que le silence. Harry, épuisé, sourit une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir. Ses ailes, privées d'énergies, disparurent, le laissant chuter dans le vide. Heureusement, Byakko le rattrapa mais lui aussi épuisé, il se retransforma en kneazle un mètre avant le sol. Il retomba sur ses pattes et se précipita vers Harry qui avait roulé plus loin. Sa combinaison l'avait protégé du choc et il n'avait que quelque bleu au visage.

- Harry !

Ron et Hermione, qui avaient vu leur ami chuter, s'étaient précipités au point d'impact. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés mais ne prirent pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient déjà près d'Harry et le secouaient.

- Doucement ! ne le secouaient pas.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a, s'est grave ? demanda Hermione qui paniquait.

- Taishita koto de wa arimasen, neru (Non, ce n'est pas grave, il dort), répondit une voix.

La personne qui avait dit ces mots n'était qu'une silhouette sombre qui se découpait à peine sous la pale lueur lunaire. La seule chose que l'om pouvait voire d'elle était ses grands yeux qui brillaient d'une flamme violette.

- Dare da ! (qui es-tu ?) demanda Byakko en feulant.

Il sentait dans cette ombre une sorte de puissance sauvage étouffé comme un écho. La personne a qui elle devait appartenir devait être encore plus…oppressante.

- Watashi wa tomodachi desu (Je suis un ami), mais cessons ce discours auquel nos ami anglais ne comprennent rien.

Sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, l'ombre se rétracta sur le sol et rampa jusqu'à la tête d'Harry avant de reprendre sa forme.

- Il n'a plus besoin de ça pour le moment.

Il saisit le joyau incrusté sur le front de Harry et tira. Il se décrocha avec un « pop » qui produisit une grande lumière. Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Byakko purent de nouveau voir correctement, L'ombre et le joyau avaient disparus et Harry portait à nouveau son uniforme de l'école.

0OoO0

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, quelqu'un observait les événements de l'extérieur par la fenêtre d'une tour. Il était tellement en colère que la pupille de ses yeux bleus s'était fendu et que sa peau, déjà pale avait blanchi encore plus. Il ne pouvait accepter cette situation. Cela faisait mille an qu'il patientait et il avait fallu que ce soit lui entre tous qui soit choisie. Un Gryffondor, l'héritier ? Mais quelle blague, c'était impossible, improbable, impensable mais finalement si…abominablement logique. Il referma rageusement le rideau et repartit à travers les couloirs sombres, bouillant de colère. Il restait tout de même une solution. Un match de Quidditch aurait bientôt lieu entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentard. Il devait préparer un plan pour le mettre hors jeu.

Riant de son jeu de mots, il disparut dans la nuit.

0OoO0

Plus loin, derrière la vitre d'une autre fenêtre, une ombre regardait le parc en contrebas. Une lueur bleu claire s'éclaira au niveau de son œil gauche alors que la glace crée par Bing se désagrégeait. Satisfaite, elle se mit à jouer avec un bracelet où étaient enfilés trois perles grises.

- Quelle dommage que les appareils électronique ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard…

- A qui le dis-tu ! Râla quelqu'un derrière lui. Franchement, ce corps mécanique n'est vraiment pas esthétique. Quand-est ce que nous allons enfin les forcer à modifier le sort ?

- Cesse de te plaindre Sweet Heart. Bientôt je te le promets.

- En attendant, j'aurais put faire une superbe vidéo, dit l'ombre en soupirant.

- Voyons Léo !

- D'autant plus que nous aurions put la vendre très cher.

Chris soupira face à l'enthousiasme excessif de Léo et à la vénalité toujours grandissante de Sophie. Il se retourna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Léo, lui, ne s'en donna pas la peine et lança le bracelet sans regarder. Caliéron le rattrapa et le donna à Théo perché sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon le tint quelques instants dans sa main avant de murmurer.

- Voila donc sa forme scellée.

Puis il sourit.

- Et encore un, dit-il

- Cela nous en fait deux sur…quinze, dit Chris en prenant un papier et un stylo dans sa poche.

Il le déplia et étudia quelques instants le tableau qui y était représenté. Il marqua le nom de « Harry Potter » dans une case, juste à coté de la case marqué « Destin »puis réfléchit. Il reprit son stylo, marqua « Le Survivant » dans la troisième, réfléchit encore et mit « Faith » dans la quatrième et « Sai » dans la cinquième. Il hésita sur la sixième et dernière colonne, mais n'y marqua rien. La première colonne du tableau était déjà complètement remplie et il y avait déjà un autre nom dans la deuxième colonne ainsi que dans les trois suivantes. La pointe du stylo hésita sur ce nom qui était en face de la case « Magie ».

- A-t-on de ses nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas de nouvelle bonne nouvelle, philosopha Léo en agitant la main.

- Elle s'entraine, dit Théo.

Il plaça ses mains sous lui et sauta de l'épaule de Caliéron.

- A présent, la préparation du jeu commence et tout va aller en s'accélérant.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se murèrent dans le silence.

A suivre…


	12. Chap 11 : 3 contre 1 dans le brouillard

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"Textes écrits"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 14 : Le Club de Combat

Harry eut du mal à atteindre le panneau d'affichage tant le nombre d'élève voulant le consulter était grand. Hermione et Ron l'avait presque envoyés voir de quoi il retournait et il devait jouer des coudes pour voir de quoi il retournait. Enfin, il arriva à voire la cause de cet attroupement.

_"Comme il a été dit lors du banquet d'ouverture de l'année scolaire 1996/1997, le club de Combat débutera sous peu. Si vous voulez vous inscrire, il faudra en faire part aux professeurs concernés, c'est-à-dire les Professeur Wentworth, Laderault, Herzicos et Adamson avant le jeudi 25 Octobre. Le premier cours aura lieu le lendemain, le Vendredi 26 Octobre, à 13 heures dans le parc de Poudlard, juste à coté du terrain de Quidditch. Les cours auront toujours lieu à cette date pour le reste de l'année. Si vous vous inscrivez, il vous est demandé de revêtir une tenue plus adapté au sport._

_Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. "_

- C'est donc pour cette raison qu'aucune des classes n'a cours le Vendredi après-midi, c'est en prévision de ce club, remarqua Hermione une fois que Harry fut revenu.

- On s'inscrit ?

- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Lockhart.

- On demandera à Léo tout à l'heure en SACM.

0OoO0

Léo rangeait le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé en sifflotant, lorsque les Gryffondors l'abordèrent. Ils s'étaient enfoncés plus profondément dans le lac mais il restait encore des dizaines d'espèce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore étudiée. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rencontré une colonie de Boullu, ces petits poissons sphériques aux longues pattes palmés. Certains avaient les pattes noués. Des rires dans le lointain apprirent au professeur et à ses élèves que les êtres de l'eau s'étaient bien amusés. Secouant la tête, Léo avait alors montré à ses élèves comment amadouer ces animaux de manière à pouvoir suffisamment s'approcher d'eux pour dénouer leur patte. L'exercice s'avéra être plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

- Professeur Laderault ? L'interpella Hermione.

Léo la regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres élèves qui s'éloignaient.

- Ai-je la vue qui baisse où les autre élèves sont trop loin pour vous entendre m'appeler par mon prénom, ce que je vous aie demandé de faire lorsque nous étions en privé.

Hermione tenta de ne pas s'offusquer du ton ironique et moqueur du professeur devant son formalisme. Harry préféra prendre sa suite et faire leurs demandes d'inscription.

- Malheureusement ce genre de chose est…disons hors de mes compétences.

- Mais je croyais que…

- C'est vrai que les inscriptions sont sous ma juridiction ainsi que celles des autres professeurs concernés. Mais Dumbledore a…(il hésita sur le mot) décrété que tu devais faire partie de ce club et que tu y serais donc inscris d'office. Il a aussi anticipé la réaction de Ron et d'Hermione. Comme il savait qu'ils le suivraient, il les a inscrits aussi. Le vioque devait t'appeler ce soir pour t'en faire part, je lui dirais que tu m'en as déjà parlé.

Le ton du jeune homme montrait à quel point il désapprouvait les décisions du directeur. C'était la première fois qu'un membre du corps enseignant critiquait aussi ouvertement la politique du directeur. Cela ne comptait évidemment pas celles qu'avaient Dolores Ombrage dont l'avis était à négliger. Même le professeur Rogue, malgré son caractère bien trempé et le fait qu'il doive sans arrêt supporter les excès de manipulation du noble vieillard.

Harry était, lui, assez en colère. De quel droit Dumbledore se mêlait-il de ses affaires. Il lui faisait de moins en moins confiance, surtout depuis le fiasco de l'année précédente. Il savait que le vieil homme faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux et qu'il voulait la défaite de Voldemort autant que lui peu importe les moyens. C'était peut-être ça qui dérangeait autant Léo et peut-être aussi les autres.

- Je lui avais dit que tu irais et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de t'y inscrire d'office. Mais disons qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres de quiconque.

- Tu savais que j'irais.

- Disons que nous le prévoyions. Et puis je t'en aurais parlé de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il y a un serpent psychotique et dégénéré en attente sur la liste des « à éliminé » et que j'en ai assez de faire des courbettes devant sa majesté parce que sa flatte son égo.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'attend t-il à ce que ce soit Harry qui tue, vous-savez-qui ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il à réussit à survivre à un an que c'est forcément le « sauveur du monde sorcier ».

Léo regarda Hermione un instant, le sourcil levé, puis demanda à Harry s'il pouvait lui parler en privé.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne leur à encore rien dit, le sermonna-t-il une fois que les deux autres Gryffondors se furent éloignés.

- A quel sujet ?

- la prophétie.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Dumbledore t'en a parlé ?

- Si je devais attendre des infos venant de ce vieux croulant je pourrait toujours attendre. Trelawney n'est pas la seule prophétesse à l'avoir faite cette prophétie.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Théo, c'est lui le prophète et devin de la famille. Alors évidemment, il nous a mis au courent de la prose indigeste de cette prophétie.

- Et qu'est ce que ça changerais que je leur en parle.

- Je pense que la question serait plutôt : « qu'est ce que cela entrainerais si je ne leur en parlais pas ? »

- Ils risqueraient de mal le prendre.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Bon, je sais pas quel est ce « pouvoir » que le pseudo seigneur des Ténèbres de mes c****** ignore, mais j'aimerais bien que tu trouve parce que j'en ai jusque là de ses caprices de divas.

Harry se rendit alors compte que Léo n'avait pas, à sa connaissance, de vrai raison d'en vouloir à Vodemort. Pourtant, il agissait avec lui comme s'il était une verrue sur sa main qu'il fallait bruler à tout prix. Il n'y avait jamais de peur, ni de vrai colère, mais du ressentiment et aussi beaucoup de mépris, réaction auquel il n'avait pas l'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait du Lord Noir.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu le déteste autant ?

- Qui donc ?

- Voldemort.

- Mais tout le monde le déteste. Non ?

- Oui, mais toi, on dirait que tu en fais une affaire personnelle. En plus tu parle de lui plus avec du mépris qu'avec de la colère.

Léo fit la moue.

- Disons que nous avons une querelle d'ordre déontologique, bien qu'il l'ignore encore.

- Déontologique ?

- Mouis…au fait tu n'as pas cours maintenant ?

- Si. Au fait, dit-il alors qu'il parlait. Tu n'es pas vraiment un espion pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Disons que nous avons notre propre réseau. En plus, depuis quelque temps, Severus n'est plus vraiment dans le « secret des dieux » avec le serpent en chef, donc je suis celui qui possède le plus d'info. Je les livres à Dumbledore au compte goutte. Et je dois dire qu'il déteste autant que toi de rester dans le flou.

0OoO0

Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce vendredi là à coté du stade. Beaucoup ne resteraient pas. Ceux là venaient juste pour voir ce que c'était. Mais quelques uns d'entre eux avaient bien l'intention d'en faire partie. C'était bien évidemment le cas de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Leila et son groupe étaient présent eux aussi, ainsi que Drago et les autres Serpentard.

Hermione aperçu Ronan qui le regardait dans la foule et dés que leur regard se croisèrent, lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune fille rougis. Voyant cela, ses amis se mirent à la taquiner, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Elle eut beau démentir, elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots.

- Oh Ron, regarde par là, ce n'est pas Zabini ? Dit la jeune fille pour faire cesser les moqueries.

Le rouquins se retourna et se mit à sourire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Dés qu'il croisait les yeux de Blaise il ne pouvait empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever, ce qui lui donnait un air niais. Le jeune homme l'avais vu et lui rendait son sourire. A coté de lui, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Franchement là, je dois dire que tu bat largement Mione, dit Harry à son meilleur ami qui ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à mater un certain Serpentard châtain, aux yeux noisettes et à la peau sombre.

A 14 heures pile, Léo arriva. Il était suivi de Chris et Caliéron. Théo était invisible. Les professeurs leur demandèrent de les suivre. Ils les menèrent dans le stade et le firent s'assoir dans l'herbe. Du coin de l'œil, Harry crut voir le professeur de divination dans les gradins, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, ceux-ci étaient vides. Il eut pourtant encore l'impression qu'il était présent et qu'il les observait.

- Bonjour chers élèves. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce Club de combat, dit Léo.

Il était vêtu pour l'occasion d'un short très court et d'un débardeur noir ainsi que d'une paire de basket. Il jaugea l'assistance en grimaçant. A part Harry, Hermione et quelques enfants de Moldus, aucuns n'avaient de tenus vraiment adaptés au sport. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Calieron qui changea toutes les tenus d'un coup de baguette. Même les baskets élimés et le survêtement trop grand d'Harry furent transformés de façon à lui convenir.

- Voila qui est mieux. A présent et pour ne pas perdre de temps plus tard, nous allons faire des groupes. Ceux qui préfèrent un entrainement plutôt magique vont à gauche, et ceux qui préfèrent un entrainement aux arts martiaux, à droite.

Alors que les élèves bougeaient, Harry s'approcha de Léo. Celui-ci commençait à noter sur un papier les élèves qui allaient dans tel ou tel groupe. Il relava la tête lorsque Harry Arriva devant lui.

- Ou est ce que je vais ?

- Où tu veux. Personnellement, je te conseillerais la partie non magique. Tu vas devoir te battre contre des sangs purs qui ne jurent que par la magie. Cela te donnera un élément de surprise face à eux. Mais tu fais comme tu veux.

Harry acquiesça et alla à droite avec Ron après avoir laissé Hermione qui avait décidé d'aller à gauche. Les autres groupes d'élèves se scindèrent aussi. Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Ryuuji les rejoignirent à droite. Les autres partirent à gauche. Luna et Neville hésitèrent avant de partir tout deux à gauche.

- Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont constitués, le professeur Adamson va vous expliquer notre programme.

Le Vampire s'approcha. Il portait une tenue en lycra noir et violet qui moulait intégralement son corps musclé. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa les élèves.

- Le travail en groupe ne commencera pas tout de suite. Tout d'abord, vous aurez à faire des exercices sportifs ayant pour but de développer votre endurance. Si vous souhaitez partir, vous le pouvez partir dés à présent.

Quelques uns se levèrent et s'en allèrent amis la majorité restèrent.

- Bien, pour ceux qui ne sont pas découragés, vous ferez des tours de terrain pendant ¼ d'heure. J'évaluerais ainsi le travail à fournir. En avant.

Courir n'était pas un problème pour Harry. Après tout, il avait passé son enfance à fuir Dudley et da bande, ce n'étais pas quinze minutes de course qui allait lui faire peur. Seulement, il était bien l'un des seuls. Habitués à tout faire par la magie, les sorciers faisaient biens moins d'exercice et certains parmi eux ne supportèrent pas la course. Evidemment, ceux qui lâchaient en premier étaient ceux qui n'avaient aucune technique, qui ne savait ni doser leurs efforts, ni respirer. Léo, qui courrait devant en marche arrière, avait beau leur dire que ce n'était pas une course certains s'évertuaient à courir le plus vite possible.

C'était aussi le cas pour Ron, du moins au départ. Harry, et surtout Hermione auquel il arrivait de faire du jogging avec son père pendant les grandes vacances, mirent le holà sur ses performances physiques en lui expliquant la marche à suivre. Ainsi, lorsque Léo siffla, ils n'étaient que peu fatigués.

- Tout nos cours commenceront de cette façon, dit Léo après que tout le monde soit revenu au centre du stade. Sachez pour ceux qui ont pris le combat physique, que ce n'est rien à coté de ce qui vous attend. Donc si vous voulez partir, c'est le moment.

Plusieurs élèves se levèrent et quittèrent le stade. Léo leur cria de prendre une douche dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et de récupérer leurs affaires dans les casiers portant leur nom. Harry balaya du regard ceux qui restaient. Laila et son groupe, les anciens de l'AD et même le groupe de Malefoy, entre autre. Harry regarda plus attentivement le Serpentard. Malgré la course, il ne transpirait pas et ne paraissait pas si essoufflé. Surprenant pour un sang pur. Harry avait toujours cru que ce genre de sport était prohibé dans l'éducation Malefoy et pourtant, il avait semblé pendant la course que sa Némésis se débrouillait très bien.

Théo appela le groupe de combat magique à le suivre pour les emmener de leur coté du terrain avant de les faire s'assoir à nouveau dans l'herbe.

- Bien, à nous maintenant ! dit Léo en se tournant vers nous.

0OoO0

- Tenez ! Tenez ! encore 5 secondes…relachez !

Vincent et Gregory s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe en soufflant. Ils étaient épuisés, chaque muscle de leur corps les faisait souffrir. Et il restait encore une heure. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés de sueurs et collaient à leurs corps. Leurs mains tremblantes commencèrent à essuyer leur visage lorsque le professeur Laderault leur tendit une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

- Pour vous essuyer. Et surtout, buvez, ça vous soulageras un peu.

Dés le début Léo leur avait fait faire des exercices d'assouplissements. Nombre d'élèves commençaient déjà à souffle et certains avaient osés se plaindre qu'il était impossible de toucher ses pieds avec ses mains. Léo les détrompa en montrant certaines filles qui y arrivaient parfaitement. Harry lui-même arrivait à toucher le bout de ses chaussures, mais ce n'était rien à coté de son garde du corps qui fit une démonstration en posant ses mains à plat sur le sol de chaque coté de ses pieds. Ils avaient ensuite continué par des exercices physiques de plus en plus contraignants. Dés le début, il se concentra sur Vincent et Gregory car il savait que du fait de leur poids, les exercices seraient plus difficile pour eux. Alors qu'il allait annoncer le prochain exercice, il tourna la tête de l'autre coté du terrain, vers l'autre groupe.

- Faites des étirements pour éviter les courbatures et rejoignez moi.

Sans leur jeter un regard, il traversa le terrain pour rejoindre le groupe de duel magique.

0OoO0

Théo observait à sa manière la façon dont se battaient ses élèves. Il leur avait fait commencé par une heure de méditation en leur expliquant comment ressentir leur magie, rassembler du pouvoir et le doser. Il restait encore du chemin à faire, mais certains semblaient déjà avoir certaines prépositions. Leila, pour ne citer qu'elle y arrivait à la perfection. Mais maintenant que chaque élève était passé à la pratique, cela n'allait plus du tout. L'exercice consistait à doser de façon précise le pouvoir magique d'un sort donné dans des sortes de mini duels ou les élèves n'utilisaient que le sort que Théo leur avait demandait d'utiliser. Pour la jeune fille, tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où elle lançait le sort. Son pouvoir se délitait et se dispersait sans être affecté à un sort ou si peu que son adversaire ne ressentait rien.

Il appela mentalement son frère pour que celui-ci vienne l'aider. Il n'utilisait jamais de magie offensive et ne voulait pas Le réveiller pour le faire. Léo arriva rapidement près de lui et Théo arrêta les exercices.

- Mademoiselle Dokiiro, veuillez vous placer ici, je vous pris, demanda Théo. Vous aller vous battre en duel contre le Professeur Laderault.

Certaine mauvaise langue se mirent à chuchoter que contre un moldu elle avait surement plus de chance. Le regard noir que leur envoya Léo les fit frémir et ils se rappelèrent la démonstration que le jeune homme avait fait dans la Grande Salle le jour de la rentrée. Léo se plaça en face de la jeune fille et vit du coin de l'œil ses propres élèves arriver.

- Allez-y.

Leila hocha la tête et lança le sortilège de désarmement. Sa baguette cracha un petit rayon rougeâtre qui s'écrasa sur la poitrine du jeune homme sans lui faire le moindre mal.

- Sono subete o Abe No Seimei no matsuei okanau kotogade kimasuta ? (C'est tout ce que tu sais faire descendante d'Abe no Seimei)

A la fois surprise et choqué, la jeune fille vit son professeur sortir un jufu de sa poche et le lancer en l'air.

- Naumaku San Manda Senda Makaroshoda Taratakan ! incanta t-il

Le parchemin s'illumina et une pluie de flèche se précipita sur la jeune Poufsouffle. Trop choqué de voire un occidental, surtout connu pour n'avoir pas de pouvoirs, utiliser une technique Onmyou, Leila ne sut que faire. Mais alors que les flèches allaient l'atteindre, une masse claire zigzagua entre les élèves et se posta sur la trajectoire des flèches, les arrêtant avec un bouclier.

- Dai ! cria la jeune fille en reconnaissant son compagnon.

- Décidément il faut que je fasse tout ! Réveille toi un peu henachoko ! (boulet)

- Henachoko yuuna ! (ne me traite pas de boulet)

Le yokai eut un sourire et se transforma en humain sous les yeux ébahis des élèves. Ses neuf queues bien visibles fouettaient l'air nerveusement et ses oreilles de renard étaient couchées vers l'arrière. Voyant que rien ne venait, Léo fit un geste et le sol trembla. Leila, déséquilibré, faillit tomber mais Dai resta bien campé sur ses jambes. La terre du terrain se souleva et un immense ver difforme en sortit. Dai se précipita pour l'attaquer, se propulsant dans l'air. Mais malgré sa taille importante, le yokai restait vif, et il le manqua. Voyant les difficultés que rencontrait son partenaire, Leila tendis se paumes devant elle et fit se rejoindre ses pouces et ses index.

- on chi ri chi i ba ro ta ya so wa ka, incanta-t-elle.

La nature se soumis à sa volonté, et une liane sortit de terre pour emprisonner le yokai. Dai profita de l'opportunité et frappa avec toute la puissance de ses griffes de feu. Le vers se tordit de douleur.

- ! Incanta-t-elle de nouveau, l'index et le majeur tendus au dessus de sa tête.

Le vers sembla se figer et se mit à se tordre de douleur à nouveau alors que son corps se convulsait de toute part.

- Nozomeru tsuamono Tatakaumono. Minaji Yabureteru Maini Ari ! (le soldat qui désir, celui qui combat. J'ai recours au statut de chacun).

Le vers se tordit une dernière fois avant de partir en fumée. Dai retourna auprès de sa maitresse et repris sa forme d'emprunt. Leila était fatigué et intrigué par le pourquoi de l'attaque du professeur. Les mains sur les genoux, elle reprenait son souffle. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsque, au moment où elle se releva, elle vit que son professeur était juste en face d'elle.

- Faire de la magie, c'est comme battre des démons. Il faut y croire et y mettre de la volonté. J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon Abe no Seimei no matsuei, ajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

Il passa devant Théo qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et exhorta ses propres troupes à reprendre l'entrainement.

- J'espère que vous aussi avez retenus la leçon, dit Théo à ses autres élèves. Volonté et foi sont la base de la technique magique.

0OoO0

A la fin de l'après midi, Léo annonça la fin du cours. Il ne leur demanda comme devoir que de se renseigner pour trouver un art martial qu'ils souhaiteraient apprendre à maitriser. Mme pince pourra leur montrer les livres traitant du sujet dans la section moldus de la bibliothèque.

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas, les arts martiaux ont au départ été créer par des gens faibles pour ne plus être à la merci des plus fort. Je compte donc sur vous pour ne faire étalage de votre force qu'en cas de défense ou bien pendant un combat contre quelqu'un de consentant. Je ne pense pas que nous étudieront les armes cette année. Je suis désolé pour les septièmes années, mais nous les aborderont minimum l'année prochaine, sauf pour les plus doués d'entre vous auquel je donnerais des cours particulier.

Il leur souhaita une bonne semaine en espérant les revoir Vendredi Prochain. Il précisa qu'ils pouvaient garder les survêtements et qu'ils retrouveraient leurs affaires dans des casiers au vestiaire. Alors qu'ils partaient, Léo retint Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui hocha la tête et partit seul prendre sa douche.

- Ton amulette fonctionne ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense. Je ne fais pas de cauchemar depuis quelques temps.

- Alors il est calme pour le moment…

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, Théo ne ressentait rien alors il se demandait si son dérivateur avait fonctionné.

- Son…dérivateur.

- Oui, en fait, l'amulette n'absorbe pas les rêves où empêche Voldy de te posséder. En fait, tout est dérivé vers l'esprit de Théo.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à le plaindre quand même ! Dit Léo, les poings sur les hanches.

- Mais c'est ton frère.

Léo le regarda quelque secondes sans comprendre avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je parlais de Voldemort.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais me retrouver dans le cerveau de Théo, ça je te l'assure.

Intrigué, Harry regarda vers le si paisible Théo qui passait non loin d'eux en marmonnant une chanson. En l'entendant, Léo fit la grimace, puis ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

- Et ça y est, ça recommence.

- Qu'est ce qui recommence ? Tu veux parler de la chanson ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- « Au pays de Candy » ça craint. Il va nous ressortir tout les vieux tubes de dessins animés des années 80. Il faut absolument que je m'achète des boules quiès avant qu'il n'entame « Georgie », ma survie en dépend.

- Et c'est ça qui va être dangereux pour Voldemort ?

- Entre autre, les lapins roses et les bonbons qui dansent en seront une autre… Donc pas de rêves ?

- Pas de cauchemars dit Harry en rougissant.

Il repensait à certains rêve particulièrement chaud, inspirés par ses hormones d'ados de seize ans et mettant en scène un certain blond et dans toutes les postions.

- Tu devrais le lui dire, dit Léo en soupirant, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Dire quoi à qui ?

- A Drago, que tu le trouve super canon et que tu aimerais signer un contrat d'alliance, voire de fusion à durée illimitée.

- Un…un contrat ?

- Oui, je sais, dit Léo en faisant une grimace. Je suis resté trop longtemps avec Sophie quand elle parlait d'investissements et d'OPA. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Tu vas vraiment rester ta vie durant à le regarder t'ignorer en bavant ?

- Mais comm…

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me la dit. Non, plus franchement, c'est plus qu'évident. Cette soi disant haine, ces regards que tu lui lance. Un peu plus et tu le cuis sur place.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Il me rend fou. Il y a des fois où j'ai envi de l'embrasser et d'autre où je veux l'étrangler. Il a absolument la classe dans tout ce qu'il fait et même si c'est blessant, il a de la répartie.

- Oui mais tu sais qu'il risque de devenir mangemort.

- Aucun risque, son orgueil le lui interdirait. Drago Malfoy est bien trop orgueilleux pour s'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit.

- Mais dit moi, tu es vraiment mordu.

- Tu crois ?

- L'orgueil, le persiflage, le dédain, c'est plutôt des défauts habituellement. En plus, on dit qu'on apprécie les gens pour leurs qualités, mais qu'on les aime pour leurs défauts.

- Merde ! Rien que de savoir qu'il m'est inaccessible, ça me tue.

- Ça s'appelle l'amour ça mon Ryry. Quand on a plus envie de voir s'éloigner cette personne cher à son cœur, quand le seul fait de ne pas la voir vous déchire le cœur, quand vous ne vous voulez plus que rester l'éternité dans ses bras, dit Léo avec un air nostalgique.

- Tu en parle si bien…on dirait que tu sais vraiment de quoi tu parle.

- Exactement, Monsieur je-sais-tout. J'ai été séparé de Chris pendant une très longue période.

- Longue comment ? Aussi longue que la rivière ? Plaisanta Harry en se remémorant leur discussion sur le temps.

- Tu n'a pas idée, murmura Léo. Mais bon, comme je suis magnanime, moi, Léo, le maitre du Romantisme et de l'Amour (Raven : Plutôt de la Perversion et de la Débauche) va t'aider à ce que ce dragon gelé devienne chaud comme la braise à ta seule vue. J'appellerais ça…voyon voir…ah oui, Opération Séduction aux Caraïbes : Léo s'en mêle. Ça va être d'enfer, un vrai bonheur.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais on est pas au Caraïbes.

- Ah bon ?

Il claque des doigts et tout devint noir autour d'eux, puis tout s'éclaira à nouveaux. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le décor idyllique d'un atoll des Caraïbes, sur une plage de sable blanc, tout près de la mer, avec un bateau en train de mouiller au large. Des palmiers s'agitaient au grès d'un petit vent frais.

- Ah…soupira Léo. Les Caraïbes, le paradis des pirates en tout genre…Mon petit Harry, bienvenue sur la belle, la grande Tortuga, la catin des mers des Indes Orientales. L'ile qui fut capitale de la piraterie et de la flibuste.

- Tu…y étais.

Léo souris et prit un tricorne qui était apparut sur sa tête. Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il faisait sa courbette, qu'il n'était plus habillé pareil. Il portait à présent une chemise noire bouffante ceintré dans un long gilet bleu brodés de fils d'argent, une ceinture de tissus gris retenant un pantalon de cuir noir enfoncé dans de larges bottes de la même matière. Il réajusta son jabot noir et fit cliqueter ses bagues d'argent avant de replacer son chapeau sur sa tête.

- Capitaine Black Crane, pour te servir.

- Il manque le sabre, ne put que dire Harry.

- Je me battais rarement avec. Après tout, j'étais connu pour ne faire jamais aucun mort qui ne soit nécessaire.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui tourna autour.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je réfléchis. Bon, première leçon, tu me feras le plaisir d'utiliser dés que tu le peux les vêtements que tu as eut à ton anniversaire. Ça fait déjà des semaines que tu es là, et tu porte toujours ton uniforme où les habits de ton cousin, le week-end. Ça suffit.

- Je lai utilisé pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Te fout pas de moi, ça ne fait qu'une seule fois. Pour les cheveux et les lunettes…

Léo fit son fameux sourire numéro 3 et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.

- On verra à la prochaine sortie.

- Tu vas pas…

- Leçon numéro 2 ! Clama Léo. Tu dois connaitre ta cible à la perfection, savoir ses gouts, anticiper ses réaction, etc. Et tu me tiens au courent.

- …d'accord…

- On dit Chef oui, Chef

- …euh…chef oui chef…

- Plus fort ! Plus d'enthousiasme !

- Chef oui Chef !

- T'as de la merde dans les oreilles, j'ai dit plus fort bleubite !

- CHEF OUI CHEF !!!

- Ben voila, dit Léo avec un sourire. Bon, il commence à se faire, tard, tu devrais commencer à faire tes devoirs pour être libre demain. Et n'oublie pas de mettre tes nouveaux vêtements.

Harry acquiesça et Léo fit disparaitre ses Caraïbes d'un mouvement négligeant de la main. Alors que l'adolescent se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, Léo eut un doux sourire, à se moment là, on aurait cru voir une mère regarder son fils avec fierté.

- Va mon enfant, soit l'instrument de notre victoire et de ton propre futur. Nous veillons sur toi

A suivre…


	13. Chap 12 : Le patronus féérique

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

" _Écrits_ "

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 15 : La GEM

Même le lendemain au déjeuner, tout le monde parlait encore du formidable combat qui avait opposé la jeune Poufsouffle de troisième année à leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. La violence et la puissance des attaques avaient sidérés même les plus conservateurs des sangs purs (qui évidemment ne le montraient pas). Il était évident que les sorciers occidentaux ne s'étaient jamais intéressés aux différentes magies orientales. Chaque année, Dumbledore proposait d'ouvrir l'école à différentes cultures en créant des cours de magie extra-occidentales, mais les sang-purs, qui composaient la plus grande partie du conseil d'administration ne voulaient pas en entendre parler. Peut-être qu'avec la démonstration d'aujourd'hui ils allaient revoir leur position ? Dumbledore avait de gros doutes à ce sujet.

L'un des seuls qui n'en parlait pas au déjeuner était Harry, le moindre des mouvements de Léo et Leila lui revenaient en tête. Lors du combat, à chacune de leurs attaques, des souvenirs et des connaissances remonter effleurer son esprit. Il savait qu'il aurait put faire de même. Il savait que Leila, Thomas et Ryuuji utilisaient le même genre de pouvoir que lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit au geste près. Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre Salazar Serpentard et ces trois jeunes ? Il se dit que ce serait une bonne question à poser à Byakko.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre le pichet de jus de citrouille, son regard tomba sur une enveloppe blanche avec son nom inscrit dessus, juste à coté de son assiette où il était sur de n'avoir rien vu quelques instants auparavant. Il allait demander à Ron qui était en face de lui sil l'a lui avait envoyé, mais celui-ci tenait une enveloppe semblable dans la main de même qu'Hermione, assise juste à coté. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que Neville et Ginny en avaient reçu une également. Curieux, il ouvrit la sienne et en sortit un petit bristol de la taille d'une carte de visite.

" _Rendez-vous après le diner au cinquième étage, aile est, devant le portrait d'un grand dragon noir. Le mot de passe est « Arc-en-ciel »_

_Léo Laderault, Chris Wentworth, Sophie Quimperre, Camille Ramirez, Théo Herzicos et Caliéron Adamson_"

- Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire, murmura Hermione. Ils n'ont pas mit leur titre de professeur.

- Peut-être qu'ils veulent nous parler à titre privé, supposa Ron.

- Mais alors pourquoi Ginny et Neville en ont reçu une eux aussi ?

Les trois Gryffondors regardèrent les susnommés qui les virent à leur tour. Ginny se leva, son bristol à la main pour leur demander s'ils avaient des explications. Ils durent malheureusement leur dire qu'ils n'en avaient aucune. De plus, aucun des six mercenaires n'était présent au repas. Ils restèrent invisible toute l'après midi et personne ne les vit non plus au diner.

0OoO0

Juste après le repas, le trio Gryffondor attendit Ginny et Neville. Toit les cinq se rendirent jusqu'au cinquième étage. Là, il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le tableau, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un devant. C'était Malefoy et son groupe : Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode et Parkinson.

- Tient, voila Potter qui accourt à l'appel des profs comme le bon toutou qu'il est.

- Si tu fais cette remarque Malefoy, c'est que tu a reçu le même papier, dit Hermione.

- Et que tu es même arrivé au rendez-vous avant nous.

Drago haussa les épaules et les ignore. Harry, lui n'avait pas put s'empêcher de répondre parce qu'il sentait son cœur se briser a chaque fois que le blond lui lançait une pique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que chacune des piques qu'il lançait contre lui, plongeait le cœur de Malefoy dans le doute et la torture.

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir des sentiments pour lui. De sa vie, il n'avait ressentit des sentiments que pour une personne. Et il ne voulait pas en ressentir pour Potter, ce...ce...Gryffondor. La jalousie lui dévorait le cœur autant que le doute et la peur.

- Et bien, dit une voix qui les fit frémir. Que vois-je ? Des élèves hors de leur dortoir alors que le couvre feu vient de retentir.

Severus était, comme à son habitude, arrivée sans faire le moindre bruit. Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Neville rougissait, surtout que leur professeur posait ses yeux sur lui.

- Allons Severus ! Je pense qu'ils ont une bonne raison pour être devant ce tableau, à cet étage et dans cette aile à cette heure. Une carte bristol par exemple.

La personne qui venait de parler sortit de l'ombre. C'était Remus. Ses cernes étaient plus prononcés qu'à l'habitude et Harry se souvint que la pleine lune n'avait eut lieu que la veille.

- Bonjour Remus, dit Harry. Toi aussi tu a reçu une invitation ?

- Oui, j'en ai palré à Dumbledore mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas au courent, il m'a tout de même ouvert sa cheminée pour me permettre de venir au rendez-vous. Et vous avez tous reçu une carte ? demanda le loup garou en regardant les autres personnes présentes.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, au déjeuner.

- Etrange, je l'ai reçu exactement au même moment, en plus, je n'ai vu personne me l'apporter, elle est simplement apparu.

- De la magie ?

- J'en doute. C'est comme si elle avait toujours été là, mais qu'on ne la remarquait qu'à ce moment précis.

- Tout ce que j'éspère, c'est que ce n'est pas une nouvelle farce du professeur Laderault…

Depuis son arrivée, Severus était la cibles de blagues plus où moins humiliantes de la part du professeur de Soin. Malgré son absence de pouvoir, il arrivait à faire des blagues tordantes et tellement éculé qu'on se demandait comment le professeur faisait pour tomber dans le panneau. C'était un sceu au dessus d'une porte, un coussin péteur, ou d'autres joyeusetés.

- Allons, si ça avait été une blague pour toi, il n'aurait pas fait venir tout les autres.

- Sauf s'il voulait qu'ils me voient en train de m'humilier.

- Là je trouve que tu deviens paranoïaque.

- Le mieux ne serait-il pas d'aller voir ?

Tout le monde sursauté. Personne n'avait remarqué l'arrivée de Luna Lovegood. Elle s'était mêlée discrètement au groupe et s'était placé juste à coté du portrait. C'était un grand tableau, il prenait presque toute la hauteur du mur et était presque aussi large. Fait étrange, son cadre n'avait pas de bas et les cotés touchaient le sol comme s'il s'était agit d'une arche. Le dragon noir qui y figurait semblait dormir, roulé en boule. Au moment où Luna prononça le mot de passe, celui-ci frémit et se déroula. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les dragons qu'ils avaient vu lors du Championnat des Trois Sorciers. Il ressemblait plus au modèle des dragons oriental exception faite de sa tête qui ressemblait à celle des dragons occidentaux et des longues ailes membraneuses qui prenaient naissance au dessus de ses pattes antérieur. Il se rapprocha de la limite de la toile et souffla du feu. Lorsque celui-ci s'éteignit, la toile était totalement noire.

- Et ? demanda Severus avec acidité. Que fait-on à présent ?

En bon Gryffondor, Harry s'approcha de la toile et la toucha. La surface ondula comme un liquide avant de redevenir plate. Il prit son souffle et s'enfonça au travers. Les autres attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir sa tête réapparaitre.

- Je pense que c'est par là, mais allumez vos baguette, on n'y voit rien.

Le groupe passa donc à travers la porte noire avec tout de même une certaine appréhension. LA sensation était étrange. C'était comme passer au travers d'un fin voile d'eau. De l'autre coté, il faisait en effet très sombre. Même la lumière des baguettes semblait être absorbée par la noirceur environnante. Ils arrivaient à peine à voir où ils marchaient sur le sol uniformément plat et gris.

- Eho ! Y'a quelqu'un ? cria finalement Harry dont la voix semblait étouffée.

Dés qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, une lumière apparut au pied du groupe. Celle-ci s'agrandit accompagnée d'un coup de vent et dévoilant un tapis d'herbe verte. La lumière se propagea dans la salle qui leur sembla immense, en forme de demi-sphère. Une fois que la lumière eut fait apparaitre tout le décor, ils n'auraient plus sut dire s'ils étaient en intérieur où en extérieur. Plus encore que la sale de divination cette salle ne recréait un espace. Ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver dans une immense plein d'herbe verte, sous un ciel bleu où quelques nuages blancs semblaient paresser. Les six Rainbow étaient là, disposés comme sur un tableau sur des colonnes et des arches en ruines. Un souffle de vent dont la provenance leur était inconnu courbait les brun d'herbes et venaient jouer avec leurs cheveux.

- Yookoso mina, dit Léo une fois qu'ils se furent à approcher.

- Bienvenuda a todos los, ajouta Camille.

- Willkommen, dit simplement Caliéron avec un salut de la tête.

- Welcome, poursuivit Sophie sans même bouger

- Salutis, dit Théo en inclinant la tête.

- Bienvenus à tous, termina Chris avant de se lever. Je suppose que vous vous demander pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir.

- Je dois avouer que ça me plairait assez de le savoir, dit Rogue que le mot de bienvenus des miliciens avait finit d'énerver.

- Allons, Sévichou, ne soit pas fâché.

Puis il reprit son sérieux alors que le terrible professeur de potion s'étouffait de rage.

- Nous voulions en fait vous demander d'intégrer une sorte d'association de défense. Un peu comme ce que vous trois avez fait l'année dernière à la barbe du ministère et des enseignant en créant l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Tous les autres, adultes comprit, se tournèrent vers les trois Gryffondors qui rougirent.

- En fait, ce n'est pas…commença Hermione.

- Peu importe, trancha Camille, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de pinailler.

- Oui, approuva Théo, nous voulions en vérité vous proposer d'intégrer la GEM.

- Une gemme ?

- Non, , dit Chris. La GEM, la Guilde de l'Équilibre des Mondes.

- On dirait le nom d'une secte, fit remarquer Luna.

- Une secte ringarde oui.

- Désolé d'être ringard Miss Parkinson, dit Léo d'un ton acide et un sourcil levé.

- Si vous nous expliquiez plutôt de quoi il retourne au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dit Drago, énervé.

- Pour que vous compreniez bien, il nous faut remonter loin dans le temps.

- Loin comment ?

- A la naissance du monde.

Tout autour d'eux, la salle devint blanche. Ils frissonnèrent, jamais un blanc n'avait été aussi…vide. C'était le seul mot qui leur venait à l'esprit.

_« Oui, le vide, le néant »_

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois, tant autour d'eux qua dans leur tête. Il leur semblait à la fois que la voix était celles mêlé des miliciens et une toute autre voix, vibrante, un peu sèche et surtout immensément vieille. Les Rainbow s'étaient figés, leurs yeux soudains devenus noir. Seul Chris bougeait encore. Ses yeux avait la même couleurs que ceux de ses compagnons et de la sphère qui semblait léviter entre ses mains.

_« Au début des temps il n'y avait que le Néant. A travers lui, sans cesse en mouvement était le Chaos, le Tout, la Matière. »_

La sphère que Chris tenait se mit à tourner sur elle-même et à caracoler à travers la pièce et la masse blanche. Tout comme cette dernière leur avait donné une impression de vide, la sphère dégageait une sensation de densité, comme si elle contenait plus de matière qu'il n'y paraissait, toute la matière de l'univers, les milliards de milliards d'atomes qui composait la galaxie.

_« Le Néant, lui n'était qu'immobilisme et détestait le mouvement. Il décida donc d'arrêter cette maudite matière, qu'elle rejoigne le même état d'inertie que lui. Mais le Chaos n'était pas que Matière. Il était aussi Puissance et Esprit. Pour échapper au Néant et à son inertie, il explosa, disperçant sa matière dans l'espace, le temps et les dimensions. Cette action engendra ce que les humains ont appelé le Big Bang. »_

Le groupe vit des griffes blanches saisir la sphère et tenter d'entraver son mouvement. Mais elle vibrait de plus en plus. Et finalement, ils virent la déflagration qui créa l'univers tels qu'ils le connaissaient.

_« Pour empêcher le néant de l'immobiliser de nouveau, l'Esprit se divisa en sept parties qui devinrent des esprits à part entière entre lesquelles le Pouvoir fut répartis. Six d'entre eux furent envoyé dans des directions différentes afin que chacun protège une partie de l'univers. Le dernier partie resta pour contenir le Néant déjà affaiblit. Mais celui-ci se divisa à son tour et envoyer six morceaux de lui traquer les Esprits nouvellement créer tendis que ce qui restait combattrait le dernier esprit. Mais celui-ci était plus fort que les autres et le néant était si affaiblit. Le Septième Esprit enferma le Néant dans une prison formé de son propre Pouvoir perpétuellement en mouvement. Peu à peu, la matière disperçé se mit à former des blocs. L'univers naquit. »_

Les sorciers regardèrent autour d'eux, émerveillés, l'univers les entourer. Des milliards de galaxies, elle-même remplie de milliards d'étoiles. Des trainés de gaz les reliant entre elle, un ballet d'étoile. Mais alors que la voix continuait, ils se mirent à avancer. L'une de ces galaxies revenait sur eux à une vitesse faramineuse.

_« L'un de ces Esprits se nommait ADDA. Il utilisa son pouvoir sur la matière et l'énergie pour créer la vie. Il expérimenta pendant des milliards d'année avant de réussir à créer ce qu'il désirait. Une race dans laquelle il pourrait s'incarner, une race pleine de promesse et de potentiel de laquelle naitrait son grand-œuvre. Mais avant cela, il devait leur créer un monde viable son cadeau le plus précieux, le berceau de leur civilisation. C'est ainsi qu'il y a près de 5 milliard d'année, il créa…la Terre. »_

- Attendez-là, dit Rémus, ça sonne comme de la religion tout ça.

- Il n'y a pas de Dieu supérieur qui a créé la Terre, continua Hermione. C'est à cause d'une suite de hasard que…

_« Le hasard n'existe pas, c'est moi ADDA qui ait influencé la trame de l'univers pour que cette suite de critère se réunissent afin de créer la vie sur la Terre, la Porte-Monde, celle qui est la clé entre les Univers. » _

- Que voulez-vous dire par « Univers » ?

_« L'Univers n'est pas unique, mais infinie. Chaque choix que l'on fait crée un univers différent, chaque fois que l'on imagine un univers il finit par exister. Mais la clé pour entrer dans l'univers du centre, c'est la Terre. »_

Celle-ci brillait de tout son éclat face aux sorciers. La magnifique planète était en révolution devant leurs yeux.

_« Et c'est après des milliards d'année de gestation que sur cette planète naquit la race des Humains. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que mon œuvre s'arrêta. »_

La vision de la terre se dissipa pour montrer une autre planète. Très semblable à la terre, la position des continents était différente. De plus, si comme pour la terre, la Lune était en révolution autour d'elle, c'était aussi le cas pour le Soleil. L'un et l'autre changeaient de places autour de la planète résolument fixe laquelle devenait de plus en plus proche.

_« A la jonction entre le l'Univers du centre et les Univers Parallèle, il créa son joyau, le royaume éternel de la race Ultime. L'Asharia »_

Ils s'étaient posés sur le continent qui semblait au centre de la planète, comme une Atlantide entre deux continents géants, sur une grande prairie exactement semblable à celle qu'ils avaient quittés pour faire leur voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace.

_« C'est de sa race favorite, les Humain, qu'il fit naitre sa Race Ultime, crée à partir de son propre Esprit et de sa propre Puissance pour l'incarner sur Terre. Plus puissante que n'importer quelle autre, elle portait en elle tous ses pouvoirs. Cette race d'être parfaits et éternels n'avaient que six individus, les Ashias. »_

Les yeux des mercenaires redevinrent de leur couleur habituel et tout les six, ils regardèrent les sorciers. C'est à ce moment qu'il n'y eut plus de doute pour ceux-ci. Devant eux se tenait des êtres qui n'étaient pas humain. Ils pouvaient à présent voir leur puissance se dégager de leur corps, soulignant l'évidence. Devant eux se tenait les Ashias.

- Notre puissance…, commença Léo.

- …Est sans équivalent…, continua Sophie.

- …Dans ce monde comme dans les autres, finit Théo.

Harry, lui comprit immédiatement les implications de ce que venait de dire les Ashias. Si personne ne pouvait égaler leur puissance, alors même le Seigneur de Ténèbres était plus faible qu'eux.

- Alors, pourquoi ? Hurla Harry.

Surprit par cet accès de colère, les autres le regardèrent surprit. Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu Harry aussi enragé. Seul Dumbledore aurait put à la vision d'un Harry en colère se souvenir du moment où il lui avait appris qu'il était le seul à pourvoir battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire à sa place.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Chris

- Pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas vous-même, pourquoi ne tuez-vous pas Vol…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Léo était devant lui et posait un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Shhhh, ne prononce pas son nom.

- Vous le faites bien.

- Des surnoms. Les noms ont un pouvoir et le sien en particulier, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable…

- Répondez à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas.

Léo détourna les yeux et se retourna. Il serra ses bras contre son torse et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas l'envi qui nous manque…

- Nous ne pouvons discuter sur le fait que nous avons le pouvoir de le détruire et que ses actions nous font horreur, mais…

- Mais il n'y a pas à chipoter Christopher, dit Sophie d'un ton sec. Faire cela est contre les Règles du Jeu.

- Un jeu ? dit Remus d'une voix tremblante. Alors tout ça est un jeu pour vous.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Jeta Severus.

- Non, nous ne plaisantons pas, jamais ! cria Sophie, créant un souffle de vent si fort qu'il déséquilibra les sorciers. Mais nous préférons jouer à un jeu plutôt que dans une guerre qui détruirait l'Univers.

- Notre adversaire est aussi puissant que nous, dit Théo d'une voix douce qui calma sa sœur. Un combat de puissance à puissance serait catastrophique et nous ne le voulons ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Notre camp ne peut accepter de détruire sa création dans une guerre et le Néant sait qu'au final il serait vaincu. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à nous battre.

- C'est pour cela que nous formons des gens qui détermineront le sort de leur monde. S'ils gagnent, alors le Néant s'en ira.

- Et si ils…nous perdons ? demanda Drago.

Calieron le regarda et répondit.

- Alors ce monde retombera en poussière inerte qui ne bougera plus jamais.

- C'est la raison de la création de la GEM. Nous cherchons dans tous les mondes des gens que nous pouvons former pour se battre et les rassembler sous un même étendard.

Le silence se fit sur la plaine. Il ne restait que le bruit du vent. Les Ashias regardaient le groupe de sorciers et le groupe de sorciers regardait les Ashias. Finalement, ce fut Severus qui craqua en premier.

- Je refuse d'être manipuler.

- qui parle de manipulation ? Vous avez le choix, répondit Caliéron.

- Pas vous, dit Harry, mais…

- Ce serait aller contre notre conscience, reprit Hermione.

- Savoir que nous aurions put faire quelque chose et n'avoir rien fait serait insupportable, finit Remus.

- Ce qui fait qu'en quelque sorte vous nous manipulez, conclut Severus.

Léo haussa les épaules, Chris et Théo eurent un sourirent, Sophie haussa un sourcil et Camille fit un petit geste de la main. Caliéron ne fit rien.

- Je peux sentir ce que vous ressentez, dit-il enfin. Moi aussi j'ai été manipulé, mais nous ne sommes pas comme ça. La Règle nous maintient dans le silence, mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aider. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est vous assurer que nous ferons tout pour que vous gardiez la vie, votre intégrité, votre libre arbitre et assurer votre bonheur futur.

Léo les laissa réfléchir quelques instants puis leur demanda que ceux qui étaient d'accord lèvent la main. Bien évidemment, les mains des cinq Gryffondors et du loup-garou, qui était un ancien Gryffondor, se levèrent immédiatement.

- Eh bien Severus, dit Sophie, je croyais que tu serais le premier à lever la main. Après tout ce que ton ancienne allégence t'a couté, j'aurais crut que tu aurais à cœur de…lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

En disant ces derniers mots, elle l'avait regardé par-dessus ses lunettes. Le regard du maitre de potion se fit plus perçant, mais il fut moins inquisiteur que celui de la blonde. Finalement, il accepta à son tour. Théo, lui, regarda Drago et se leva en s'appuyant sur son bâton.

- Nous aurions crut que toi, prince des Serpentards, tu mettrais toute ta force au service de ta cause.

- Et de quelle cause voulez vous parler professeur Herzicos.

- Mais celle de rétablir la mémoire d'une personne chère à ton cœur.

- Que savez-vous de moi ?

- Ce que Léo t'a déjà fit et même plus encore. Nous savons ce qu'il faut savoir.

Il regarda son professeur de Soin qui sourit et accepta à son tour.

- Mais sachez que malgré tout je ne me soumettrais jamais.

- Cela ne nous serais jamais venu à l'idée que tu te soumettes à nous, c'est certain, dit Théo avec un doux sourire. Mais il existe bien des soumissions plus douces.

- Il ne nous reste plus que les vous, les cinq Serpentard.

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé la question, dit Luna.

- Refuse-tu ? Demanda Sophie.

- Non.

- Alors où est le problème.

- Nulle part, je voulais juste m'assurer que l'on ne m'avait pas oublié.

- Dans tout les cas, moi je suis Drago, et je suis sur que les autres feront de même, dit Blaise en désignant Pansy, Millicent, Vincent et Grégory qui acquiescèrent.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, c'est mon affaire.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, nous sommes une équipe et on reste ensemble, dit Millicent.

- Pff, soupira faussement Drago, Gryffondor.

- Eh ! Ne soit pas insultant !

- Bien ! dit Léo avant qu'une bataille n'éclate. Puisque tout est dit…

Théo claqua des doigts et des sphères apparurent au dessus des sorciers qui les attrapèrent au moment où elles tombaient. Tous regardaient la sphère noir qu'ils avaient entre les mains à l'exception d'Harry.

- Je…

- Je t'ai déjà donné le tient, tu te souviens ?

Harry réfléchit et remonta sa manche. Tous purent voir le bracelet à trois perles qu'il avait au poignée.

- Ce que je vous ai donné est votre Combinaison. Pour l'instant, la seule à être active est celle d'Harry puisqu'il est le seul à avoir usé de son pouvoir.

- Qui est ?

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, dit Sophie. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que lorsque la sphère se mettra à avoir des reflets colorés, vous pourrez l'utiliser. Dés que vous l'enlèverez, à votre première utilisation, elle aura prit une autre forme qui lui sera propre.

- Et comment on l'active, dit Drago qui avait déjà la sienne dans sa poche.

- Il suffit d'un mot. Harry, tu t'en souviens ?

- Heu…c'est _Materialize_ ?

Aussitôt, le bracelet se mit à briller et des filaments de lumière entourèrent Harry jusqu'à le recouvrir tout entier. Lorsque ceux-ci se furent dissipés, il portait la tenue avec laquelle il s'était battu contre les loups de la glace et de l'eau, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il bougea les doigts, retrouvant cette sensation de confort qu'il avait éprouvé la dernière fois.

- Je refuse, dit Severus d'un ton sans appel.

- Ne fait pas ton délicat Severus.

La voix de Sophie avait claqué comme un fouet, surprenant le maitre de potion.

- Premièrement la tenue dépendra de la personne, elles seront toutes différentes. Ensuite ne fait pas l'erreur de ne pas la mettre, elle pourrait bien te sauver la vie. Elle assure un confort et une température optimale, augmente la résistance et les capacités physique et protégeras votre corps. Bien évidemment, les capacités de la Combinaison sont bien en deçà de celles de l'Armure, mais pour l'entrainement, ce sera suffisant.

- Avant que l'un de vous ne pose la question, dit Léo en en voyant certain ouvrir la bouche. L'Armure est une protection supplémentaire qui remplacera la Combinaison. Elle vous sera donné à la fin de l'apprentissage.

- L'apprentissage ?

- Bien évidemment, vous disposerez bientôt de nouveau pouvoirs élémentaires. Nous devrons vous apprendre à les utiliser de façon optimum.

Sophie, qui depuis le début de leur discussion, n'avait pas bougé de la colonne où elle était adossé, se redressa, elle s'approcha d'Harry et montra le pectoral d'Harry, là où se trouvait le symbole de la femme aux six mèche de cheveux.

- Ceci est notre symbole, enfin, celui de la GEM. Il a été ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse jamais le reproduire. Ainsi, si vous voyaient quelqu'un avec ce signe, vous pourrez lui faire confiance.

- Et il va nous le montrer comme ça, son signe, dit Millicent d'un air dédaigneux.

- Il a été aussi conçut pour que personne qui ne soit pas de la GEM ne puisse le remarquer, donc nos membre le porte à vue, répondit la jeune femme sans le moins du monde se démonter ou changer de ton.

Elle pointa ensuite la perle se trouvant sur le front d'Harry.

- Ceci est le Cœur de votre Combinaison, son centre névralgique. S'il est détruit, c'est toutes les fonctions de votre armure qui partent en vrille, Mais c'est aussi par là que se matérialiseront vos armes. Chaque combinaison comprend aussi une arme, continua Sophie pour répondre aux questions muettes des sorciers. Celle-ci vous est propre et est réglé sur votre ADN pour que vous soyer le seul à pouvoir la toucher. Pour la faire apparaitre, il suffi de dire _Weapon_.

- juste arme ? Comme ça ? Ça fait un peu…dit Ron.

- C'est moi qui ais conçu ces combinaison et leur système, donc toutes ses fonctions vocales se font en anglais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, dit Sophie d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Harry, fait un essai je te pris.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et prononça le mot. Mais rien ne se produisit. Sophie resta quelques minutes interdites avant de lui demander.

- Dis-moi, tu as bien pensé que tu voulais une arme en l'invoquant, rassure-moi.

- Ben non, répondit Harry, gêné.

- Je le savais bien que ce gosse ne pensait pas, persifla Severus.

- Je te préviens, menaça Sophie, encore une remarque de ce genre et je t'enlève l'info du cerveau. On verra comment tu te débrouillera la première fois que tu aura à faire appel à ton arme.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Je vais me gêner.

L'ancien Mangemort la regarda quelques instant avant de capituler.

- Mais je ne comprend pas, c'est une machine, non ? demanda Hermione.

- Exact.

- Alors pourquoi la penser, la commande vocale ne suffit pas.

- Bien sur, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononcera le mot arme, elle apparaitre ou disparaitra, puisque c'est la même commande. Et non, continua-t-elle alors qu'Hermione ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, la régler sur celle du porteur ne changerais pas le problème, il y a toujours le risque qu'il dise le mot, surtout au mauvais moment.

- Mais pourtant une machine ne peut pas…

- Lire les pensées ? Bien sur que si.

- C'est imposs…

- Pour la technologie Moldu actuelle, pas pour moi.

- Attendez, vous n'allez quand même pas nous dire que nous allons devoir mettre quelque chose de…moldus.

- Et qu'elle est le problème monsieur Malefoy ?

- J'ai beau haïr profondément le seigneur des ténèbres, je n'en n'aime pas moins les moldus.

- Alors où est le problème puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de technologie mais de technomagie.

- De…quoi ?

- Une technologie utilisant comme source d'énergie la puissance magique du porteur.

- Mais c'est imposs…

- Tu me gonfle Hermione avec tes « c'est impossible ». Sache que dans la vie, rien, je dis bien absolument rien, c'est impossible et je…

- _Weapon_ !

Sophie arrêta donc de disputer Hermione pour regarder Harry, qui avait cette fois réussit à invoquer son arme. Les deux Sai que Léo et Chris lui avaient offerts à son anniversaire s'étaient matérialisés entre ses mains. Il les regarda et les rangea dans son fourreau.

- Bien, dit Sophie. Une dernière chose.

Elle prit le Cœur et le tira. Dés qu'il se détacha du front d'Harry, il y eut un flash et Harry se retrouva de nouveau en uniforme. La Combinaison, elle, avait repris la forme d'un bracelet.

- Il se fait tard, dit Théo. Il est temps que tout le monde aille se coucher, dit-il en sautant de la colonne sur laquelle il était.

Mais au moment où il toucha terre, il se mit à vaciller. Caliéron voulut le retenir, mais il fut repousser par une force invisible. Le sol se mit à trembler et se fissura en dessous de Théo. L'illusion de la pleine se dissipa, laissant apparaitre la salle qui brillait très légèrement. Le sol sous Théo sembla exploser et des tentacules de matière brut commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de lui, levant son corps au dessus du sol. La matière l'emprisonna entre ses méandres et finalement, rapprocha Théo du sol. Son bandeau s'était détacher et son deuxième œil apparut. Soudain, les deux s'ouvrirent. Celui de droite était intégralement blanc avec seulement la pupille en son centre alors que l'œil gauche était son total opposé, un œil noir avec une pupille blanche au centre. Le foulard qui enserrait son front tomba à son tour et une bosse se mit à bouger sur son front. Les sorcier virent avec horreur la peau se découper lentement, faisant perler des gouttes d' »un sang vert le long de l'arrête de son nez. La peau de son front s'ouvrit alors, révélant un œil énorme. Harry remarqua alors que l'iris était identique à celui du singe qui accompagnait Théo la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Prophétie, répondit Calieron qui fronçait les sourcils, inquiet.

- Une quoi ?

Mais Calieron ne put répondre. Théo ouvrit la bouche. La voix qui en sortit était à la fois insoutenable et magnifique, un mélange de pires sons qu'il puisse exister et des plus beaux.

- Prend garde Berserker. Le duel lancé entre deux temps de vie. Douze lune après adviendra le grand jeu. Trois par cinq. Deux lignes. Les pions. D'un coté et de l'autre tombent les pions. roi, reine fous, tout se mèlle. Qui fera échec et mat ? a qui viendra la victoire ? au lointain viennent les cris des damnés. Qui les remplacera. Ô éléments protégez nous, protégez ce monde. Par leurs douleurs, leur peur, leur tristesse passeront. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux. Seul le Destin déterminera le choix, rien d'autre que le Destin, même s'il ne le sait pas…

La matière en suspension s'effrita et Théo tomba dans les bras de Calieron qui veillait. Le troisième œil se referma et Léo posa dessus le foulard qu'il était allé chercher. Calieron caressa ses cheveux et remis en place le bandeau sur son œil. Derrière eux, les sorciers étaient tétanisés. Sophie se tourna vers eux et parla.

- Ainsi fut dit. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

A suivre…


	14. Chap 13 : Multiplication à répétition

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"Textes écrits"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 13 : Multiplication à répétition

Le mois d'octobre venait de débuter et déjà la température était suffisamment descendue pour que des plaques de gel se forment dans le parc de l'école. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les nuages transformant le ciel en mer d'albâtre. Le temps était gris, et de temps en temps, un faible crachin venait encore humidifier l'herbe ou la rosée ne s'était pas évaporée. Le mauvais temps influait sur l'humeur des élèves et des professeurs. Les journées s'étiraient en longueur, on avait sorti les capes et les écharpes que l'on serrait autour de soi pour sortir comme pour se rendre dans les cachots glacés où se déroulaient encore et toujours les cours de potions sous la houlette du toujours aussi effrayant Severus Rogue qui ne semblait pas être gêné par la baisse de température.

Mais ce n'était pas le temps incertain qui était la cause de la morosité du Survivant. Nous étions aujourd'hui samedi et c'était la première sortie a Pré-au-Lard et comme d'habitude, Harry n'avait pas l'autorisation de s'y rendre puisque les Dursley n'avaient pas signé son papier d'autorisation. L'année précédente il avait put s'y rendre sans le moindre problème puisque Sirius avait signé son autorisation. Cette année encore il devrait rester au château.

- Tu pourrais venir avec ta cape d'invisibilité, proposa Hermione pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent avec de grands yeux et, sans même se concerter, posèrent tous les deux la main sur son front.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- On regardait si tu n'avais pas de fièvre.

- Il fallait vraiment que tu sois malade pour proposer à Harry de transgresser le règlement.

- Oui bon ça va ! grogna la jeune fille, vexées. Tu le fait oui ou non ?

Mais Harry n'y tenait pas vraiment. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour faire le mur. Hermione insista mais finalement ne réussit pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il les accompagna jusqu'au cloître où se réunissait les élèves avant de partir. Il leur dit au revoir et retourna à l'intérieur. Ainsi sur des marches en face d'une grande fenêtre, il pouvait voir les calèches arriver.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Il releva la tête. Léo se tenait quelques marches au dessus de lui et le regardait. Rien qu'en le voyant, Harry frissonnait. Le jeune professeur ne portait qu'un court tee-shirt et un pantalon de lin noir. Les mitaines qu'il avait étaient bien joli, mais ne devait pas beaucoup le protéger du froid.

- Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ?

- Personne n'a signé mon autorisation.

- Ah ! Les inconvénients d'être mineure, dit Léo en souriant.

Il descendit quelques marches et s'assit a côté d'Harry. Celui-ci regarda le brun qui commençait à jouer avec sa natte. Il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de 16 ans peut-être même 17 ans. Harry savais qu'il n'était pas un sorcier et que donc sa majorité n'était pas 17 ans. Cependant il avait appris avec lui et les autres à ne pas se fier aux apparences. L'apparence qu'avait Léo à ce moment-là et bien différente de celle qui montrait en cours. Lorsque expliquer les diversités aquatiques de la faune du lac, il semblait imperceptiblement vieillir mais en même temps ce n'était pas visible sur son physique. C'était plus une sorte d'aura qui semblait varier selon les situations.

- Léo, quel âge as –tu ?

- Ce n'est pas une question que l'on pose à une dame, dit Léo se retournant vers lui.

A cet instant précis, Harry n'aurait eu aucun mal à imaginer que Léo était une fille. Son corps ne changea pas, mais ce qui émanait de lui était indéniablement très féminin. Mais Léo eu un petit rire et il sembla a Harry qu'il était de nouveau un garçon.

- Léo…tu es…enfin…je…je veux dire…, balbutia Harry.

- oui ?

- Tu es… une fille… ou…

- un peu l'un, un peu l'autre.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Ça se fait un point c'est tout.

- C'est bizarre.

- Comme tu dis.

- Alors, quel âge as-tu ?

- 'Tain ! tu t'accroche. Quel âge tu me donne ?

- 17 ans.

- Et pourtant je suis né en 89.

- Attend là, ça te ferais…7 ans dit Harry en calculant de tête.

- Si ta conception du temps qui passe me donne 7 ans, alors c'est que je les ai probablement.

- Ma conception du temps.

- Qu'est ce que le temps ?

- Facile, c'est…c'est…

- Pas si facile hein ? Le temps est en fait le mouvement, la dégradation et l'évolution de tout ce qui est. Maintenant, si je te demandais de me donner une représentation du temps.

- Euh…une rivière qui coule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est quelque chose qui va dans un sens et pas dans l'autre et qu'on ne peut…modifier.

- Donc, si je suis bien ton résonnement, tu as perdu ton écharpe dans la rivière, elle est coincée…je ne sais ou, en tout cas, elle est perdu. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de la retrouver.

- Non, si nous sommes dans la rivière, on est emporté par le courent loin de l'écharpe. Mais à quoi ça rime toutes ses questions ? Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec ton âge.

- Et si je te disais qu'il te suffisait de sortir de la rivière, de remonter le courent en marchant pour arriver à l'endroit où tu as perdus ton écharpe ?

- ce serait comme…remonter le temps. Mais c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le fais bien avec la rivière.

- Mais le temps et une rivière, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était comme une rivière.

Harry ne savait plus que répondre. Ce que Léo disait était logique mais trop éloigné de son schéma de pensée pour qu'il puisse lui donner un semblant de crédibilité.

- Tu vois, dit Léo comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Ta conception du temps me donne 7 ans car il est pour toi impossible que j'en ai 17 ou même plus.

- Plus combien ?

- là, nous entrons dans un autre domaine de pensée. Il faut pour cela penser que les humains sont comme des poussières. Ils ne peuvent nager et se laissent porterpar le courent de la rivière. D'autres êtres ont trouvé le moyen de se battre contre le temps au point d'en faire leur allié et de les rendre quasi éternel, ceux là sont des poissons.

- Et alors toi, tu es donc un poisson ?

- Non. Moi et mes frères sommes des oiseaux.

Harry fronça les yeux face à cet étrange réponse qui contredisait ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Au fait, dit Léo en fouillant dans ses poches, perdant le ton sérieux qu'il avait pris lors de leur discussion, j'étais venu te donner ceci.

Il tendit à Harry un bout de papier. Celui-ci le prit en tremblant, ayant reconnu une autorisation de sorti à Pré-au-Lard à son nom et signée.

- Qui…qui l'a signée ?

- Et bien moi. Comme les protections chez les Dursley sont tombées, il n'était plus nécessaire qu'ils soient tes tuteurs. Et comme nous étions les personnes les plus appropriés pour te prendre en charge et te protéger, Dumbledore nous a… proposé le boulot.

Léo eut un petit sourire en se rappelant que l'initiative venait d'eux. Calieron n'était pas avocat de profession pour rien et il avait mené la conversation avec la maestria qu'ils lui connaissaient. Il avait un a un et avec une concision, une précision et un calme rare, réfuté les moindres arguments du directeur, le repoussant dans ses retranchements et le forçant par là même à céder. Ce qu'il avait fait à la plus grande joie du groupe de mercenaire.

- Et bien, qu'est ce que tu attends, au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits, va avec les autres.

Harry se jeta dans ses bras pour le remercier. Par réflexe, Léo répondit à l'étreinte avec douceur, la douceur d'une mère. Puis Harry le lâcha, lui fit un sourire éblouissant et descendit les escaliers rapidement pour rattraper le groupe.

- Ah ! Seishoonen ga (la jeunesse)…

- Tu as l'air de regretter quelque chose, dit une voix dans son dos.

- Peut-être.

- Je n'en reviens pas que toi, tu dises ça, dit Chris en s'arrêtant juste derrière lui.

Il s'accroupit, ce qui permit à Léo de lui caresser la joue. Chris posa sa main sur celle, fraiche, de son compagnon. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voire Harry rejoindre ses amis en riant.

- J'aime le voire rire.

- Tu t'attache à lui, watashi no kokoro (mon cœur).

- Qui ne le ferait pas ?

- Tu veux dire à part Drago, Severus, et aussi…

- Il faudra pourtant régler cela, ils n'arriveront à rien et il faut que…

Soudain, Léo se releva.

- Je pensais…

Pendant quelques instants, il ne dit plus rien.

- Oui ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

- D'abord que si Sophie avait été là, elle aurait répondu « je croyais que les miracles était du domaine de Théo »…

- Certes, et l'autre chose.

Léo se retourna vers son amant qui fronça les sourcils en voyant son sourire. C'était le sourire numéro 3, celui qui disait « j'ai eut une idée tordu » et généralement, cette idée n'était pas vraiment au gout de Chris.

- Je me disais, que comme nous étions ses tuteurs, nous devions ab-so-lu-ment l'accompagner pour être sur qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- J'étais sur que c'était une idée torduUUUUH !

Le crie de Chris était dut au fait que Léo ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et le portait à présent comme une mariée. Chris eut beau se débattre, il ne put se soustraire à la poigne de son amant. Lui qui détestait être le centre de l'attention, le voila qui était dans les bras de son époux et que celui-ci faisait tout pour l'embarrasser. Il voulut d'ailleurs disparaitre derrière ses mains lorsque Léo fit se retourner les groupe d'élève en leur hurlant de les attendre d'une façon tonitruante. Léo se mit à courir, mais passa sur une plaque de verglas. Son pied dérapa et il tomba vers l'avant, sur Chris qui ne se reçut heureusement pas trop durement sur le sol. Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent pour les aider.

- On vient avec vous ! dit Léo en se relevant d'un geste leste.

- Toi ! Fulmina Chris en se relevant avec l'aide de Ron. Tu l'as fait exprès ! Avoue ! Glisser sur du verglas ? J'y crois pas une seconde.

- Tu doute de moi ? lui demanda Léo avec un faux air innocent et des yeux papillonnant à ma Bambi.

- Essai pas d'imiter Théo, l'innocence, c'est naturel chez lui contrairement à toi.

- Allons, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que je me serais cassé la gueule juste pour avoir le plaisir de me presser contre toi et de te tripoter ?

- Léo !! S'exclama le Blond en rougissant.

- Vous vous disputez souvent comme ça, demanda Hermione que la relation de ses professeurs étonnait.

Comme tout le monde, elle savait qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment discrets pour que quiconque dans cette école ignore ce fait. C'était d'ailleurs leurs nombreuses disputes qui avaient mis plus que la puce à l'oreille des élèves.

- Nous ne disputons pas voyons, nous nous taquinons, moi je taquine Chris en public et lui en privé et de différentes manières. Et je peux te dire qu'en privé il devient plus que taquin, lui dit-il en aparté.

- Léo !!

- Nous avons deux principaux sujets de taquineries. Les tripoteries, comme maintenant et …

- Léo, je t'interdis !

- …Les lieux où on s'envoi en l'air.

Chris eut un gémissement fataliste et cacha son visage rouge dans ses mains. On pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement il se sentait gêné.

0OoO0

A l'entrée du village sorcier, Harry et Hermione virent Ron changer de comportement. Il se retournait fréquemment vers eux, leur accordant de brefs regards avant de se détourner en rougissant. Il se trémoussait, se rongeait les ongles, bref, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son attitude. Lorsqu'Harry demanda ce que chacun souhaitais faire, il prit une belle teinte rouge avant de balbutier.

- Je…en fait…je dois retrouver B…quelqu'un chez…chez…cheeeeez…

- Chez ? demanda Léo d'une voix si faussement innocente que tout le monde, même Ron, s'aperçut qu'il ne faisait ça que pour l'embarrasser.

- Jairendezvousavecquelqu'unchezmadamepieddodue, dit-il, plus rouge encore que son écharpe.

- On a pas bien comprit.

- Il dit qu'il a rendez-vous avec « quelqu'un » chez madame Pieddodue, c'est cela ? demanda Léo.

- Allons Ron ! Dit Hermione en reprenant le même ton que le professeur de SACM. Nous n'allons quand même pas en vouloir à Zabini de nous voler notre meilleur ami.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise ?

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se trahir lui-même, malgré le fait que chacune des personnes présentes savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Chris secoua la tête devant les aires entendus et moqueur de son amant et des adolescents et posa la main sur l'épaule de Ron qui semblait ne pas vouloir reprendre une couleur normal.

- Tu sais, dit Chris, ce n'est pas une honte pour un homme d'aimer un autre homme.

- Je le sais bien. Mais c'est plus difficile pour un Gryffondor d'aimer un Serpentard. J'ai l'impression de trahir ma maison et Godric Gryffondor.

Chris soupira. Que de temps perdu à cause d'un simple malentendu. Il plaignait ces pauvres jeunes gens influencés par une querelle millénaire qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être.

- La première fois que notre frère Théo a vue la querelle qui sévissait entre ces deux maisons, il m'a dit quelque chose.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! je crains le pire, murmura Léo.

- Il a dit « Quelle dommage qu'ils ne s'entendent pas, le rouge et le vert se marient si bien sur le sapin de Noël ».

- Il a vraiment dit ça ? Finalement ça ne m'étonne pas, ajouta Léo après un temps de réflexion.

Puis il se tourna vers Ron pour le presser de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Comme celui-ci hésitait encore, Léo devint plus sérieux et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Écoute-moi Ronald, dit-il en utilisant pour la première fois son nom complet, beaucoup de gens l'oublie, mais l'amour est un cadeau, une source inépuisable de bonheur mais aussi de malheur, de joies et de peines, de douceur et de colère, Mais à chaque seconde, l'amour, le vrai amour vaut d'être vécue. Et peut importe ce que peuvent dire les autres, tant que la personne que tu aimes te soutient, tu peux tout faire, absolument tout.

Ron le regarda avec de grands yeux humides, puis il les essuya et dit au revoir à ses amis avant de descendre la grande rue de Pré-au-lard en direction du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodue. Chris le regarda partir.

- Eh bien, Léo, je ne te croyais pas capable de ça.

Il se retourna vers son amant et vit la grimace édifiante qui déformait ses traits. On le sentait proche du malaise.

- Mon dieu ! Gémit-il d'une voix étranglé. Comment j'ai put dire un truc aussi cucu ?

- Je me disais aussi, soupira Chris, regardant son partenaire cracher par terre et s'essuyer la bouche.

- Au moins on est sur qu'il ne finira pas insensible, dit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et soupira intérieurement. Lui aussi voulait être avec son Serpentard. Malheureusement, celui-ci semblait toujours aussi inaccessible. Cependant, ils en étaient toujours au point de départ, ils ne savaient pas où est-ce qu'ils allaient aller en premier. Mais alors qu'il allait faire une proposition, une voix qu'ils connaissaient appela Hermione par son nom. Ronan Iarannliath remontait la rue dans leur direction en courant, seul pour une fois. En effet, depuis ce fameux match de quidditch qu'un mystérieux brouillard et des détraqueurs étaient venus perturber, il ne quittait plus les trois jeunes asiatiques. Dés la fin de leurs cours respectifs, ils se retrouvaient soit à la bibliothèque, soit en étude et passaient leur temps libre ensemble. Comme chacun des quatre étaient d'une maison différente, tout le monde s'était mit à les appeler les « Fondateurs juniors ». Dans le groupe, les réactions étaient partagées. Ryuuji, pour ne pas changer, ne disait rien, Leila haussait les épaules, tendis que Thomas et Ronan arboraient de mystérieux sourire assez semblable qui semblaient vouloir dire « si vous saviez… ».

- Je vous trouve enfin ! s'exclama le Serdaigle en reprenant son souffle.

- Bonjours Iarannliath, que…

- Dépêchez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il en interrompant Hermione. La nouvelle Bibliothèque de Pré-au-Lard ouvre aujourd'hui.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et plissa les yeux. Pour Harry, c'était un signe qui ne trompait pas, elle avait été accrochée. En y réfléchissant bien il se rappelait qu'elle leur avait parlé de l'ouverture d'une nouvelle bibliothèque, financé par de mystérieux mécènes et dont la collection serait deux voir trois fois plus fournis que celle de Poudlard. Mais elle se mit à triturer ses cheveux ce qui, en langage « hermionien » se traduisait par un choix difficile à faire. Harry se doutait parfaitement du dilemme qui se tramait en elle. Elle avait envi d'aller à cette bibliothèque, surtout accompagné du séduisant Ronan pour qui elle se sentait des affinités, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul. Elle avait l'impression qu'en le laissant, elle le trahissait un peu.

Mais ce qu'ignorait Harry, c'est que ce sentiment de culpabilité déclenchait chez elle une sourde colère. Hermione avait l'impression d'être prisonnière de son propre rôle, d'une identité qu'on lui avait forgé et dont elle ne parvenait à sortir car on l'y tenait enfermé. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait un peu mieux avec Ronan qui était presque aussi intelligent qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin, avec lui de s'enfermer dans un rôle d'enquiquineuse bourreau de travail. Ils pouvaient évoluer sur un même plan.

Cependant, elle hésitait.

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Venez ! Ceux qui s'inscriront aujourd'hui auront accès à un abonnement prémium gratuit qui nous permet de prendre autant de livre qu'ils souhaitent.

Hermione voulut refuser, mais Harry lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Vas-y Hermione ! Je vois bien que tu en crève d'envie.

- Je…je ne peux pas te laisser seul Harry, je…

- Et nous on est quoi ? de la merde ? demanda Léo, vexé.

- Léo à raison…

- J'te demande pardon !

- Pas à propos de la merde, mais lui et Chris sont là, je ne suis pas seul.

Comme il voyait qu'elle hésitait encore, il continua :

- En plus, je vais aussi aller m'y inscrire à cette bibliothèque, tu n'as cas y aller devant, et puis, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle et en parlant tout bas, ce sera l'occasion de te retrouver seul avec lui.

- Voyons, non ! Je…

Harry lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

- Écoute, je sais que tu te fais du souci pour moi, surtout depuis…la fin de l'année dernière. Mais je vais bien et je veux que toi aussi. Alors tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller dans cette bibliothèque, d'en vider les rayons et puis de tout nous raconter à Ron et moi au diner, d'accord ?

La jeune fille sourit. Elle acquiesça et se laissa entrainer par Ronan, qui trépignait sur place. Regardant fixement sa main emprisonner dans celle délicate du Serdaigle, elle rougit.

- Et encore un de casé, dit Léo avec un air satisfait. Il ne reste plus que toi mon petit Ryry.

- Ah ?

- Ben oui, il faut te trouver un mec à papouiller, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Harry se mettait à rougir

_Décidément, les Gryffondors sont abonné au rouge._

- Je te verrais bien avec un blond, mais attention, pas n'importe quel blond, une couleur glacé, presque argenté assorti à des yeux bleus, bleu glacier même…

- Moi avec Drago ? ça va pas !

- Je n'ai cité personne mais si c'est toi qui le dis…en plus, tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Décidément, il s'était fait avoir aussi facilement que Ron. Léo, lui, le regardait comme un chat qui aurait coincé une souris et qui jouerais avec. C'était une impression assez désagréable, mais dont le jeune professeur semblait jouir, au grand soulagement de son amant qui semblait en être habituellement, la cible principale.

- Tu ne vas pas toi aussi, nous parler de cette stupide rivalité rouge/vert quand même ? demanda Chris.

- Non ! Mais vois-tu, Drago et moi, c'est une sorte de rivalité personnelle qui dure depuis des année, et puis je ne sais pas s'il est gay, et puis même s'il l'est, qui me dit que…

- Stoop ! s'exclama Léo en se tenant la tête. Suffi la prise de tête. Comme dirait la mère Pompadille « quand on a un coup d'grisou, un ptit bonbon résout tout ». Alors direction Honeyduck.

- Attend !

- Mais quoi ? dit-il sur un ton excédé.

- L'expression ce ne serait pas plutôt « un bon café au saut du lit et s'en est fini des soucis » ?

- Mais non, celle-là, elle l'a inventé pour Sophie.

- Ah oui, le café du matin.

- Eh oui, le café du matin. Ou sinon il y a peut-être « Thé du soir, espoir »…

- Non, là tu confonds avec l'adage « araignée du soir, espoir ».

- Ah oui peut-être…

- Euhhh, commença Harry pour interrompre les deux professeurs dans leur discussion légèrement décousue, du moins pour lui.

- Désolé, Harry, on s'est un peu emporté.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais savoir qui était la mère Pompadille.

- C'est…commença Chris en regardant Léo.

- La gouvernante de…notre gouvernante, chez nous, elle invente des tas de proverbe et…et quoi qu'il en soit, je veux aller à Honeyduck, je veux des sucreries !

- Le ventre à parlé !

Mais un bruit lui démontra que le ventre n'avait pas encore parlé. Harry rougit d'autant plus que ce n'étais pas lui l'auteur de ce gargouillement, mais plutôt la boule de poil simili divine qui avait décidé de squatter sa poche depuis le fameux match. Il se retrouvait donc avec un mini simili dieu en forme de mini kneazle sur lui en permanence et qui jouait les peluches quand il était exposé, ce qui était arrivé à la plus grande honte d'Harry.

- Je vois qu'Harry est partant lui aussi, dit Léo avec un sourire qui lui allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- A moins que ce bruit ne vienne du dieu qui occupe sa poche. Montre-toi Byakko, Tigre argenté. Je sais que tu te cache là.

Le mini kneazle sortit son museau de la poche d'Harry et jaugea les deux jeunes hommes de ses yeux jaunes.

- Comment êtes vous au courent de ma présence ici ? Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'une personne dépourvus de pouvoir magique puisse la déceler.

- Magique, non, mais du pouvoir j'en ai figure toi, et même plus que toi. Quant à ta question…dit-toi que nous savons tout et tu ne seras pas loin de la vérité.

- Vous savez tout ? demanda Harry.

- Dieu seul sait, dit Chris avec un petit sourire

Léo rit comme si son amant avait dit une bonne blague tout en se dirigeant vers la confiserie.

0OoO0

Ils n'en ressortirent qu'une heure plus tard. Les yeux de Léo pétillaient de plaisir et de gourmandise alors que Chris suivait, les bras chargé des nombreux sacs de sucreries que son amant avait achetées. Léo avait voulu acheter de tout. En plus des divers chocolats, nougats et autres bonbon commun, il avait acheté des assortiments complets de leurs plus fameuses friandises comme les dragées de Bertie Crochue ou encore les patacitrouilles, des chocogrenouilles, des suçacides ainsi qu'une impressionnante quantité de sucette au sang dont Harry soupçonnait que ce serait Calieron le destinataire.

- Léo !

- Hai, Tenshi (oui, ange) ?

- Tu pourrais pas en porter un peu ? Après tout, c'est surtout toi qui va t'empiffrer.

- Mais voyons, mon Chris, tu es si fort et moi si faible, gémit-il avec des aires de tragédiennes.

- Oh ça va la Bernhardt, le croisement d'un troll et d'un géant est faible, toi tu es juste paresseux.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi, ne ?

Chris déglutit face aux yeux larmoyants du brun, l'un des seuls regards qui arrivait encore à le faire fléchir. Il soupira.

- Eh merde ! Je me suis encore fait avoir, je te déteste !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, rit Léo

- Y'a des fois où je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé.

Son ton était dur, mais ses yeux le détrompaient complètement. Il posait sur son époux un regard tendre que Léo lui rendait en souriant.

- Vous êtes même mariés…

Léo lui sourit et lui montra une bague en argent sur son annulaire. C'était un simple anneau d'argent serti d'un saphir et d'une pierre d'ambre harmonieusement emmêlé. Chris posa quelques sacs et montra à Harry sa main gauche où brillait la réplique exacte de celle du brun. Harry remarqua alors une seconde bague, sur son majeur cette fois. Elle était d'un métal jaune mais qui ne ressemblait pas à de l'or et le chaton était serti d'un morceau d'ombre en forme d'étoile pyramidale.

- Et celle-là ?

- ça ? demanda Chris. C'est une sorte de talisman.

- Et il sert à quoi ?

- Il sert à quelque chose que je ne t'expliquerais pas aujourd'hui.

Harry se renfrogna, vexé. Pour changer de sujet, Léo proposa de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Harry était un peu réticent, mais il se dit que s'isoler lui ferait du bien.

0OoO0

Drago était soucieux. Il connaissait la sensation qu'il éprouvait et ne voulait pas l'éprouver pour son rival qui était à présent son ennemi. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison qui l'avait poussé près de deux mois auparavant à lui faire ce cadeau. Ce n'était pas une habitude Malefoy de faire des cadeaux, et encore moins une des siennes. Il ne savait pas si c'était son énervement face à son mauvais gout vestimentaire ou son envie de se moquer de lui qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, peut-être aucune de ces raisons. Et puis pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi avoir usé de son si précieux pouvoir, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, pour ralentir sa chute alors que…Il s'ébroua mentalement, il ne voulait pas ressentir à nouveau la sensation de pincement au cœur qu'il avait éprouvé en le voyant tomber, ni l'immense soulagement lorsqu'il avait ouvert ses yeux verts si captivants…Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il venait de penser, il devenait plus sentimentale que l'un de ces misérables Poufsouffle, au point de laisser tomber son masque et ses barrières lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il était sain et sauf. Depuis ce jour là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fuir son regard autant que sa personne dés qu'il le croisait. Mais c'étais pire. Il avait alors l'impression de le voire partout, surtout que pratiquement tout leurs cours étaient en commun. Il ne pouvait l'accepter, il ne pouvait accepter de ne pas avoir le contrôle totale sur son ressenti et son corps surtout face à lui, son rival, son ennemi, ce sale Gryffondor.

- Eh, Drago, regarde ! Potter fait ami-ami avec les profs.

L'exclamation de Millicent fit sortir Drago de son état d'introspection. Il dut retenir un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry avait enfin trouvé une utilisation utile à son cadeau, c'est-à-dire, le porter. Il le détailla de bas en haut, passant de ses bottes de cuir de dragon, le pantalon de jean noir et la chemise rouge bordeaux aux manches légèrement bouffantes. Il portait par-dessus une robe de sorcier noir moirée de rouge, ouvert sur le devant ainsi qu'une cape d'un noir profond avec attache d'or sur l'épaule. Il était vraiment à tomber par terre. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'élèves se retournaient pour le regarder, mais la présence des deux professeurs à ses cotés dissuadaient tout le monde d'approcher. Tout le monde sauf Millicent qui traina les autres avec elle.

0OoO0

- Alors Potter ! Dit Millicent avec un mépris évident dans la voix. On devient le chouchou des profs.

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour Potter qu'elle disait ça. Il est vrai qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, surtout parce qu'il s'opposait au maitre de son père, mais là encore ce n'étais pas parce qu'elle avait les mêmes inclinaisons « politiques » que lui. En fait, ceux à qui était destiné cette remarque était les professeur Laderault et Wentworth. Elle ne pouvait les supporter. Tout les deux presque aussi jeune qu'elle, ils semblaient si fort si sur d'eux alors qu'elle était destiné à tremblait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que son père. Depuis des années il avait pris l'habitude de la battre à la moindre occasion. Il avait atteint des sommets cet été après l'attaque manqué sur le Survivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été si cruel avec ses partisans, tant avec ses mots qu'avec ses sorts, que son père n'avait pas put bouger pendant une semaine. Mais sa guérison arriva bien assez tôt et avec elle revint sa honte d'avoir été humilié par son maitre. C'est sur sa fille qu'il se vengea. Il la battit si violemment que Millicent faillit mourir cet été là.

Pour ne rien arranger, sa mère, qui avait les meilleurs intentions du monde et voulait protéger sa fille des horreurs que lui faisait subir son père, décida de lui trouver un époux. Son père s'en était mêlé et leur choix s'était arrêté sur un vieillard qui n'avait pour seul avantage que d'être noble et riche. Elle n'osait même pas dire à ses parents qu'elle ne voulait pas l'épouser parce qu'en plus d'être vieux et moche, c'était un homme. Elle savait que son père la tuerait si jamais il apprenait qu'elle était homosexuelle. Vois ses professeurs aussi insouciants était une autre raison pour laquelle elle les détestait. Ces deux là étaient en couple, elle le savait, tout le monde le savait, tout comme le fait que les infirmières scolaires fricotaient ensemble et que le professeur de Divination se faisait cajoler par celui de DCFM. Celui qu'elle détestait le plus était Léo. C'était un homme, fait indéniable depuis leur premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Et pourtant ses vêtements, ses manières, tout en lui était résolument féminin. Il passait sans complexe de l'un à l'autre alors que Millicent était engoncé dans son rôle d'élève, de fille. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa haine était de la jalousie pour des personnes qui n'avaient jamais à se soucier de se cacher. Si seulement elle savait.

Léo et Chris se retournèrent alors que Harry et Drago songeait à quel point ce qu'elle venait de faire était stupide. Elle avait pratiquement accusé les professeurs de favoritismes et en leur présence qui plus est.

- Allons Miss Bullstrode, dit Léo avec un sourire, nous avons pour politique de ne pas nous faire considérer comme des professeurs en dehors des murs de l'école.

- Voila qui m'arrange, hein Drago ?

Drago ne répondit pas, tout d'abord parce qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Harry, et ensuite parce qu'il se fichait totalement des griefs que son amie avait à l'encontre des professeurs. Mais Léo avait parfaitement vu le regard plus qu'intéressé du Serpentard et esquissait un sourire. Comme à son habitude, il avait sut déceler les sentiments caché et il ne restait plus qu'à former Harry pour que le petit dragon soit obligé de les lui dévoilé. Il décida de jouer avec lui, après tout, la partie ne faisait que commencer, et Sophie n'était pas la seule à placer des coups d'avance. D'un mouvement imperceptible pour un œil humain mais que deux personnes perçurent parfaitement, il se glissa aux cotés de Drago et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Eh bien Dray, tu es bien silencieux, dit il d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et sensuel, aux accents sifflants.

Contrairement aux autres, Drago ne sursauta pas, mais il eut un frisson au contact du corps de son professeur, frisson qui ne l'empêcha pas de hausser les épaules pour se dégager. Léo rit et se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Drago blêmit en entendant les six petits mots que lui dit le natté. Il finit de se dégager et se retourna.

- On y va, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

- Mais... ! S'étonna Millicent.

- Draco Chérie ! s'exclama Pansy.

- J'ai dit : On y va.

Il ne les attendit pas et commença à remonter l'allée. Les quatre Serpentard restant durent battre en retraite non sans que Millicent ne lance un dernier regard noir à son professeur de SACM qui lui faisait un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Drago marchait vite, plus vite qu'un Malefoy ne l'aurait dut et, chose encore plus incroyable, se rongeait un ongle. Mais comment diable ses moldus avaient-ils put le savoir ? Comment avaient-ils put découvrir…Il se promit de ne plus les sous estimer, aucun d'eux.

0OoO0

- Bien, maintenant, je propose que l'on y aille, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Il avait perdu l'air provocateur et légèrement aguicheur qu'il avait prit en parlant avec les Serpentard pour reprendre celui d'un enfant insouciant. Harry était décontenancé par les nombreuses facettes qu'accusait son protecteur. On aurait dit qu'il avait une personnalité différente à chaque situation qui se présentait à lui. Le Léo qui lui faisait cour n'était pas celui qui faisait les courses en se moment avec lui, ni celui qu'il était la première fois où il l'avait rencontré. Et il pouvait passer de l'une à l'autre en une fraction de secondes. Est-ce que c'était des masques qu'il se donnait pour cacher sa véritable personnalité ? Il ne savait pas. C'était très décontenançant.

- Léo ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

- Viiiii ? répondit-il avec l'air de gamin qui correspondait à sa personnalité du moment.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Dray ?

Léo le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis son regard se fit libidineux. Harry, qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se mit à rougir fortement.

- Tu lui donne déjà des surnoms, comme c'est mignon…

- Oui...Non...laisse tomber ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Léo eut un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de démoniaque, pire encore que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il a chuchoté a l'oreille de Drago. Il se pencha vers Harry et lui demanda.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Attention, ce n'est pas gratuit.

Harry devint cramoisi en comprenant le sous-entendu et Léo s'éloigna avec un rire tout aussi démoniaque que son sourire.

0OoO0

La Cabane Hurlante n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans. Toujours aussi délabré et sinistre, elle se tenait toujours néanmoins fièrement sur sa colline comme un vieux dragon qui, bien que n'ayant plus de dent ni de griffe, fait toujours peur par sa simple présence. Harry n'y était plus retourné depuis ce soir de 1993 où il avait faillit ne plus vivre chez les Dursley. De temps en temps, il se prenait à imaginer quel aurait été la vie avec Sirius, dans sa maison. Harry aimait à penser qu'ils se seraient mutuellement soutenus contre l'abominable Kréature et le portrait hurlant de Mrs Black. Il se disait aussi avec amertume qu'il aurait aimé le connaitre mieux. Il ne l'avais vu que rarement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de son parrain et ce fait lui faisait mal au cœur.

Lorsque Léo avait émit l'idée d'aller voire la Cabane, Harry n'avait pas osé refuser. Maintenant, il se dit qu'il aurait dut. Voire cette maison à nouveau faisait revenir en lui des souvenirs qui lui étaient pénible de se rappeler car il ne cessait invariablement de revoir le visage de son parrain lorsque celui-ci s'était fait aspiré par le voile.

Harry était assis sur l'un des gros rochers, devant la barrière de bois. Il contemplait la vieille bâtisse et les souvenirs qui y étaient liés. Une larme coula sur sa joue suivit d'autres. Il n'avait cessé de pleurer pendant une semaine après la mort de Sirius. Puis il s'était arrêté. La tristesse était toujours présente mais ses yeux étaient secs. Ill n'avait pas pleuré depuis ce jour là.

- Cette maison te rappelle de nombreux souvenirs, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda Chris en s'asseyant a coté de lui sur le rocher.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, incapable de parler. Il ne vit pas Léo se placer devant lui, mais il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui et le presser contre son torse. Son corps se mit à trembler et il s'accrocha à son protecteur, laissant libre cour à son chagrin. Celui-ci se mit à le bercer en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Harry se sentait bien dans les bras de Léo. Ne se rappelant plus de cette sensation, il se mit à penser que ce devait être cela le câlin d'une mère. Il se calma, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Léo qui lui semblait douce et confortable. Son odeur aussi l'enivrait, une odeur suave, capiteuse et surtout chaude et fruité, l'odeur d'une mère.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, dit Léo d'une voix douce.

Harry releva la tête.

- Je sais que c'est à Sirius que tu pensais, et je sais aussi que tu te sens encore coupable de sa mort.

- C'est ma faute, pleura Harry. Si je ne m'étais pas précipité au ministère, si j'avais ouvert plus tôt son cadeau, si…

- Si, si, si…grogna Léo. Avec des « Si », on pourrait mettre Vinyle à la place d'une feuille de specloud.

Harry ne s'interrogea pas sur l'étrange expression. Léo prit la tête d'Harry entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

- Écoute moi bien, Harry. Oui, dans une certaine mesure c'est de ta faute. Mais pas seulement, c'est aussi la faute de Sirius qui n'a pas put se contrôler et a décider d'aller te sauver…

- Mais, c'est à cause de moi que…

- Laisse-moi finir ! C'est aussi la faute à Dumbledore qui n'a pas eut le courage de t'enseigner l'occlumencie, c'est la faute de Severus qui n'a pas sut mettre de coté sa haine pour ton père pour te l'enseigner correctement, c'est aussi de la faute d'Ombrage qui, en te persécutant, à mis à mal ton équilibre, te poussant à agir de manière démesuré, de Lestrange qui l'a poussé derrière le voile et enfin, de Voldemort par qui tout a commencé. Beaucoup de gens sont en faute, beaucoup trop pour tous les haïr. Ce qui est passé est passé à présent, il ne reste que l'avenir.

- Tu disais qu'on pouvait remonter la rivière.

- On peut la remonter, mais pas changer son cours. Ce qui a été fait ne peut être changé…

Harry, sentait qu'il voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sur que Sirius ne voudrais pas que tu te rendes coupable de sa mort, il voudrait que tu vives, que tu sois heureux, que tu aime.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que je sais qu'il t'aimait et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi, même mourir. Alors ne t'en veut pas, il sera bientôt temps que tu cesse de survivre pour enfin vivre.

Léo essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et lui sourit. Puis il le lâcha et se redressa.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais il commence à faire soif. Un petite bierraubeurre…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Comme un chat qui sent le danger, il se hérissa et se tourna vers la lisière de la forêt toute proche. Chris avait aussi perçut quelque chose et avait glissé sa main dans son trench. Harry commença par entendre un bruissement sourd qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il se souvint où il avait entendu un bruit semblable. Dans la Foret Interdite presque quatre ans auparavant. C'était le cliquetis de pattes d'acromentula. Elles sortirent de la forêt comme une marée, se glissant entre les arbres et les buissons. Elles n'étaient pas très grande, à peine le quart de la taille d'un homme, mais leur nombre était impressionnant et leur mandibules claquaient avec un bruit sinistre. Derrière le bruit et l'odeur méphitique qui s'échappait de leur corps, Harry réussit à percevoir l'aura d'un esprit.

- Finalement ce sera araignée à la broche.

Elles étaient maintenant plus d'une centaine et avançaient vers les trois garçons.

- Recule Harry ! dit Chris en se plaçant devant lui suivit par Léo.

- C'est à nous d'entrer en scène.

Chris sortit la main de son trench et sortit un pistolet d'un holster qu'il portait sous l'aisselle. Mettant les araignées en joue, il mit son autre main dans son manteau et en sortit un autre attachée de l'autre coté. Il les chargea et les pointa vers la masse grouillante.

Léo, lui, sortit un couteau de sa poche. C'était une petite lame qui semblait bien affuté mais qui au gout de Harry, serait peu utile face à autant d'acromentules. Mais il ne s'en servit pas contre elles. Il serra la lame dans sa main gauche et retira brusquement l'arme avec un geste fluide sous les yeux horrifiés du jeune garçon resté en arrière. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la main, ce n'est pas la balafre qui fit frissonner le Gryffondor, mais le sang qui en jaillit. Sa couleur était semblable à du satin bleu très foncé, mais liquide parsemé de paillettes argentés semblables à des myriades d'étoiles. Sa texture était elle aussi étrange. Le sang de Léo n'était pas fluide, mais plutôt visqueux et frémissant.

Léo mit sa main au niveau du cœur et la balança en diagonal comme pour lancer quelque chose au sol.

- GinKeitai

Une forme argentée sembla jaillir du sang alors que celui-ci refluait vers la blessure. La forme se solidifia immédiatement pour prendre la forme d'une faux. Harry frémit en voyant son visage désormais fermé et grave. Avec sa faux et ses vêtements noirs, il ressemblait à la Mort. Léo porta sa main à ses cheveux et en défit le ruban qui s'envola. Libre de toutes attaches, les cheveux se mirent à onduler autour de son corps comme s'ils étaient vivants.

- It's Show Time, entendit murmurer Harry.

Il se retourna vers son second protecteur et vite que celui-ci était entouré d'une aura jaune qui formait un mur de protection autour de lui. Il se plaça légèrement en retrait et attendit.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Léo envoya sa faux vers l'arrière et se jeta sur la première acromentule à une vitesse impressionnante. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'a un mètre, il ramena la lame qui élit un chuintement mouillé lorsqu'elle pénétra les chaires visqueuses de l'araignée. Mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque les deux moitiés sanguinolentes se brouillèrent avant de disparaitre. Cette ouverture donna l'occasion à une autre araignée géante de sauter sur lui. Mais elle fut projetée en arrière lorsqu'une balle la toucha entre les six yeux. Comme l'autre, le corps disparut en touchant le sol. Mais les araignées avançaient toujours. La faux de Léo faisait des allés et venus mortel qui décimaient les rangs des araignées alors que Chris vidait ses chargeurs sur elles.

Harry se concentra pour arriver à saisir l'aura de l'esprit et comment le vaincre. Il ferma les yeux et leva la main devant lui, l'index et le majeur dressé pour centrer sa concentration.

- Nou Bou Aratanmou Tarayaayasara Basratasatanan

Le monde sembla exploser derrière ses paupières clauses. Son esprit semblait fouiller les alentours comme un radar psychique, passant à travers les minéraux, les végétaux et les animaux. Il traversa les acromentulas et les arbres de la lisière. C'est un peu plus loin qu'il ressentit la présence de deux esprits. Après un examen plus poussé, il se rendit compte qu'il y en avait trois. Deux d'entre eux étaient si étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre qu'ils ne semblaient ne faire qu'un.

_« Ce sont les Dioscures, les esprits jumeaux Castor et Pollux. Ils multiplient tout en deux, mais ces doubles restent toujours liés entre eux »_

Harry sursauta à peine en sentant la présence de Byakko dans son esprit. Le petit dieu avait sentit l'aura des esprits qui s'étaient décuplés lors de leur assauts, les rendant repérable par ses sens. Il avait filé plus vite que le vent et se tenait à présent à coté du Gryffondor qui rompit la connexion avec le sort.

- L'autre doit être l'esprit du Miroir, Yata, dit Harry.

Byakko acquiesça et sauta sur l'épaule de Harry. De son perchoir, il pouvait voire le carnage qu'opéraient Chris et Léo sur les troupes des esprits. Il scrutait le terrain à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, son regard se posa sur une araignée en particulier, qui semblait à part des autres. Mais au moment où il allait crier à Harry de l'abattre, Léo s'élança dans les airs. Il se servit des gros abdomens des acromentules pour se frayer un chemin vers l'araignée que le dieu tigre avait repéré. D'un mouvement fluide, il sauta en l'air au dessus de l'arachnide. D'un simple mouvement des hanches qui se communiqua à son torse puis à ses épaules, il effectua une rotation dans les aires, ce qui propulsa sa faux, qu'il tenait par le bout du manche dans un mouvement circulaire implacable. La lame effilée manqua de peu l'abdomen de l'araignée, mais une large fissure y apparut pourtant quelques millisecondes après. Le coup avait été si puissant que c'était le déplacement d'air qui avait tranché l'araignée en deux.

La plupart des araignées disparurent et le contre coup du pouvoir qui avait été utilisé frappa l'esprit qui apparut à leurs yeux.

- Ne le capture pas tout de suite ! Tu n'auras peut-être plus assez d'énergie pour t'occuper des autres. Entrave-le !

Harry acquiesça et plaça de nouveau sa main devant lui pour concentrer son pouvoir.

- Chitsuji Katen Konma Kyokon (Dieu désiré, empereur du feu, dix mille démons entravez-le) ! Incanta-t-il en faisant un mouvement de fouet avec son bras.

Des filins d'énergie sortirent du bout de ses doigts et se précipitèrent sur l'esprit du Miroir de Yata, un miroir rond dont le cadre avait la forme d'une fleur à cinq pétales. Ils le lièrent solidement et celui-ci cessa de bouger.

- Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, il faut faire apparaitre les Dioscures pour qu'il les scelle à nouveau, cria le tigre à Léo.

- Et comment je fais ça, demanda Léo, toujours aux prises avec les araignées qui restaient.

- Il faut qu'un grand nombre d'entre elles disparaisse d'un coup, comme pour le Miroir, le contrecoup les fera apparaitre.

- Pas de problème, dit Chris.

Ses pistolets semblèrent alors se désintégrer dans ses mains. Plus libre de les utiliser, il tendit la main vers l'un des énormes rochers qui garnissait l'endroit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur jaune et le rocher se souleva dans les aires. Il le lança en direction de Léo, qui prenant sa faux d'une main, fit mine de la lancer. Seule la lame partit, se détachant du manche mais toujours rattaché à lui par une chaine. La lame s'enroula autour du rocher et coinça la chaine. D'un mouvement brusque, Léo fit faire un arc de cercle à son fléau improvisé en le rapprochant du sol. Il faucha une bonne centaine d'araignée d'un seul coup, mais il ne s'arreta pas là. Alors que le rocher repartais, il prit le manche à deux mains et le fit repartir dans l'autre sens, mais alors qu'il revenir, il fit un geste et la lame se détacha, libérant le rocher qui, à cause de la vitesse creusa une tranché dans le sol, écrasant des dizaines d'araignées au passage.

- Maintenant, cria Byakko alors que la forme incertaine des Dioscures s'offrait à leur vue.

Harry relâcha son entrave sur Yata et se concentra à nouveau en quatrième vitesse.

- Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen Gyo !

Les deux esprits frémirent, figés par le pouvoir d'Harry. Celui-ci savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir très longtemps. Il sentait son énergie s'épuisé de plus en plus et les esprits n'étaient pas dompté, pire, ils se débattaient pour sortir de son étreinte. Il sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Il crut qu'il allait lâcher le sort. Mais il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une énergie nouvelle couler dans son corps. Il renforça le sortilège jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus de résistance, ce qui sembla durer des heures. Enfin, les esprits capitulèrent.

- Shinchoku Meichoku Tensei Chisei Jinkun Seikun Fuo Fudaku Kimi Kobuku Onmyo Wago Kyukyu Nyo Ritsurryo Castor to Pollux Dioscures to Yata no kagami.

Les deux esprits perdirent leur substance et dans un flash, redevinrent de simples morceaux de papier. Léo les ramassa et sourit en faisant le signe de la victoire. Il marcha jusqu'au rocher et les tendit à Harry. Celui-ci crut lire de la fierté dans les yeux du mercenaire lorsqu'il prit les jufu. Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Euhm, Léo…dit Chris d'une petite voix.

Léo se retourna pour répondre, mais son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit ce que son époux montrait du doigt. Les sacs de bonbons que tous avaient oubliés dans la bataille, gisaient sur le sol. Ils avaient été éventrés et piétinés par l'armée d'acromentules et il n'en restait rien.

- Ô rage ! Se lamenta-t-il. Ô désespoir ! Ô araignées ennemies, n'ai-je donc tant vécue que pour cette infamie.

- Et c'est repartit, dit Chris comme pour lui-même.

- Pas grave, dit Léo en retrouvant le sourire, on à qu'a aller en racheter.

- Il est tard, le magasin doit-être fermé.

En effet, le ciel était déjà noir. L'heure de rentré devait être passée depuis longtemps. Léo s'affaissa quelque secondes mais ne laissa pas tomber.

- Et bien on aura qu'a revenir demain.

- En fait…

- Quoi ?

- Avec tes achats, on a finit le budget que Sophie nous avait allouée, et tu la connais, on n'aura pas d'autre argent avant le mois prochain.

- JE LA HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, cria Léo.

Son cri retentit dans la nuit et tout le monde crut que les fantômes étaient de retour dans la Cabane Hurlante.

À suivre…


	15. Chap 14 : Le Club de Combat

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

0OoO0_ flash back _0OoO0

_« Discussions mentales »_

_"Textes écrits"_

_- sortilèges_

Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 14 : Le Club de Combat

Harry eut du mal à atteindre le panneau d'affichage tant le nombre d'élève voulant le consulter était grand. Hermione et Ron l'avait presque envoyés voir de quoi il retournait et il devait jouer des coudes pour voir de quoi il retournait. Enfin, il arriva à voire la cause de cet attroupement.

_"Comme il a été dit lors du banquet d'ouverture de l'année scolaire 1996/1997, le club de Combat débutera sous peu. Si vous voulez vous inscrire, il faudra en faire part aux professeurs concernés, c'est-à-dire les Professeur Wentworth, Laderault, Herzicos et Adamson avant le jeudi 25 Octobre. Le premier cours aura lieu le lendemain, le Vendredi 26 Octobre, à 13 heures dans le parc de Poudlard, juste à coté du terrain de Quidditch. Les cours auront toujours lieu à cette date pour le reste de l'année. Si vous vous inscrivez, il vous est demandé de revêtir une tenue plus adapté au sport._

_Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. "_

- C'est donc pour cette raison qu'aucune des classes n'a cours le Vendredi après-midi, c'est en prévision de ce club, remarqua Hermione une fois que Harry fut revenu.

- On s'inscrit ?

- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Lockhart.

- On demandera à Léo tout à l'heure en SACM.

0OoO0

Léo rangeait le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé en sifflotant, lorsque les Gryffondors l'abordèrent. Ils s'étaient enfoncés plus profondément dans le lac mais il restait encore des dizaines d'espèce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore étudiée. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rencontré une colonie de Boullu, ces petits poissons sphériques aux longues pattes palmés. Certains avaient les pattes noués. Des rires dans le lointain apprirent au professeur et à ses élèves que les êtres de l'eau s'étaient bien amusés. Secouant la tête, Léo avait alors montré à ses élèves comment amadouer ces animaux de manière à pouvoir suffisamment s'approcher d'eux pour dénouer leur patte. L'exercice s'avéra être plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

- Professeur Laderault ? L'interpella Hermione.

Léo la regarda puis jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres élèves qui s'éloignaient.

- Ai-je la vue qui baisse où les autre élèves sont trop loin pour vous entendre m'appeler par mon prénom, ce que je vous aie demandé de faire lorsque nous étions en privé.

Hermione tenta de ne pas s'offusquer du ton ironique et moqueur du professeur devant son formalisme. Harry préféra prendre sa suite et faire leurs demandes d'inscription.

- Malheureusement ce genre de chose est…disons hors de mes compétences.

- Mais je croyais que…

- C'est vrai que les inscriptions sont sous ma juridiction ainsi que celles des autres professeurs concernés. Mais Dumbledore a…(il hésita sur le mot) décrété que tu devais faire partie de ce club et que tu y serais donc inscris d'office. Il a aussi anticipé la réaction de Ron et d'Hermione. Comme il savait qu'ils le suivraient, il les a inscrits aussi. Le vioque devait t'appeler ce soir pour t'en faire part, je lui dirais que tu m'en as déjà parlé.

Le ton du jeune homme montrait à quel point il désapprouvait les décisions du directeur. C'était la première fois qu'un membre du corps enseignant critiquait aussi ouvertement la politique du directeur. Cela ne comptait évidemment pas celles qu'avaient Dolores Ombrage dont l'avis était à négliger. Même le professeur Rogue, malgré son caractère bien trempé et le fait qu'il doive sans arrêt supporter les excès de manipulation du noble vieillard.

Harry était, lui, assez en colère. De quel droit Dumbledore se mêlait-il de ses affaires. Il lui faisait de moins en moins confiance, surtout depuis le fiasco de l'année précédente. Il savait que le vieil homme faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux et qu'il voulait la défaite de Voldemort autant que lui peu importe les moyens. C'était peut-être ça qui dérangeait autant Léo et peut-être aussi les autres.

- Je lui avais dit que tu irais et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de t'y inscrire d'office. Mais disons qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres de quiconque.

- Tu savais que j'irais.

- Disons que nous le prévoyions. Et puis je t'en aurais parlé de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il y a un serpent psychotique et dégénéré en attente sur la liste des « à éliminé » et que j'en ai assez de faire des courbettes devant sa majesté parce que sa flatte son égo.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'attend t-il à ce que ce soit Harry qui tue, vous-savez-qui ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il à réussit à survivre à un an que c'est forcément le « sauveur du monde sorcier ».

Léo regarda Hermione un instant, le sourcil levé, puis demanda à Harry s'il pouvait lui parler en privé.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne leur à encore rien dit, le sermonna-t-il une fois que les deux autres Gryffondors se furent éloignés.

- A quel sujet ?

- la prophétie.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Dumbledore t'en a parlé ?

- Si je devais attendre des infos venant de ce vieux croulant je pourrait toujours attendre. Trelawney n'est pas la seule prophétesse à l'avoir faite cette prophétie.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Théo, c'est lui le prophète et devin de la famille. Alors évidemment, il nous a mis au courent de la prose indigeste de cette prophétie.

- Et qu'est ce que ça changerais que je leur en parle.

- Je pense que la question serait plutôt : « qu'est ce que cela entrainerais si je ne leur en parlais pas ? »

- Ils risqueraient de mal le prendre.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Bon, je sais pas quel est ce « pouvoir » que le pseudo seigneur des Ténèbres de mes c****** ignore, mais j'aimerais bien que tu trouve parce que j'en ai jusque là de ses caprices de divas.

Harry se rendit alors compte que Léo n'avait pas, à sa connaissance, de vrai raison d'en vouloir à Vodemort. Pourtant, il agissait avec lui comme s'il était une verrue sur sa main qu'il fallait bruler à tout prix. Il n'y avait jamais de peur, ni de vrai colère, mais du ressentiment et aussi beaucoup de mépris, réaction auquel il n'avait pas l'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait du Lord Noir.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu le déteste autant ?

- Qui donc ?

- Voldemort.

- Mais tout le monde le déteste. Non ?

- Oui, mais toi, on dirait que tu en fais une affaire personnelle. En plus tu parle de lui plus avec du mépris qu'avec de la colère.

Léo fit la moue.

- Disons que nous avons une querelle d'ordre déontologique, bien qu'il l'ignore encore.

- Déontologique ?

- Mouis…au fait tu n'as pas cours maintenant ?

- Si. Au fait, dit-il alors qu'il parlait. Tu n'es pas vraiment un espion pour l'Ordre, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Disons que nous avons notre propre réseau. En plus, depuis quelque temps, Severus n'est plus vraiment dans le « secret des dieux » avec le serpent en chef, donc je suis celui qui possède le plus d'info. Je les livres à Dumbledore au compte goutte. Et je dois dire qu'il déteste autant que toi de rester dans le flou.

0OoO0

Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce vendredi là à coté du stade. Beaucoup ne resteraient pas. Ceux là venaient juste pour voir ce que c'était. Mais quelques uns d'entre eux avaient bien l'intention d'en faire partie. C'était bien évidemment le cas de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Leila et son groupe étaient présent eux aussi, ainsi que Drago et les autres Serpentard.

Hermione aperçu Ronan qui le regardait dans la foule et dés que leur regard se croisèrent, lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune fille rougis. Voyant cela, ses amis se mirent à la taquiner, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus. Elle eut beau démentir, elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots.

- Oh Ron, regarde par là, ce n'est pas Zabini ? Dit la jeune fille pour faire cesser les moqueries.

Le rouquins se retourna et se mit à sourire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Dés qu'il croisait les yeux de Blaise il ne pouvait empêcher les coins de sa bouche de se relever, ce qui lui donnait un air niais. Le jeune homme l'avais vu et lui rendait son sourire. A coté de lui, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Franchement là, je dois dire que tu bat largement Mione, dit Harry à son meilleur ami qui ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à mater un certain Serpentard châtain, aux yeux noisettes et à la peau sombre.

A 14 heures pile, Léo arriva. Il était suivi de Chris et Caliéron. Théo était invisible. Les professeurs leur demandèrent de les suivre. Ils les menèrent dans le stade et le firent s'assoir dans l'herbe. Du coin de l'œil, Harry crut voir le professeur de divination dans les gradins, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, ceux-ci étaient vides. Il eut pourtant encore l'impression qu'il était présent et qu'il les observait.

- Bonjour chers élèves. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ce Club de combat, dit Léo.

Il était vêtu pour l'occasion d'un short très court et d'un débardeur noir ainsi que d'une paire de basket. Il jaugea l'assistance en grimaçant. A part Harry, Hermione et quelques enfants de Moldus, aucuns n'avaient de tenus vraiment adaptés au sport. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Calieron qui changea toutes les tenus d'un coup de baguette. Même les baskets élimés et le survêtement trop grand d'Harry furent transformés de façon à lui convenir.

- Voila qui est mieux. A présent et pour ne pas perdre de temps plus tard, nous allons faire des groupes. Ceux qui préfèrent un entrainement plutôt magique vont à gauche, et ceux qui préfèrent un entrainement aux arts martiaux, à droite.

Alors que les élèves bougeaient, Harry s'approcha de Léo. Celui-ci commençait à noter sur un papier les élèves qui allaient dans tel ou tel groupe. Il relava la tête lorsque Harry Arriva devant lui.

- Ou est ce que je vais ?

- Où tu veux. Personnellement, je te conseillerais la partie non magique. Tu vas devoir te battre contre des sangs purs qui ne jurent que par la magie. Cela te donnera un élément de surprise face à eux. Mais tu fais comme tu veux.

Harry acquiesça et alla à droite avec Ron après avoir laissé Hermione qui avait décidé d'aller à gauche. Les autres groupes d'élèves se scindèrent aussi. Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Ryuuji les rejoignirent à droite. Les autres partirent à gauche. Luna et Neville hésitèrent avant de partir tout deux à gauche.

- Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont constitués, le professeur Adamson va vous expliquer notre programme.

Le Vampire s'approcha. Il portait une tenue en lycra noir et violet qui moulait intégralement son corps musclé. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa les élèves.

- Le travail en groupe ne commencera pas tout de suite. Tout d'abord, vous aurez à faire des exercices sportifs ayant pour but de développer votre endurance. Si vous souhaitez partir, vous le pouvez partir dés à présent.

Quelques uns se levèrent et s'en allèrent amis la majorité restèrent.

- Bien, pour ceux qui ne sont pas découragés, vous ferez des tours de terrain pendant ¼ d'heure. J'évaluerais ainsi le travail à fournir. En avant.

Courir n'était pas un problème pour Harry. Après tout, il avait passé son enfance à fuir Dudley et da bande, ce n'étais pas quinze minutes de course qui allait lui faire peur. Seulement, il était bien l'un des seuls. Habitués à tout faire par la magie, les sorciers faisaient biens moins d'exercice et certains parmi eux ne supportèrent pas la course. Evidemment, ceux qui lâchaient en premier étaient ceux qui n'avaient aucune technique, qui ne savait ni doser leurs efforts, ni respirer. Léo, qui courrait devant en marche arrière, avait beau leur dire que ce n'était pas une course certains s'évertuaient à courir le plus vite possible.

C'était aussi le cas pour Ron, du moins au départ. Harry, et surtout Hermione auquel il arrivait de faire du jogging avec son père pendant les grandes vacances, mirent le holà sur ses performances physiques en lui expliquant la marche à suivre. Ainsi, lorsque Léo siffla, ils n'étaient que peu fatigués.

- Tout nos cours commenceront de cette façon, dit Léo après que tout le monde soit revenu au centre du stade. Sachez pour ceux qui ont pris le combat physique, que ce n'est rien à coté de ce qui vous attend. Donc si vous voulez partir, c'est le moment.

Plusieurs élèves se levèrent et quittèrent le stade. Léo leur cria de prendre une douche dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et de récupérer leurs affaires dans les casiers portant leur nom. Harry balaya du regard ceux qui restaient. Laila et son groupe, les anciens de l'AD et même le groupe de Malefoy, entre autre. Harry regarda plus attentivement le Serpentard. Malgré la course, il ne transpirait pas et ne paraissait pas si essoufflé. Surprenant pour un sang pur. Harry avait toujours cru que ce genre de sport était prohibé dans l'éducation Malefoy et pourtant, il avait semblé pendant la course que sa Némésis se débrouillait très bien.

Théo appela le groupe de combat magique à le suivre pour les emmener de leur coté du terrain avant de les faire s'assoir à nouveau dans l'herbe.

- Bien, à nous maintenant ! dit Léo en se tournant vers nous.

0OoO0

- Tenez ! Tenez ! encore 5 secondes…relachez !

Vincent et Gregory s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe en soufflant. Ils étaient épuisés, chaque muscle de leur corps les faisait souffrir. Et il restait encore une heure. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés de sueurs et collaient à leurs corps. Leurs mains tremblantes commencèrent à essuyer leur visage lorsque le professeur Laderault leur tendit une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

- Pour vous essuyer. Et surtout, buvez, ça vous soulageras un peu.

Dés le début Léo leur avait fait faire des exercices d'assouplissements. Nombre d'élèves commençaient déjà à souffle et certains avaient osés se plaindre qu'il était impossible de toucher ses pieds avec ses mains. Léo les détrompa en montrant certaines filles qui y arrivaient parfaitement. Harry lui-même arrivait à toucher le bout de ses chaussures, mais ce n'était rien à coté de son garde du corps qui fit une démonstration en posant ses mains à plat sur le sol de chaque coté de ses pieds. Ils avaient ensuite continué par des exercices physiques de plus en plus contraignants. Dés le début, il se concentra sur Vincent et Gregory car il savait que du fait de leur poids, les exercices seraient plus difficile pour eux. Alors qu'il allait annoncer le prochain exercice, il tourna la tête de l'autre coté du terrain, vers l'autre groupe.

- Faites des étirements pour éviter les courbatures et rejoignez moi.

Sans leur jeter un regard, il traversa le terrain pour rejoindre le groupe de duel magique.

0OoO0

Théo observait à sa manière la façon dont se battaient ses élèves. Il leur avait fait commencé par une heure de méditation en leur expliquant comment ressentir leur magie, rassembler du pouvoir et le doser. Il restait encore du chemin à faire, mais certains semblaient déjà avoir certaines prépositions. Leila, pour ne citer qu'elle y arrivait à la perfection. Mais maintenant que chaque élève était passé à la pratique, cela n'allait plus du tout. L'exercice consistait à doser de façon précise le pouvoir magique d'un sort donné dans des sortes de mini duels ou les élèves n'utilisaient que le sort que Théo leur avait demandait d'utiliser. Pour la jeune fille, tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où elle lançait le sort. Son pouvoir se délitait et se dispersait sans être affecté à un sort ou si peu que son adversaire ne ressentait rien.

Il appela mentalement son frère pour que celui-ci vienne l'aider. Il n'utilisait jamais de magie offensive et ne voulait pas Le réveiller pour le faire. Léo arriva rapidement près de lui et Théo arrêta les exercices.

- Mademoiselle Dokiiro, veuillez vous placer ici, je vous pris, demanda Théo. Vous aller vous battre en duel contre le Professeur Laderault.

Certaine mauvaise langue se mirent à chuchoter que contre un moldu elle avait surement plus de chance. Le regard noir que leur envoya Léo les fit frémir et ils se rappelèrent la démonstration que le jeune homme avait fait dans la Grande Salle le jour de la rentrée. Léo se plaça en face de la jeune fille et vit du coin de l'œil ses propres élèves arriver.

- Allez-y.

Leila hocha la tête et lança le sortilège de désarmement. Sa baguette cracha un petit rayon rougeâtre qui s'écrasa sur la poitrine du jeune homme sans lui faire le moindre mal.

- Sono subete o Abe No Seimei no matsuei okanau kotogade kimasuta ? (C'est tout ce que tu sais faire descendante d'Abe no Seimei)

A la fois surprise et choqué, la jeune fille vit son professeur sortir un jufu de sa poche et le lancer en l'air.

- Naumaku San Manda Senda Makaroshoda Taratakan ! incanta t-il

Le parchemin s'illumina et une pluie de flèche se précipita sur la jeune Poufsouffle. Trop choqué de voire un occidental, surtout connu pour n'avoir pas de pouvoirs, utiliser une technique Onmyou, Leila ne sut que faire. Mais alors que les flèches allaient l'atteindre, une masse claire zigzagua entre les élèves et se posta sur la trajectoire des flèches, les arrêtant avec un bouclier.

- Dai ! cria la jeune fille en reconnaissant son compagnon.

- Décidément il faut que je fasse tout ! Réveille toi un peu henachoko ! (boulet)

- Henachoko yuuna ! (ne me traite pas de boulet)

Le yokai eut un sourire et se transforma en humain sous les yeux ébahis des élèves. Ses neuf queues bien visibles fouettaient l'air nerveusement et ses oreilles de renard étaient couchées vers l'arrière. Voyant que rien ne venait, Léo fit un geste et le sol trembla. Leila, déséquilibré, faillit tomber mais Dai resta bien campé sur ses jambes. La terre du terrain se souleva et un immense ver difforme en sortit. Dai se précipita pour l'attaquer, se propulsant dans l'air. Mais malgré sa taille importante, le yokai restait vif, et il le manqua. Voyant les difficultés que rencontrait son partenaire, Leila tendis se paumes devant elle et fit se rejoindre ses pouces et ses index.

- on chi ri chi i ba ro ta ya so wa ka, incanta-t-elle.

La nature se soumis à sa volonté, et une liane sortit de terre pour emprisonner le yokai. Dai profita de l'opportunité et frappa avec toute la puissance de ses griffes de feu. Le vers se tordit de douleur.

- ! Incanta-t-elle de nouveau, l'index et le majeur tendus au dessus de sa tête.

Le vers sembla se figer et se mit à se tordre de douleur à nouveau alors que son corps se convulsait de toute part.

- Nozomeru tsuamono Tatakaumono. Minaji Yabureteru Maini Ari ! (le soldat qui désir, celui qui combat. J'ai recours au statut de chacun).

Le vers se tordit une dernière fois avant de partir en fumée. Dai retourna auprès de sa maitresse et repris sa forme d'emprunt. Leila était fatigué et intrigué par le pourquoi de l'attaque du professeur. Les mains sur les genoux, elle reprenait son souffle. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsque, au moment où elle se releva, elle vit que son professeur était juste en face d'elle.

- Faire de la magie, c'est comme battre des démons. Il faut y croire et y mettre de la volonté. J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon Abe no Seimei no matsuei, ajouta-t-il en s'en allant.

Il passa devant Théo qui le remercia d'un signe de tête et exhorta ses propres troupes à reprendre l'entrainement.

- J'espère que vous aussi avez retenus la leçon, dit Théo à ses autres élèves. Volonté et foi sont la base de la technique magique.

0OoO0

A la fin de l'après midi, Léo annonça la fin du cours. Il ne leur demanda comme devoir que de se renseigner pour trouver un art martial qu'ils souhaiteraient apprendre à maitriser. Mme pince pourra leur montrer les livres traitant du sujet dans la section moldus de la bibliothèque.

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas, les arts martiaux ont au départ été créer par des gens faibles pour ne plus être à la merci des plus fort. Je compte donc sur vous pour ne faire étalage de votre force qu'en cas de défense ou bien pendant un combat contre quelqu'un de consentant. Je ne pense pas que nous étudieront les armes cette année. Je suis désolé pour les septièmes années, mais nous les aborderont minimum l'année prochaine, sauf pour les plus doués d'entre vous auquel je donnerais des cours particulier.

Il leur souhaita une bonne semaine en espérant les revoir Vendredi Prochain. Il précisa qu'ils pouvaient garder les survêtements et qu'ils retrouveraient leurs affaires dans des casiers au vestiaire. Alors qu'ils partaient, Léo retint Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui hocha la tête et partit seul prendre sa douche.

- Ton amulette fonctionne ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense. Je ne fais pas de cauchemar depuis quelques temps.

- Alors il est calme pour le moment…

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, Théo ne ressentait rien alors il se demandait si son dérivateur avait fonctionné.

- Son…dérivateur.

- Oui, en fait, l'amulette n'absorbe pas les rêves où empêche Voldy de te posséder. En fait, tout est dérivé vers l'esprit de Théo.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à le plaindre quand même ! Dit Léo, les poings sur les hanches.

- Mais c'est ton frère.

Léo le regarda quelque secondes sans comprendre avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je parlais de Voldemort.

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais me retrouver dans le cerveau de Théo, ça je te l'assure.

Intrigué, Harry regarda vers le si paisible Théo qui passait non loin d'eux en marmonnant une chanson. En l'entendant, Léo fit la grimace, puis ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

- Et ça y est, ça recommence.

- Qu'est ce qui recommence ? Tu veux parler de la chanson ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- « Au pays de Candy » ça craint. Il va nous ressortir tout les vieux tubes de dessins animés des années 80. Il faut absolument que je m'achète des boules quiès avant qu'il n'entame « Georgie », ma survie en dépend.

- Et c'est ça qui va être dangereux pour Voldemort ?

- Entre autre, les lapins roses et les bonbons qui dansent en seront une autre… Donc pas de rêves ?

- Pas de cauchemars dit Harry en rougissant.

Il repensait à certains rêve particulièrement chaud, inspirés par ses hormones d'ados de seize ans et mettant en scène un certain blond et dans toutes les postions.

- Tu devrais le lui dire, dit Léo en soupirant, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Dire quoi à qui ?

- A Drago, que tu le trouve super canon et que tu aimerais signer un contrat d'alliance, voire de fusion à durée illimitée.

- Un…un contrat ?

- Oui, je sais, dit Léo en faisant une grimace. Je suis resté trop longtemps avec Sophie quand elle parlait d'investissements et d'OPA. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Tu vas vraiment rester ta vie durant à le regarder t'ignorer en bavant ?

- Mais comm…

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me la dit. Non, plus franchement, c'est plus qu'évident. Cette soi disant haine, ces regards que tu lui lance. Un peu plus et tu le cuis sur place.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Il me rend fou. Il y a des fois où j'ai envi de l'embrasser et d'autre où je veux l'étrangler. Il a absolument la classe dans tout ce qu'il fait et même si c'est blessant, il a de la répartie.

- Oui mais tu sais qu'il risque de devenir mangemort.

- Aucun risque, son orgueil le lui interdirait. Drago Malfoy est bien trop orgueilleux pour s'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit.

- Mais dit moi, tu es vraiment mordu.

- Tu crois ?

- L'orgueil, le persiflage, le dédain, c'est plutôt des défauts habituellement. En plus, on dit qu'on apprécie les gens pour leurs qualités, mais qu'on les aime pour leurs défauts.

- Merde ! Rien que de savoir qu'il m'est inaccessible, ça me tue.

- Ça s'appelle l'amour ça mon Ryry. Quand on a plus envie de voir s'éloigner cette personne cher à son cœur, quand le seul fait de ne pas la voir vous déchire le cœur, quand vous ne vous voulez plus que rester l'éternité dans ses bras, dit Léo avec un air nostalgique.

- Tu en parle si bien…on dirait que tu sais vraiment de quoi tu parle.

- Exactement, Monsieur je-sais-tout. J'ai été séparé de Chris pendant une très longue période.

- Longue comment ? Aussi longue que la rivière ? Plaisanta Harry en se remémorant leur discussion sur le temps.

- Tu n'a pas idée, murmura Léo. Mais bon, comme je suis magnanime, moi, Léo, le maitre du Romantisme et de l'Amour (Raven : Plutôt de la Perversion et de la Débauche) va t'aider à ce que ce dragon gelé devienne chaud comme la braise à ta seule vue. J'appellerais ça…voyon voir…ah oui, Opération Séduction aux Caraïbes : Léo s'en mêle. Ça va être d'enfer, un vrai bonheur.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais on est pas au Caraïbes.

- Ah bon ?

Il claque des doigts et tout devint noir autour d'eux, puis tout s'éclaira à nouveaux. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le décor idyllique d'un atoll des Caraïbes, sur une plage de sable blanc, tout près de la mer, avec un bateau en train de mouiller au large. Des palmiers s'agitaient au grès d'un petit vent frais.

- Ah…soupira Léo. Les Caraïbes, le paradis des pirates en tout genre…Mon petit Harry, bienvenue sur la belle, la grande Tortuga, la catin des mers des Indes Orientales. L'ile qui fut capitale de la piraterie et de la flibuste.

- Tu…y étais.

Léo souris et prit un tricorne qui était apparut sur sa tête. Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il faisait sa courbette, qu'il n'était plus habillé pareil. Il portait à présent une chemise noire bouffante ceintré dans un long gilet bleu brodés de fils d'argent, une ceinture de tissus gris retenant un pantalon de cuir noir enfoncé dans de larges bottes de la même matière. Il réajusta son jabot noir et fit cliqueter ses bagues d'argent avant de replacer son chapeau sur sa tête.

- Capitaine Black Crane, pour te servir.

- Il manque le sabre, ne put que dire Harry.

- Je me battais rarement avec. Après tout, j'étais connu pour ne faire jamais aucun mort qui ne soit nécessaire.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui tourna autour.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je réfléchis. Bon, première leçon, tu me feras le plaisir d'utiliser dés que tu le peux les vêtements que tu as eut à ton anniversaire. Ça fait déjà des semaines que tu es là, et tu porte toujours ton uniforme où les habits de ton cousin, le week-end. Ça suffit.

- Je lai utilisé pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Te fout pas de moi, ça ne fait qu'une seule fois. Pour les cheveux et les lunettes…

Léo fit son fameux sourire numéro 3 et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.

- On verra à la prochaine sortie.

- Tu vas pas…

- Leçon numéro 2 ! Clama Léo. Tu dois connaitre ta cible à la perfection, savoir ses gouts, anticiper ses réaction, etc. Et tu me tiens au courent.

- …d'accord…

- On dit Chef oui, Chef

- …euh…chef oui chef…

- Plus fort ! Plus d'enthousiasme !

- Chef oui Chef !

- T'as de la merde dans les oreilles, j'ai dit plus fort bleubite !

- CHEF OUI CHEF !!!

- Ben voila, dit Léo avec un sourire. Bon, il commence à se faire, tard, tu devrais commencer à faire tes devoirs pour être libre demain. Et n'oublie pas de mettre tes nouveaux vêtements.

Harry acquiesça et Léo fit disparaitre ses Caraïbes d'un mouvement négligeant de la main. Alors que l'adolescent se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, Léo eut un doux sourire, à se moment là, on aurait cru voir une mère regarder son fils avec fierté.

- Va mon enfant, soit l'instrument de notre victoire et de ton propre futur. Nous veillons sur toi

A suivre…


	16. Chap 15 : La GEM

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

" _Écrits_ "

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 15 : La GEM

Même le lendemain au déjeuner, tout le monde parlait encore du formidable combat qui avait opposé la jeune Poufsouffle de troisième année à leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. La violence et la puissance des attaques avaient sidérés même les plus conservateurs des sangs purs (qui évidemment ne le montraient pas). Il était évident que les sorciers occidentaux ne s'étaient jamais intéressés aux différentes magies orientales. Chaque année, Dumbledore proposait d'ouvrir l'école à différentes cultures en créant des cours de magie extra-occidentales, mais les sang-purs, qui composaient la plus grande partie du conseil d'administration ne voulaient pas en entendre parler. Peut-être qu'avec la démonstration d'aujourd'hui ils allaient revoir leur position ? Dumbledore avait de gros doutes à ce sujet.

L'un des seuls qui n'en parlait pas au déjeuner était Harry, le moindre des mouvements de Léo et Leila lui revenaient en tête. Lors du combat, à chacune de leurs attaques, des souvenirs et des connaissances remonter effleurer son esprit. Il savait qu'il aurait put faire de même. Il savait que Leila, Thomas et Ryuuji utilisaient le même genre de pouvoir que lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit au geste près. Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre Salazar Serpentard et ces trois jeunes ? Il se dit que ce serait une bonne question à poser à Byakko.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre le pichet de jus de citrouille, son regard tomba sur une enveloppe blanche avec son nom inscrit dessus, juste à coté de son assiette où il était sur de n'avoir rien vu quelques instants auparavant. Il allait demander à Ron qui était en face de lui sil l'a lui avait envoyé, mais celui-ci tenait une enveloppe semblable dans la main de même qu'Hermione, assise juste à coté. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que Neville et Ginny en avaient reçu une également. Curieux, il ouvrit la sienne et en sortit un petit bristol de la taille d'une carte de visite.

" _Rendez-vous après le diner au cinquième étage, aile est, devant le portrait d'un grand dragon noir. Le mot de passe est « Arc-en-ciel »_

_Léo Laderault, Chris Wentworth, Sophie Quimperre, Camille Ramirez, Théo Herzicos et Caliéron Adamson_"

- Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire, murmura Hermione. Ils n'ont pas mit leur titre de professeur.

- Peut-être qu'ils veulent nous parler à titre privé, supposa Ron.

- Mais alors pourquoi Ginny et Neville en ont reçu une eux aussi ?

Les trois Gryffondors regardèrent les susnommés qui les virent à leur tour. Ginny se leva, son bristol à la main pour leur demander s'ils avaient des explications. Ils durent malheureusement leur dire qu'ils n'en avaient aucune. De plus, aucun des six mercenaires n'était présent au repas. Ils restèrent invisible toute l'après midi et personne ne les vit non plus au diner.

0OoO0

Juste après le repas, le trio Gryffondor attendit Ginny et Neville. Toit les cinq se rendirent jusqu'au cinquième étage. Là, il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le tableau, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un devant. C'était Malefoy et son groupe : Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode et Parkinson.

- Tient, voila Potter qui accourt à l'appel des profs comme le bon toutou qu'il est.

- Si tu fais cette remarque Malefoy, c'est que tu a reçu le même papier, dit Hermione.

- Et que tu es même arrivé au rendez-vous avant nous.

Drago haussa les épaules et les ignore. Harry, lui n'avait pas put s'empêcher de répondre parce qu'il sentait son cœur se briser a chaque fois que le blond lui lançait une pique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que chacune des piques qu'il lançait contre lui, plongeait le cœur de Malefoy dans le doute et la torture.

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir des sentiments pour lui. De sa vie, il n'avait ressentit des sentiments que pour une personne. Et il ne voulait pas en ressentir pour Potter, ce...ce...Gryffondor. La jalousie lui dévorait le cœur autant que le doute et la peur.

- Et bien, dit une voix qui les fit frémir. Que vois-je ? Des élèves hors de leur dortoir alors que le couvre feu vient de retentir.

Severus était, comme à son habitude, arrivée sans faire le moindre bruit. Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors que Neville rougissait, surtout que leur professeur posait ses yeux sur lui.

- Allons Severus ! Je pense qu'ils ont une bonne raison pour être devant ce tableau, à cet étage et dans cette aile à cette heure. Une carte bristol par exemple.

La personne qui venait de parler sortit de l'ombre. C'était Remus. Ses cernes étaient plus prononcés qu'à l'habitude et Harry se souvint que la pleine lune n'avait eut lieu que la veille.

- Bonjour Remus, dit Harry. Toi aussi tu a reçu une invitation ?

- Oui, j'en ai palré à Dumbledore mais il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas au courent, il m'a tout de même ouvert sa cheminée pour me permettre de venir au rendez-vous. Et vous avez tous reçu une carte ? demanda le loup garou en regardant les autres personnes présentes.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, au déjeuner.

- Etrange, je l'ai reçu exactement au même moment, en plus, je n'ai vu personne me l'apporter, elle est simplement apparu.

- De la magie ?

- J'en doute. C'est comme si elle avait toujours été là, mais qu'on ne la remarquait qu'à ce moment précis.

- Tout ce que j'éspère, c'est que ce n'est pas une nouvelle farce du professeur Laderault…

Depuis son arrivée, Severus était la cibles de blagues plus où moins humiliantes de la part du professeur de Soin. Malgré son absence de pouvoir, il arrivait à faire des blagues tordantes et tellement éculé qu'on se demandait comment le professeur faisait pour tomber dans le panneau. C'était un sceu au dessus d'une porte, un coussin péteur, ou d'autres joyeusetés.

- Allons, si ça avait été une blague pour toi, il n'aurait pas fait venir tout les autres.

- Sauf s'il voulait qu'ils me voient en train de m'humilier.

- Là je trouve que tu deviens paranoïaque.

- Le mieux ne serait-il pas d'aller voir ?

Tout le monde sursauté. Personne n'avait remarqué l'arrivée de Luna Lovegood. Elle s'était mêlée discrètement au groupe et s'était placé juste à coté du portrait. C'était un grand tableau, il prenait presque toute la hauteur du mur et était presque aussi large. Fait étrange, son cadre n'avait pas de bas et les cotés touchaient le sol comme s'il s'était agit d'une arche. Le dragon noir qui y figurait semblait dormir, roulé en boule. Au moment où Luna prononça le mot de passe, celui-ci frémit et se déroula. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les dragons qu'ils avaient vu lors du Championnat des Trois Sorciers. Il ressemblait plus au modèle des dragons oriental exception faite de sa tête qui ressemblait à celle des dragons occidentaux et des longues ailes membraneuses qui prenaient naissance au dessus de ses pattes antérieur. Il se rapprocha de la limite de la toile et souffla du feu. Lorsque celui-ci s'éteignit, la toile était totalement noire.

- Et ? demanda Severus avec acidité. Que fait-on à présent ?

En bon Gryffondor, Harry s'approcha de la toile et la toucha. La surface ondula comme un liquide avant de redevenir plate. Il prit son souffle et s'enfonça au travers. Les autres attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir sa tête réapparaitre.

- Je pense que c'est par là, mais allumez vos baguette, on n'y voit rien.

Le groupe passa donc à travers la porte noire avec tout de même une certaine appréhension. LA sensation était étrange. C'était comme passer au travers d'un fin voile d'eau. De l'autre coté, il faisait en effet très sombre. Même la lumière des baguettes semblait être absorbée par la noirceur environnante. Ils arrivaient à peine à voir où ils marchaient sur le sol uniformément plat et gris.

- Eho ! Y'a quelqu'un ? cria finalement Harry dont la voix semblait étouffée.

Dés qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, une lumière apparut au pied du groupe. Celle-ci s'agrandit accompagnée d'un coup de vent et dévoilant un tapis d'herbe verte. La lumière se propagea dans la salle qui leur sembla immense, en forme de demi-sphère. Une fois que la lumière eut fait apparaitre tout le décor, ils n'auraient plus sut dire s'ils étaient en intérieur où en extérieur. Plus encore que la sale de divination cette salle ne recréait un espace. Ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver dans une immense plein d'herbe verte, sous un ciel bleu où quelques nuages blancs semblaient paresser. Les six Rainbow étaient là, disposés comme sur un tableau sur des colonnes et des arches en ruines. Un souffle de vent dont la provenance leur était inconnu courbait les brun d'herbes et venaient jouer avec leurs cheveux.

- Yookoso mina, dit Léo une fois qu'ils se furent à approcher.

- Bienvenuda a todos los, ajouta Camille.

- Willkommen, dit simplement Caliéron avec un salut de la tête.

- Welcome, poursuivit Sophie sans même bouger

- Salutis, dit Théo en inclinant la tête.

- Bienvenus à tous, termina Chris avant de se lever. Je suppose que vous vous demander pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir.

- Je dois avouer que ça me plairait assez de le savoir, dit Rogue que le mot de bienvenus des miliciens avait finit d'énerver.

- Allons, Sévichou, ne soit pas fâché.

Puis il reprit son sérieux alors que le terrible professeur de potion s'étouffait de rage.

- Nous voulions en fait vous demander d'intégrer une sorte d'association de défense. Un peu comme ce que vous trois avez fait l'année dernière à la barbe du ministère et des enseignant en créant l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Tous les autres, adultes comprit, se tournèrent vers les trois Gryffondors qui rougirent.

- En fait, ce n'est pas…commença Hermione.

- Peu importe, trancha Camille, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de pinailler.

- Oui, approuva Théo, nous voulions en vérité vous proposer d'intégrer la GEM.

- Une gemme ?

- Non, , dit Chris. La GEM, la Guilde de l'Équilibre des Mondes.

- On dirait le nom d'une secte, fit remarquer Luna.

- Une secte ringarde oui.

- Désolé d'être ringard Miss Parkinson, dit Léo d'un ton acide et un sourcil levé.

- Si vous nous expliquiez plutôt de quoi il retourne au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dit Drago, énervé.

- Pour que vous compreniez bien, il nous faut remonter loin dans le temps.

- Loin comment ?

- A la naissance du monde.

Tout autour d'eux, la salle devint blanche. Ils frissonnèrent, jamais un blanc n'avait été aussi…vide. C'était le seul mot qui leur venait à l'esprit.

_« Oui, le vide, le néant »_

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois, tant autour d'eux qua dans leur tête. Il leur semblait à la fois que la voix était celles mêlé des miliciens et une toute autre voix, vibrante, un peu sèche et surtout immensément vieille. Les Rainbow s'étaient figés, leurs yeux soudains devenus noir. Seul Chris bougeait encore. Ses yeux avait la même couleurs que ceux de ses compagnons et de la sphère qui semblait léviter entre ses mains.

_« Au début des temps il n'y avait que le Néant. A travers lui, sans cesse en mouvement était le Chaos, le Tout, la Matière. »_

La sphère que Chris tenait se mit à tourner sur elle-même et à caracoler à travers la pièce et la masse blanche. Tout comme cette dernière leur avait donné une impression de vide, la sphère dégageait une sensation de densité, comme si elle contenait plus de matière qu'il n'y paraissait, toute la matière de l'univers, les milliards de milliards d'atomes qui composait la galaxie.

_« Le Néant, lui n'était qu'immobilisme et détestait le mouvement. Il décida donc d'arrêter cette maudite matière, qu'elle rejoigne le même état d'inertie que lui. Mais le Chaos n'était pas que Matière. Il était aussi Puissance et Esprit. Pour échapper au Néant et à son inertie, il explosa, disperçant sa matière dans l'espace, le temps et les dimensions. Cette action engendra ce que les humains ont appelé le Big Bang. »_

Le groupe vit des griffes blanches saisir la sphère et tenter d'entraver son mouvement. Mais elle vibrait de plus en plus. Et finalement, ils virent la déflagration qui créa l'univers tels qu'ils le connaissaient.

_« Pour empêcher le néant de l'immobiliser de nouveau, l'Esprit se divisa en sept parties qui devinrent des esprits à part entière entre lesquelles le Pouvoir fut répartis. Six d'entre eux furent envoyé dans des directions différentes afin que chacun protège une partie de l'univers. Le dernier partie resta pour contenir le Néant déjà affaiblit. Mais celui-ci se divisa à son tour et envoyer six morceaux de lui traquer les Esprits nouvellement créer tendis que ce qui restait combattrait le dernier esprit. Mais celui-ci était plus fort que les autres et le néant était si affaiblit. Le Septième Esprit enferma le Néant dans une prison formé de son propre Pouvoir perpétuellement en mouvement. Peu à peu, la matière disperçé se mit à former des blocs. L'univers naquit. »_

Les sorciers regardèrent autour d'eux, émerveillés, l'univers les entourer. Des milliards de galaxies, elle-même remplie de milliards d'étoiles. Des trainés de gaz les reliant entre elle, un ballet d'étoile. Mais alors que la voix continuait, ils se mirent à avancer. L'une de ces galaxies revenait sur eux à une vitesse faramineuse.

_« L'un de ces Esprits se nommait ADDA. Il utilisa son pouvoir sur la matière et l'énergie pour créer la vie. Il expérimenta pendant des milliards d'année avant de réussir à créer ce qu'il désirait. Une race dans laquelle il pourrait s'incarner, une race pleine de promesse et de potentiel de laquelle naitrait son grand-œuvre. Mais avant cela, il devait leur créer un monde viable son cadeau le plus précieux, le berceau de leur civilisation. C'est ainsi qu'il y a près de 5 milliard d'année, il créa…la Terre. »_

- Attendez-là, dit Rémus, ça sonne comme de la religion tout ça.

- Il n'y a pas de Dieu supérieur qui a créé la Terre, continua Hermione. C'est à cause d'une suite de hasard que…

_« Le hasard n'existe pas, c'est moi ADDA qui ait influencé la trame de l'univers pour que cette suite de critère se réunissent afin de créer la vie sur la Terre, la Porte-Monde, celle qui est la clé entre les Univers. » _

- Que voulez-vous dire par « Univers » ?

_« L'Univers n'est pas unique, mais infinie. Chaque choix que l'on fait crée un univers différent, chaque fois que l'on imagine un univers il finit par exister. Mais la clé pour entrer dans l'univers du centre, c'est la Terre. »_

Celle-ci brillait de tout son éclat face aux sorciers. La magnifique planète était en révolution devant leurs yeux.

_« Et c'est après des milliards d'année de gestation que sur cette planète naquit la race des Humains. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que mon œuvre s'arrêta. »_

La vision de la terre se dissipa pour montrer une autre planète. Très semblable à la terre, la position des continents était différente. De plus, si comme pour la terre, la Lune était en révolution autour d'elle, c'était aussi le cas pour le Soleil. L'un et l'autre changeaient de places autour de la planète résolument fixe laquelle devenait de plus en plus proche.

_« A la jonction entre le l'Univers du centre et les Univers Parallèle, il créa son joyau, le royaume éternel de la race Ultime. L'Asharia »_

Ils s'étaient posés sur le continent qui semblait au centre de la planète, comme une Atlantide entre deux continents géants, sur une grande prairie exactement semblable à celle qu'ils avaient quittés pour faire leur voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace.

_« C'est de sa race favorite, les Humain, qu'il fit naitre sa Race Ultime, crée à partir de son propre Esprit et de sa propre Puissance pour l'incarner sur Terre. Plus puissante que n'importer quelle autre, elle portait en elle tous ses pouvoirs. Cette race d'être parfaits et éternels n'avaient que six individus, les Ashias. »_

Les yeux des mercenaires redevinrent de leur couleur habituel et tout les six, ils regardèrent les sorciers. C'est à ce moment qu'il n'y eut plus de doute pour ceux-ci. Devant eux se tenait des êtres qui n'étaient pas humain. Ils pouvaient à présent voir leur puissance se dégager de leur corps, soulignant l'évidence. Devant eux se tenait les Ashias.

- Notre puissance…, commença Léo.

- …Est sans équivalent…, continua Sophie.

- …Dans ce monde comme dans les autres, finit Théo.

Harry, lui comprit immédiatement les implications de ce que venait de dire les Ashias. Si personne ne pouvait égaler leur puissance, alors même le Seigneur de Ténèbres était plus faible qu'eux.

- Alors, pourquoi ? Hurla Harry.

Surprit par cet accès de colère, les autres le regardèrent surprit. Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu Harry aussi enragé. Seul Dumbledore aurait put à la vision d'un Harry en colère se souvenir du moment où il lui avait appris qu'il était le seul à pourvoir battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire à sa place.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Chris

- Pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas vous-même, pourquoi ne tuez-vous pas Vol…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Léo était devant lui et posait un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Shhhh, ne prononce pas son nom.

- Vous le faites bien.

- Des surnoms. Les noms ont un pouvoir et le sien en particulier, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable…

- Répondez à ma question.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi ne le tuez-vous pas.

Léo détourna les yeux et se retourna. Il serra ses bras contre son torse et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas l'envi qui nous manque…

- Nous ne pouvons discuter sur le fait que nous avons le pouvoir de le détruire et que ses actions nous font horreur, mais…

- Mais il n'y a pas à chipoter Christopher, dit Sophie d'un ton sec. Faire cela est contre les Règles du Jeu.

- Un jeu ? dit Remus d'une voix tremblante. Alors tout ça est un jeu pour vous.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Jeta Severus.

- Non, nous ne plaisantons pas, jamais ! cria Sophie, créant un souffle de vent si fort qu'il déséquilibra les sorciers. Mais nous préférons jouer à un jeu plutôt que dans une guerre qui détruirait l'Univers.

- Notre adversaire est aussi puissant que nous, dit Théo d'une voix douce qui calma sa sœur. Un combat de puissance à puissance serait catastrophique et nous ne le voulons ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Notre camp ne peut accepter de détruire sa création dans une guerre et le Néant sait qu'au final il serait vaincu. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à nous battre.

- C'est pour cela que nous formons des gens qui détermineront le sort de leur monde. S'ils gagnent, alors le Néant s'en ira.

- Et si ils…nous perdons ? demanda Drago.

Calieron le regarda et répondit.

- Alors ce monde retombera en poussière inerte qui ne bougera plus jamais.

- C'est la raison de la création de la GEM. Nous cherchons dans tous les mondes des gens que nous pouvons former pour se battre et les rassembler sous un même étendard.

Le silence se fit sur la plaine. Il ne restait que le bruit du vent. Les Ashias regardaient le groupe de sorciers et le groupe de sorciers regardait les Ashias. Finalement, ce fut Severus qui craqua en premier.

- Je refuse d'être manipuler.

- qui parle de manipulation ? Vous avez le choix, répondit Caliéron.

- Pas vous, dit Harry, mais…

- Ce serait aller contre notre conscience, reprit Hermione.

- Savoir que nous aurions put faire quelque chose et n'avoir rien fait serait insupportable, finit Remus.

- Ce qui fait qu'en quelque sorte vous nous manipulez, conclut Severus.

Léo haussa les épaules, Chris et Théo eurent un sourirent, Sophie haussa un sourcil et Camille fit un petit geste de la main. Caliéron ne fit rien.

- Je peux sentir ce que vous ressentez, dit-il enfin. Moi aussi j'ai été manipulé, mais nous ne sommes pas comme ça. La Règle nous maintient dans le silence, mais nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aider. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est vous assurer que nous ferons tout pour que vous gardiez la vie, votre intégrité, votre libre arbitre et assurer votre bonheur futur.

Léo les laissa réfléchir quelques instants puis leur demanda que ceux qui étaient d'accord lèvent la main. Bien évidemment, les mains des cinq Gryffondors et du loup-garou, qui était un ancien Gryffondor, se levèrent immédiatement.

- Eh bien Severus, dit Sophie, je croyais que tu serais le premier à lever la main. Après tout ce que ton ancienne allégence t'a couté, j'aurais crut que tu aurais à cœur de…lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

En disant ces derniers mots, elle l'avait regardé par-dessus ses lunettes. Le regard du maitre de potion se fit plus perçant, mais il fut moins inquisiteur que celui de la blonde. Finalement, il accepta à son tour. Théo, lui, regarda Drago et se leva en s'appuyant sur son bâton.

- Nous aurions crut que toi, prince des Serpentards, tu mettrais toute ta force au service de ta cause.

- Et de quelle cause voulez vous parler professeur Herzicos.

- Mais celle de rétablir la mémoire d'une personne chère à ton cœur.

- Que savez-vous de moi ?

- Ce que Léo t'a déjà fit et même plus encore. Nous savons ce qu'il faut savoir.

Il regarda son professeur de Soin qui sourit et accepta à son tour.

- Mais sachez que malgré tout je ne me soumettrais jamais.

- Cela ne nous serais jamais venu à l'idée que tu te soumettes à nous, c'est certain, dit Théo avec un doux sourire. Mais il existe bien des soumissions plus douces.

- Il ne nous reste plus que les vous, les cinq Serpentard.

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé la question, dit Luna.

- Refuse-tu ? Demanda Sophie.

- Non.

- Alors où est le problème.

- Nulle part, je voulais juste m'assurer que l'on ne m'avait pas oublié.

- Dans tout les cas, moi je suis Drago, et je suis sur que les autres feront de même, dit Blaise en désignant Pansy, Millicent, Vincent et Grégory qui acquiescèrent.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, c'est mon affaire.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, nous sommes une équipe et on reste ensemble, dit Millicent.

- Pff, soupira faussement Drago, Gryffondor.

- Eh ! Ne soit pas insultant !

- Bien ! dit Léo avant qu'une bataille n'éclate. Puisque tout est dit…

Théo claqua des doigts et des sphères apparurent au dessus des sorciers qui les attrapèrent au moment où elles tombaient. Tous regardaient la sphère noir qu'ils avaient entre les mains à l'exception d'Harry.

- Je…

- Je t'ai déjà donné le tient, tu te souviens ?

Harry réfléchit et remonta sa manche. Tous purent voir le bracelet à trois perles qu'il avait au poignée.

- Ce que je vous ai donné est votre Combinaison. Pour l'instant, la seule à être active est celle d'Harry puisqu'il est le seul à avoir usé de son pouvoir.

- Qui est ?

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, dit Sophie. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que lorsque la sphère se mettra à avoir des reflets colorés, vous pourrez l'utiliser. Dés que vous l'enlèverez, à votre première utilisation, elle aura prit une autre forme qui lui sera propre.

- Et comment on l'active, dit Drago qui avait déjà la sienne dans sa poche.

- Il suffit d'un mot. Harry, tu t'en souviens ?

- Heu…c'est _Materialize_ ?

Aussitôt, le bracelet se mit à briller et des filaments de lumière entourèrent Harry jusqu'à le recouvrir tout entier. Lorsque ceux-ci se furent dissipés, il portait la tenue avec laquelle il s'était battu contre les loups de la glace et de l'eau, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il bougea les doigts, retrouvant cette sensation de confort qu'il avait éprouvé la dernière fois.

- Je refuse, dit Severus d'un ton sans appel.

- Ne fait pas ton délicat Severus.

La voix de Sophie avait claqué comme un fouet, surprenant le maitre de potion.

- Premièrement la tenue dépendra de la personne, elles seront toutes différentes. Ensuite ne fait pas l'erreur de ne pas la mettre, elle pourrait bien te sauver la vie. Elle assure un confort et une température optimale, augmente la résistance et les capacités physique et protégeras votre corps. Bien évidemment, les capacités de la Combinaison sont bien en deçà de celles de l'Armure, mais pour l'entrainement, ce sera suffisant.

- Avant que l'un de vous ne pose la question, dit Léo en en voyant certain ouvrir la bouche. L'Armure est une protection supplémentaire qui remplacera la Combinaison. Elle vous sera donné à la fin de l'apprentissage.

- L'apprentissage ?

- Bien évidemment, vous disposerez bientôt de nouveau pouvoirs élémentaires. Nous devrons vous apprendre à les utiliser de façon optimum.

Sophie, qui depuis le début de leur discussion, n'avait pas bougé de la colonne où elle était adossé, se redressa, elle s'approcha d'Harry et montra le pectoral d'Harry, là où se trouvait le symbole de la femme aux six mèche de cheveux.

- Ceci est notre symbole, enfin, celui de la GEM. Il a été ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse jamais le reproduire. Ainsi, si vous voyaient quelqu'un avec ce signe, vous pourrez lui faire confiance.

- Et il va nous le montrer comme ça, son signe, dit Millicent d'un air dédaigneux.

- Il a été aussi conçut pour que personne qui ne soit pas de la GEM ne puisse le remarquer, donc nos membre le porte à vue, répondit la jeune femme sans le moins du monde se démonter ou changer de ton.

Elle pointa ensuite la perle se trouvant sur le front d'Harry.

- Ceci est le Cœur de votre Combinaison, son centre névralgique. S'il est détruit, c'est toutes les fonctions de votre armure qui partent en vrille, Mais c'est aussi par là que se matérialiseront vos armes. Chaque combinaison comprend aussi une arme, continua Sophie pour répondre aux questions muettes des sorciers. Celle-ci vous est propre et est réglé sur votre ADN pour que vous soyer le seul à pouvoir la toucher. Pour la faire apparaitre, il suffi de dire _Weapon_.

- juste arme ? Comme ça ? Ça fait un peu…dit Ron.

- C'est moi qui ais conçu ces combinaison et leur système, donc toutes ses fonctions vocales se font en anglais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, dit Sophie d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Harry, fait un essai je te pris.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça et prononça le mot. Mais rien ne se produisit. Sophie resta quelques minutes interdites avant de lui demander.

- Dis-moi, tu as bien pensé que tu voulais une arme en l'invoquant, rassure-moi.

- Ben non, répondit Harry, gêné.

- Je le savais bien que ce gosse ne pensait pas, persifla Severus.

- Je te préviens, menaça Sophie, encore une remarque de ce genre et je t'enlève l'info du cerveau. On verra comment tu te débrouillera la première fois que tu aura à faire appel à ton arme.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Je vais me gêner.

L'ancien Mangemort la regarda quelques instant avant de capituler.

- Mais je ne comprend pas, c'est une machine, non ? demanda Hermione.

- Exact.

- Alors pourquoi la penser, la commande vocale ne suffit pas.

- Bien sur, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononcera le mot arme, elle apparaitre ou disparaitra, puisque c'est la même commande. Et non, continua-t-elle alors qu'Hermione ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, la régler sur celle du porteur ne changerais pas le problème, il y a toujours le risque qu'il dise le mot, surtout au mauvais moment.

- Mais pourtant une machine ne peut pas…

- Lire les pensées ? Bien sur que si.

- C'est imposs…

- Pour la technologie Moldu actuelle, pas pour moi.

- Attendez, vous n'allez quand même pas nous dire que nous allons devoir mettre quelque chose de…moldus.

- Et qu'elle est le problème monsieur Malefoy ?

- J'ai beau haïr profondément le seigneur des ténèbres, je n'en n'aime pas moins les moldus.

- Alors où est le problème puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de technologie mais de technomagie.

- De…quoi ?

- Une technologie utilisant comme source d'énergie la puissance magique du porteur.

- Mais c'est imposs…

- Tu me gonfle Hermione avec tes « c'est impossible ». Sache que dans la vie, rien, je dis bien absolument rien, c'est impossible et je…

- _Weapon_ !

Sophie arrêta donc de disputer Hermione pour regarder Harry, qui avait cette fois réussit à invoquer son arme. Les deux Sai que Léo et Chris lui avaient offerts à son anniversaire s'étaient matérialisés entre ses mains. Il les regarda et les rangea dans son fourreau.

- Bien, dit Sophie. Une dernière chose.

Elle prit le Cœur et le tira. Dés qu'il se détacha du front d'Harry, il y eut un flash et Harry se retrouva de nouveau en uniforme. La Combinaison, elle, avait repris la forme d'un bracelet.

- Il se fait tard, dit Théo. Il est temps que tout le monde aille se coucher, dit-il en sautant de la colonne sur laquelle il était.

Mais au moment où il toucha terre, il se mit à vaciller. Caliéron voulut le retenir, mais il fut repousser par une force invisible. Le sol se mit à trembler et se fissura en dessous de Théo. L'illusion de la pleine se dissipa, laissant apparaitre la salle qui brillait très légèrement. Le sol sous Théo sembla exploser et des tentacules de matière brut commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de lui, levant son corps au dessus du sol. La matière l'emprisonna entre ses méandres et finalement, rapprocha Théo du sol. Son bandeau s'était détacher et son deuxième œil apparut. Soudain, les deux s'ouvrirent. Celui de droite était intégralement blanc avec seulement la pupille en son centre alors que l'œil gauche était son total opposé, un œil noir avec une pupille blanche au centre. Le foulard qui enserrait son front tomba à son tour et une bosse se mit à bouger sur son front. Les sorcier virent avec horreur la peau se découper lentement, faisant perler des gouttes d' »un sang vert le long de l'arrête de son nez. La peau de son front s'ouvrit alors, révélant un œil énorme. Harry remarqua alors que l'iris était identique à celui du singe qui accompagnait Théo la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Prophétie, répondit Calieron qui fronçait les sourcils, inquiet.

- Une quoi ?

Mais Calieron ne put répondre. Théo ouvrit la bouche. La voix qui en sortit était à la fois insoutenable et magnifique, un mélange de pires sons qu'il puisse exister et des plus beaux.

- Prend garde Berserker. Le duel lancé entre deux temps de vie. Douze lune après adviendra le grand jeu. Trois par cinq. Deux lignes. Les pions. D'un coté et de l'autre tombent les pions. roi, reine fous, tout se mèlle. Qui fera échec et mat ? a qui viendra la victoire ? au lointain viennent les cris des damnés. Qui les remplacera. Ô éléments protégez nous, protégez ce monde. Par leurs douleurs, leur peur, leur tristesse passeront. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux. Seul le Destin déterminera le choix, rien d'autre que le Destin, même s'il ne le sait pas…

La matière en suspension s'effrita et Théo tomba dans les bras de Calieron qui veillait. Le troisième œil se referma et Léo posa dessus le foulard qu'il était allé chercher. Calieron caressa ses cheveux et remis en place le bandeau sur son œil. Derrière eux, les sorciers étaient tétanisés. Sophie se tourna vers eux et parla.

- Ainsi fut dit. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

A suivre…


	17. Interlude Livre des Ombres 01

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

"_Écrits_ "

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Premier Interlude : le Livre des Ombres.

(nda : je vous avez promis un petit chapitre explicatif sur certains trucs. Le voila ; mais pour pas le faire trop chiant, je l'ai incorporé au récit. Et non, je n'ai pas piqué l'idée du Livre des Ombres dans Charmed. De plus, Dorénavant, lorsqu'il y aura des explications à fournir, cela passera par des Interludes Livre des Ombres. Comme on ne peut pas afficher d'images sur un texte de , les images seront données par leur adresse internet, de même que les sites où j'ai trouvé les infos au cas où vous voudriez aller voir.)

Les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient été prévenus la veille que le cours de Sortilège du lendemain se passerait à la bibliothèque, c'est pour ça qu'une grande partie avait été réservée en vue d'un cours spécial orchestré par le professeur Flitwick assisté du professeur Adamson et du professeur Herzicos. Les élèves étaient assis autour de table disposés en « U » dans une partie reculée de la bibliothèque afin de ne pas gêner les autres élèves qui faisaient leurs recherches ici. Tout les élèves se demandaient ce qui avait put pousser leur petit professeur de Sortilège à les emmener ici ainsi que le pourquoi de la Présence de leurs professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Divination.

- Bien le bonjour à vous, cher élèves. Je suis sur que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi nous nous retrouvons ici et pas dans notre salle de classe habituelle. La raison en est que mon très estimé collègue de divination a eut une idée brillante, la rédaction par tout les élèves de l'école et ce dés la sixième année d'un Livre des Ombres.

Il mit quelques instants à ramener le calme auprès de ses élèves qui avaient commencé à parler entre eux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

- Un Livre des Ombre est un recueil de rites, de formules ou d'information sur la magie collecté par un sorcier au cour de sa vie. Ce livre sera personnel et ne sera controller par aucun des professeurs. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sera enchanté pour être confidentiel. Vous pourrez y mettre tout ce qui vous passe par la tête que ce soit lié à la magie ou non.

- D'ailleurs, dit Calieron en s'avançant, il serait bien qu'à la fin de votre septième année, nous fassions un Livre des Ombres communs à votre promotion où seront compulsés des connaissances choisis par vous et qui pourra être consulté ici après votre départ.

- Oui. Excellente idée Professeur Adamson, dit le petit professeur en trépignant. Bien, à présent, y a-t-il des questions ?

- Est-on obligé de le remplir ?

- En aucune façon, le livre pourras rester vide si vous le désirer. Ce n'est qu'un conseil, d'autant que composer votre propre livre pourrait vous être utile pour les ASPIC.

- Vous avez parlé de confidentialité du livre non ?

- C'est exacte, un enchantement sera disposé dessus pour qu'il ne s'ouvre qu'à votre seul volonté. Pour cela, vous passerez tous devant les professeurs Adamson et Herzicos pour qu'ils les enchantent pour vous.

- Pourquoi ne le faite vous pas ?

- Parce que j'en suis bien incapable. Mon domaine de prédilection est les sortilèges, des actes de magie n'ayant que peu d'action prolongé.

- Pour quel raison nous donnez vous ce livre en cours de Sortilège ? demanda Hermione.

- Excellente question miss Granger. Pour vous dire la vérité, je profiterait de ce cour pour vous apprendre une série de sortilège concernant la rédaction et la mise en page, des sortilèges permettant d'écrire avec votre baguette, copier puis coller des images où des textes d'un livre à l'autre, changer la couleur de votre encre, la disposition de vos lignes, etc.

- Mais nous savon déjà écrire avec notre baguette.

- Votre signature, de petits textes au mieux. Je parle là d'une longue rédaction, comme par exemple vos devoirs.

- Mais ce ne sera pas de la triche de les écrire de cette façon ?

- Non, puisque le seul gain que vous aurez est un gain de temps. Le sort vous permettra d'écrire à la vitesse de la pensée et non plus de votre main. A vrai dire, je comptais le faire depuis quelques temps, mais je ne savais pas comment introduire le cours. Mme Pince en avait assez que je lui emprunte des livre pour ce cours qu'il me fallait rendre parfois en mauvais état. Et je n'allais quand même pas le faire sur vos livres de cours. Bien je pense que nous allons commencer. J'appellerais les élèves deux par deux pour qu'ils viennent chercher un livre vierge auprès de vos professeurs de Défense et de Divination qu'ils enchanteront. , , si vous voulez bien commencer. Les autres vous pouvez commencer à étudier la feuille que je vous remets et qui contient les sortilèges. Pour vous exercer, allez chercher des livres qui vous intéresses dans les rayonnages et mettez-vous au travail. Si vous avez un problème il vous suffira de lever la main.

Hermione s'approcha de Théo qui était assis dans un fauteuil moelleux que Calieron avait fait apparaitre à son attention. Il tenait sur ses genoux un fin livre relié de cuir de la taille d'un livre de cour. Il avait la tête baissé et semblait dormir. Hermione n'avait jamais eut affaire à lui en tant que professeur. Elle n'avait jamais eut affaire à lui tout court. N'ayant pas pris Divination en option, elle n'avait pas de cours avec lui et elle n'avait jamais croisé le jeune homme dans les couloirs. Dés qu'elle fut devant lui, il releva la tête et sourit.

- Bonjour Hermione Granger, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir enfin parler avec vous.

- Moi aussi professeur.

- Veuillez poser vos mains sur les nôtres, nous allons tisser l'enchantement.

- Je croyais que c'est vous qui alliez le faire ?

- C'est en effet nous qui tisserons la magie, mais elle viendra de vous. Pour que le livre vous reconnaisse comme son légitime propriétaire, il faut une grande part de vous en lui. Quoi de mieux que votre magie pour l'enchanter ?

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Elle avança les mains et les posa sur celles fraiches de Théo. Celui-ci se mit à marmoner en dodelinant de la tête. Comme rien ne se passait, Hermione se mit à se trémousser.

_« Du calme Hermione Granger. Concentrer vous sur votre livre, pensez à ce que vous en ferez. Puisez l'énergie dans votre esprit pour la lui donner »_

Hermione ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Bercé par les marmonnements de Théo, elle se sentit glisser dans un gouffre à la fois sombre et chaud. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, des mots lui vinrent à l'esprit.

_-__ Sois consacré et animé de la puissance sanctificatrice des Anciens et magnifié de leur Esprit, par le Soleil, le Ciel et l'Air ! Par le Tonnerre et les Éclaires !_

Elle amena son index à sa bouche et l'humecta. Puis elle le posa sur le livre et traça trois « X » dessus. LA salive se mit à scintiller d'un jaune dorée mêlé à du vert profond qui fusionna avec le cuir du livre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un symbole était apparut en relief sur la couverture. C'était un carré composé lui-même de quatre spirales carrées aux quatre coins.

- C'est à présent ton Livre des Ombres Hermione Granger, dit Théo.

- Qu'est ce que c'étais ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

- C'était un rituel wicca pour consacrer un outil sorcier. Nous te félicitons.

- Un rituel quoi ?

- Voila une bonne base de recherche pour toi.

- Et quel est ce symbole, demanda Hermione espérant cette fois obtenir des réponses.

- C'est ton symbole personnel. Aucune des autre personne n'auras le même que le tien. Celui-ci est un est un Kamon, pour être précis celui-ci se nomme Katudatemusubi Inazuma.

- Mais que…

Voyant le sourire de Théo qui s'amplifiait, Hermione sut qu'il ne dirait plus rien et se résolut à le laisser. Elle s'enfonça dans les rayonnages à la recherche de quelques livres qui pourraient répondre à sa question.

0OoO0

Harry, qui avait passé les premier temps à lire la liste de sorts et à chercher des livres, s'avança vers Calieron. Celui-ci, comme Théo, lui demanda de poser les mains sur les siennes et des penser à ce qu'il ferait. Harry sentit rapidement monter le pouvoir et les mots franchirent ses lèvre sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

-_Sois consacré et animé de la puissance sanctificatrice des Anciens et magnifié de leur Esprit, par les Etoiles, par la Terre, par la Foi en la Destinée !_

Il fit exactement les mêmes signes qu'Hermione sauf que les « X » qu'il traça de sa salive brillèrent d'une lueur grise et vert avant de fusionner avec l'ouvrage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il put détailler son symbole. C'était un cœur rouge dans lequel était enfermé un cercle enfermant un triangle dont le sommet pointait vers le haut.

- C'est le symbole de la Foi Universelle, dit Caliéron en tendant le livre à Harry qui le serra contre lui.

0OoO0

Hermione prit la feuille et la lut pour connaitre les sortilèges.

"_Copier un texte ou une image = dites _Comulare_ en entourant assez précisément la partie que vous voulez copier à l'aide de votre baguette._

_Coller un texte ou une image = dites _Pasonere_ en délimitant sur votre feuille un espace pour y apposer le texte_

_Agrandir ou rétrécir un texte ou une image = dites _Homothesius_ en bougeant votre baguette vers le haut de la page pour agrandir et vers le bas pour rétrécir._

_Déplacer un texte ou une image = dites _Mutatum_ en bougeant votre baguette sur la surface du papier dans la direction souhaitée._

_Effacer votre texte = dites Eradere en passant votre baguette sur la partie que vous voulez effacer ou encadrez la de la même façon._

_Enchanter la plume pour qu'elle écrive sous votre dictée orale = _Audiscribe_ en faisant toujours bouger votre baguette au fur et à mesure de votre dictée._

_Enchanter la plume pour qu'elle écrive sous votre dictée mentale = _Cogiscribe_ en faisant toujours bouger votre baguette au fur et à mesure de votre dictée et sans se disperser…_"

Les autres sortilèges consistait à ajouter une page blanche au livre, en supprimer une, changer la taille de l'écriture, la couleur de l'encre, souligner des phrases, les mettre en gras, en italique…Elle décida de les mettre tout de suite en pratique. Elle fit courir sa baguette sur la feuille, formant un cadre autour des écrits en murmurant « comulare ». Elle ouvrit son livre des ombres et fit un rectangle juste derrière la couverture en récitant « pasonere ». Le texte apparut clairement et lisiblement. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait et se plongea dans les livres qu'elle avait récupérés à la recherche d'informations importantes.

Enfin, après quelques recherches, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, le symbole qui figurait sur son Livre des Ombres. Elle le copia et le colla sur la page de derrière. Elle voulait utiliser la première pour faire une présentation. Puis elle ensorcela sa plume pour écrire à la vitesse de la pensée. Mais l'exercice fut trop dure pour elle. La plume fut bien enchanter, mais comme elle avait du mal à penser à une seule chose à la fois, la plume écrivait n'importe quoi. Elle effaça donc ce qu'elle avait fait et utilisa le second sortilège de copie. Celui-ci fonctionna à merveille.

"**Katudatemusubi inazuma : Kamon de style géographique. Il représenta la foudre.**Selon une croyance, la foudre serait bénéfique pour les cultures. Motif très ancien et _kamon_depuis l'époque de Kamakura seulement mais assez peu utilisé. Cette forme est à l'opposé de la représentation des éclairs en Occident. "

.

.com/Crest_Family_Japanese_

Satisfaite, elle marqua l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvée et continua sa recherche et trouva un article intéressant à ajouter à ce qu'elle avait déjà.

"_Le __**mon**__ (__紋__,__**mon**__), ou __**kamon**__ (__家紋__,__**kamon**__), est un insigne héraldique initialement utilisé par les clans de samouraïs pour se reconnaître plus facilement sur les champs de bataille. Ils sont généralement sous forme de dessins stylisés à l'intérieur d'une forme géométrique. Leur utilisation remonte à l'époque Kamakura (1185-1333). Durant l'ère Edo (vers 1600-1868), seuls les daimyos (puissants gouverneurs féodaux japonais) avaient le droit d'en posséder deux à la fois. Dès le début de l'ère Meiji (1968-1912), leur utilisation se répandit parmi le peuple. _**KA** signifie _« famille avec ses propres arbres généalogiques »_ et **MON** _« emblème »_ "

.org/wiki/Mon_%28h%C3%A9raldique%29

: Historique

Elle continua encore quelques instants, notant un cours historique. Puis elle tourna la page et changea totalement de sujet. Elle ensorcella de nouveau sa plume et marqua le titre au sommet de la page vièrge : " _Le Wicca_ ". Puis elle chercha une définition pour la noter.

"_La __**Wicca**__ est parfois considérée comme une religion, parfois davantage comme une philosophie. Elle inclut des éléments que l'on peut trouver dans nombre de croyances telles que le chamanisme, le druidisme, et les mythologies gréco-romaine, slave, celtique et nordique. Ses adeptes, les __wiccans__, prônent le culte de la nature, qu'ils dénomment « l'Ancienne Religion »._"

.org/wiki/Wicca

Après avoir écrit toute une page d'une écriture serrée sur le sujet, elle chercha plus loin dans le livre pour trouver une définition précise du Livre des Ombres.

"Le _**Livre des Ombres**_ (_Book of Shadows_) est un recueil de textes magiques et religieux de Wicca, contenant les principaux rituels, pratiques magiques, l'éthique et la philosophie de la tradition wiccane. Il est habituellement copié à la main à partir du livre de la grande prêtresse initiatrice ou du grand prêtre, qui ont recopié le leur sur celui de leur initiateur. Dans le vocabulaire de la Wicca éclectique moderne, cependant, un Livre des ombres est plus un journal intime magique qu'un texte traditionnel. En dehors de la tradition Wiccane, le Livre des Ombres est l'objet le plus important d'une ou d'un sorcier(e). Chacun(e) en possède un, le livre des ombres contient les rituels de celle-ci, ainsi que des notes, des détails, des résultats et des observations. Il est l'outil le plus important de la panoplie du sorcier, c'est plus qu'un simple livre, c'est un journal intime, un journal de bord où l'on note nos expérience tel le scientifique dans son laboratoire."

.org/wiki/Livre_des_Ombres

/livre_des_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait écrit pendant les deux heures et le cour était finis quand elle releva les yeux de son propre livre. Elle grimaça, mais comme l'heure suivante était libre, elle reprit son travail.

0OoO0

De son coté, Harry avait fait la même chose que son amie. Il avait cherché la provenance de son symbole et avait trouvé celui-ci dans un livre intitulé « Symboles d'ici où d'ailleurs, d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, sorcier où moldus, magique ou non magique ». Il remarqua que celui-ci devait être enchanté pour ne pas être trop gros ni trop lourd, car lorsqu'il le feuilletait, il y avait de plus en plus de pages qui apparaissaient. Il appela le professeur Flitwick qui accourut à toutes jambes et lui posa la question.

- Oui, vous avez raison , certains des ouvrages de la bibliothèque ont reçus des enchantements de compression magique afin de ne pas prendre trop de place.

- Pourtant, certains de ces livres sont énormes. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été eux aussi enchantés ?

- c'est souvent une volonté des auteurs qui veulent montrer que leur livre est rempli de connaissance. En fait il s'agit d'orgueil (nda : c'est le concours de celui qui a le plus gros). Mais les plus grands auteurs compressent leurs livres. Par exemple, celui-ci. Retournez-le et regardez la dernière page pour voire son numéro.

Harry s'exécuta. Il ouvrit le livre et regarda le numéro de la dernière page. Il fut estomaqué lorsqu'il lut le nombre « 577 936 »

- Vous imaginez qu'avec ce nombre de page, nous ne pourrions même pas le ranger sur une étagère, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry était assez embarrassé. Il ne trouverait jamais son symbole dans un livre aussi grand. Le professeur le rassura et lui fit noter deux sorts supplémentaires sur la fiche. Le premier pour aller à une page précise. Il suffisait de pointer le livre en prononçant le sort _adire_ suivi du numéro de la page. Le second était plus complexe. Il s'agissait de penser à une information, un texte une image que l'on souhaitait trouver et de pointer la baguette vers le livre en disant _requis mens_. Satisfait Harry remercia le professeur et voulu essayer le premier sortilège, mais le livre ne possédait pas de sommaire. Harry jura contre les auteurs stupides et essaya le second sort. Il se représenta son symbole avec précision et pointa sa baguette vers le livre ne murmurant le sort. Il entendit les pages tourner pendant un instant puis s'arrêter. Il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut son symbole dessiné sur la page en rouge flamboyant. Il fit un geste de victoire et se mit copier le symbole pour l'ajouter à son livre. Puis il lut le tesxte et sélectionna le plus intéressant.

"_Le Symbole Universel de l'Affirmation de la Vie, des Croyance ou de la Foi (Emblème Tri formé) représente l'esprit ou l'être comme quelque chose à la foi d'unique et d'infini en trois, ainsi que d'autres interprétations. _

_Le triangle vertical symbolise, Dieu, la puissance, le feu, la sécurité, la réussite, la prospérité et la santé. Le cercle représente l'éternel, l'infini, l'illimité, la complétude, l'intégrité, et les cycles tels que la naissance et la mort. Le cœur, lui, symbolise la charité et le pardon, l'émotion, ou l'âme, l'expansion des origines religieuses._

_Ces éléments peuvent être interprétés sur différents niveaux et de nombreuses façons. Dans un sens pluri religieux et commun, le triangle représente la structure ou l'énergie de l'univers, le droit naturel ; le cercle, le cycle de régénération ou de l'œil ouvert, montre la vie et le cœur pour la création consciente, l'appréciation, le partage, la vie et l'amour. _

_Dans la mesure où une philosophie ou système de croyances, passé ou présent, affirme la vie le symbole peut s'expliquer. Ainsi vous avez des interprétations païennes accompagnés d'interprétations chrétiennes, athées et théistes, naturelles et mythologiques, scientifiques et mystiques, etc. Bien que beaucoup de ces systèmes soient en désaccord, ils peuvent trouver des parallèles par l'intermédiaire de ces éléments. _

_Pour chacun des systèmes différents attributs de la triade peut être affecté à des formulaires. Voici un tableau de quelques représentations, classée par ordre alphabétique de la philosophie ou la foi: _

_**PHILOSOPHIE**___

_Symbolisme du triangle_

_Symbolique du cercle_

_Symbolique du coeur_

_**Abrahamiques**__** :**_

_- Judaïsme_

_- Islam_

_- Christianisme_

_**Augustinienne**__** :**_

_- L'Être_

_- Les Connaissances_

_- Aimer_

_**Baha'i**__** :**_

_- Dieu_

_- Manifestation_

_- L'humanité_

_**Bouddhiste**__** :**_

_- Bouddha_

_- Dharma_

_- Sangha_

_**Chrétienne**__** :**_

_- Le Père_

_- Le__Fils_

_- Saint-Esprit_

_**Dialectique**__** :**_

_- Thèse_

_- Antithèse_

_- Synthèse_

_**Feuerbachienne**__** :**_

_- Raison_

_- Volonté_

_- Aimer_

_**Freudienne**__** :**_

_- Le ça_

_- Le Moi_

_- Le Surmoi_

_**Hindoue**__** :**_

_- Brahma_

_- Vishnu_

_- Shiva_

_**Holistique**__** :**_

_- Le Corps_

_- La Pensée_

_- L'Esprit_

_**Idéal**__** :**_

_- La Vérité_

_- La Beauté_

_- La Bonté_

_**Islamique**__** :**_

_- Le Prophète_

_- Le Coran_

_- Les Anges_

_**Jain**__** :**_

_- La Foi_

_- Les Connaissances_

_- La Conduite_

_**Kabbale**__** :**_

_- Dieu_

_- La Torah_

_- Israël_

_**Mahayana**__** :**_

_- La Vérité_

_- La Félicité_

_- La Transformation_

_**Maçonnique**__** :**_

_- La Sagesse_

_- La Force_

_- La Beauté_

_**Micahic**__** :**_

_- La Justice_

_- L'Humilité_

_- La Gentillesse_

_**Modalist**__** :**_

_- Le Créateur_

_- Le Rédempteur_

_- Le__Donneur de vie_

_**Néopaïennes**__** :**_

_- La Jeune Fille_

_- La__Mère_

_- La Vieille Femme_

_**Néoplatonicienne**__** :**_

_- Un_

_- __Nous_

_- L'Âme du Monde_

_**Satori**__** :**_

_- Zazen_

_- Koan_

_- Sanzen_

_**Shakti**__** :**_

_- Saraswati_

_- Lakshmi_

_- Parvati_

_**Spirituelle**__** :**_

_- L'Être_

_- La Conscience_

_- La Félicité_

_**Tao**__** ::**_

_- La Modération_

_- L'Humilité_

_- L'Amour_

_**Theological**__** :**_

_- La Foi_

_- L'Espérence_

_- L'Amour_

_**Théosophique**__** :**_

_- L'Unité_

_- La Régularité_

_- Le Progrès_

_**Transactionnel**__** :**_

_- Les Parents_

_- Les Enfants_

_- Les Adultes_

_**Trimurti**__** :**_

_- La Création_

_- La Préservation_

_- La Transformation_

_**Zen**__** :**_

_- __Tout est Un_

_- __Un n'est Rien_

_- __Rien est Tout_

_Le triangle, cercle, et le cœur sont imbriquées les uns dans les autre, suggérant l'unité, le triangle ce qui est intérieur, intime, et le cœur en ce qui est extérieur._

_Un palmier, représentation de la victoire, de la paix, de la prospérité, de la longévité, de la résistance, du repos et de l'hospitalité est formé par le triangle représentant le tronc, le cercle, le sommet et le cœur, les branches. Le symbole de la foi dans son ensemble pourrait être vaguement assimilé à un visage souriant, signe de bonheur et de qualité de vie. _

_Le symbole intègre complètement ce qu'il faut entendre par la foi, c'est à dire toute affirmation d'idées de vie quelle que soit la confession, ce qui s'étend même à des formes au-delà de ce que beaucoup considèrent comme religieuse, voire spirituelles, telles que les sciences naturelles, l'humanisme, et des systèmes non théistes et positifs. _

_Bien que peu démonstratif de la croyance en un dieu ou plusieurs dieux, il représente la reconnaissance et l'appréciation pour la merveille et le mystère de l'être, et de la paix par le biais d'associations fondées sur la communion essentiel de l'esprit, la compréhension et la tolérance._"

. (texte en anglais et oui, je sais, nous ne sommes qu'en 96 dans l'histoire et ce logo a été finalisé en 99 mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave)

Comme il avait sur lui le livre sur Abe no Seimei qu'il comptait rendre le jour même, il le compulsa et copia les parties de textes sur Seimei, l'Onmyouji et les gardiens qu'il avait déjà remarqué la dernière fois. Puis il retourna dans les rayonnages pour trouver des informations sur les autres esprits qu'il avait capturés. Une fois revenu, il fit comme Salazar avait fait pour son livre et consacra une page à chaque Esprit. Pour ceux que Salazar avait lui-même créer, il fit une courte description, Pour les autres, il chercha dans les livres.

_"__**Les Boréades**__ : Dans la mythologie grecque, les __**Boréades**__ (__**Calaïs et Zétès**__) sont les fils de Borée, le vent du Nord, et d'Orithye. Leur forme était humaine, mais ils portaient des ailes sur les épaules. Ils participèrent à l'expédition des Argonautes pour récupérer la Toison d'or, expédition au cours de laquelle ils sauvèrent Phinée des Harpies en les poursuivants jusqu'à épuisement. En remerciement, le devin Phinée leur indiqua le chemin le plus sûr jusqu'au Bosphore. Quand l'expédition fit escale à Salmydessos, les deux frères profitèrent de l'occasion pour délivrer leur sœur Cléopâtre, que le roi Phinée avait fait jeter en prison afin d'épouser Idéa, fille de Dardanos. Ils détrônèrent Phinée et donnèrent le pouvoir aux enfants de Cléopâtre.__"_

_**"**__**Kâlî**__, la __Noire__ est, dans l'hindouisme, la déesse du Temps, de mort et de délivrance, mère destructrice et créatrice. C'est l'aspect féroce de la Devî, la déesse suprême, qui est fondamentale à toutes autres déités hindoues. Kâlî était déjà présente dans les Veda (Connaissances orales des brahmanes, la plus haute caste hindoue) comme étant une des sept langues de feu du dieu Agni (la même racine que le mot latin __ignis__). __Le processus de la recréation est décrit comme le « jeu de Kâlî ». Elle__ est considérée comme la force qui détruit les esprits mauvais et qui protège les dévots. Elle est la « princesse consort » de Shiva. Son nom dérive du mot __kala__, le __temps__ en sanskrit, celui qui détruit toute chose. Celui qui la vénère est libéré de la peur de la destruction. C'est également la femelle noire, à l'inverse de son époux, Shiva, couvert de cendres, qui est blanc ; c'est sa shakti, l'énergie sans laquelle le dieu n'est qu'une enveloppe vide.__"_

_"__**Les Dioscures**__ : Dans la mythologie grecque, __**Castor**__ (en grec ancien __Κάστωρ__ / __Kástôr__) et __**Pollux**__ (__Πολυδεύκης__ / __Polydeúkês__), appelés __**Dioscures**__ (__Διόσκουροι__ / __Dióskouroi__, c'est-à-dire « fils de Zeus »), sont les fils jumeaux de Léda et les frères d'Hélène de Troie et de Clytemnestre. Ils prennent part à la chasse du sanglier de Calydon et à l'expédition des Argonautes. Ils combattent Thésée pour récupérer leur sœur Hélène que celui-ci a ravie et enlèvent à leur tour les filles de Leucippe. Lorsque Castor, fils mortel de Tyndare, est blessé à mort dans le combat contre Idas et Lyncée, Pollux décide de partager son immortalité avec lui : ils passent ainsi la moitié de leur temps aux Enfers, l'autre moitié sur l'Olympe, parmi les dieux. Avatar grec de la figure indo-européenne des dieux jumeaux, les Dioscures sont le symbole des jeunes gens en âge de porter les armes. Ils apparaissent comme des sauveurs dans des situations désespérées et sont les protecteurs des marins. Le feu de Saint-Elme est considéré comme leur manifestation physique ; ils sont associés à la constellation des Gémeaux."_

_"__**Yata no kagami**__, le Miroir de Yata objet sacré d'Amaterasu, déesse japonaise du soleil, actuellement conservé au sanctuaire Naikû d'Ise, symbolise la Sagesse et la Fidélité. (Ce miroir est en bronze et s'identifie à l'emblème primordial de la déesse : le disque solaire) Le Yata no Kagami représente «la sagesse» ou «l'honnêteté», selon la source__.__ Son nom signifie littéralement «le miroir de huit mains », probablement en référence à sa largeur. __Les m__iroirs dans le Japon ancien représentent la vérité parce qu'ils ne font que refléter ce qui est montré, et sont une source de grand mysticisme et de vénération. Dans la mythologie japonaise ce miroir et le __Yasakani no Magatama__ (pèrle en forme de neuf inversé mais sans espace) ont été suspendus à un arbre pour attirer Amaterasu hors de la grotte dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée après que son frère Susano-o ait provoqué le suicide de l'une de ses suivantes en jetant à leurs pieds la dépouille d'un cheval céleste.__"_

Harry regarda une dernière fois ce qu'il avait écrit et tourna la page une fois de plus. Il décida de retranscrire le plus qu'il lui était possible les informations présentes dans le livre de Salazar et qu'il avait acquis. Malheureusement, ses connaissances se débloquaient au fur et à mesure qu'il rencontrait les esprits. Il repartit donc dans les rayons chercher des livres en rapport avec la magie qu'il utilisait. Heureusement, la bibliothèque semblait bien fournie et l'organisation était minutieuse.

_"__Kuji Kiri (__九字切り__"Neuf coupures symboliques») se retrouve aujourd'hui dans Shugendo, Shingon Mikkyo (une secte bouddhiste ésotérique) et de nombreuses écoles anciennes et traditionnelles des arts martiaux japonais, y compris (mais pas exclusivement dans les écoles qui ont liens avec le ninjutsu). On a d'abbord pensé qu'il avait pour origine __le taoïsme__ et qu'il avait été introduit au Japon par des moines bouddhistes venus de Chine, il est souvent interprété, à tort, comme un sort ou une malédiction (jumon) ayant pour but de provoquer les adversaire de connaître une fin horrible. Il se compose de neuf mandra (équivalant au mantra à la différence près que le mantra est une formule orale alors que le __mandra__ consiste en une incantation gestuelle) : Rin (__临__), Pyo (__兵__), To (__闘__), Sha (__者__), Kai (__皆__), Jin (__阵__), Ritsu (__列__), Zai (__在__), Zen (__前__)__.__ Si les neuf morceaux sont ensuite faites, comme c'est parfois le cas, la syllabe Ko (__行__) est dite. Chacun de ces symboles à une signification différente selon qu'il soit utilisé par le shinto (la religion animiste du japon), le bouddhisme où le sens est fondamentalement le même, ou le ninjutsu (art de combat des ninja)._

_Rin : Symbole de la foudre (Dokko)_

_Il s'effectue en joignant les mains, et en entrecroisant tous les doigts sauf les deux majeurs qui restent tendus et collés. _

_Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme il symbolise la résistance de l'esprit et du corps et se traduit par « faire face ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise la résistance. Sa formule est : on bai shira manta ya so wa ka_

_Py__o__ : Symbole du grand diamant (Daikongo)_

_Il s'effectue en joignant les mains, en entrecroisant les annulaires et auriculaires, en tendant pouces et majeurs et en croisant les index par dessus les majeurs tendus. _

_Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme il permet de diriger l'énergie intérieure (Ki, ou Qi) et se traduit par « le soldat ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise la conduite. Sa formule est : on i sha na ya in ta ra ya so wa ka_

_Tō : __S__ymbole du lion extérieur (Gai-jishi)_

_Il se réalise en joignant les deux mains, en tendant les annulaires et les auriculaires et en formant une sorte de V avec ces doigts, tout en entrecroisant les autres doigts. Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme il permet de créer un lien entre l'univers et celui qui effectue le mandra et se traduit par « se battre ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise l'harmonie. Sa formule est : on ji re ta ra shi i ta ra ji ba ra ta no-o so wa ka_

_Sha : Symbole du lion intérieur (Nai-jishi)_

_Il s'effectue en joignant les deux mains, en entrecroisant tous les doigts sauf les index qui restent tendus et collés. _

_Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme ce symbole est censé protéger l'individu qui le réalise de tous les maux et lui permet de se régénérer ou de guérir un autre individu et se traduit par « l'homme », « un ennemi ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise la guérison. Sa formule est : on haya bai shira man ta ya so wa ka_

_Kai : Symbole du lien extérieur (Gaibaku)_

_Il s'effectue en joignant les deux mains et en croisant tous les doigts. _

_Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme ce symbole permet de ressentir le danger et de s'en prévenir et se traduit par « le tout », « l'effet entier », « les efforts ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise le sens du danger. Sa formule est : on no-o ma ku san man da ba sa ra dan kan_

_Jin : Symbole du lien intérieur (Naibaku)_

_Il s'effectue en entrecroisant tous les doigts à l'intérieur des mains. _

_Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme il permet de connaître les pensées de l'autre et de lire son esprit et ses intentions et se traduit par « en position », « en préparation ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise la lecture des pensées. Sa formule est : on a ga na ya in ma ya so wa ka_

_Retsu : Symbole du poing de la sagesse (Chiken)_

_Il s'effectue en pointant l'index gauche vers le ciel, tandis que les doigts de la main droite se referment dessus, et que le pouce appuie sur le bord de l'index gauche. _

_Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme il permet de contrôler la notion de temps et d'espace et se traduit par « se déplacer dans la colonne/la ligne », « marcher », « se concentrer ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise le contrôle sur l'espace temps. Sa formule est : on hi ro ta ki sha no ga ji ba tai i so wa ka_

_Zai : Symbole du soleil (Ninchirin)_

_Il s'effectue en tendant les paumes devant soit et en faisant se toucher les index et pouces gauches à leur semblables de la main droite. _

_Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme il permet de contrôler les éléments de la nature et la perception que l'on en a et se traduit par « se présenter », « créer l'existence ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise le contrôle des éléments. Sa formule est : on chi ri chi i ba ro ta ya so wa ka_

_Zen : Symbole de la formule cachée (Ongyo, ou Inkei)._

_Il s'effectue en recouvrant la main gauche par la main droite et en faisant se toucher les pouces. _

_Pour le Shintoïsme et le bouddhisme il permet à l'individu de percer complètement son propre esprit, pour s'ouvrir à l'univers, demander la protection des forces cosmiques, et devenir "invisible" aux yeux des impurs et se traduit par « l'avant », « être à l'avant », « aller à l'avant ». Pour le Ninjustsu il symbolise l'illumination. Sa formule est : on a ra ba sha no-o wa ka__"_

.org/wiki/Mandra

.org/wiki/Kuji-in

Harry releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne. Seul Hermione écrivait encore. Ron avait déjà rangé son Livre des Ombres et somnolait, la tête dans les bras. Le Gryffondor relâcha son attention et sa plume tomba. Il rangea son matériel, son Livre et alla réveiller Ron, les deux amis entreprirent ensuite de tirer Hermione de la bibliothèque et tout trois partirent manger.

(nda : c'est un « chapitre » assez long, je le reconnais. Mais je trouve que c'est intéressant. A vous de voir. Si vous avez la moindre question à me poser sur ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre où autre chose envoyez moi des reviews je me ferais une joie d »u répondre dans un deuxième Interlude.)


	18. Chap 16 : Les Fondateurs

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

" _Écrits_ "

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 16 : Les Fondateurs

Elle suivait ce couloir qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur. Oui, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà emprunté, les autres nuits et aussi, avant. Combien de fois, quand, comment, elle ne savait plus. Elle le suivait tout simplement. Elle suivait le chuchotement, ce chuchotement doux et râpeux qui l'attirait inexorablement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre, d'aller vers lui. C'était une présence à la fois inconnue et familière, un peu sauvage mais si tendre à la fois. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre qu'elle. Ni le sanglier échappée d'une peinture de chasse et qui semait la pagaille dans le tableau qui représentait un mariage, ni les troubadour et les convives qui parlaient bruyamment dans le banquet improvisé sur l'une des tapisseries champêtres, ni les multiples portraits chuchotant sur son passages, ne pouvaient la distraire de la voix chuchotante qui l'entrainait toujours plus loin. Elle enchaînait les couloirs, parfois perdait la voix, puis la retrouvait. Comme elle la suivait toujours, celle-ci la mena face à une porte.

Il prit la poignée et poussa la porte. Il savait que si jamais une autre personne que lui avait tenté de l'ouvrir, il n'y aurait pas réussit. A moins bien sur que cette personne soit comme lui. Mais après tout, qu'était-il exactement ? Il ne la savait pas, ou plutôt, il ne le savait plus. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'avait su, mais il ne se rappelait plus quand. Il poussait juste une porte, un simple battant de bois, qui s'ouvrait pour lui.

Il entra dans la petite pièce ronde qui était derrière la porte. Il se trouvait dans une fondation, une vieille tour désaffecté, inhabité, laissé à l'abandon. Était-ce par hasard, ou bien quelqu'un, par caprice ou nécessitée avait-il fait en sorte qu'elle reste vide ? Il ne savait pas, plus. Au centre, il y avait une plaque de métal, ronde, encastré dans la pierre du sol de la vieille tour, avec des motifs en relief qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir a cause de la poussière qui s'était accumulée au fil des siècles. Il s'avança dessus. La voix venait de la, il le savait, il en était sur. Cette plaque le mènerait à la voix. Mais il savait que s'il demeurait seul, la plaque ne s'ouvrirait pas. Soudain, autour de lui, il senti trois présences, familière et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer, comme les visions floues que l'on a au réveil alors que nos yeux sont encore embués de sommeil et qu'on n'aperçoit que des silhouettes indistinctes autour de soi. Mais il les connaissait et elles ne lui voulaient pas de mal. Avec leurs quatre pouvoirs réunis en un seul point, la plaque s'illumina.

Elle cacha ses yeux à cause de la lumière trop vive et faillit crier lorsqu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Elle faillit seulement, mais elle ne le fit pas. Quelque chose en elle l'en avait empêché, comme un instinct ou une habitude. Ce n'était que la plaque qui se mettait à descendre et elle le savait. Le trajet sembla durer des heures. En levant la tête elle pouvait voire le rond de lumière spectrale de l'extérieur diminué progressivement. Mais elle ne s'en faisait pas. Elle savait que l'endroit où elle, où ils allaient se trouvait bien en dessous du niveau de la terre.

Enfin, la plaque déboucha à la lumière. Le boyau sombre où la plaque s'était engouffrée s'ouvrait sur une immense salle aux dimensions de cathédrale. Celle-ci avait la forme d'une immense demi-sphère. Elle était faite d'un marbre blanc lumineux à l'exception du centre où se trouvait une colonnade. Du marbre noir rayonnait à partir d'elle comme un soleil et créer des volutes qui contrastait la blancheur du reste du sol et des murs. Les longues colonnes d'allures végétales sortaient du sol au tour d'elle et rejoignaient le plafond en des arcs sinueux semblables à la cime d'arbres gigantesques. Les seules notes de couleurs de la pièce venaient des bannières rouge, bleu, jaune et vertes qui obstruaient les interstices entres les colonnes monumentales. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de lumière. On aurait dit que la pierre produisait elle même sa propre lumière. La voix, elle, était partout, elle imprégnait chaque pierre, chaque teinture, et résonnait contre la voûte. Elle et eux s'avancèrent et poussèrent les teintures pour entrer dans la colonnade. A l'intérieur se trouvait une estrade supportant quatre trônes massifs entourant une sphère d'un blanc opalescent, en suspension au dessus du sol et surplombé par les fils de lumières aux allures de racines qui montaient jusqu'au sommet pour se perdre dans une ouverture du plafond et, elle le savait, rayonner dans toute l'école. L'estrade en elle-même était une superposition de disques de marbres noirs disposés en escalier de façon à rendre les quatre trônes accessibles.

Il monta avec les autres les marches de l'estrade. Au sommet, il put détailler les quatre trônes. Tous quatre, finement ciselés, étaient positionnés aux quatre points cardinaux. Le premier qui se trouvait au sud, était d'or et était décoré d'un lion. Le second, en face, était d'argent et montrait un serpent. A l'est, Le troisième était en cuivre sculpté d'un blaireau. Enfin, le dernier était de fer décoré d'un faucon.

Au centre il y avait la sphère qui n'était pas totalement blanche mais qui, en regardant bien, avait des reflets rouges, jaunes, vert et bleus. Des filaments serpentins semblaient en couler et suivaient des rigoles creusés dans le sol jusqu'au bas des marches et aux colonnes qu'ils remontaient pour s'enfoncer dans différends orifices creusés à même la pierre.

Il s'approcha du trône d'or/Elle posa sa main sur le blaireau de cuivre.

Le lion /Le blaireau

Ouvrit ses yeux

De rubis/D'ambre

Il/Elle

Se réveilla.

0OoO0

Dai, voyant que Leila ne réagissait pas, lui mordilla l'oreille. Elle sursauta si fort que le petit animal tomba de ses épaules. D'instinct, elle tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard violet et interrogateur de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Suis-je donc si effrayant que vous bondissiez comme un cabri à la moindre question Melle Dokiiro ?

- Non ! Vous m'avez juste…surprise.

- Alors si tout vas bien, peut-être pourrez-vous répondre à ma question ?

- Hum…laquelle ?

- Quel est, selon vous la créature la plus dangereuse et la plus encline à basculer vers le mal ?

- Et bien, euh…toute créature douée de raison, répondit la jeune fille incertaine.

Comme des ricanements s'élevaient des rangs des Serpentard avec qui les Poufsouffle avaient un double cours, elle crut s'être trompée. Mais une remarque de Thomas les fit taire.

- C'est la bonne réponse, n'est-ce pas, professeur ?

- Effectivement. Et pourrez-vous me dire pourquoi cela M. Ginaoi ?

- Parce que pour basculer du coté du mal, il faut avoir conscience de la différence entre les notions de bien et de mal, ce que font les créatures douées de raison. De plus, un créature dont on ne peut dire avec certitude si elle va nous valoir du mal où non est forcément dangereuse.

- Et dans le cas de…Voldemort ?

La classe tressaillit.

- Il y a bien du avoir un moment où il n'a pas susciter peur et haine, au saut du berceau par exemple.

- Très spirituel, M. Ginaoi, j'accorde 10 points à Serpentard et à Poufsouffle pour vos réponses éclairés.

Thomas, qui s'était levé pour répondre, se rassit dignement sous les commentaires des autres élèves. D'un regard, il fit taire ceux de sa maison. En à peine deux mois de cour, il avait acquis un statut équivalent à celui de Drago Malefoy aujourd'hui, et ce malgré sa non appartenance à une famille de sang-pur reconnu. Bien sur, contrairement à lui, il ne faisait pas valoir sa prédominance sur les vert et argent, mais nul doute que s'il l'avait fait, le duel entre les deux blonds aurait été serré malgré la différence d'âge.

0OoO0

- On a un autre cours maintenant ? demanda Leila en rangeant ses affaires.

- Non, c'était le dernier de la journée, répondit Thomas.

- Tu n'a même pas regardé ton emploi du temps, siffla la jeune fille, impressionnée.

- Inutile, je l'ai appris par cœur, le tien aussi d'ailleurs.

- Merci de me rappeler que je n'ai aucune mémoire.

- Ne dit pas ça. Les formules Onmyoiji sont très longues et tu les connais toute par cœur.

- N'essai pas de me remonter le moral, je sais que je suis irrécupérable.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter ton grand-père tu sais, dit Thomas avec un sourire gêné. Allez, viens, les autres doivent nous attendre pour aller en étude.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et suivi son ami Serpentard. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle ne s'était pas fait de vrais amis à la tour Poufsouffle. Bien sur, elle connaissait tous les autres par leur nom et leur disait tout les jours bonjours, mais elle ne faisait partie d'aucun cercle d'amis. Son entourage à Poudlard, c'était Ryuuji et Thomas, les vieux amis, presque compagnon d'armes et Ronan.

Le jeune homme s'était parfaitement intégré dans leur groupe. Habituellement, des gens soudés par une même épreuve ont du mal à se lier avec une personne n'ayant pas vécu la même chose qu'eux. Pourtant ils avaient immédiatement acceptés le Serdaigle. Leila ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver drôle. Ryuuji, lui, le trouvait irritant. Le jeune métis était le plus souvent la cible de ses blagues et de ses remarques. Ronan semblait adorer le faire rougir en l'embarrassant, un peu comme un vieil ami. Cette idée la faisait étrangement sourire. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de Ronan, comme un vieil ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps et qui revient vers vous. Ce sentiment de le connaitre mais de le découvrir à la fois.

Leila releva la tête pour justement le voir arriver en compagnie de Ryuuji. Il avait dut dire quelque chose car le chinois était rouge comme une tomate et tentais par tout les moyens de fuir le Serdaigle qui persistait à le suivre.

- Ma, ma, dit Thomas avec un sourire. Que lui as-tu encor fait Ronan ?

- Moi, mais rien du tout, à part peut-être lui demander quel forme avait le doudou qu'il utilisait pour dormir.

- Je n'ai pas de… !

- Bien sur, et c'est pour ça que tu rougis.

Ronan éclata d'un grand rire en tapant dans le dos d'un Ryuuji couleur pivoine alors que de l'autre coté, Thomas tentait de le réconforter. Leila riait aussi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, mais elle ne savait plus si c'était un rêve où la réalité. Manifestement, Ryuuji avait le même genre de pensée car se tête s'était relevé.

Soudain, un souffle dans leur cou le fit stopper. Ronan et Leila arrêtèrent de rire, Thomas se tut mais laissa la main sur l'épaule de Ryuuji qui avait complètement relevé la tête. Le souffle se transforma en chuchotement indistinct.

- Vous entendez ? Demanda Leila en regardant autour d'elle.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête. D'un même mouvement, ils partirent tous dans la direction que semblait leur venir la vois qui chuchoter ainsi. C'était plus fort qu'eux, ils devaient suivre cette voix qui semblait les appeler des profondeurs du château. Ryuuji et Leila ne pouvait que se rappeler la voix qu'ils entendaient dans leurs rêve. Mais elle semblait plus forte, plus réelle. Arrivée à un croisement, ils ne surent plus où aller. Après un mouvement d'hésitation, Thomas prit la tête et les mena à droite. La voix ne cessait de disparaitre et de réapparaitre, de les entourer, ou bien de s'éloigner. Ils parcouraient tellement de couloirs qu'ils avaient perdus la notion du temps. Leila se mit à remarquer les tableaux sur les murs. Un mariage, une scène de chasse, une tapisserie champêtre et des portraits. Des tas de portraits qui chuchotaient sur leur passage. Pourtant, elle rejeta d'emblée que ce rêve ait put être une vision de l'avenir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Enfin, ils se trouvèrent devant la porte.

Thomas s'écarta et laissa passer Leila et Ryuuji. Ceux-ci, comme hypnotisés, mirent tout les deux la main sur la poignée et poussèrent. Sans le moindre grincement caractéristique d'une porte vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années, elle s'ouvrit. Ils s'avancèrent tout les quatre jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où se trouvait la plaque de métal. La poussière sur le sol était parfaitement libre. Personne n'était venu là depuis que la tour avait été scellée. Ronan sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Un léger souffle parcourus le sol et nettoya la plaque jusqu'à ce que les motifs qui étaient gravés dessus soient visibles.

Le bas relief qui était figuré était finement ciselé, le moindre détail ressortait et ne semblait ni être patiné par le temps, ni par les pas de personnes qui auraient put passer dessus. D'une certaine façon, il ressemblait au blason de Poudlard, mais ce n'étais pas une lettre qui était au centre, c'était une Rune. Pertho, la rune de la divination et du hasard, mais aussi de la fête et du repos du guerrier. Autour, imbriqués les uns dans les autres, chacun ressortant avec la même finesse et la même ampleur, il y avait les quatre animaux des fondateurs. Le serpent s'enroulait tout autour du disque, le serpent s'enroulait, la gueule découvrant ses crochets. Nullement impressionné, le lion se serrait dans ses anneaux, la patte supportant la tête de l'aigle aux ailes déployés dont l'une effleurait le museau du blaireau, étendu de tout son long.

Tout les quatre avancèrent en même temps sur la plaque. Une fois qu'ils y furent tous, celle-ci s'illumina. La lumière eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Leila et Ryuuji. Comme s'ils avaient été réveillés en sursaut, et qu'ils s'étaient essuyés les yeux, ils se rendaient compte à présent que les silhouettes qu'ils avaient vues durant leur rêve étaient celle de leurs amis. A la fois si proche et si loin, si familier et si inconnus.

La plaque bougea, et après un temps qui leur paraissait encor plus long que dans leurs rêves, ils débouchèrent dans l'immense salle aux allures de cathédrale. Leila fit quelque pas dans la pièce et se retourna. Ryuuji fusillait les deux autres du regard car aucun d'eux ne semblaient surprit le moins du monde.

- Doko…? Où sommes-nous, demanda la jeune fille.

- Dans le Sanctuaire des Fondateurs, dit Thomas.

- Dans le Cœur de Poudlard, dit Ronan en même temps que lui.

Tout deux se regardèrent avec un air de défi.7

- Le Cœur de Poudlard, répéta Ronan.

- Le Sanctuaire de Fondateurs, répéta Thomas en même temps.

- Suffit ! Dit Ronan. Nous l'avions appelée le Cœur de Poudlard.

- Absolument pas, dit Thomas, buté. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec ce nom, nous étions tombé d'accord sur le Sanctuaire de Fondateurs.

- Tu étais tombé dessus, oui, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir donné mon accord pour un nom aussi ridicule.

- C'est moins stupide que de le nommer comme un organe qui n'est pas le plus important du corps.

- Attend, laisse-moi deviner…tu veux parler de cet organe exclusivement masculin qui dessert plus qu'il ne sert ?

- Tout à fait.

- Peu importe, Le Cœur de Poudlard est un nom logique.

- Logique ? Il ne se trouve même pas au centre. Le Sanctuaire des Fondateurs, ça s'est révélateur.

- Le Cœur de Poudlard ! Repris Ronan, un peu plus énervé.

- Le Sanctuaire des Fondateur !

- Le Cœur de Poudlard !

- Le Sanctuaire des Fondateur !

- Le Cœur de Poudlard !

- Le Sanctuaire des Fondateur !

- Le Cœur de Poudlard !

- Le Cœur de Poudlard !

- Le Sanctuaire des Fondateur ! euhh…

- Tu vois, dit Thomas avec un petit sourire, nous sommes d'accord.

- Et merde ! Jura Ronan en tapant du pied. Je me suis fait avoir.

- Quand tu auras finit de savourer ta victoire, Thomas, cracha le chinois, tu nous diras ce que nous faisons ici. Parce que nous donner le nom de l'endroit, quel qu'il soit, n'est pas une explication.

- Très bien, dit Thomas qui était partie pour faire les explications, laissant Ronan bouder. D'abord, savez-vous ce que sont les Fondateurs ?

En parlant, il avait commencé à avancer vers le centre de la salle. Juste derrière lui venaient Leila et Ryuuji qui l'écoutaient avec attention alors que Ronan fermait la marche. Lorsque le Serpentard parlait, il n'y avait aucun écho, c'était d'ailleurs la même chose pour tout le monde. Les sons n'étaient pas non plus étouffés. La voix de Thomas leur paraissait normal, comme s'il leur avait parlé dans les couloirs de l'école où même dans le parc.

- Ceux sont ceux qui ont fondés Poudlard et les Maisons, non ? répondit Leila.

- Il y a mille ans. Ces quatre sorciers ont fondés la première école de magie d'Europe. Ils ont ensuite crée des maisons qui regrouperaient des élèves ayant leurs qualités de prédilection dans un même lieu.

- C'est exact, dit Thomas.

- Donc cet endroit est leur sanctuaire.

- C'est exact, répondit le blond avec un sourire.

- Pas seulement, intervient Ronan. Ce lieu est le centre névralgique de l'école. Le fonctionnement des milliers de sortilèges qui ont été lancés et tissés pour construire l'école dépend de cette salle.

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que ça s'appelle le Cerveau de Poudlard ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un nom qui ait de la gueule.

- Au moins nous somme d'accord sur ce point, répondit le Serpentard en soupirant.

Ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à la colonnade. A son arrivée, l'une des teintures se releva d'elle-même, révélant l'estrade. Leila et Ryuuji le suivirent alors qu'il montait les marches. Les autres teintures se repliaient elles aussi, ouvrant la colonnade au reste de la salle. S'approchant de la sphère, il plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Celle-ci ondula comme un liquide lorsque les doigts la touchèrent.

- Poudlard, mon chère Poudlard, montre nous l'image des Fondateurs.

De la fumée s'échappa de la sphère à ces mots. Celle-ci se sépara en quatre et commença à prendre forme. Bientôt, devant les yeux médusés de Leila et Ryuuji, se dressèrent les quatre sorciers mythiques. Mais ce qui les choqua les plus, c'était leur apparence. L'un des deux hommes, Salazar Serpentard, si l'on en jugeait par le vert de sa robe, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Thomas, qui s'était retourné, leur permettant de faire la comparaison. La forme de son visage, bien que plus mur était identique. La couleur de cheveux aussi était la même, mais ceux-ci étaient plus long et attaché en une natte épaisse jeté sur l'épaule. Il arborait ce petit sourire à la fois doux et moqueur qu'avait souvent le jeune garçon.

L'autre homme ressemblait sans contexte à Ryuuji. Ou plutôt, il ressemblait à l'homme que le jeune garçon allait devenir. Plus large d'épaule, plus grand, le visage plus carré, il avait la même chevelure noire et les mêmes reflets rouges que dans ses propres yeux sombres. Son expression en revanche était complètement différente de celle de Ryuuji. Gryffondor, car ça ne pouvait être que lui, avait un sourire doux qui se répercutait sur ses yeux rieurs et son visage détendu, expression que le chinois était sur de n'avoir jamais eut.

Leila, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur l'une des femmes, tout en serrant fort son médaillon dans sa main. Elle voyait cette femme chaque jour alors qu'elle était chez elle, et encore aujourd'hui, quand elle ouvrait son médaillon, elle lui apparaissait. C'était sa mère. On lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère au même âge. Elle ne l'avait jamais crut. Aujourd'hui, dans cette salle immense et devant cette apparition, elle le croyait. Elle comprenait aussi les lettres gravées sur son médaillon, le H, le C et le P, Helga C. Poufsouffle. Les long cheveux châtains clair de la Fondatrice ondoyaient presque jusqu'à ces pieds, comme des vagues de miel. Son visage rond et doux s'harmonisait gracieusement avec son sourire chaud et ses yeux couleurs noisette comme les siens.

Ronan arriva à coté d'elle et lui toucha l'épaule, l'interrompant dans sa contemplation. Elle le regarda la dépasser avec un sourire et se placer juste en dessous du quatrième Fondateur. Si Ronan avait été une jeune fille, la femme qu'il serait devenu aurait ressemblé à Rowena. Les cheveux noirs du jeune homme avaient le même soyeux que la chevelure de la Fondatrice, coiffée en chignon. Ils avaient aussi les mêmes yeux bleus pétillants de malice, la même finesse de visage, le même nez droit ainsi que le même port altier.

- Nous quatre, Ronan Iarannliath, Thomas Ginaoi, Ryuuji Kinaka et Leila Dokiiro, sommes les réincarnations des quatre plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle.

Leila se sentit faiblir. Le culte Onmyouji, qui est un dérivé du Shintoïsme, ne croit pas en la réincarnation au contraire du bouddhisme. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée que son âme se soit promené dans les aires jusqu'à naitre à nouveau dans ce monde.

- Si vous avec encor des doutes. Il vous suffit de vous assoir dans vos fauteuils.

Prudemment, la jeune sorcière caressa le blaireau de bronze. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, celui-ci n'était pas froid. Il lui semblait sentir la chaleur de l'animal sous ses doigts ainsi que des frémissements lorsqu'elle caressa le pelage moulé dans le métal. Elle contourna le dossier et s'assit enfin dessus. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes tendis qu'un frisson la parcourait, de la pointe des pieds jusqu'en haut de son crâne. Le fantôme d'Helga Poufsouffle partit en fumée avant de réapparaitre sur le siège, son image se superposant à celle de la jeune fille. Elle leva les mains des accoudoirs et les regarda. La silhouette fantomatique fit de même calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de sa réincarnation. Enfin, elle se dissipa, comme aspiré par le corps vivant. Le blaireau ouvrit ses yeux d'ambre et ses pattes, à présent animées d'une vie propre, sortir du fauteuil pour enserrer la jeune fille. Elle ne cria pas et ne bougea pas, comme rassurée par l'étreinte animale.

Avec un signe de tête, Thomas fit signe à Ryuuji de faire de même. La silhouette de Godric Gryffondor l'enveloppa, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux du métis et finit par être absorbé lui aussi. Le lion ouvrit ses yeux rouge rubis et ses puissantes pattes enserrèrent le torse du jeune homme. Tout comme Leila, et à sa propre surprise, il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde en danger bloqué comme il l'était par ces pattes dorées et griffus. Il sentait le lion comme étant un autre lui-même à la fois inoffensif pour lui, mais extrêmes dangereux envers ses adversaires. Il sentait aussi toutes les valeurs qui caractérisaient l'animal ainsi que lui-même : vaillance, fierté, mais aussi orgueil et solitude. Être le plus fort lui apportait la solitude, et pourtant les autres animaux le complétaient à merveille. Thomas et Ronan s'étaient aux aussi assis sur leur siège, le premier enserrer dans des anneaux argent et le second dans des ailes d'acier. Ryuuji reconnaissait la sagesse et le savoir de l'aigle, mais aussi sa logique excessive et son air pédant la ruse et l'intelligence du serpent allié à sa mauvaise foi et à sa soif de pouvoir et aussi la loyauté et le gout du travail bien fait du blaireau ainsi que sa naïveté excessive et sa douceur parfois trop présente. Il se sentait complet auprès de ces animaux, chacun solitaire à sa manière mais se complétant à merveille une fois unis.

Les reflets dans la sphère s'étaient accentués et maintenant, les douces lumières colorés baignaient leurs visages. L'ambiance avait changé et était tellement chargé de pouvoir que l'air lui-même s'était épaissi, rendant l'atmosphère semblable à un milieu aquatique. Pourtant, dans ce déchainement de pouvoir, aucun des quatre n'avait de difficulté à respirer cet air chargé de magie. Les sièges ainsi que leur immense potentiel les en protégeaient.

- Nous sommes maintenant connecté au château lui-même, notre volonté est sa volonté, expliqua Ronan.

- Poudlard, montre nous la carte.

La sphère avait cessé de miroité lorsque Thomas avait dit ces mots, mais dés qu'il se fut tut, elle se liquéfia et sa matière les entoura, créant autour d'eux une répliques du château avec son parc. Elle avait gardé sa couleur blanc argenté mais avait acquis une teinte plus supportable aux yeux et qui permettait de voir le moindre détail.

- Avec cette carte nous pouvons observer tout ce qui se passe dans le château sans la moindre exception.

- Vas-y Leila, dit Ronan. Essaie.

- Hum…Poudlard… Commença la jeune fille après quelques secondes. Montre-moi… les élèves dans la grande salle.

La maquette trembla avant de se désintégrer et de se réassembler en une vue de la grande salle. Chacune des personnes qui y était présente semblait sculpté dans de l'albâtre et se mouvait comme de vrai personnes. C'était encore l'étude et tous les élèves étaient assis à leurs tables respectives surveillées par quatre professeurs. Ceux d'aujourd'hui étaient les Professeur Rogue, Wentworth, Vector et Sinistra. Comme à son habitude, Severus volait de table en table comme une chauve souris maléfique pour enlever des points à tous ceux qui ne portaient pas les couleurs vert et argent.

- Franchement, grogna Leila. Rogue exagère. Laderault à raison, il est vraiment puéril.

- J'ai une idée, dit Thomas avec un petit sourire assez inquiétant. Agrandissement.

La carte se désintégra à nouveau et le professeur Rogue apparut au centre du cercle que formaient les Fondateurs, au quart de sa taille. La carte se modifiait au fur et à mesure pour le suivre dans son avancée. Thomas se pencha, les anneaux du serpent s'écartant sur son passage, et prit l'une des dalles du sol qui se trouvait sur le chemin du professeur pour la soulever légèrement. Severus butta dessus et s'étala sur le sol. Le professeur Wentworth, qui était le plus proche, se précipita pour le relever. En même temps, il leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les yeux d'un air réprobateur dans la direction de Thomas, comme s'il le voyait. Les élèves de la Grande Salle ne le voyait rien regarder de particulier, mais la réincarnation de Serpentard, lui, voyait très bien que c'était lui qu'il fixait. Les yeux du double couleur albâtre s'illuminèrent de jaune et une partie de la grande salle fictive se transforme en main qui donna une pichenette à Thomas avant que la scène entière ne se dissolve.

- Repéré, grogna Thomas en se frottant le front.

- Est-ce que c'était normal ? Demanda Leila.

- Pour un sorcier ordinaire surement pas, répondit Ronan. Mais sans disposer de pouvoir magique, ce professeur détient une certaine puissance. N'est ce pas Sal ?

- On en revient toujours à la même discussion, soupira Thomas. J'avais tord, je le reconnais. Mince, il suffit de dire un truc idiot pour que ça te poursuive pendant des siècles.

- Un seul truc, tu es sur ?

- Ça va, hein. Et en plus, je me suis déjà excusé. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Que tu me lèche les pieds ?

- Ne rêve pas Rowie, je pourrais bien te les mordre.

Pendant la dispute, Leila était songeuse. Elle était sur de ne pas avoir vu Harry lorsqu'elle avait parcouru la grande salle des yeux. Habituellement, elle ne se serait pas soucier de l'endroit où il se trouve. Après tout, ce n'étais pas vraiment ses oignons. Mais là, elle ressentait, venant de la surface, le pouvoir d'un esprit qui se manifestait.

- Poudlard, dit-elle finalement, montre-moi Harry Potter.

La sphère qui, lorsque Christopher avait dissout l'image, s'était reformé, se mit à nouveau en mouvement et créa l'image des rives du lac. La vision de Harry tentant d'éviter les attaques d'un homme gigantesque confirma ses soupçons. Le jeune garçon avait déjà appelé l'esprit de la vitesse à son aide ce qui lui permettait d'éviter aisément les attaques, sa souplesse et son endurence renforcée par la combinaison des Ashias. Byakko, sous sa forme humaine tentait lui aussi d'attaquer l'homme, mais celui-ci faisait preuve d'une vivacité hors du commun surtout par rapport à son corps immense et musculeux. Il ne portait pour vêtement qu'une peau de lion dont la gueule lui servait à protéger sa tête. Tout les attaques, qu'elles soient physique où magique que le dieu tigre arrivait à porter étaient arrêter par la fourrure qui semblait plus résistante qu'une armure.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce colosse ? murmura Leila d'une voix étranglé.

- C'est Héraclès, le demi-dieu de la Grèce antique, l'esprit de la Force.

C'est à ce moment là que Ryuuji fit le rapprochement. Leila était trop préoccupé par le sort d'Harry pour réfléchir à ça, mais lui, avec son détachement le pouvais. Les esprits que combattait Harry avaient été capturés par Salazar Serpentard, hors, celui-ci, où du moins sa réincarnation, se tenait en face de lui à ce moment précis. Mais il connaissait aussi Thomas et il savait que le jeune garçon ne faisait jamais quelque chose sans une idée derrière la tête.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lui dit-il.

Thomas eut un petit rire qui fit relever la tête à Leila. Elle regarda son ami, puis l'esprit et comprit à son tour le lien entre Thomas et les esprits. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait déjà une fois allé contre l'avis du métis et cela s'était retourné contre elle. Elle ne voulait plus prendre de risque. Si Thomas ne souhaitait pas intervenir dans la chasse aux esprits d'Harry, elle ne l'y forcerait pas.

Pour Harry, la situation se dégradait. A force d'éviter le demi-dieu, il s'épuisait et même Byakko avait du mal à garder sa forme humaine. Ron et Hermione, qui était cachés plus loin, jetaient des _stupéfix_ sur le géant qui, grâce à la fourrure du lion de Némée et à son propre pouvoir en tant qu'esprit de la Force, était insensible à leur magie.

Soudain, Harry trébucha et tomba. Héraclès courrait toujours vers lui et semblait vouloir l'écraser. Mue par elle ne savait quel instinct, elle ordonna à la carte de s'agrandir. Comme avait fait Thomas quelques instants auparavant, elle avança sa main et, joignant sa volonté à son pouvoir, fit pousser l'herbe au pied du géant, le coupant dans son élan et le faisant s'effondrer au sol.

0OoO0

Harry avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. A cause de sa vitesse, lorsqu'il était tombé, tout l'air de ses poumons s'étaient évacués et même la combinaison n'avait put totalement le protéger du choc. Il tenta de se mettre sur le dos, mais il voyait trouble. Byakko, épuisé, venait de se retransformer en kneazle, mais il se précipitait tout de même pour sauver le jeune homme.

Celui-ci l'avait directement attaqué à l'aide de Speed, pensant que la vitesse aurait raison de la Force. Mais Héraclès était un bon combattant et rapide lui aussi. Il avait enchainé les attaques les unes après les autres, empechant le jeune homme de concentrer son énergie ou même d'invoquer le pouvoir d'un autre esprit. Lui-même avait tenté de l'attaquer, mais ce damné héros ne lui présentait jamais que son dos, protéger par la dépouille du lion invincible. Et maintenant voila qu'ils étaient tout les deux épuisés.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'atteindre à temps, et pourtant, il tenta de courir plus vite. Mais quelque chose d'étrange et surtout d'imprévu se passa. L'herbe du parc s'agrandit et emprisonna le géant qui tomba à son tour. Mais il était solide. Il réussit à se relever et, comme il était proche d'Harry, leva son gourdin. Byakko lui sauta sur le dos sans lui faire le moindre mal et remonta le long de la fourrure jusqu'à la tête. Mais au moment où il avait enfin atteint le dessus de la peau et que le héros levait son arme, un tentacule sortit de l'eau et attrapa la masse qu'il emporta, déséquilibrant Héraclès qui fit un faux mouvement. Byakko fut déséquilibrer et se rattrapa de justesse à la barbe rousse du géant.

0OoO0

Ryuuji s'était lui aussi jeté dans la bataille. C'était lui qui, mené par le même instinct que son amie, avait créer un tentacule à partir de l'eau du lac pour désarmer Héraclès.

- Ils réapprennent vite, remarqua Ronan.

- Certains réflexes ne s'oublient pas ou restent latent. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour leurs souvenirs.

- Je pense qu'une visite dans leurs appartements leur serait bénéfique.

- Tu pense ?

- Allons, ils ne sont pas idiots nos petits. Comme nous, ils ont dut laisser leurs souvenirs quelques part où ils pourraient les trouver. Quel meilleur endroit que leurs appartements ?

- Et ils nous laissent tout le loisir de les guider jusque là, sympas, grogna Serpentard.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que savoir que ton petit lion dépend de toi ne te fait pas plaisir.

Voyant la grimace édifiante que fit celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, Ronan explosa de rire.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, geignit Thomas.

- Si, assez. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire quelque chose à propos de ça ?

- J'essais et je vois bien qu'il est intéressé, mais…

- Mais tu ne veut rien faire tant qu'il n'a pas retrouver l'intégralité de ses souvenir, conclut Serdaigle.

- Toujours aussi perspicace ma chère.

- MON cher, je te pris.

0OoO0

Voyant qu'il était désarmé, Byakko entreprit de griffer l'homme là où la fourrure ne le protéger pas, c'est-à-dire sur le torse. Fermement agrippée à sa barbe, il résistait tant bien que mal aux efforts du demi-dieu pour le décrocher. Harry, voyant l'opportunité que lui offrait son compagnon, Concentra le plus de pouvoir possible, et au moment où Héraclès eut finalement réussit à faire partir le dieu tigre, il commença à former les signes avec ses mains et avec sa bouche.

- Rin ! Pyo ! To ! Sha ! Kai ! Jin ! Retsu ! Zai ! Zen ! Gyo !

La force ainsi que la concentration dont il dut faire preuve pour capturer la carte furent phénoménal. Héraclès n'était pas un esprit des plus docile, loin de là. Harry dut se concentrer pendant plusieurs heures. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et ils avaient manqués le diner. Même le couvre-feu devait déjà être dépassé. Enfin, Le héros baissa les yeux face à l'adolescent malingre.

- Shinchoku Meichoku Tensei Chisei Jinkun Seikun Fuo Fudaku Kimi Kobuku Onmyo Wago Kyukyu Nyo Ritsurryo Héraclès !

Finalement adoucie, l'esprit se laissa aspirer par le jufu et sceller dans le livre. Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry, qui avait déjà du mal à respirer, s'effondra. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers leur ami et le prirent dans leur bras. La combinaison n'ayant plus d'apport en énergie se désactiva toute seule et Harry repris son apparence.

- Il dort, dit Byakko aux deux Gryffondors affolés. L'énergie qu'il a déployée était plutôt faramineuse.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione, faisant référence aux événements inhabituels qui avaient eut lieux.

- Je ne suis pas sur, dit le dieu tigre. J'aurais bien une idée, mais…

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Et bien c'est hautement improbable.

- Explique toujours, dit le roux.

- Pour que vous compreniez mieux, sachez que lorsque les Fondateurs ont fondés Poudlard, ils n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié. Le château n'est pas seulement une bâtisse. Il a aussi un esprit et une âme, il vit en quelques sortes.

- Un château vivant ? Mais c'est imposs…d'accord je me tais, dit Hermione sous le regard insistant de son ami.

- Ils l'on aussi doté d'une sorte de cœur, un centre névralgique caché quelque part sous terre et d'où ils avaient le contrôle total sur le château et son territoire. La moindre parcelle du lieu peut être contrôlée. De cette salle, ils peuvent tout voir, faire pousser l'herbe où bien bouger l'eau.

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un à trouver cette salle et l'a utilisé pour nous aider ?

- Non, seul les fondateurs eux-mêmes peuvent accéder à cette salle.

- Dans ce cas, un descendant…

- No n Hermione, les Fondateurs et personne d'autre.

- Donc, si nous te suivons bien…commença Ron

- Oui, Les fondateurs dont mon maitre Salazar Serpentard son ici à Poudlard, parmi nous.

A suivre…

Au cas où certains ne le saurait pas, Héraclès est le nom grec du héros Hercules.


	19. Chap 17 : Souvenirs d'enfance oubliés

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

" _Écrits_ "

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs d'enfances oubliés

Leila se tenait devant le tableau que Thomas lui avait indiqué. C'était un paysage champêtre, une campagne anglaise à l'automne. Elle ne se lassait pas de regardait la prairie balayé par le vent qui avait prie de magnifiques couleurs ocres. Au second plan, on pouvait voir une colline recouverte d'arbres et à son pieds, un tas de pierre percé d'un trou. Lorsqu'elle vie le museau du blaireau sortir du terrier, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ronan lui avait dit qu'il suffisait qu'elle dise son nom pour entrer.

- Reira Dokiiro.

Mais rien ne se passa. Elle se dit qu'après tout, elle aurait dut se douter que son nom présent ne ferait pas l'affaire. De plus, le sourire mystérieux du Serdaigle lorsqu'il lui avait donné la consigne aurait dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Helga Poufsouffle, dit-elle cette fois, sans que rien ne se produise.

- Il doit y avoir autre chose.

- Tu as raison Dai, dit la jeune fille au petit animal qui se tenait à ses cotés.

Dés qu'elle lui avait raconté sa folle histoire, le petit yokai avait décidé d'accompagner sa maitresse jusqu'à ses appartements. Dai avait toujours sentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Tout d'abord, la puissance gigantesque qui habitait une fille aussi jeune qu'elle. Il aurait put penser à un caprice du destin s'il n'y avait eut Ryuuji et Thomas qui disposait d'une puissance similaire à la sienne. Similaire était le mot juste. Ils n'étaient pas juste égaux au niveau puissance, mais compatible, voir complémentaire. Ce sentiment s'était renforcé quelques temps plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient rencontrés le Serdaigle. Il lui avait à plusieurs repris voire des liens entre eux. Ça ressemblait à des liens de fraternité, mais c'était bien plus fort que cela.

Le petit animal scruta le visage pensif de sa maitresse. Celle-ci triturait son médaillon. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et regarda les trois lettres calligraphiés dessus : HCP, Helga C. Poufsouffle. Mais que pouvait bien être le C ?

Leila ferma les yeux et se concentra. Si elle avait l'idée de se réincarner, elle laisserait surement des souvenirs à sa future réincarnation pour qu'elle les trouve. Pour ça, elle les placerait dans un endroit accessible par elle seule. Ses appartements qu'elle avait scellés. Ronan lui avait dit que comme eux, elle les avait scellés à toute autre personne qu'elle-même. Elle s'était donc laissé un indice, la connaissance de son vrai nom par exemple. A force de concentrer ses pouvoirs pour fouiller jusqu'au tréfonds de son cerveau elle trouva enfin un endroit qui lui était impossible d'atteindre. Elle se concentra pour ouvrir cette poche secrète, forçant le passage à force de pouvoir. Enfin, elle sentit ce qui obstruait sa mémoire céder. Ce ne fut pas des souvenirs qui déferlèrent dans son cerveau, mais une vague glacée dont les effets disparurent rapidement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son regard sur le tableau en face d'elle avait changé. A présent, il lui semblait familier. Elle n'était plus étonnée de le voir, comme si la vague lui avait ôté toute possibilité d'être surprise en redécouvrant ses secrets.

- Helga Clarissa Poufsouffle, dit elle comme si elle avait toujours sut son propre nom.

Le tableau bascula pour laisser passer sa maitresse.

0OoO0

Au même moment, Ryuuji se tenait devant un tableau représentant la savane africaine avec au loin, le mont Kilimandjaro noyé dans la brume. Le métis qui connaissait la géographie, doutait de la véracité du tableau vu que le parc national du Kilimandjaro était composé de forêt et qu'il n'y avait que des villes ou des déserts alentour même hors des frontières. Mais peu importait la véracité de la peinture. Ce qui l'intéressait était l'animal qui faisait bouger les hautes herbes. Le lion majestueux se releva quelques instant pour lui jeter un coup d'œil avant de bailler et de se recoucher. Pour l'ouvrir, il fit, sans le savoir, la même chose que son amie en détruisant la barrière qui contenait le souvenir de son nom entier.

- Godric Abriel Gryffondor.

Ronan n'avait pas exagéré en disant que c'était des appartements et il avait eut tord. Plus que de simples appartements, c'était une immense suite. Le tableau de la savane s'ouvrait sur un salon. Le sol de pierre disparaissait sous les tapis aux différentes teintes de rouge. Le mobilier était fait d'un bois couleur miel sombre, surement de l'orme laqué, et était sertit de minuscules rubis arrangés en motifs floraux avec de la feuille d'or remplissant les rainures sculptés du bois. Celui-ci était composé de plusieurs canapés aux coussins recouvert de velours rouge, de quelques guéridons table basse et bibliothèque. Ryuuji parcourut les titres des livres présents dans la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun ordre et c'était surtout des livres d'agrément. Sans doute ceux qu'il préférait lire mille ans plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un livre indien au titre connu. Surprit que ce genre de livre soit dans sa bibliothèque, il l'ouvrit. Un bout de papier s'en échappa et tomba au sol. Il posa le livre sur le guéridon qui se trouvait à coté et le ramassa. Il eut peine à déchiffrer l'écriture fine et la langue, l'ancien anglais étant différent de celui d'aujourd'hui. Mais grâce à un sortilège onmyou qui ouvre l'esprit à la compréhension d'autres langues, il sut ce qui était marqué :

_"Sois un peu moins prude, je suis sur que ce livre t'y aideras. Joyeux vingt et unième anniversaire. Sal"_

Sal devait être la façon dont il appelait Thomas, ou plutôt Salazar, auparavant. Il referma le livre et le rangea. Il regarda la cheminée de marbre et passa un doigt sur le plateau. Il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière. Il y avait plusieurs portes dans cette pièce. Il ouvrit la première et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une étude. Celle-ci lui sembla plutôt modeste. Il y avait un parquet d'un bois plus clair que celui du salon. Les murs étaient ici intégralement couverts de bibliothèque sauf au fond où il y avait une tapisserie représentant un griffon et juste devant, un bureau. Ryuuji promena ses yeux sur les rayonnages et cligne des yeux, se les frotte et regarda à nouveau. Les livres bougeaient. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Au premier regard, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient petits et fin, mais en regardant plus précisément, l'espace se déformait sous ses yeux rendant leur véritable aspect aux livres. Quand il s'en éloignait, les livres reprenait leurs apparences. C'était troublant, comme de voire le monde à travers l'œilleton d'une porte. Il se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux et sortit, se dirigeant vers une autre porte.

C'était la…sa chambre. Le contraste avec la pièce d'où il venait était éblouissant. Autant le salon paraissait sombre, surtout avec les rideaux tirés qu'il n'avait pas touchés, autant la chambre était lumineuse. Tout, du parquet au mobilier, sans oublier les plaintes et les arcs du plafond étaient dans un bois très clair, presque blanc. Le lit à baldaquin était fait et arborait un dessus de lit doré, comme les fines rainures sculptés dans le bois des montants qui soutenait les rideaux. Ceux-ci étaient doubles. Les premiers, intérieur était fait d'une fine mousseline blanche qui devait laisser passer l'air lors des chaudes nuits d'été. Les second, plus à l'extérieur, étaient en accords avec le couvre lit, mais moins clinquant, les seuls fils dorées qu'on y voyait étaient ceux qui bordait le lourd tissus blanc. La grande porte fenêtre avait exactement le même jeu de rideaux. Il s'en approcha pour voir qu'elle ouvrait sur un balcon d'où on voyait le lac. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ce balcon depuis les endroits qu'il pouvait voir. Mais après tout, c'était un monde magique et la vague de froid qu'il avait libéré en même temps que son nom l'empêchait de s'étonner. Le reste du mobilier se composait d'un coffre au bout du lit, d'une table de chevet et d'un petit meuble à tiroir qui pouvait aussi servir de bureau, pour rédiger des lettres sans doute et ranger certains documents. Un grand miroir en pied était posé dans un coin. Lorsque Ryuuji s'en approcha, son reflet s'inclina.

- Bienvenu chez vous Maitre Gryffondor, dit-il avec une voix grave qui n'était pas la sienne.

Ne s'étonnant de rien, Le métis fit un signe de tête que son reflet reproduisit à la perfection. Il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait juste à coté et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une garde-robe. Il ne s'étonna pas de la modernité de cette pièce ni même des vêtements moyenâgeux qu'il y découvrait. Tout lui semblait normal. Il y avait des braies de différentes teintes pour aller avec autant de chausses. Certains étaient faits en laines et d'autre en des matières plus raffinées. Il y avait aussi des tuniques, des chaperons, des ceintures, des pourpoints et des chemises. Tous étaient de différentes factures. Il y avait de simples vêtements en laines, d'autre en cuir et d'autres richement, voire très richement décorés. Toutes les bottes qu'il voyait étaient en cuir. Certaines en cuir noir, d'autre en cuir brun, il y en avait même en cuir blanc. Il découvrit aussi des robes de sorcier, certaines très simples et d'autres complètement décorés. Fermé ou ouverte, avec lacet ou bouton. Il y avait aussi des capes, certaines brodés, certaines en velours et d'autres sombre ou en cuir. Il savait que Gryffondor…qu'il avait été un guerrier, mais il ne vit rien qui puisse aider à combattre. Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas les ranger là. Son instinct lui disait que c'était le cas.

Il sortit de la chambre et s'attarda un peu dans la salle de bain de marbre veiné d'or et de rouge. Il n'y avait pas une baignoire, mais une série de bassins, certains en escalier, reliés aux autres par une petite cascade où un toboggan de pierre, d'autres seulement à coté. La tuyauterie entièrement dorée et sculptée se mêlait à cet ensemble en un ballet métallique impressionnant. Il retourna dans le salon et ouvrit la dernière porte qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Elle ouvrait sur un escalier métallique. Celui-ci menait à une immense salle au sol et aux mures mous et au plafond de pierre haut. L'un des cotés de la salle était percé de gigantesques portes fenêtres don le haut se nichait entre les arceaux du plafond. Elles ouvraient sur un large balcon qui, lui, montrait le terrain de Quidditch et au loin, le village de Pré-au-Lard. Les trois autres murs étaient, eux, couverts d'armes de tout genre ainsi que de bibliothèques remplit de livres sur les arts martiaux ainsi que le maniement des armes, le duel et même sur la métallurgie. Tout au fond, il y avait des mannequins d'entrainement très réalistes et qui devaient s'animer tout seul au grès de l'envie l'utilisateur. Il y avait aussi d'autres mannequins, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas fait pour le combat. Ils supportaient chacun des armures différentes les unes des autres. Il y avait une armure de chevalier dont le métal rouge était sertie de coulées d'ors ainsi que des robes de combat faite d'une robe de sorcier faite d'écaille rouge sans manche porté sur une armure faites d'une superposition de plaque dorées. Il y avait aussi de simples cotes de mailles recouvertes d'un tabard rouge avec un lion rugissant cousu dessus. Il y avait aussi des armures d'apparat plus richement décorés, de armures bosselées en simple métal.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir maitre Godric, dit une voix dans son dos.

Alors que normalement il aurait déjà sortit un jufu de sa poche si quelqu'un s'était aventuré à se glisser dans son dos, il ne frémit même pas. Il attendait cette voix, bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout à qui elle appartenait. C'était une voix légèrement criarde et grave, mais indéniablement féminine. La Créature qu'il avait sous les yeux était étrange. Connu par ses lectures et familière grâce à la vague de froid, mais étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une elfe de maison. D'autant plus que celle-ci était vêtue et bien vêtue. Elle portait une robe simple d'un tissue rouge moiré avec un col fermé par de petits boutons nacrés, des manches étroites et qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de chausson du même tissus mais cousus de fil dorée. Par-dessus la robe, elle portait un tablier de dentelle blanches bordés des mêmes fils doré et avec une tête de lion rugissant à l'endroit du cœur. Elle portait un serre tête du même tissu que sa robe, bordé de dentelle semblable à celle du tablier. Elle avait de grands yeux rouges vif et quasi inexpressif, presque flegmatique, une peau d'un brun clair et de longues oreilles que ne parvenait pas à cacher la dentelle du serre-tête.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ryuuji.

- Je suis Ghally, votre elfe de maison. Je suis entièrement dévoué à votre service Maitre Godric.

0OoO0

Au même moment, Leila devisait avec Hilyria, son elfe de maison qu'elle venait elle aussi de rencontrer. Comme pour son ami, elle était apparut au moment où elle avait finit la visite de ses appartement. Il était très semblable à celui de Ryuuji, du moins dans sa composition. Le tableau s'ouvrait de la même façon sur un salon, mais le sien était intégralement en bois, d'une chaude couleur miel, à l'exception des murs recouverts de chaux. Les mures blanc étaient recouverts de dessins, d'estampes et de peintures, le plus souvent de paysage où de natures mortes. Il y avait des sofa ainsi que des chaises et des guéridons. Les enfoncements des fenêtres étaient garnis de banc et il suffisait de fermer le rideau pour les transformer en alcôves. Dans la chambre, elle avait vu son lit, intégralement et surplombé d'une colonnade de bronze agrémenté de ferronneries en forme de lierre grimpant le long des colonnes. Celles-ci supportaient un anneau de cuivre qui empêchait les rideaux qui recouvraient le lit comme un chapiteau de tomber à l'intérieur. La chambre était exactement du même bois que le salon, de même que le coffre, le cadre du grand miroir en pied et la coiffeuse.

La garde robe était garnie de magnifiques robes de différentes époque mais qui n'avaient pas la modernité audacieuse de celles que lui faisait Nodoka. Au fond, elle y trouva aussi un chevalet et une blouse. Elle se demanda où étaient les couleurs puis haussa les épaules et alla voire la salle de bain. Celle-ci était aussi belle que celle de Ryuuji avec en plus des perces de lumières magiques qui jetait des flaques de lumière sur l'eau et faisait naitre des arcs-en-ciel dans les embruns des cascades dont certaines culminaient même à plusieurs dizaine de mètre de hauteur.

En haut de son propre escalier de métal, il y avait une grande serre qui ressemblait à une jungle. Il y avait des plantes qu'elle savait rares et d'autres inconnus. Elle reconnut beaucoup de simples et de plantes aromatiques Un petit chemin de pavés conduisait au centre, à un kiosque de bois blanc. Il y avait un orgue fermé ainsi que des vitrines contenants des instruments magnifiques. D'autres chemins partaient d'ici pour rayonner dans la serre. Elle en prit un qui la conduisit à l'une des parois, plus précisément à une porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un balcon duquel elle voyait la forêt. Elle se pencha et vit qu'elle était juste en dessus des serres de Botanique.

Elle retourna au kiosque et regarda les instruments. En voyant une flute, elle décida de l'essayer. Elle avait prit des cours à l'école et n'était pas trop mauvaise dans cette discipline. Elle ouvrit la vitrine et prit délicatement l'instrument d'ivoire avant de le porter à la bouche. Positionnant correctement ses doigts, elle entama un morceau qu'elle avait appris et qui était l'air d'une comptine française sur la lune. Mais bientôt, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte immédiatement, le morceau avait changé. Indépendamment de sa volonté, elle se mit à jouer une ballade d'une façon admirable, mieux qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. Le son envoutant lui fit fermer les yeux. Les ombres qui passaient derrière ses paupières closes lui donnèrent l'impression que la musique dansait autour d'elle. Puis elle sentit la musique pénétrer à l'intérieur d'elle et former des images.

La première fut le visage d'une femme, une très belle femme, une femme…qui ressemblait à sa mère et qui ressemblait à Helga. Elle souriait tendrement et avait tant d'amour dans les yeux que Leila sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle comprit que c'était sa mère, celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était Helga. Sa maman. Les deux femmes, celles du passé lointain et du passé proches se ressemblaient tellement. Leila savait que si elle avait connu sa maman elle aurait sourit de la même façon qu'elle souriait à Helga à ce moment là. A les nombreux souvenirs qu'elle avait, elle revivait son enfance. C'est étrange de revivre une vie presque aussi longue que celle qu'on a déjà vécue mais qui est totalement différente. Elle revoyait parfaitement la petite ferme au bord du ruisseau, un peu à l'écart du village pour cacher leurs pouvoirs aux moldus. Son toit de chaume clair, ses mures blanchit à la chaux et le porche en bois au dessus de la porte d'entrée sur lequel poussait des roses trémières. Elle revoyait ses courses dans les champs et les prés fleuris lors des interminables printemps, ses cueillettes de fruits protégé de la chaleur estival par l'ombre fraiche des bois, les fêtes de l'automne où on s'amusait tant ainsi que les soirs au coin du feux, se protégeant du froid hivernal dans de chaudes couverture après avoir passé la journée à jouer dans la neige et à admirer les paysages glacés. Une image la marquait, celle de sa mère, de dos, près de la cheminée, tournant un ragout dans une marmite et chantonnant la même musique que Leila jouait à présent.

Puis, la mélodie changea et un vieil homme apparut, son maitre sorcier. A l'époque, l'école pour sorcier n'existait pas. Chaque enfant apprenait de ses parents les sorts qu'eux-mêmes avaient appris de ses parents avec des baguettes qu'ils avaient fait eux-mêmes. C'était une chance pour un enfant à l'époque d'avoir un maitre, un sorcier très expérimenté dans les différends arts magique, capable de bien plus de chose que le commun des sorciers. Elle le vit donc arriver le jour de son onzième anniversaire, vieillard avec barbe blanche et enroulé dans un grand manteau marron gris. Elle se souvient parfaitement l'avoir vu parler à sa mère, puis s'être approché d'elle pour poser ses mains calleuses mais si chaudes sur ses tempes et enfin annoncer à sa mère qu'elle avait un potentiel énorme et qu'il voulait en faire son élève. Elle se souvint particulièrement des émotions contradictoires qui l'étreignirent à ce moment là. La joie de partir à l'aventure et d'apprendre la magie auprès d'un si auguste maitre, mais aussi la tristesse de quitter sa mère car, elle le savait, elle ne la reverrait plus avant d'avoir finit son apprentissage. C'était ainsi, les élèves devaient se dévouer totalement à leur apprentissage en abandonnant leur famille le temps que leur maitre jugerait nécessaire.

Elle avait donc emballé ses maigres possessions pour suivre le vieillard. Celui-ci lui avait présenté ses deux premiers élèves : Salazar Serpentard, un sorcier venant d'une famille noble et Rowena Serdaigle, une jeune fille dont personne ne savait rien et que son maitre avait trouvé une fois sur le bord d'une route, sa première élève. Leila n'eut aucune peine à reconnaitre en Salazar, un Thomas plus jeune et moins sage, avec sur le visage, une moue de dédain qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur celui de son ami. Il était jeune à l'époque, et imbue de sa personne, mais elle se souvenait, bien que de façon imprécise, que par la suite, il s'était révélé un compagnon charmant mais à la perversité et au prosaïsme bien trop prononcé pour elle. Rowena, elle était la copie parfaite en version féminine de Ronan. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière par un voile qui dégageait son visage fin, ses yeux bleu ainsi que le sourire énigmatique qu'avait le plus souvent le jeune garçon accroché aux lèvres. Elle se souvenait d'elle comme de quelqu'un de sérieux mais sans se forcer et qui même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, amassait des connaissances. Etant la seule autre fille du groupe, la jeune Helga s'était tout de suite rapprochée d'elle, la considérant par la suite comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eut malgré leur âge identique.

La musique Terminé, Leila avait ouvert les yeux. Elle se sentait lourde, comme si elle sortait d'un sommeil profond. En se frottant les yeux, elle reposa la flute. Derrière elle se tenait, réplique aux couleurs jaune et cuivre de l'Elfe de Maison de Ryuuji. Les grand yeux jaunes dorés de la créature brillaient de bienveillances. C'est discutant avec elle au sujet des nombreux tableau du salon que Ronan trouva Leila.

- Je vois que tes appartements te plaisent.

- C'est normal, je l'ai ais moi-même aménagés non ?

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Non, c'est Hyliria qui me l'a dit. Mais j'ai récupérer mes souvenirs d'enfance, ils étaient cachés dans l'une des flutes, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami.

Ronan hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'Elfe en inclinant la tête.

- Bonjour, ma chère Hyliria, ravie de vous revoir ? Cependant, pourriez-vous nous laisser, j'aimerais parler en tête à tête avec Helga

- Je ne reçoit d'ordre que de Maitresse Helga, répondit-elle non sans garder un sourire chaleureux.

- S'il te plait Hyliria…et cesse de m'appeler « Maitresse » je te prie, ça me gène.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, dit-elle en riant avant de disparaitre.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulut dire ? demanda Leila en se tournant vers Ronan, les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

- Jusqu'à quand remonte tes souvenirs ?

- Toute mon enfance, jusqu'à mes onze ans, Rowie.

- Tu te souvient même de ça, dit le jeune garçon avec une grimace comique.

- Je me souviens surtout que tu ne l'appréciais pas vraiment ce surnom.

Ronan haussa les épaules.

- Je m'y suis habitué.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- C'est simplement que tu te battais déjà avec elle à ce sujet il y a mille ans. Elle n'a jamais cédé…

- ouais, et bien compte sur moi pour…

- …et toi non plus, finit Ronan avec un sourire.

Leila rougit et détourna la tête, vexée.

- Hyliria, Ghally, Rhaya et Shamal, les quatre sœurs Elfes de Maison. Elles nous ont suivis depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles ont acquis une partie de nos caractères. Mais je doute que tu te souviennes que c'est notre maitre qui nous les avait confiés lorsqu'elles sont nées, nous étions plus vieux à ce moment.

- Raconte-moi.

- Oh, ce n'est pas bien long, Doloma, la vieille elfe de notre maitre est morte en couche. Il n'était pas là ce jour là, et c'est nous qui avons fait naitre les petites. A notre retour, notre maitre nous les a confiés et nous as demandé de les liés à nous.

- Je ne comprends pas, si nous devions les protéger, pourquoi en faire nos servantes ?

- C'est elle qui ont décidés de nous servir, je peux te dire que nous nous somme battu pour éviter ça, mais elles sont têtues. Comme elles étaient liées à nous, elles voulaient nous servir.

- Mais alors pourquoi les lier à nous ?

- Parce que, et c'est ce qu'à oublié la société sorcière à oublié, les elfes ne peuvent se servir de leur pouvoir s'ils ne sont lié à un autre être et ceux exclusivement sur son ordre, c'est eux-mêmes qui se sont scellé ainsi à cause de leur trop grand pouvoir. Il existe des exceptions bien sur, des elfes qui naissent avec moins de pouvoir mais avec la liberté de les utiliser pour protéger les autres.

- J'ai tant de chose à réapprendre.

- A réapprendre tu veux dire, m'est avis que tu devrais voire au niveau des instruments. Après tout, tu as réussis à retrouver ton enfance dans ta flute, le reste devrait être dans d'autres instruments.

- Au fait Rowie, euh…Ronan…

- Tu peux m'appeler Rowie.

- Je me demandais…je n'ai pas vus Ryuuji, eux Godric dans mes souvenirs. Où était-il ?

- Il est arrivé après. Notre maitre n'avait pas prévue de le recruter, il nous est tombé dessus par hasard. C'était un enfant sauvage à l'époque. Mais le maitre à sut voire en lui le potentiel d'un grand sorcier et les moyens de mener à bien la mission qu'il souhaitait nous confier.

- Quelle mission ?

- Fonder une école, Faire en sorte que tout les jeunes sorciers pussent apprendre ce qu'il nous avait appris.

- Et nous avons réussit.

Ronan éclata de rire.

- A ton avis nigaude ? Nous sommes les Fondateurs de l'école de Magie et Sorcellerie Poudlard, non ?

Leila grimaça et changea de sujet.

- Puisqu'on en parle, où les avaient-tu caché les tiens de souvenirs ?

- Dans mes livres. Ma bibliothèque est bien plus conséquente que celle de Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'avec la pression du partie sang-pur, la bibliothèque a été purgée de touts les livres qui n'avaient pas de rapport avec la magie, même les romans. Un vrai autodafé.

- Mais ta bibliothèque, elle était dans tes appartements, non ?

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. J'avais prévu le coup contrairement à vous deux, Godric et toi. J'avais mit certains souvenirs dans le choipeau pour les trouver. Il me les a injecté lorsque je l'ai mit sur la tête.

- Et pour Thomas.

- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois qu'il est né avec…Mais au niveau magique, il a toujours été très fort.

- C'est un peu dure de se dire qu'on a déjà eut une vie, soupira Leila, troublée. J'ai des souvenirs qui remontent bien avant ma naissance. Tu te rends compte, j'ai dans la tête les souvenirs de deux vies complètement différentes et presque aussi longues l'une que l'autre.

- J'ai ressentit à peu près la même chose en accédant aux souvenirs que m'a transmis le choipeau. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas commencé par mes souvenirs de jeunesse. Pour trouver mes appartements, ils m'étaient inutiles. Les souvenirs que j'avais laissés étaient ceux d'une vielle femme, et j'étais un petit garçon. Tu imagine le trouble que l'on peut ressenti avec une telle différence ? J'ai crut que j'allais devenir fous. Presque à chaque fois que je me regardais dans un miroir, je voyais mon ancien moi et j'avais peur. Heureusement, j'ai réussit à trouver mes appartements où Rhaya à put m'aider. Mais je me sentais seule. J'étais la première…le premier de retour à Poudlard, comme j'avais été la première élève de notre maitre.

- Mais pourquoi t'es-tu réincarné en garçon ?

- Il ya des tas de raisons que tu connais…sais. Je ne vais pas te les raconter, je suis sur que tu t'en rappelleras toute seul, répondit-il, les yeux voilés.

Quelque chose dans le ton de Ronan comme dans son regard gênait la jeune fille, comme s'il avait consciemment voulut éviter le sujet, non pour éviter de la mettre mal à l'aise, mais pour éviter de raconter ça, comme s'il s'agissait de souvenirs pénible. Elle décida de simplement hocher la tête pour attendre le moment propice afin de lui en reparler. Un gargouillement les sortit de leurs pensées. Ils regardèrent au sol où Dai, le petit yokai était allongé depuis le début de la conversation. Celui-ci était rouge de confusion.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure de manger, dit Leila avec un sourir.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim !

Leila le prit dans ses bras et le caressa.

- Nous devrions peut-être y aller, dit Ronan qui caressa la gorge du yoko avant de se lever.

Ils sortirent des appartements et entreprirent de descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'aucun de vous deux n'a pensé, dit Dai. Je ne m'étonne pas vu que Ronan n'est pas au courent et que Leila est une tête de linotte…

- Hey !

- Mais si Thomas est Salazar, c'est lui le maitre authentique des esprits qui hantent l'école.

Leila s'arrêta brusquement, surprise par la révélation qui venait de se faire dans son esprit. Thomas savait donc ce qui attendait Harry et quels dangers le jeune Gryffondor courrait. Il lui faudrait lui parler de ça et ceux dans les plus brefs délais.

0OoO0

Ryuuji avait renvoyé Ghally depuis quelques temps et était remonté dans le gymnase. Il détaillait chacune des armes qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait des épées de tout les pays, des cimeterres, des katana, des qi jian, des rapières, des glaives, des flamberges ainsi que quantité d'armes de jet comme des étoiles, des poignards et des armes d'hast, guandao, hallebardes,… Il y avait de nombreuses autres armes mais qui lui étaient inconnus et dont, certaine, il n'était même pas sûr du maniement.

Il s'arrêta devant un présentoir vide. Toutes les armes étaient accrochées au mur par des pitons d'acier enfoncés dans la pierre. Cependant, l'arme qui se trouvait auparavant à cet emplacement n'avait pas été traitée comme les autres. Un présentoir en bois claire était suspendu au mur, sculpté et polie d'où sortaient deux pitons dorés. Cette arme avait dut avoir une importance capitale pour lui, mais malheureusement, il ne se souvenait plus ni de l'arme, ni de ce qui la rendait importante. Juste à coté, un peu en dessous, mais très facile d'accès se trouvait une arme qui tranchait sur tout cet étalage de métal brillant et de bois polie. C'était une fronde, une très vieille fronde. Le cuir dont elle était faite était d'une qualité médiocre et était rapiécé. Surement que cette arme ne devait pas être très solide. Alors pourquoi la conserver ici ? Mystère.

Il décrocha l'arme et l'observa, la toucha, la palpa, puis se mit à la faire tourner. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua, au sol, un galet. Il était posé contre le mur, juste en dessous de l'emplacement de la fronde. Ryuuji le prit et le posa au creux du cuir avant de recommencer à la faire tourner. Cette fois ci, grâce au poids de la pierre, elle se mit à siffler. Ce bruit qui ressemblait à un chuintement aigue. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune garçon se mit à papillonner des yeux, comme s'il était fatigué. Il n'arriver à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur le sifflement de la fronde qui semblait pénétrer en lui.

Des souvenirs dansèrent devant ses yeux avant de reprendre leur place dans sa mémoire. Il revit son enfance qui, contrairement à celle de Leila, ne fut pas heureuse. Il était né dans une famille moldu très pauvre et absolument rien ne le destinait à être sorcier. Lors de sa troisième année, il y eut une épidémie dans son village et toute sa famille mourut. Il était le seul survivant, mais il était seul, désespérément seul. On le confia donc à un monastère où les frères le formeraient pour qu'il embrasse la profession religieuse. Nulle part dans son esprit il n'y avait le nom de cet endroit et il comprenait pourquoi il avait voulu effacer ce nom de son esprit. Il était trop jeune pour entrer dans les ordres, alors il fut placer sous l'égide du père Abbé. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il était certes intransigeant et sévère mais il ne leva jamais inutilement la main sur lui. Il croyait aux vertus du travail et l'entretient du monastère faisait partie de ses attributions en même temps que son apprentissage de la lecture. Vers son onzième anniversaire, le père Abbé décréta qu'il était prêt à être ordonné novice. Il avait peur à ce moment là, car il savait que les moines se livraient à des sévices sexuels sur les plus jeunes. Jusque là, il avait été protégé par le fait qu'il était sous l'égide de l'Abbé, qui, bien qu'au courent fermait les yeux, mais à présent qu'il devenait, novice, l'Abbé ne ferait plus rien.

Dés le soir de son ordination, l'un des frères vint dans sa cellule. Alors qu'il commençait ses attouchements, le petits garçon prit peur et repoussa le moine qui fut propulsé contre l'un des murs. Il venait pour la première fois d'utiliser la magie.

Sans chercher à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, il profita de l'évanouissement du moine pour tenter de s'enfuir. On ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir agressé un frère. Il souleva son matelas et en sortit sa fronde. Il se l'était fabriqué lui-même à l'aide des chutes de cuir que laissaient tombés les moines relieur lorsqu'ils faisaient les couvertures des livres. Au départ il n'en avait voulut une que pour imiter les jeunes enfants qu'il voyait parfois lors des foires qui se tenaient sur les terres du monastère. Il s'était entrainé en cachette et s'était révélé plutôt doué. Mais à présent, il était content d'avoir au moins une arme.

Il fouilla le moine et prit son trousseau de clé. Il réussit à sortir de sa cellule mais le moine veilleur le remarqua et, l'interpella. Comme il s'enfuit, le moine dona l'alerte mais fut rapidement assommé par le caillou que lui envoya le jeune garçon. C'était trop tard. Il courut vers la sortit et déboucha dans le cloitre qu'il traversa. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne sentait pas le froid que faisait la neige qui était tombé en abondance, sur ses pieds. Il traversa de même le grand hall et sortit dans la cour. Il réussit à envoyer rapidement deux pierres qui assommèrent les frères portiers. Il les fouilla et parvint à trouver la lourde clé qui ouvrait le portail. Il eut du mal, avec ses faibles forces d'enfant et le froid qui le congelait à faire tourner la clé dans la serrure et à ouvrir la porte, mais y parvint. Il voulut se précipiter au dehors alors que les moines se rapprochaient, mais il se cogna contre quelqu'un qui lui attrapa le bras. C'était un vieillard qui malgré le grand âge qu'il devait avoir avec sa barbe blanche avait une force extraordinaire. Il était vêtue d'une longue cape brune dont le capuchon s'était baissé lorsque le jeune garçon lui était rentré dedans. Il était accompagné de trois jeunes enfants qui semblaient très jeune. Les moines arrivèrent enfin à leur niveau et lui demandèrent de leur rendre le jeune novice qui s'était enfui après avoir sauvagement agressé l'un des frères.

Le vieil homme prit la tête de l'enfant entre ses vieilles mains calleuses et plongea son regard dans les prunelles noirs aux reflets rouge de l'enfant. Les yeux du vieillard étaient extraordinaires. Ils étaient d'un bleu violacée très pure mais qui s'assombrissait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Le jeune garçon sentait quelque chose fouiller son esprit, une présence étrange mais si douce et chaleureuses qu'il la laissa faire. Les yeux du vieil homme étaient très dure et complètement noir à présent. Le gamin prit peur, mais sa colère n'était pas dirigé contre lui mais contre les moines.

Comme venant de nulle part, un vent vint s'engouffrer par la porte ouverte et fondit sur les moines, relevant leur bure. La neige autour du vieil homme fondait et il émanait de lui une aura sombre qui ressemblait à un ciel étoilé. Apeurés, les moines partirent en criant au sorcier. Le vieil homme prit le pauvre enfant dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien, puis avança dans la cour suivit par les trois autre. Là, il traça un cercle autour d'eux dans la neige sans même bouger et prononça quelques mots. Le cercle se mit à briller de la même couleur que son aura précédemment et tout les cinq disparurent sous les yeux des moines revenus avec le père Abbé.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, le vieil homme posa le gamin par terre et lui demanda son nom. Il ne se souvenait pas du n om que ses parents lui avaient donné et il ne voulait pas continué à avoir celui que les moines lui avaient donné. Il répondit alors qu'il n'en avait pas, alors le vieil homme lui dit, que dorénavant, il s'appellerait Godric Abriel Gryffondor, qu'il était un sorcier et qu'à partir de cet instant, il serait, comme les trois autres, son disciple.

Le nouvellement nommé sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il n'ait jamais vus. L'herbe un matin de printemps. Leur propriétaire sourit et dit.

- Je suis Salazar Sertorius Serpentard. Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous mon frère.

Ryuuji ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait trouble et il sentait quelque chose dévaler ses joues. Il porta sa mains à l'une d'elle et la ramena humide. Il pleurait. Ses jambes ne le retenaient plus, il chuta. Pourtant, il ne parvint jamais jusqu'au sol. Deux bras le retinrent dans sa chute et le relevèrent. Il réussit à se retourner et vit deux yeux verts aux reflets argentés le regarder.

- Je te souhaite à nouveau bienvenu parmi nous Ryuuji, Godric, mon frère. Je suis Salazar Sertorius Serpentard, Thomas.

A suivre…


	20. Chap 18 : Jack'o'lantern

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

" _Écrits_ "

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 18 : Jack'o'Lantern

Ce lundi était assez spécial à Poudlard. En effet, le château respirait un air de fête. On était le 30 octobre, ce qui faisait que le lendemain était le 31. C'était un fait logique bien évidemment mais les élèves de Poudlard attendaient cette date depuis la rentrée, celle de la fête d'Halloween et du banquet qui allait célébrer leur deux premier mois de cours. Autour des tables, tout le monde discutait de la fête et surtout de la surprise. En effet, le samedi précédant, le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'une activité surprise serait organisé par les nouveaux professeurs pour fêter leur arrivée dans l'école. Le professeur Laderault avait alors prit la parole pour annoncer que l'activité pourrait rapporter de nombreux lots et notamment des points en plus pour les maisons. L'excitation était à son comble depuis ce moment là. Hermione pensait à un jeu question réponse sur la fête d'Halloween et était partie se documenter, passant son dimanche à la bibliothèque alors que Ron penchait plutôt pour un match de Quidditch. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de se disputer à ce sujet autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Chacun avaient des arguments parfaitement valables pour étayer leurs théories. Ron pensait qu'aucune activité intellectuelle ne pouvait être mise en place dans un moment de détente et Hermione disait que s'il s'agissait d'une activité commune, il ne pouvait s'agir de Quidditch puisque seulement sept personnes pouvaient y jouer et ce dans chaque maisons.

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense Harry ? demandèrent les deux Gryffondors au même moment.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air hébété. Je n'ai pas écouté, vous parliez de quoi ?

- Allons Harry ! Réagit voyons, ça fait deux jours que tu es comme ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

En effet, Harry était l'une des seules personnes à être d'humeur morose. Il se souvenait avec exactitude quels esprit il avait capturé et les énumérait mentalement. Il y avait d'abord eut les Boréades, les premiers qu'il avait attrapés, puis Sui et Bing, les loups de l'Eau et de la Glace. Et puis il y avait eut le premier match de Quidditch. On n'était que fin Octobre, pourtant, celui-ci avaient eut lieu fin Septembre au lieu de début Novembre. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé au professeur McGonagall, elle lui avait appris que comme toutes les équipes étaient complètes, elle et les autres directeurs de maisons n'aveint pas jugés utile d'attendre plus longtemps. C'est lors de ce match qu'il avait capturé Smog et Speed, les esprits du Brouillard et de la Vitesse, ainsi que Kali, l'esprit du Temps. C'était une semaine avant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Harry avait réussis à capturer les esprits des Dioscures et du Miroir de Yata. Depuis cette sortie, il avait encore capturés trois esprits. Tout d'abord un esprit japonais appelé Amefuri Gozo, un esprit de la Pluie ressemblant à un enfant. Harry avait mit du temps à se rendre compte de sa présence. De la pluie, en Octobre, surtout dans cette partie de l'Écosse, ce n'étais pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, même une semaine sans discontinuer. Il avait fallut que Harry voit une enfant danser sous l'averse pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était l'œuvre d'un esprit. Le second était une divinité grecque du nom d'Hypnos. Esprit du sommeil, il avait utilisé son pouvoir en cours d'histoire de la magie. On se serait crut à la belle époque du professeur Binns. Harry qui avait sentie l'intrusion avait réussit à résister tant bien que mal ce qui le rendait somnolant donc inapte à enfermer l'esprit. Ceci n'avait pas été du gout de Chris qui avait simplement arrêté son corps et fixait patiemment le jeune homme dont une aile remplaçait l'oreille droite qui se tenait au fond de la classe. Celui-ci étonné de ne pas avoir d'emprise sur le professeur avait redoublé d'ardeur pour tenter de le faire succomber au sommeil. De l'étonnement, il était passé à l'énervement, puis à la frustration et enfin à la colère. L'esprit déchaina son pouvoir sur le professeur qui, sans doute lassé, finit par froncer les sourcils. Ce simple mouvement envoya une décharge de pouvoir si forte sur l'esprit que celui-ci en avait été sonne, libérant Harry de son emprise, ce qui lui avait permis de le capturer. Le professeur Wentworth attendit que Harry se soit rassit à sa place avant de réveiller les élèves d'un vague geste de la main avant de reprendre paisiblement son cours. Harry comprit alors la différence entre eux et lui. La puissance qu'avait dégagée le jeune homme pendant un bref instant avait été faramineuse. Il y avait enfin eut Héraclès, l'Esprit de la Force qu'il avait capturé la veille.

Il recompta mentalement. Il avait récupéré onze esprits. Onze sur cinquante cinq. Ça ne faisait pas lourd. Il soupira et ses yeux se mirent à chercher instinctivement quelqu'un à la table des Serpentards. Draco se tenait droit, comme d'habitude avec ses manières impeccables et ses gestes choisis. Harry avait remarqué qu'en toute occasion, le Serpentard avait des manières impeccables. Évidemment, il ne comptait ni les fois où ils s'insultaient ni les fois où ils s'étaient battus. Il le regarda verser du café dans sa tasse sans en renverser une goutte puis le boire à petites gorgées en piochant de temps en temps un morceau de lard, d'omelette où de saucisse dont il avait remplit son assiette précédemment tout en lisant son journal, amené précédemment par une chouette. C'était toujours comme ça au petit déjeuner. Il commençait d'abord par se remplir une assiette, puis il prenait une tasse de café. Il mangeait le tout avant de prendre deux où trois toast avec de la marmelade d'orange.

Harry soupira. Le blond était presque réglé comme une horloge. Pour Harry qui aimait un peu de fantaisie, ce coté de son futur petit ami l'agaçait. Lui, il ne prenait jamais la même chose deux jours de suite. Ce matin, il avait prit des pancakes au chocolat, alors que la veille il avait prit une omelette. Ne pas s'enfoncer dans la déprime et la monotonie le rassurait. Peut-être que répéter des actions était rassurant pour Draco. En suivant le conseil de Léo, il avait appris d'autres choses sur son rival. Notamment que, bien que la plupart de ses amis lui fassent confiance, lui n'accordait sa confiance totale à personne. Le Serpentard était secret, il ne parlait jamais de sa vie avec ses amis où alors seulement dans leur salle commune. Il s'était rendu copte que d'un certain coté, il avait murie. Il avait tendance à ne plus se venter et même si ses remarques étaient le plus souvent caustique, il se feignait d'ignorer le plus possible les Gryffondors.

Il fut interrompu dans son énumération par le tintement du couteau du directeur sur son verre. Le vacarme se calma progressivement jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne parle. Dumbledore se leva.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vous félicite pour vos efforts lors de ces deux premier mois de travails scolaire. Comme vous l'as dit le professeur Laderault samedi dernier. Une activité surprise a été organisée. Elle durera de ce soir, au diner, jusqu'à demain soir pour le banquet. C'est pour cela que je vous annonce que la journée de demain sera fériée et que…

Dumbledore ne put continuer à cause de la nuée d'applaudissement qu'avait provoqué cette nouvelle.

- S'il vous plait ! demanda-t-il pour faire revenir le calme. Je disais donc que demain serait un jour férié et que les restrictions des horaires et de l'utilisation de la magie seraient temporairement et pour toute la durée du jeu, abolie. Je laisse à présent le soin à votre professeur de Soin l'honneur de vous expliquer l'activité qu'il propose.

Le directeur laissa la place à Léo qui se leva alors que le tumulte battait son plein dans la salle. Le jeune homme attendit quelques instant que le calme revienne, mais comme les élèves ne semblaient pas décidés à l'écouter parler, il se tourna vers sa sœur. Sophie porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Le bruit qu'elle produisit était plus aigue et plus puissant que ne l'aurait été un sifflement ordinaire. Le professeur Sinistra qui se trouvait juste à coté de la jeune fille plaqua douloureusement une main sur son oreille tellement le choc avait été violent pour ses tympans. De l'autre coté du médecin scolaire, Camille s'était bouchée les oreilles par avance, sachant parfaitement qu'elle en aurait besoin à l'instar des autres mercenaires. En tout cas, l'effet que le sifflement produisit sur la salle fut étonnant. Au moment où il avait retentit, les discussions avaient cessés. Il régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle un silence total.

- Bien, dit Léo. A présent, j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez parler jusqu'au bout. Si le vacarme reprend, je demande au Dr. Quimperre de siffler à nouveau, c'est bien comprit. A la fin de mes explications, je répondrais aux questions de ceux qui lèvent la main, seul eux auront le droit de parler. Comprit ?

Comme personne ne répondait, Léo prit ce silence pour un « oui » général et commença son explication.

- Il s'agit d'un Jeu de la Peur. A partir du diné de ce soir, toutes les règles régissant l'école seront obsolètes jusqu'au lendemain soir dés le début du banquet d'halloween pour permettre au jeu de prendre toute sa mesure. Evidemment, il sera interdit de se servir de la magie ou tout autre pour blesser ou humilier vos camarades. J'espère me faire bien comprendre sur ce point. Bien, les règles sont simples. Le but du jeu est de susciter la peur aux autres élèves de quelques façons que ce soit. Cela peut-être fait seul ou en groupe. Vous pouvez piéger vos camarades dans des coins sombres, etc. Les seules zones sauves seront les maisons ainsi que l'infirmerie et la bibliothèque. Je tiens à préciser que les professeurs seront aussi des participants au jeu et pourront être des victimes potentiel pour quiconque voudrait essayer. Bien évidemment, aucun point ne sera enlevé aux courageux s'ils venaient à essayer. Lors du banquet de demain soir, le décompte des points sera effectué et les gagnants recevront des prix adaptés. Oui ?

Léo désigna un élève qui levait la main.

- Comment s'effectuera le décompte des points.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Un sortilège spécial sera placé sur le château dans ce but. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que le score ne sera pas déterminé par le nombre de personne que vous aurez effrayé mais par le degrés de frayeur que vous aurez amassé seul ou votre groupe.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « degrés de frayeur », demanda une jeune fille sans le ver la main.

En un mouvement rapide, Léo se retrouva devant elle et hurla un « bouh » retentissant. Le glapissement de la jeune impertinente retentit dans la salle. Elle serait tombé du banc si Léo ne l'avait rattrapé. Il sortit ensuite une sorte de grosse montre à une seule aiguille et l'observa.

- 75 sur le trouillomètre, dit-il. Jolie degrés de peur Mademoiselle. Mais je vous prierais à l'avenir de ne plus m'interrompre aussi grossièrement.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa place et posa la montre sur la table.

- Il me semble que j'ai tout dit, du moins pour le moment. Il n'y a plus de question ?

- Vous avez dit qu'il y aurait des lots, lesquels ?

- Ils seront adaptés aux gagnants, donc je ne peux rien dire de plus.

Léo parcourut une dernière fois la salle du regard. Voyant que plus personne n'avait de question, il se rassit, laissant à Dumbledore le soin de clore le discours.

0OoO0

La journée avait semblé interminable pour les élèves tendit que certain professeurs se plaignaient de ne pas voir vu le temps passer. En fait, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais put faire passer le jeu organisé par Léo auprès des autres professeurs s'il n'avait eut le soutient de deux de ses plus proches collaborateurs : Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue. Si ce soutient est étonnant de la part de la première, il semble invraisemblable du second. L'explication de Dumbledore avait été la guerre. En effet, l'argument de leur collègue de Soin aux Créatures Magiques que le directeur leur avait présenté était que le jeu pourrait les aider pour la guerre contre Voldemort. Bien que sceptique, les deux enseignant avaient acceptés l'argument puisqu'il provenait de leur directeur et mentor et l'avaient soutenus lors de la présentation que le jeune homme avait réalisé en salle des professeurs.

- Tu es sur que c'est bien ? demanda Chris à son amant alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table du centre.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas Watashi no Kokoro. Un peu de frayeur n'a jamais fait peur à personne. De plus, le sortilège…

Il fut interrompu pas la masse des élèves qui entrèrent dans la grande salle discutant fébrilement. Les professeurs avaient eut bien du mal à les intéresser à leur cours tout le long de la journée, leurs pensées perpétuellement ramenés à la grande attraction qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Ron et Harry s'étaient amusés à imaginer la tête des jumeaux s'ils apprenaient qu'une telle attraction avait eut lieux à l'école alors qu'ils étaient absent. De plus, ils avaient conçus des plans pour effrayer le plus de monde possible tout en ne se faisant pas piéger. La carte des maraudeurs allait leur être utile. De son coté, Hermione se demandait si elle n'allait pas passer la journée du lendemain à la bibliothèque pour être sur de ne pas être piéger par des imbéciles qui tenteraient de l'effrayer. Elle se sentait les nerfs à fleurs de peau et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle savait qu'au moindre bruit suspect, elle allait bondir comme un chat ce qu'elle refusait positivement.

Le repas de ce soir-là fut plus bruyant qu'habituellement et le professeur McGonagall éleva par deux fois la voix pour faire cesser le vacarme. Mais ses interventions demeurèrent veines. Quand le repas fut finit, Dumbledore voulut ordonner le silence en tapant son verre avec son couteau comme il le faisait habituellement. Mais Léo l'arrêta. Il se leva et se plaça devant la table des professeurs, à l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement l'estrade de Dumbledore. D'un geste de Chris, un gong apparut à coté du jeune professeur qui, empoignant le maillet, le frappa. Le son métallique retentit dans la salle, résonna contre les murs de pierre et faisant vibrer verres et vitraux. Le silence qui suivit ce vacarme semblait assourdissant. Plus un mot ne sortait de la bouche des enfants. Tous étaient subjugués par le jeune homme debout face à eux. Il semblait impressionnant sous les lueurs des chandelles. Sa peau semblaient plus pale que d'habitude, ses cheveux plus sombre et ses vêtements noirs semblaient absorber la lumière.

- Connaissez-vous l'origine de la fête d'Halloween ?

Sa voix était douce comme du velours, presque chuchotante, et portant, tout le monde dans la salle entendait ses paroles. Hermione voulut lever la main pour répondre à la question, mais le regard de son professeur lui fit comprendre que celle-ci était rhétorique.

- Elle nous vient des Celtes. A l'origine, son nom était Samhain. Tel était le nom que lui donnaient les Irlandais. Elle célébrait le début de la saison « sombre » de l'année celtique. C'était une fête de transition - le passage d'une année à l'autre - et d'ouverture vers l'_Autre Monde_, celui des morts ce qui en faisait une célébration propice aux évènements magiques et mythiques. Ce soir là notre monde est plus proche que jamais de l'au-delà si bien que la communication est possible entre les deux.

Des craquements se faisaient entendre dans le silence, mais personne n'osait interrompre le jeune homme dont la voix était envoutante.

- L'un de ses esprits entre tous représente la célébration des vavants et des morts. Son nom est…Jack'o'lantern.

Un éclair, rapidement suivit par un coup de tonnerre retentissant ponctua ce nom d'une note macabre.

- Jack était un pécheur. Il était avare, c'était un ivrogne, méchant et égocentrique. Un soir, alors qu'il était dans une taverne, le diable lui apparût et lui réclama son âme. Jack demanda au diable de lui offrir à boire, un dernier verre avant de partir pour l'enfer. Le diable accepta et se transforma en pièce de six pence. Jack la saisit et la plaça immédiatement dans sa bourse.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le lointain et semblait se rapprocher. Quand ils fut assez proche, les élèves le reconnurent. C'était le bruit de pieces qui s'entrechoquent. La salle commença à se mouvoir, mais pas un élève ne dit un mot.

- Cette dernière ayant une serrure en forme de croix, le diable ne pouvait s'en échapper. Finalement, Jack accepta de libérer le diable, à condition que ce dernier lui accorde un an de plus à vivre. Douze mois plus tard, Jack rencontra le Diable sur une route de campagne : ce dernier réclama son dût. Jack réfléchissant à toute allure dit alors : " Je vais venir, mais d'abord pourrais-tu cueillir une pomme de cet arbre pour moi? ". Le Diable grimpa sur les épaules de Jack et s'accroche aux branches du pommier.

AU dehor, il semblait à ceux présent dans la salle que le vent s'était levé. Ils entendaient le bruit des feuilles d'un arbres qui bougent, lentement, comme un doux chuintement.

- Jack sortit alors son couteau et sculpta une croix sur le tronc de l'arbre… le Diable était coincé de nouveau ! Le rusé bonhomme obtient alors du Diable la promesse qu'il ne prenne jamais son âme…Sans autre solution, le Diable accepte et Jack efface la croix du tronc

Lorsque Jack mourut, l'entrée au paradis lui fut refusée à cause des nombreux péchés. Rendus aux portes de l'enfer, le diable refusa également de le laisser entrer puisqu'il l'avait promis. Jack réussit néanmoins à convaincre Satan de lui donner un morceau de charbon ardent afin d'éclairer son chemin dans le noir. Il plaça le charbon dans un navet creusé en guise de lanterne et fut condamné à errer sans but, jusqu'au jour du jugement dernier. On l'appela alors _Jack of the Lantern_ ou _Jack-o'-lantern_.

Les bougies de la grande salle vacillait sous un souffle de vent tenu et chuintant, jetant des ombres fantastique de partout. Soudain, elles s'éteignirent toutes en même temps. De petits cris et gémissement étouffés se firent entendre de part et d'autre. Mais soudain une lueur apparut. Léo tenait au creux de sa main un morceau de charbon rougeoyant qui éclairait son visage pale d'une lueur d'un rouge sale.

- Les croyances humaines sont étrange…reprit-il. Le navet est devenu citrouille, la chandelle est devenu tête et Jack'o'lantern est devenu un épouvantail et pas n'importe lequel, le symbole incontesté et incontestable de la peur, sur retour du fantastique et de l'inconnue dans nos vies.

Des gratements et des grincements résonnaient dans la grande salle. On entendait les respirations de certains s'accélérer et des gémissements résonner dans le silence.

- Pourtant, une chose est resté inchangé au fil des siècles. C'est que Jack'o'lantern réapparaît chaque année, le jour de sa mort, à Halloween. Alors, mes chers enfants, n'ayez pas pur, Halloween, ce n'est que demain, non ?

Soudain, une cloche sonna un coup. C'était celles de la grande horloge. Mais il était impossible qu'ils l'entendent si clairement de si loin.

- Tient, dit Léo. Une cloche.

Deuxième coup.

- Mais quelle heure peut-il être ?

Troisième coup.

- On dirait bien qu'il est minuit.

Quatrième coup.

Certains élèves, fébriles, se hâtèrent de regarder leurs montres et de voir qu'en effet, les deux aiguilles pointaient vers le haut. C'était impossible. Le repas avait finit à neuf heure. Leur professeur n'avait pas put parler pendant près de trois heures, c'était impossible.

Cinquième coup.

- Mais s'il est minuit…alors…nous somme Halloween, non ?

Sixième coup.

Dés que la cloche eut retentit, un autre coup brisa le silence, faisant sursauter les uns et crier les autres. Sous l'impact, la porte de la Grande Salle avait tremblé et à présent, elle semblait craquer sous la pression de quelque chose.

Septième coup.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de notre invité.

Huitième coup de cloche suivit par un autre sur la porte. Les élèves se tassaient sur les bancs. Certains gémissaient et d'autres se serraient dans les bras.

- Viens, viens à nous Jack'o'lantern !

Neuvième coup, la porte craquait e plus en plus et semblait céder sous le troisième coup qui lui était porté. Certains élèves avaient sortis leurs baguettes en tremblant. Harry, prudent, tenait serré entre ses doigts les jufu contenant les esprits, sa propre baguette à portée de main. A la même table, Ryuuji attendait, vigilant et tendu que la chose approche. Il ne faisait pas de souci pour ses amis qui avaient déjà affrontés pires à ses cotés. Même Leila avait affrontés depuis longtemps sa peur des fantômes et se tenait prête, la main posé sur le poil hérissé de Dai qui sentait l'être derrière la porte.

- Roi des citrouilles, empereur de la peur ! viens pécheur, épouvantails !

Dixième coup. Des éclairs avaient commencés à zébrés le ciel, chacun des coups de tonnerre qui le suivaient de près faisant sursauter des élèves. Du cotés des professeurs, la tension était également palpable. Ils étaient au courent de l'invocation de l'esprit, mais ne pouvez s'empêcher de se tenir en alerte. Dumbledore, lui, semblait s'amuser comme un fou, impressionné par la mise en scène.

- Il est trop tard pour lui refuser l'accès mes enfants, bien trop tard.

Onzième coups. Un cri plus puissant que les autres résonna dans la salle, se confondant avec le brusque coup de tonnerre qui l'avait engendré. On sentait la panique gagner les plus jeunes et certains laissaient même échapper quelques larmes.

- VIENS !

Le douzième coup de cloche fut simultané avec la fracturation de la porte dont les battants s'ouvrirent à la volée, claquant contre les murs. Derrière la porte, il n'y avait que de l'ombre, tout était noir. La foudre et les éclaire semblèrent s'éloigner et les craquements cessèrent. Il ne restait plus que quelques discrets grattements.

- La peur, ce n'est pas l'horreur, la douleur ou la mort. La peur est salutaire, elle purge notre corps et nous en ressortons plus fort ? Accueillons notre amie voulez vous.

Dans l'ombre de la porte, des lueurs s'allumèrent progressivement. On y reconnaissait parfaitement deux yeux allongés, un sourire dément, des sourcils triangulaires et un nez pointu. Une main sortit de l'ombre et s'agrippa délicatement au rebord de la porte. Les longs doigts fins semblaient faits de branches sèches et noueuses. Une autre main apparut et s'appuya de l'autre coté. Les lueurs s'avancèrent et Jack'o'lantern entra dans la salle. A ce moment là, une musique au violons, semblants faites de son discordants s'éleva. Elle fut bientôt suivie par des accords de flutes qui s'ajoutèrent à l'instrument à corde. La musque accompagna le spectre à son entrée dans la salle.

Comme l'avait dit Léo, Jack était un être filiforme aux longs membres dégingandés habillés de vêtements rapiécés et sales d'où sortaient des brins de pailles. Il semblait mal habile à se déplacer ce qui rendait sa démarche plus digne d'une mort vivant. Sur son cou était plantée la citrouille. La cucurbitacée de couleur orange était percé des attributs du visage d'où sortaient la lumière du charbon ardent, dernier cadeau du diable.

L'épouvantail se mit alors à danser maladroitement sur la musique qui s'agrémentait de cuivres et d'un xylophone. Un connaisseur aurait reconnut les accents entêtants de la musique de Camille Saint-Saëns. La « Danse Macabre » du compositeur français semblait emporter le pantin spectral dans une valse endiablée sous les yeux subjugués des élèves comme professeurs. Il remonta l'allée, porté par la musique. Arrivée devant Léo, il se baissa et prit la braise ardente que lui tendait le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, l'homme de paille s'embrasa. Le feu gagna tout son corps alors que le rythme de la musique remontait en flèche. La pantomime à la fois fantastique et effrayante continua de plus belle, les flammes dans ante sur le corps de l'épouvantail jetant des ombres folles sur les murs qui semblaient accompagner Jack'o'lantern. Enfin, tout comme la musique et comme le feu, le spectre s'essouffla. Il s'arrêta finalement au milieu de la salle sa silhouette calcinée ployant sous le poids de sa tête légumineuse encore intacte et sur les dernières notes de piano, la carcasse noire comme du charbon s'effondra. La citrouille rebondit sur le sol de pierre et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Léo.

- Et c'est ainsi que finit le roi des citrouilles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne peut plus mourir. Il est juste reparti errer de par le monde, nous laissant sa tête, sa lanterne pour nous guider à travers la monde obscur.

Des applaudissements commencèrent à retentir mais Léo les fit taire d'un regard.

- Le cadeau que nous a offert l'esprit sera le support du sort qui permettra à notre jeu de la peur de prendre effet. Une fois jeté, le château sera le lieu de la peur.

Il posa la citrouille devant lui, face aux élèves. Puis, prenant la tige verte au sommet, retira le chapeau qui se consuma entre ses doigts. Etendant ses mains au dessus de la lanterne, il fit un gracieux mouvement ascendant des mains jusqu'à ce que ses paume se retrouvent face à lui. Le feu rougeoyant de la braise se teinta de violet. Levant les mains plus hautes Léo fit se rallumer toutes les chandelles qui brillèrent de la même lueur fantomatique.

- De cet instant entre le mondes, entre le temps jusqu'au prochain couché du soleil, jusqu'à l'instant entre les ombres et la lumière, que celle-ci s'éteigne. Que de cet instant précis à cet autre instant précis le sortilège agisse.

Sous la force de son incantation, les flammes violettes de la lanternes sortirent par le trou du sommet du crane jusqu'à lécher le plafond. Les flammes des bougies qui parsemaient les tables semblaient briller avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Le tourbillon de flammes violettes qui sortait de la tête de Jack'o'lantern se colora de flammèches plus sombres, noir comme la nuit.

- Que l'esprit de la peur et de l'angoisse s'empare de ces lieux. Que les plus sombres apparences de la terreur griment ces lieux et ses habitants. DETEKOI KYOOFU NO SEI (sort esprit de la peur)

Alors que la longue flamme tourbillonnante se mettait à onduler, un liquide noir sortit de la bouche, du nez et des yeux de la tête de Jack'o'lantern. Celui-ci se rependit sur le sol rapidement, englobant tout sur son passage. Des bougies sur les tables, la même matière sombre et visqueuse se mit à jaillir comme des fontaines. Les élèves virent cette chose grossir de plus en plus jusqu'à les envelopper complètement.

Lorsqu'ils ne sentirent plus rien, le château avait changé. Tout était sombre et inquiétant. Les pierres étaient d'un gris plus foncés, le bois des tables et des bancs semblaient pourris, des toiles d'araignées pendaient des plafonds, on entendait des cafards courir sur le sol et toutes les couleurs avaient noircies. Par les vitraux, on pouvait voir à nouveau l'orage qui se déchainait, le vent sifflant contre les verrières, les faisant trembler.

Mais le château n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Les gens eux-aussi avaient subis quelques transformations. Chacun s'était transformés en créature monstrueuses qu'elles soient des pays celtes ou non. Harry regardait atterré les longues griffes qui sortaient de ses mains poilus de loup garou, la bouche encombré de crocs impressionnants tendis qu'Hermione mettait ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter que ses cris de Banshee ne blessent quelqu'un et que Ron tâtait les boulons qui lui sortait du cou ainsi que la peau verte et couturé de cicatrice de ses mains. Draco regardait mortifié sa peau recouverte d'écailles bleu ainsi que la partie inférieur de son corps transformé en queue de serpent. Il se sentait vexé d'avoir été transformé, lui, en vouivre.

Il y avait d'autres costumes différends : Seamus était devenu un farfadet, Dean, un mort vivant, Ginny un fantôme, Neville, une momie…Quand il eut finit de s'admirer il regarda autour de lui pour détailler les créatures qu'il pouvait reconnaitre. Ogres, troll, gobelins, vampires,…la diversité ne manquait pas.

De son coté, Leila, appréciait son costume de Yuki-onna. Il lui rappelait sa rencontre avec l'une de ses femmes des neiges qu'elle avait beaucoup appréciée. Curieuse, elle tenta de retrouver ses amis dans le brouhaha ambiant. Elle finit par apercevoir Ryuuji qui grimaçait en détaillant sa nouvelle apparence de monstre mi homme mi félin, puis elle trouva Ronan qui avait été rejoint par Thomas qui se moquait allègrement de lui pour son costume de dame blanche. Le Serpentard, lui, arborait une paire de magnifiques crocs ivoire et semblait tout à fait satisfait de la condition de vampire.

- Je tiens à vous prévenir que vos apparences ne sont que temporaires et que ce ne sont que des costumes. Tout redeviendra normal demain au couché du soleil, dit le professeur Laderault, méconnaissable dans son costume.. Leila eut d'abord du mal à reconnaitre. Il était transformé en créature bipède assez laide avec un crane allongé, des crocs et une queue. Après quelque instant, la jeune japonaise reconnut la créature du film « Alien ». Elle regarda la table des professeurs et vit le professeur Wentworth habillé de cuir noir, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et des lames de ciseaux à la place des mains, le professeur McGonagall habillé d'une combinaison de cuir noir couturé de blanc avec un masque de chat alors que le professeur Rogue était habillé d'un costume violet, les cheveux devenus vert et le visage blanc. Le docteur Quimperre était habillé d'un pantalon brun, d'un pull rouge et orange, d'un chapeau et de gants munis de quatre lames au bout des doigts. De chaque coté d'elle se trouvait le professeur Sinistra portant un habit d'arlequin rouge et noir et sa compagne, Camille, vêtue de cuir orange avec des cuissardes et un fouet. Le professeur Herzicos ressemblait à ces arbres parlant des romans de Tolkien alors que Calieron ressemblait à un cadavre grouillant de verres et de scarabés.

- Les profs ont été gâtés dit Harry en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait toujours ses mains, lançant de rapides regards paniqués vers la table des Serpentards.

- Il faut pas que Blaise me voit comme ça, gémit-il en se levant précipitamment.

Harry courut à la poursuite de son meilleur ami qui se précipitait hors de la Grande Salle non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son tout vers la table des Serpentards pour jeter un coup d'œil à Zabini. Celui-ci était bien évidemment à coté de Malefoy. Il se foutait de sa gueule allègrement, étant moins à plaindre que son meilleur amie car transformé zombie squelettique. Jetant lui aussi des regards vers la table ennemie et aux alentours, il croisa les yeux d'Harry qui lui répondit par signe de rester dans la salle. Il passa la porte suivit de près par Hermione, mais aussi de Neville, tout de même retardé par une bandelette mal placé et par Ginny qui passa sans vergogne au travers du jeune gryffondor qui frissonna.

Ron se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Alors qu'il y arrivait aussi, Harry entendit un cri strident et accéléra, pensant trouver son ami en mauvaise posture. Celui-ci était effondré contre un lavabo, en face d'un miroir en morceau, mais toujours capable de servir.

- Blaise va me jeter ! Gémit-il. Je…je suis affreux !

- Mais merde ! Tu es devenu une lavette en devenant amoureux ? Putain, ça donne pas envie.

Les deux amis regardèrent la jeune fille avec de grands yeux. Jamais Hermione n'utilisait ce genre de vocabulaire, même sous le coup de la colère. C'est à ce moment que Ron remarqua quelque chose de fondamental.

- Mais Hermione ! Tu es dans les toilettes des garçons ! Et toi aussi Ginny ! reprit-il à l'attention de sa sœur qui était passé à travers de la porte bientôt suivit de Neville.

- Tu va pas en faire une maladie.

- Hermione à raison, c'est pas si grave, dit Ginny.

- En plus, dit une troisième voix féminine, c'est toi qui est en tord.

Harry qui se taisait depuis le début de la conversation, sentait ses doutes se confirmait en voyant Mimi Geignarde flotter vers eux.

- Mimi ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu es sortie de tes toilettes du second étage.

Elle n'avait pas prévue le fait que la jeune fille fantôme se mettrait à geindre comme ça.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu ? Pour vous moquer de Mimi ?

- Mais non pas du tout…

- En plus, Mimi sais très bien reconnaitre un vrai fantôme d'un faux fantôme alors la petit gryffondor peut aller se changer

- Mais voyons Mimi, on ne voulais pas se moquer, dit Ginny, c'est super que tu change de leiu de temps en temps.

- Mais j'ai pas changé de lieu, on est toujours à où je suis morte !

Le silence s'installa. Mimi était morte au second étage et Ron était sur d'être allé dans ceux du rez-de-chaussée. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le petit serpent gravé sur le bord du lavabo. Effrayé, il retira sa main. Ils étaient bien au deuxième étage. Harry se précipita alors vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il y avait un couloir. Mais ce n'étais ni celui du rez-de-chaussée, ni celui du deuxième étage. C'était le couloir du sixième étage.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron

Soudain, une tête fantomatique de chat aux longues oreilles apparut juste à coté de la tête d'Harry

- C'est un esprit, dit-il, et nous somme prisonnier de son pouvoir.

A suivre

Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté…vous me pardonnez…et vous me donner des review ^^

Toutes les infos sur Jack et Samain sont vrai (du moins autant que fa ire ce peut)


	21. Chap 19 : Dimensions

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

" _Écrits_ "

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 19 : Dimensions parallèles

Un lourd silence régnait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage depuis l'annonce de Byakko, jusqu'à ce que :

- Qui es-tu ? demandèrent Ginny et Neville en même temps en oyant la tête de Kneazle flottant à coté d'Harry.

Le dieu Tigre soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'était pas adepte de la doctrine du secret, mais il préférait que sa mission ait le moins de témoins possibles. Il se résolut tout de même à répondre aux deux jeunes sorciers.

- Je me nomme Byakko, je suis le Dieu Tigre gardien de l'ouest et esprit élémentaire du vent et du métal.

- euh, commença Neville.

- Les vexplicafions attendront, dit Harry, on a un provlème là.

Il se tut, portant ses mains à sa gorge puis à sa bouhe, tâtant les crocs qui sortait de sa bouche et qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer correctement.

- On est mal, très mal, dit Byakko.

- Ce n'est qu'un provlème de prononfiafions, tempéra Harry.

- Tu ne comprends pas, si les formules ne sont pas dites à la perfection, ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Harry, Ron est Hermione comprirent le sens exacte des paroles de l'esprit. Ginny et Neville, eux, semblaient interrogateur alors que Mimi semblait ne pas s'y intéresser.

- Celui qui possède le château au moment où je vous parle se nomme Dédalos, l'esprit du Labyrinthe et du doute.

- Quand tu dis Dedalos, l'interrompit Hermione, tu veux parler de Dedale, le grec ?

- Crétois en fait, et oui, c'est bien lui. Heureusement, il n'est pas en son pouvoir de faire apparaitre un monstre au milieu de ses labyrinthes, mais ceux-ci sont autrement plus dangereux.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ron. S'il n'y a pas de monstre.

- On peut mourir de déshydratation ou d'anémie car ses labyrinthes sont très complexes et changeants. De plus, il s'est infiltré dans les sortilège du château et à parasité celui qui permet aux salles de changer de place.

- Comment connais-tu si bien l'architecture interne des sortilèges du château ? demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

- Je te rappelle que Salazar Serpentard était mon maitre, il m'a décrit le château dans ses moindres détails pendant qu'il écrivait son « Histoire de Poudlard ».

La jeune Gryffondor rougit de s'être fait ainsi rabroué et aussi d'apprendre que son livre de chevet favoris avait été écrit par l'un des sorciers les plus énigmatiques et sombre de l'histoire.

- Ve peux touvours effayer, marmonna Harry. Rin ! Pyo ! To ! Fa…

- Dameda…euh, inutile, ça va juste te péter à la figure

- Putain de prononfiafion de m…

- C'est bien le moment, grogna le dieu en secouant la tête.

- Ve le retiens Léo et fes idée à la c…trépigna le survivant.

- Harry ! L'interrompit sa meilleure amie. Ne nous décourageons pas, il nous suffit de sortir de la zone d'influence du sortilège du professeur Laderault et tu pourras de nouveau prononcer tes formules.

- Tu es fur ?

- Non, mais on n'a pas d'autre solution.

- Il va donc falloir affronter le labyrinthe et sortir dans le parc, dit Ron pensivement. Avec un peu de chance, le sortilège n'englobe que le château, au pire, le parc entier. Et pour Dedalos ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Byakko. Je vais réintêgrer mon corps et faire une recherche. Avec un peu de chance, il n'est pas assez puissant pour être à la fois dans le sortilège de déplacement des salles et dans le parc, mais je vais vérifier et je vous retrouve plus tard.

Dans un petit bruit de bulle qui éclate, la tête disparut. Harry se retourna vers Ron et Hermione qui hochèrent la tête. Puis il se tourna vers les deux autres Gryffondores.

- Fe que nous allons faire est danvereux. Fi vous ne vous fentez pas à la hauteur, ne venez pas.

- Le problème de prononciation ruine totalement la gravité du moment, soupira Ginny. Évidemment que je viens.

- Non, Ginny, tu…

- Ose seulement finir ta Phrase Ronald Bilius Weasley ! je te rappelle que j'ai déjà affronter des mangemorts en face, alors un esprit qui fait des labyrinthe ne me fait pas peur.

Elle prit Neville en témoin qui hoche la tête, acceptant par là même de les suivre.

- Et bvien en avant, grommela Harry en rouvrant la porte des toilettes et en s'engageant cette fois dans le couloir du troisième étage.

0OoO0

Ryuuji, Leila, Thomas et Ronan venaient de sortir de la Grande Salle lorsque l'esprit entra en action. Ils ressentirent la vibration magique avec une telle intensité qu'ils en tombèrent au sol. Ronan se releva, remettant de l'ordre dans la robe blanche que le sortilège de Léo lui avait donné. Thomas, lui porta sa main à sa bouche. La surprise avait été telle qu'il s'était mordu la langue avec ses deux nouvelles canines. Ça faisait très mal. Ryuuji tenta de se calmer et ses poils hérissés se remirent en place avant qu'il ne tende la main à Leila qui s'était prit les pieds dans son long kimono de Yuki-onna en voulant se relever une première fois.

- C'était quoi ?

- Un esprit, répondit une voix sous le kimono de Leila.

Heureusement, le yokai n'avait pas été affecté par le sortilège d'Halloween. Cela ne devait affecter que les humains. Il s'enroula autour du cou de la jeune fille, frissonna et finalement sauta sur le sol.

- Ta peau est froide.

- Gomen (Désolé), dit Leila. La transformation est plus complète qu'il n'y parait.

- De quelle sorte d'esprit il s'agit.

- Un esprit humain, dit Thomas en grattant la tête de Yoko, installé autour de son cou et qui ne semblait pas atteint par la froideur cadavérique de son maitre. Le fantôme d'un grec que j'ai transformé en esprit du labyrinthe : Dedalos.

- Celui du Minotaure ?

- C'est exact.

- Il faudrait que nous retournions au Cœur.

- Tu veux dire, au Sanctuaire, dit Thomas, pince sans rire.

- Au C…

- Ne recommencez pas ! s'exclama Leila. Si Dedalos a infiltré le sortilège de déplacement des salles, on va de toute façon avoir du mal à y retourner.

- On pourrait lui demander de venir nous chercher, proposa Ronan.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il suffit d'invoquer le château au plus profond de ton cœur pour qu'il te vienne en aide. On va s'y mettre tous les quatre, n'est ce pas Ryuuji ?

Comme à son habitude, Thomas avait prononcé son nom d'une façon si particulière qu'il l'avait fait rougir. Il se reprit finalement, et tout comme ses amis, ferma les yeux.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard…_

Ils répétaient inlassablement le nom du château, et, comme quand on répète trop de fois à la suite, un mot, celui-ci se met à se déformer. De _Poudlard_ il passa à _Lardpoud_, puis à _Dralpoud_, _Draldoup_ et enfin, le mot fut clair dans leur esprit : _Dral'duop_. Aussitôt, un rugissement se fit entendre, une sorte d'ombre apparut sous leurs pieds, l'ombre d'un gros animal. Celle si se condensa en une sphère noire qui sortit du sol et se mit à flotter en émettant un bruit de clochettes. Elle resta un moment surplace avant de filer dans le couloir. Les quatre comprirent aussitôt et la suivirent.

0OoO0

- Et maintenant Harry ? demanda Neville

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils marchaient à travers les couloirs sans jamais arriver à se repérer. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans une salle, leur composition changeait aléatoirement. Harry ne savait plus du tout que faire à présent. Ils étaient de retour dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. La jeune fille les regarda quelques instants et retourna dans ses toilettes. Alors qu'il se demandait encor ce qu'ils allaient faire, la porte se rouvrit.

- Tient, salut vous tous, dit Léo en entrant. On s'est un peu perdu.

- On est complètement paumé tu veux dire, grogna Sophie à sa suite.

Ils ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite, mais aucun des deux n'étaient déguisé. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir été inclus dans le sort. Léo portait la même tenue décontracté habituelle et Sophie sa blouse blanche sur un pull rouge et un pantalon blanc.

- Et vous ?

- Pareil.

- Mais ! Une minute ! dit Hermione. Comment ça se fait que vous n'aillez plus vos costumes. Professeur Laderault, vous…

- Léo

- L…Léo, vous étiez déguisé en Alien et Sophie en Freddy Kruger.

- Qui ? demanda Neville.

- Freddy Kruger est le personnage principal d'un film d'Horreur appelé « Nightmare on Elm Street ». C'est un zombie psychopathe qui tue les gens à travers leurs rêves.

- Intéressant, dit Ginny. Et toi Léo ?

- Moi j'étais déguisé en créature extra terrestre du film Alien…et de ses suites d'ailleur. Un bestiole qui incube dans un corps humain avant de lui faire exploser le ventre et sortir pour bouffer les autres.

- Charmant.

- Je trouve aussi, dit Léo avec un sourire.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Dit Hermione, excédée.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- S'ils n'ont plus leur costume c'est qu'ils ne sont plus sous l'influence du sort. On peut donc leur demander de nous en sortir.

- Impossible, dit Léo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun de mes frères et moi ne nous sommes inclut dans le sort, ce n'était que des costumes temporels, nous devons bien juger le concours non ?

- Alors, vous ne pouvez pas nous retransformer ?

- Non. Si ça se trouve, on va tous mourir de faim et de soif et on tiendra compagnie à Mimi, répondit Léo avec un sourire.

- Non ! cria la jeune fille en sortant de sa cuvette préféré. Vous vous moquez de Mimi ! Mimi est seule ! Toute seul ! Elle sera toujours toute seule !

Ses cris étaient déchirants et très perçant. Tout le monde se bouche les oreilles à l'exception qui prit le jeune au collet et la gifla à toute volée. Celle-ci s'arrêta, choquée. Plus que la gifle elle-même, c'était le fait que quelqu'un ait réussit à la toucher qui l'avait surprise.

- Calme-toi ! Hurler ne sert à rien ! Et tu n'es pas seul ! Personne n'est vraiment seul.

Il prit le jeune fantôme dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de Mimi et elle enfouis son visage contre le torse de Léo. Celui-ci lui caresserait doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il leva les yeux et devant les regards interrogatifs des autres ne répondit pas. D'un seul coup d'œil, il leur fit comprendre qu'il ne s'expliquerait pas.

Une fois la jeune fille calmée, il la lâcha et lui caressa la joue en souriant.

- Bon ! C'est pas tous ça, mais comment on fait pour sortir.

- Au lieu de retransformer juste nous, tu ne peux pas rompre ton sort pour qu'Harry puisse avoir une prononciation correct et enferme l'esprit ?

- Trop tard, le sortilège est lancé. De minuit à demain au couché du soleil il fonctionnera. Mais on peut sortir de son champ d'action.

- Les salles ! s'exclama Hermione ! La bibliothèque et les dortoirs sont épargnés par le sortilège non ?

- Pas vraiment, dit Léo. C'est juste que les blagues y sont interdites. Il nous reste plus qu'à sortir du château, le sort est limité aux seuls bâtiments.

- Et comment on y va ? en défonçant les murs, grogna Ron.

- Je doute que Bubus apprécie au final. De plus cela créerais de nouvelles ouvertures et comme toutes les ouvertures de ce château, elles mèneront à un autre lieu que celui où elles devraient débouchés.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à marfer alors.

Ils ouvrirent la porte des toilettes et passèrent dans un couloir qui leur semblait être celui-du cinquième étage. Avant de partir, Léo se retourna et tendit la main.

- Tu viens Mimi ?

La jeune fille papillonna des yeux, puis sourit et prit la main que Léo lui tendait. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il fut retenu par se sœur.

- A quoi ça sert ?

- Une théorie. Dés qu'on ferme une porte, le lieu qui se trouve derrière change. Je pense que l'esprit ne peut changer la salle de place tant qu'elle est reliée à une autre.

- C'est pour ça que personne n'est revenu dans la grande salle puisque la porte est encor défoncée ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Probablement.

- Donc on ouvre toutes les portes qu'on trouve pour coincer Dedalos ?

- Ce serait l'idéal.

Ils avancèrent donc dans le couloir, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'ils trouvaient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une section du couloir plus sombre que les autres. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Ginny poussa un cri.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda son frère en se précipitant vers elle.

Il cria à son tour lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler les cheveux. Il faisait noir dans cette partie du couloir et aucun des deux n'avait vu ce qui l'avait froler.

- Il y a quelque chose ici, murmura Neville.

- Si nous sommes dos à dos, l'ennemi ne peut pas nous surprendre, dit Léo en devenant tout d'un coup sérieux.

Ils se mirent donc tous en cercle, tournés vers l'extérieur et scrutèrent les ténèbres. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils sentirent quelque chose frôler leur tête, puis leurs jambes. Harry entendait de drôles de bruit. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Mimi qui gémissait en se serrant au dos de Léo. Il observa le mercenaire et vit qu'il avait un air amusé sur le visage. Mais il ne put s'étendre sur le sujet car au même moment, il sentit à nouveau quelque chose le frôler. Grace à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, il saisit ce qui l'avait touché. Il sentit une résistance, puis, plus rien. Lorsqu'il ramena la main, il vit que c'était une plume qu'il tenait.

- _Lumos_, dit- il en sortant sa baguette.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce qui te prend, gémit Hermione tout bas.

- Regardez, en haut.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux et virent la lumière magique se refléter dans le regard de plusieurs chouettes et hiboux.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? demanda Neville.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que le concours était exclusivement réservé aux humains, dit Léo en haussant les épaules.

- Donc, ces hiboux cherchaient à nous effrayer ? demanda Ginny.

- Exactement.

Une série de miaulement leur fit baisser les yeux au sol. Hermione reconnut son chat, Pattenrond, accompagné de quelques autres qui restaient dans l'ombre et dont on ne voyait que les yeux.

- Et on dirait qu'ils ont conclut une alliance, ajouta Léo. Bonne idée ça. Attaquer à plusieurs, dans le noir. Les humains ont toujours peur du noir, même s'ils ont oubliés pourquoi.

- Vous voulez dire, que des chats et des oiseaux se sont alliés pour faire peur à des humains, mais c'est imposs…enfin, ça défie l'imagination, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le sourcil levé de son professeur de Soin et celui de l'infirmière.

- Ma chère Hermione, si j'ai appris quelque chose de mon expérience c'est une simple leçon, rien, absolument rien n'est impossible.

- Mais ils y a certaines choses comme les lois de la physique…

- Et qui te dit qu'elles sont les mêmes partout ? es-tu allé vérifier ?

- Je…

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'était fait avoir. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Léo mit une main sous son menton et lui releva la tête.

- Allons, ma chérie, si nous te rabrouons, ce n'est pas pour te faire du tord, mais pour te montrer qu'il y a autant de façon de penser qu'il y a de penseurs.

Hermione hocha la tête ce qui fit sourire Léo. Sophie, elle, s'approcha d'Harry et tendis la main.

- la plume je te prie.

Harry la lui tendit, interrogateur. La jeune infirmière tendit alors la main et l'une des chouettes vint s'y poser, meurtrissant les chairs au passage sans que l'infirmière ne montre aucun signe de douleur. L'oiseau tendit une aile et Sophie y replaça la plume.

- Une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place, murmura-t-elle alors qu'une lueur rouge sortait de ses mains et éclairait faiblement l'aile blessé.

La chouette agita son aile où sa plume était de nouveau en place, hulula un remerciement et s'envola sur les poutres.

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, dit-elle, mais nous avons un hall d'entrer à cher…

- Regardez ! cria Neville en montrant l'autre bout du couloir alors que toutes les chouettes et les hiboux s'envolaient suivit par les chats dans la direction opposée.

Tous se figèrent lorsqu'il vit ce qu'avait vu le jeune homme. Sur l'un des murs se déployait une ombre gigantesque. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'y avait rien dans le couloir qui puisse projeter cet ombre que la forme de celle-ci. D'où ils étaient, les adolescents pouvaient voir que l'ombre appartenait à une bête énorme aux pattes puissantes, pourvue d'aile, d'une crinière et d'une queue qui serpentait dans son dos. Ils sentaient son regard flamboyant qui luisait dans la pénombre du couloir.

- Vous feriez mieux de me suivre, dit-il d'une voix profonde et qui semblait vieille, ancestrale.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Quelqu'un qui peut vous aider.

L'ombre se tassa alors sur elle-même jusqu'à former une sphère parfaite où luisaient encore les yeux de la bête. Puis ceux-ci se fermèrent et la sphère se décolla du mur, entouré d'un halo multicolore.

- Suivez-moi ! dit-elle en s'agitant vers la droite de l'intersection.

- Je crois qu'on peut la suivre, dit Léo.

- Non ? C'est vrai ? demanda Sophie avec sarcasme.

- Je ne sens aucune présence hostile ni maligne, si tu veux tout savoir, donc il n'y a aucun danger à la suivre.

Sophie haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, mais suivit le groupe lorsque celui-ci se mit à poursuivre la sphère volante. Celle-ci voletait sans s'arrêter et assez rapidement, ce qui les forçait à courir pour ne pas être distancé. Au bout d'une heure, la cadence ralentit et ils perdirent la sphère de vue.

- Je…je n'en peux…plus…souffla Hermione en s'appuyant sur ses genoux.

- J'en ai marre !

- On est pfas vbientôt arrivvé ?

- Arrêtez de vous pleindre ! leur intima Byakko

- Fes fafile pour toi tu n'a pas à marfer tu flotte !

Il voulut s'appuyer contre le mur sans s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un tableau à cet endroit.

- Eh ! S'exclama le personnage, une nymphe au bord d'un ruisseau. Cochon ! Pervers ! Dépravé !

- Exfcuvez-moi ! s'exclama Harry en retirant précipitamment sa main.

Mais la toile sembla coller à sa main et sort ordi dans son mouvement. Comme pris de vie, les pigments glissèrent sur sa peau et le tirèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur du tableau. Ron et Hermione saisirent sa main valide mais furent entrainé à leur tour bientôt suivi par Ginny et Neville qui avaient à leur tour tentés de les retenir. Léo et Sophie se regardèrent avant de plonger eux aussi dans la toile, emportant avec eux Mimi qui cria.

- Zut, j'ai pas mon maillot, dit Léo.

- C'est fou le nombre de conneries que tu peux dire à la minute, rétorqua sa sœur.

Les cinq élèves arrivèrent en plein dans le ruisseau, faisant fuir la nymphe qui partit en les insultant. Le tas d'humain commença à se dégager et à regagner la rive où les attendaient les deux plus âgés, miraculeusement sec et sur leurs pieds ainsi que le fantôme qui de toute façon flottait au dessus du sol.

- Où est ce qu'on est maintenant ?

0OoO0

Au plus profond du château, l'incompréhension régnait.

- Où sont-ils passés ? Demanda Leila en manipulant la carte pour tenter de retrouver les disparus.

- Je pense qu'ils ont été attirés dans un tableau, répondit Thomas.

- A cause d'un esprit ?

La réincarnation de Salazar acquiesça.

- Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

- L'ensemble des tableaux du monde Sorcier forment une dimension à part entière. C'est ce qui permet aux personnages de passer de l'un à l'autre lorsque les toilent se trouvent dans le même lieu et de pouvoir visiter les toiles où ils sont déjà représentés. L'esprit des Dimensions et capable de transférer des objets et même des êtres de l'une à l'autre de ses dimensions.

- Fait-il partie de ces esprits que tu as personnellement créés ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement de phénomènes physiques, remarqua Ryuuji.

- Ou d'énergie. Ici, c'est l'énergie qui circule entre les dimensions qui m'a permit de le créer. Les énergies sont diverses. Les plus puissantes sont celles des sentiments. Je n'ai jamais réussit à créer des esprits à partir de l'énergie des sentiments.

- Un esprit fait à partie de l'Amour, soupira Leila en jetant inconsciemment un regard à son ami chinois qui ne le remarqua pas.

Cependant ce regard n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui eut un petit sourire triste. Il aimait Helga comme une sœur, mais il savait qu'il serait amené à lui briser à nouveau le cœur.

0OoO0

- Bien qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron une fois qu'ils eurent étendus leur robes de sorcier dans l'herbe.

- Au moins, il y a un avantage à la situation, dit Harry, je peux de nouveau parler correctement.

En effets, ils avaient remarqués qu'une fois dans le tableau, ils étaient sortis du champ d'influence du sortilège de Léo. Malgré tout, il avait été impossible à Harry de faire apparaitre Dedalos. Ce qui était normal. Vu qu'ils avaient changés de dimensions, ils étaient devenus hors d'atteinte du sort d'Halloween et de l'esprit du Labyrinthe, mais l'inverse était aussi vrai.

- Résumons, dit Sophie. D'abord le château est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège puissant créé par l'imbécile de service.

- C'est moi !

- Et il répond en plus, soupira la jeune fille. Ce qui empêche Harry de résoudre le second problème, l'emprise d'un esprit qui à prit pied grâce au sortilège du dit imbécile et qui en a profité pour jouer au chamboule-tout avec les pièces du château. Et enfin on se met à jouer à « promenons nous dans les bois » dans une toile champêtre à cause d'un autre esprit qui pensait qu'on n'était pas assez dans la merde.

- Ça résume bien la situation.

- Quelle exhaustivité Onee-san

- N'utilise pas des mots trop compliqués pour toi Léo.

- Mais oui ma Fifi !

- Je vais te… !

- Regardez !

Tous se tournèrent vers la direction qu'indiquait Neville. Une forme avait commencé à se matérialiser dans les aires. Lorsque celle-ci fut nette, tous l'identifièrent comme une petite fille. Sa peau était blanche et ses cheveux rose pastel. Ils tombaient sur le sol, deux brins tombant sur ses frêles épaules, attachés par de grosses perles d'un rose plus soutenue. Ses yeux semblaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais lorsqu'elle fut plus nette, on pouvait voire qu'elle n'avait pas d'iris et de pupilles, mais deux polyèdres aux multiples facettes qui tournoyaient inlassablement. Elle portait une tunique sans manche sur un pantalon bouffant avec des chaussons, le tout de la même couleur que ses cheveux et ses yeux. Une ceinture de tissus de la même couleur que ses barrettes enserraient sa taille fine, les pans retombant sur le cotés. Des cerceaux en forme de décagones tournoyaient autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles de sa taille et de son cou et qui semblaient lui permettre de flotter dans les airs.

- C'est Dimension, dit Byakko.

L'esprit les regarda et se mit à flotter vers Harry. Celui-ci se tendit, mais la petite fille le prit par la manche et le tira en pointant le lointain. Elle lui secoua un peu le bras, tira encore et pointa de nouveau cette même direction. Harry la regarda dans les yeux. Les polyèdres tournoyants étaient troublants, mais Harry semblait y voire de la tristesse, ainsi qu'une envie de recevoir de la confiance. Il trouva cela étrange. Selon ce qu'il savait du livre de Serpentard, ce n'était pas une réaction normale pour un esprit d'action. Il pouvait éprouver l'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, d'être utiles, mais jamais ils n'ont eut de désirs de reconnaissance et encor moins le besoin.

- Je crois qu'il faut la suivre, murmura-t-il.

L'esprit hocha énergiquement la tête en souriant. Elle tira à nouveau le bras d'Harry qui fit un pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Harry, tu es sur que…demanda Hermione.

- Oui…je crois.

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, dit Ginny alors qu'Hermione allait répondre. C'est elle qui nous a fait rentrer et il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse nous en faire sortir.

Hermione ferma la bouche et hocha finalement la tête. Dimension tira Harry plus fort. Celui-ci la suivit, remontant le ruisseau. Soudain, le paysage se brouilla autour d'eux et lorsque celui-ci redevint net, ils n'étaient plus dans la clairière de la nymphe. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une pièce absolument close, enfumée et surtout, chaude. On aurait dit un bar, comme la Tête de Sanglier. Au centre, une partie de carte se jouait, les participants entourés par quelques clients.

- Où est ce qu'on est ? Demanda Ron, légèrement hébété. Comment on est arrivé là ?

- Ça me parait évident, dit Hermione d'un ton docte. Nous avons atteint le bord du cadre et nous sommes entrés dans un autre tableau.

- Tu sais Hermione ? Je sais que je suis con. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler à chaque fois.

- Mais non je…enfin…ce n'est pas…bafouilla la jeune fille en rougissant.

Se frayant un chemin à travers les habitués et l'attroupement des joueurs, ils arrivèrent au bord du cadre opposé. Léo récupéra Sophie qui jetait un coup d'œil intéressé aux mises ainsi que Mimi qui flânait entre les différents occupants du bar. Dimension ouvrit une porte et les entraina au travers, les faisant apparaitre sur une toile traversée par une crevasse. Les voyageurs se tinrent le plus à droit possible, mais ils étaient bloqués par la surface du tableau qui formait comme une barrière par laquelle ils voyaient un couloir sombre du château. Neville sujet au vertige, tremblait. Soudain, il trébucha et, par réflexe, s'accrocha au bras de Sophie qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Après un bruit écœurant, la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol, son bras étant tenu par le jeune homme qui était suspendu dans le Ravin. Léo qui était devant jura et se coucha à son tour sur le sol, tendant son bras vers Neville et lui ordonnant de l'attraper. Hermione, la plus rapide à réagir, sortit sa baguette et tenta de lancer un sortilège de lévitation, mais sa baguette crachota des étincelles sans que rien ne se passe.

- Nous somme dans un autre monde Hermione, dit Byakko. Les règles sont différentes ici. Il était donc possible que la magie ne marche pas.

- Léo ! grogna Sophie qui semblait essoufflée. Grouille-toi !

Celui-ci jura car Neville n'arrivait pas à attraper son bras. En désespoir de cause, il se mit sur le dos et laissa tomber sa natte dans la crevasse en murmurant quelque chose comme « Raiponce, Raiponce, déroule des blondes extensions décolorées ». Ses cheveux étant plus long que son bras, Neville put s'y accrocher, d'abord à une main puis, lâchant le bras de Sophie, avec les deux. D'une traction, Léo le ramena sur la terre ferme.

Le jeune Gryffondor tremblait. Il était pale et il regardait Sophie avec des yeux exorbités. Celle-ci s'était relevé et tenait son bras contre elle.

- Votre…votre, bredouilla Neville en devenant encore plus pale.

- Mon quoi ? demanda Sophie. Mon bras ?

D'une main, elle ôta sa blouse puis remonta la manche de son pull. Son avant bras pendait lamentablement vers le sol, inerte. Harry grimaça, se rappelant comment il s'était sentie après que Lockhart ait fait disparaitre les trente-trois os de son bras.

- C…comment… ? bredouilla Ginny, sa question presque couverte par le cri perçant de Mimi.

- Osteogenesis Imperfectum, répondit Sophie en reprenant sa blouse et en fouillant dans l'une de ses poches.

- La maladie des os de verre ? demanda Hermione.

- oui, un type 4.

- C'est impossible, vous…

- Si on allait sur le tableau suivant pour finir cette discussion ? L'interrompit Léo.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se tournèrent vers Dimension, toujours accroché à la main d'Harry. Heureusement, le tableau suivant était sans danger, bien que plus chaud. C'était un tableau de nomades du désert. Au premier plan, il y avait des rochers sur lesquelles ils pouvaient s'assoir. Sophie en profita pour dérouler la bande blanche qu'elle avait prit dans se poche quelques instants plus tôt, tentant de l'enrouler autour de son bras. Devant ses efforts, Léo se leva, lui prit la bande des mains et l'enroula lui-même autour du bras de sa sœur.

- C'est impossible de vivre avec une ostéogénèse imparfaite de type 4 sans souffrir de multiples fractures.

- Fractures multiples du cubitus et du radius, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Je crois que les côtes K2 à K4 du coté gauche se sont brisés dans la chute perforant mes poumons et provoquant une hémorragie interne.

- Je suis désolé, dit Neville d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi, tu as fait exprès de tomber ? Non ! bon alors arrête de t'excuser c'est soulant.

- A ce rythme, vous devriez être morte depuis longtemps.

- Je guéris vite, répondit Sophie en haussant les épaules.

- Tu veux que je te bande la poitrine aussi ? demanda Léo qui venait de finir avec le bras.

- J'ai pas assez de bandes. De toute façon, c'est pas grave, la colonne n'est pas fracturé, le reste se répareras tout seul. C'était juste chiant de pas pouvoir utiliser mon bras.

Une fois de nouveau prêt à repartir, ils quittèrent le désert et passèrent dans le tableau suivant. Dimension les guida de toiles en toiles avec assurance, toujours tenant la main d'Harry. Celui-ci sentait la petite main, d'abord tiède de la petite fille, réchauffé par la chaleur de la sienne. Enfin, celle-ci s'arrêta. Ils se trouvaient dans un tableau qui ressemblait a un grand tribunal. Celui qui semblait être le juge grogna contre "les jeunes peintures qui ne savaient pas se tenir" puis se mit à les ignorer, lisant imperturbablement un acte d'accusation qu'il semblait relire sans cesse si bien que les jurés et même l'accusés s'étaient endormis.

- Je reconnais ce tableau ! Il se trouve dans le Hall, un Paintife de 1539. C'est le procès de…

- Bref, l'interrompit Sophie. L'info à retenir c'est qu'on est dans le Hall.

Dimension toucha la surface de la toile qui montrait l'extérieur et qui se mit à onduler comme de l'eau.

- On sort par là ? demanda Harry.

L'esprit hocha la tête, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. Sophie approcha sa main de la surface transparente et passa sa main au travers comme s'il s'agissait d'eau. Léo leva les yeux et, bousculant Harry au passage, la poussa à l'intérieur avent de s'y engager à son tour suivit par les élèves. Alors que Byakko allait à son tour traverser, il s'arrêta un instant, regardant en arrière. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait devant Dimension qui avait les yeux baissé. Il vit quelque chose briller au coin des yeux de l'esprit et comprit que c'était une larme. Aucun esprit né d'une action n'avait jamais pleuré, ils n'avaient pas été crées pour avoir de sentiments. Au contraire des divinités et héros qui ont choisis comme lui et les autres gardiens de servir d'eux-mêmes son ancien maitre, et la meute régit par le caractère des éléments qui les avaient crées. Les esprits nés d'actions n'avaient pas de sentiment si ce n'est celui de servir celui qui les aura crée et l'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Ces larmes n'avaient aucun sens et Harry le savait, il devait le savoir. Les esprits auraient-ils évolués, enfermé dans ce livre ? Lui-même dut admettre qu'il n'était plus le même que mille ans auparavant. Il avait déjà commencé à changer depuis sa rencontre avec les humains et deux en particuliers : son premier maitre, Abe no Seimei, l'onmyou, et son second maitre, Salazar Serpentard, le Sorcier.

Mais Harry était loin de ces considérations. Il regardait, gêné, l'esprit qui semblait au bord des larmes. Il fouilla ses poches et tomba sur un mouchoir en tissus. Il savait que celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas. Il était de satin noir avec deux « L » entrelacés. Léo avait dut le glisser sur lui lorsqu'il l'avait bousculé. Il prit le menton de l'esprit entre ses doigts et releva son visage qui reflétait à présent de l'incrédulité.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule, lui murmura-t-il en lui essuyant les yeux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait responsable de cet esprit. Comme s'il devait s'en occuper. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la responsabilité de rassembler ces esprits de peur de ce qui pourrait se produire. Dimension était pour lui une personne à part entière, une personne qu'il devait protéger.

- Tu viens ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

A ces mots, les yeux de l'esprit se mirent à larmoyer, comme si elle essayait à nouveau de contenir ses larmes. Puis face au sourire plein de chaleur d'Harry, elle se jeta dans se bras. Le jeune homme, d'abord surprit, resserra ses bras autour du corps frêle de Dimension en lui caressant les cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Byakko qui hoche la tête avant de traverser la surface du tableau. Harry la traversa à son tour, tenant Dimension par la main.

L'esprit sourit en sentant la chaleur et la douceur de la main de celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son maitre.

Dés qu'ils apparurent sur le sol froid du grand Hall, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte. Harry s'était attendu à des questions mais aucun de ses amis ne lui en posa. Il se sentait secrètement heureux de ne pas avoir à se justifier pour une fois. Léo ouvrit la porte et dut reculer face à la force du vent qui soufflait. Des dizaines d'éclairs illuminaient le ciel et le tonnerre ne cessait de rouler. La surface du lac était déchaînée et on pouvait entendre les arbres de la forêt gémir à cause du vent qui faisait ployer leur tronc.

- Allons-y ! Cria Léo pour couvrir le vent.

- Impossible ! Répondit Neville.

- Arrêtez de penser et avancez ! Dit à son tour Sophie !

- C'est trop dangereux ! On va être soufflé comme des brins de paille !

- Tu crois ? demanda Sophie à Hermione sur un ton sarcastique.

Elle brava le vent et avança. Dés qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la porte, elle disparut. Léo jeta un regard en arrière et fit un mouvement de tête pour obliger les autres à avancer avant de disparaitre à son tour sur le seuil tirant Mimi derrière lui, insensible à ses cris et ses pleurs. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, les autres marchèrent contre le vent en se tenant la main. Harry arrivait derrière, tenant Dimension qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa taille. En sortant au dehors, il eut l'impression de pénétrer dans une gelée vivante qui faisait tout pour le repousser. Il força pour pénétrer la barrière et soudain, il n'y eut plus aucune pression et il manqua tomber par terre. Heureusement, Léo était là, et le retint.

Le temps à l'extérieur était biens différent de ce qu'ils avaient vu de l'autre conté de la barrière. Le ciel était d'un gris-blanc uniforme et lourd et il n'y avait pas le moindre vent ni la plus petite trace d'orage.

- Qu'est ce que…

Il tâta sa bouche et vit que ses crocs, qu'il avait retrouvé dés qu'il était sortit du tableau, avaient à nouveau disparut.

- Le sort de Léo n'englobe que le château…murmura-t-il.

- Oui, et même le temps est une illusion pour parfaire le décor, dit celui-ci.

- En tout cas, je suis content que ce soit finit, gémit Ron.

- Pas sur, dit Hermione alors qu'un bruissement attirait leur attention.

Les herbes autour d'eux commençaient à pousser, formant des murs.

- Dedalos est entrain de s'étendre en dehors du château ! s'exclama Léo. Il a profité de la rupture de l'intégrité du sort pour s'infiltrer en dehors !

- Harry !

Mais Byakko n'eut pas à en dire plus. Le jeune homme avait déjà joint les mains et concentrait son énergie pour s'opposer l'esprit du labyrinthe. Il sortit les jufu de sa poche, tendu devant lui en éventail.

- Ô Kali, déesse du temps, Arête le cours des évènements dans sa course ! fige le labyrinthe de tes chaines éternelles !

Le jufu de la déesse se mit à briller et s'envola. De l'énergie s'en échappa, formant un corps humain, matérialisant la jeune femme aux six bras dans les aires. De quelques mouvements de ses longs bras, elle figea les herbes qui cessèrent de grimper.

- Rin ! Pyo ! To ! Sha ! Kai ! Jin ! Retsu ! Zai ! Zen ! Gyo !

Le château sembla se dédoubler, une forme d'énergie pure se superposa à la bâtisse physique avant de se déliter, les lambeaux se concentrant sur les escaliers de la grande porte, formant un homme qui se matérialisa à son tour. Il ne bougeait pas, il semblait ne pas pouvoir bouger. Au sol, on pouvait voir son ombre, enchainé par des liens invisibles provenant de la déesse Hindou. Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'architecte grec et soutint son regard. Enfin, l'homme baissa les yeux face à l'adolescent.

- _« Shinchoku Meichoku Tensei Chisei Jinkun Seikun Fuo Fudaku Kimi Kobuku Onmyo Wago Kyukyu Nyo Ritsurryo Dedalos ! »_

Vaincu par l'incantation, Dedalos redevint un simple rectangle de papier. Personne ne bougea, attendant qu'Harry le prenne. Il s'avança et se pencha pour ramasser le bout de papier qu'il ajouta aux autres. Puis il se tourna vers Dimension. L'esprit tremblait légèrement, mais son regard était déterminé. Harry s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu as peur n'est-ce-pas ?

L'esprit hocha la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je serais toujours avec toi, pas parce que tu es un esprit mais parce que tu es une personne que je veux protéger. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester dans un bout de papier. Si tu veux…tu peux rester comme ça.

Les yeux de Dimension s'écarquillèrent à ces mots. Puis elle se radoucit et sourit. Elle repoussa légèrement Harry puis lui sourit. Elle disparut en souriant, son jufu glissant sur l'air jusqu'aux pieds d'Harry. Il se pencha et prit le morceau de papier.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Elle le savait, elle ne pouvait rester éternellement dans le monde des humains sans utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Elle aurait put vivre dans les tableaux !

- Mais elle n'aurait pas été prés de toi et elle ne voulait pas t'enfermer avec elle dans une toile. Elle savait que tu avais ta propre vie. Ce monde n'est pas fait pour les esprits…ils sont de moins en moins les bienvenus au contraire des êtres de chaire et de sang.

Les paroles du dieu Tigre éveillèrent un écho en Harry.

- Oui, tu à raison, il faut être humain pour vivre ici…

- Que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas… !

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait recommencé à concentrer son pouvoir, tendant le jufu de Dimension entre ses doigts levés.

- Ô Esprit des dimensions, je te somme d'apparaitre. Incarne toi sur terre D'esprit deviens de chaire et de sang ! Tiens-toi à mes cotés !

Le jufu s'éleva dans les airs, brillant.

- Keshin ! (incarnation !)

La lumière explosa, transformant le jufu qui se mit à pulser comme un cœur. Autour de lui, de la poussière de mit à tourbillonner pour finalement le recouvrir. La poussière se mit à prendre forme aux rythmes des battements de cœur que l'on entendait toujours. Des arcs de lumières partirent du bout des pieds et des doigts de la forme qui se dessinait dans la poussière, laissant derrière lui une peau blanche et satinée. Les arcs de lumières se rejoignirent sur le crane et se perdirent dans les yeux. Au moment où ceux-ci s'ouvrirent une longue chevelure châtain se mit à pousser sur le crane de la petite fille qui venait d'être crée. Le battement se fit de moins en moins fort alors que la jeune fille descendait lentement vers le sol. Au moment où celle-ci frôla l'herbe du parce, Harry tomba dans les bras de Léo qui s'était prudemment mit derrière lui. Il lui caressa le front alors que le jeune homme semblait essoufflé, sa main dans celles de la nouvelles humaine qui s'était trainé à quatre pattes vers Harry lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tomber.

- Incroyable, souffla Byakko.

- Le plus incroyable c'est que personne n'a remarqué que cette pauvre petite est nu et qu'elle doit sentir le froid pour la première fois, dit Sophie en se penchant vers la jeune fille et en lui mettant sa blouse sur les épaules.

Les yeux noisette de Dimension étaient inquiets. La jeune fille était au bord des larmes.

- Ha…commença-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta, surprise. Elle n'avait jamais été doté du don de la parole et ce son l'avait surprit. Mais elle continua à essayer de faire sortir des sons avec sa voix toute neuve.

- Ha…rry ! Harry ! Harry ! Commença-t-elle à répéter inlassablement.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui donner un nom tu sais, dit Sophie. Maintenant qu'elle est humaine, elle peut avoir un nom qui ne désigne pas sa fonction.

- Je vais l'appeler…Daphné ! Comme la nymphe grecque. Ça te plait ?

La jeune fille eut un petit cri et se jeta sur le torse d'Harry. Elle sentit sa main caressait ses cheveux, puis celle-ci tomba. Elle releva la tête et vit Harry, les yeux fermés, la tête penché sur le coté. Elle leva la tête vers Léo qui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il dort. Te donner une apparence humaine lui a prit bien plus d'énergie que de capturer un esprit.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ginny.

- Harry à fait quelque chose que j'ai toujours pensé impossible. Il a transformé un esprit, un être de pure énergie en être physique. Il lui a donné un corps.

- C'est comme rendre la vie aux morts ? demanda Mimi avec espoir.

- Non, Dimens…Daphné était un esprit.

- Mais les fantômes sont aussi des esprits, non ?

- Dans votre langue, on utilise le même mot pour deux choses différentes. Au japon, Daphné est « Seishin », une essence divine, faite de pure énergie. L'esprit des morts est « Reikon » ou « Yuurei », un fantôme, une forme crée à partir des souvenirs d'une personne et qui est l'essence de sa personnalité et qui après la mort peut choisir de rester sur terre ou de « monter », de se lier au grand Tout, le Grand Esprit « Seirei ».

- Mais, même si c'est différent, c'est quand même un exploit. Harry doit être un sorcier plus puissant que l'on ne pensait.

- La puissance peut venir de sources innombrables, répondit Byakko. Ce n'est pas la magie qui fait de Harry est un être puissant. Je comprends maintenant le pouvoir que Voldemort ignore et qui, selon la prophétie, permettrait de le vaincre, c'est la compassion et l'amour qu'il a pour les autres.

- Sans doute, dit Ginny.

- Eh ! s'exclama Hermione attend une minute ! Quelle prophétie ?

- Tu veux dire LA prophétie ? celle qu'il a détruite ?

- Comment tu es au courent de ce qu'elle dit ?

- Harry et moi avons partagé nos pensées, je sais tout de la prophétie.

- Parce qu'Harry est au courent en plus !

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi, il ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

- Non !

_J'aurais peut-être mieux fais de me taire…_

0OoO0

Dans les profondeurs du château, les quatre réincarnations des fondateurs vérifiaient que tout avait bien repris sa place habituelle dans le château. Ils ne parlaient pas. L'exercice qu'ils pratiquaient était si intense qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de discuter de peur de faire une erreur. Les mains plongés dans la sphère d'énergie, les yeux dans le vague, ils investissaient leurs esprits de leur volonté pour réparer les dégâts faits par l'esprit au sortilège originel du château. Il était tard, ou plutôt tôt, lorsqu'ils finirent enfin. Alors que les Ryuuji et Ronan marchaient vers l'ascenseur, Leila retint Thomas et le fit ralentir pour lui parler en privée.

- Tu voulais me poser une question je suppose.

- C'est au sujet des esprits que tu as crées.

- Tu te demande pourquoi je n'ai pas donné de sentiments à mes esprits nés d'action ?

- Oui, ça semble si froid venant de ta part. Je sais que pour tout le monde, tu es quelqu'un de froid, mais personne ne te connais comme nous nous te connaissons et je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de créer des êtres avec pour seul but de servir. Surtout toi qui n'aime pas être enchainé.

- Tu as raison. Je ne les est pas crées pour qu'ils puissent avoir des émotions…du moins au début. Si j'ai rassemblé tout ces esprits, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Harry.

- Harry ? Mais…

- Je savais qu'un jour naitrais un jeune homme qui pourrait utiliser ces esprits à de meilleurs fins. Mais tu sais ce qui se passe lorsqu'on crée quelque chose de vivant. Il s'attache à la personne qui l'a crée…voire recréer.

- Tu parle de Seiryu ?

- Évidemment ! Ce cher enfant est têtu… Je voulais que mes créations puissent partir d'un bon pied avec Harry. Je ne les ai pas créés avec des sentiments, mais avec la possibilité qu'ils puissent évoluer de façon à en avoir.

- Tu as toujours voulut compliquer les choses, sourit Leila.

Thomas se rendit compte alors qu'elle ressemblait à Helga, mais pas à celle qu'il avait connu à la fin de sa vie. Une Helga qui aurait dut exister.

- Ça fait presque un mois et demi que tu reprends peu à peu possession de tes souvenirs, dit-il après quelques hésitations.

- Oui, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il m'en manque…au fait, tu ne sais pas où se trouvent mes couleurs ?

- Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu ne m'a pas une seule fois montré une de ces si jolie toile que tu faisais d'habitude.

- J'ai essayé, mais sans mes couleurs, je n'arrive à rien.

- Désolé, j'ignore où elles sont…mais te connaissant, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner que tu les ais perdu.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as toujours été tellement bordélique, je me demande comment tu t'en serais sortit sans Hyliria pour tout ranger derrière toi.

Vexé, Leila haussa les épaules alors que Thomas avait un petit rire.

0OoO0

- Quoi ? mais c'est pas possible !

- C'est pas juste !

- On ne savait même pas qu'ils participaient !

C'était le lendemain au soir, le soir d'Halloween. Harry n'était toujours pas réveillé et tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était toujours sombre, mais des citrouilles flottaient dans les aires, diffusant des lueurs vertes et jaune dans la pièce. Il n'y avait encore rien sur les tables et tous les élèves protestaient contre le résultat du concours. Léo était debout sur l'estrade. Il s'était changé pour l'occasion. Il portait un corset de cuir noir agrémenté de nylon noir qui montait jusqu'à un collier de chien en cuir, formant un haut sans manches. Il portait en bas une jupe de cuir souple anthracite plus court devant et formant une traine à l'arrière. Ses bras étaient recouverts de manchettes en cuir noir serrés par des sangles qui s'arrêtaient au coude mais continué par des manches largement évasés qui descendaient au poignés du même cuir souple et anthracite que la jupe. Il était chaussés de longues cuissardes de cuirs noir aux semelles et aux talons compensés qui remontaient à mi-cuisses, sanglés aux mollets et laissant apparaitrais des collants de nylon noir attachés par des jarretières. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos, seulement retenue par un serre-tête de dentelles noires. Il avait maquillé ses lèvres en noir et mit une fine ligne de khôl sur ses yeux. Le tout formait une tenue on ne peut plus indécente.

Il tapait légèrement du pied face au brouhaha ambiant, les lèvres pincées. Chris, sentant venir la crise s'était légèrement décalé. Il portait des vêtements dans le même ton que son époux, sans doute conseillé et enfilé de force par lui. Des bottes à semelles compensés, un pantalon taille basse avec seulement un long manteau ouvert sur son torse nu, le tout en cuir noir agrémenté de passepoils jaunes.

- Ikagenishiro ! Vos gueules tout le monde !

Le silence se fit sous l'éclat de voix du professeur.

- J'ai dit que tout le monde pouvait y participer, je n'ai jamais spécifié que les participants seraient forcements humains. Je déclare donc que le groupe gagnant est celui de Pattenrond et des chouettes de Poudlard. Leur prix est un an de nourriture gratuite à la Ménagerie Magique du Chemin de Traverse et à Animaux et Cie à Pré-au-Lard. Le prix de la plus grosse frayeur revient aux jumeaux Crivey pour leur double cri pas très masculin. Nous leur offrons un chacun bon de 10 gallions chez Honeyduck. Le prix du ratage total revient au groupe dirigé par Lavande Brown dont le piège s'est retourné contre eux. Nous leur offrons chacun un bon de 10 Gallions à dépenser au choix chez Zonko ou Gaichiffon à Pré-au-Lard. Pour tous les autres participants, il vous sera remis un bon de 5 Gallions à dépenser chez Honeyduck à Pré-au-Lard.

Des applaudissements retentirent.

- Le soleil vient de se coucher, le sortilège d'Halloween va prendre fin.

En effet, les portes de la Grande Salle commençaient à reprendre leur couleur habituelle, comme si les ténèbres étaient aspirées vers le plafond. Les costumes des élèves se mirent à fondre sur eux, le liquide sombre coulant sur le sol et entrainer par le reste vers les murs qu'ils remontaient. Au centre du plafond magique, une sphère sombre grossissait à mesure que les ténèbres du sortilège.

- Il y a cependant une question que personne n'a encore posée ce soir.

Le sortilège était à présent concentré au plafond en une grosse sphère noire et sombre qui ressemblait à un ballon plein à craquer.

- Des bonbons ou des farces ?

Aussitôt, Théo se leva et pointa son bâton vers la sphère noir. Aussitôt, un rayon multicolore en sortit, frappant le sortilège qui explosa.

- Nous vous souhaitons un bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent sur les tables alors que des myriades de sucreries sortaient de la sphère explosé et tombaient sur la grande salle, virevoltant dans l'air sans toucher le moindre élève ni tomber dans un plat de nourriture. Le plafond magique, lui, s'illumina d'un feu d'artifice qui colora la salle de milliers de couleurs.

Alors que tout le monde attaquait le repas, Léo vit une silhouette se dessiner derrière l'une des vitres de la grande salle. Il eut un tendre sourire et se penche vers Chris pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci acquiesça et embrassa son époux sur la joue.

0OoO0

Mimi regardait par la fenêtre les élèves attaquer leur repas. Elle n'avait pas bougée depuis qu'elle était sortit avec le groupe. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus été à l'extérieur. Elle avait toujours veillé à rester dans le château. Même lorsqu'elle hantait Olive Hornby, cette dernière savait qu'elle pourrait se reposer si elle sortait dans le parc. Mais l'école ne lui permettant pas de camper dehors, elle devait toujours rentrer se soumettre à la vindicte de la jeune fille fantôme.

Ça lui avait fait tout drôle d'être à l'extérieur, non qu'elle sente une différence puisqu'elle n'avait plus de sensations tactiles, mais tout cette espace lui avait manqué. Elle n'avait pas bougé du parc pendant toute la journée du lendemain flottant de ci, de là. Maintenant que la nuit tombait, elle sentait de nouveau le poids de la solitude tomber sur elle. Regarder les élèves faire la fête la faisait souffrir, mais pas autant que d'être seul.

- Tu es encor là ? dit une voix dans son dos.

Elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver, toute occupé qu'elle était à regarder les élèves manger des nourritures dont elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le gout. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, toujours en pyjama de l'infirmerie, en pantoufle et enroulé dans les couvertures de son lit. Il semblait encore fatigué et était assez pâle, enfin, pour un vivant.

- Si tu as envi de les rejoindre, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça, dit Mimi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je me suis levé pour aller les rejoindre. Au pire, j'aurais fait passer mon pyjama pour un costume. Mais en arrivant près de la porte, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de me retrouver dans le vacarme, alors je suis sortit.

Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre et tapota à coté de lui pour demander à Mimi de le rejoindre. La jeune fille hocha la tête et voleta jusqu'au banc avant de s'y assoir. Harry sourit et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui noircissait de plus en plus alors que les étoiles apparaissaient.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé les étoiles, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'a pas froid ?

Harry secoua la tête. Ils restèrent là pendant un certain temps à ne faire que regarder le ciel. Il faisait tout à fait nuit lorsque Mimi se retourna vers Harry et vit qu'il dormait. Elle sourit et le détailla. C'est fou comme il semble paisible lorsqu'il dort, pensa-t-elle. Il avait toujours un air un peu préoccupé, même si ses amis ne le remarquaient pas. Elle soupira et se remit à regarder le ciel. Un mouvement d'Harry lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit qu'il commençait à pencher vers elle. Par réflexe, elle plaça ses mains pour le retenir et…l'arrêta. Elle sentait son poids sur ses mains, le tissu de la couverture, le froid qui l'entourait, la pierre du banc sur lequel elle était assise ainsi que la petite brise qui jouait dans ses cheveux. Une aura d'un vert acide l'entourait et brillait faiblement. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de rompre le charme.

- Allons, remet le droit.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Léo qui arrivait vers eux avec une couverture épaisse dans le bras. Mimi remis Harry droit et le professeur le recouvrit. Il lui fit signe de se décaler un peu et s'assit entre elle et Harry. Il se tourna quelques instants vers le jeune homme et passa sa main au dessus de lui, diffusant une lueur bleu pale sur son visage. Puis elle se tourna vers Mimi et lui prit les mains.

- Tu as prit contact avec le pouvoir élémentaire auquel tu es lié par ta condition de fantôme.

- ça ne l'était jamais arrivé avant.

- Pour cela, il faut de la volonté, une volonté tourné vers l'extérieur et pas seulement vers soi.

Le jeune homme la détailla puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il défit les rubans qui retenaient ses couettes puis enleva les lunettes de la jeune fille. Il les recouvrit de ses mains qui s'illuminèrent de la même couleur que le corps de Mimi. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les rubans et les lunettes s'étaient transformés en brosse à cheveux. Lui faisant signe de se retourner, Léo se mit à peigner ses cheveux.

- Dit-moi Mimi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortit alors…

- Non, voyons, l'interrompit Léo avec un petit rire. Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est, pourquoi es-tu resté sur Terre ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Au début, je voulais me venger d'Olive Hornby, même si elle n'était pas responsable de ma mort. Je voulais quelqu'un sur qui me venger je crois, quelqu'un sur qui passer la frustration de ma mort prématurée. Ensuit…je ne sais pas, j'erre.

- Ne t'es-tu jamais senti comme apellé ?

- Si, mais j'vais peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De l'inconnue je suppose. Je n'ai jamais été une fille très aventureuse. C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?

- Quoi donc ma chérie ?

- Le Kneazle volant, sur les fantômes qui rejoignent le grand esprit ?

- Et bien oui, c'est vrai.

- Mais si je fais ça, je ne serais plus moi-même ?

- Et bien…oui et non. Il existera toujours une part de toi puisque tu as existé, mais tu sera connecté au Tout, à l'univers, tu verras les choses sous un autre angle. Tout ceux qui sont passés partageront leurs expériences avec toi et tu partageras la tienne avec eux.

- Quel expérience ? Je n'ai rien fait de ma vie et je suis morte si jeune. Mon existence n'a pas d'importance.

- Mais si elle en a, car elle est unique, singulière et nouvelle. De plus, des gens que tu auras quitté reviendront et tu retrouveras des gens qui t'on quittés. Tu feras la connaissance des myriades d'existences qui t'ont précédé.

- J'aimerais bien y aller…ne plus être seule…

- Mais je suis là pour ça ma chérie. Demande et je t'y envoi.

- C'est vrai ? c'est possible ?

- oui, mais il faudra que je t'appelle par ton vrai nom.

- Mon vrai nom ? je ne me souviens plus de mon vrai nom, dit la jeune fille avec tristesse. Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne on m'a toujours appelé Mimi. Je crois que même lors de ma répartition on m'a appelé Mimi.

- Non, il existe un personne qui t'as un jour appelé par ton prénom, même si ce ne fut qu'une seule fois.

- Qui donc ?

- Ta maman, dit Léo en attirant Mimi contre lui. Lorsqu'elle t'a pris dans ses bras pour la première fois et qu'elle t'a dit ton nom.

Léo se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune fille et murmura d'une voix si basse que les mots ne furent même pas emportés par le vent. Seul Mimi les entendit.

- Bienvenu dans le monde, Michelle.

Le fantôme écarquilla les yeux et des larmes vinrent perler au bord de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle pleurait, tout son corps s'illumina d'une lueur argenté et se mit à se désagréger. Il ne resta bientôt plus de Michelle qu'une sphère argenté que Léo serrait contre son cœur. Son âme.

- Là, ma belle, tout vas bien aller, tu verras, je vais te conduire.

Il mit ses mains en coupe avec l'âme de la jeune fille au centre et se mit à souffler dessus. La sphère s'envola et monta dans le ciel jusqu'à disparaitre. Léo sourit. Il savait qu'elle était bien arrivée. Il se retourna alors vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener à l'infirmerie. En marchant, il se mit à chantonner « Michelle, ma belle, sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble, très bien ensemble… »

A suivre


	22. Chap 20 : Sauvagerie, cruauté, illusions

Désolé, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse

Légende :

- dialogue

_Pensées_

_« Discussions mentales »_

"_Écrits_ "

_- sortilèges_

Titre : Chess

Épisode I : L'héritier de Serpentard

Chapitre 20 : Sauvagerie, cruauté, illusion

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient intervenir ou pas. Finalement, Harry avança la main et secoua l'épaule de leur amie en l'appelant.

Hermione ?

La jeune fille, qui regardait dans le vide depuis maintenant quelques minutes, sursauté et regarda ses amis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ça fait dix minutes que tu rêves.

Je ne rêvais pas, je réfléchissais, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Elle était comme ça depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient séparés quelque temps plus tôt, après le cours de

Soin parce que Léo avait demandé à la jeune fille d'apporter des herbes qu'ils avaient ramassés en cour à Sophie, à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-là, ils avaient étudiés les plantes médicinales des fonds marins et leurs actions sur les animaux vivant dans le même environnement. Il avait fini le cours en disant que ces algues étaient également curatives pour les humains et avait demandé aux élèves d'en prendre chacun une pour la ramener à l'infirmerie.

S'étant séparés d'Hermione une fois rentré dans le Grand Hall, ils étaient allé à la bibliothèque pour faire avancer leur devoir de potion en faisant quelques recherches et aussi complété leur Livre des Ombres.

Dans tous les groupes, quelques-uns avaient abandonné cela, mais plusieurs d'entre eux s'accrochaient. Neville cataloguait les plantes qu'il aimait ainsi que des conseils pour les cultiver. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil notaient scrupuleusement les différentes manières de lire l'avenir ainsi que les tirages qu'elle avait effectués et leur signification tandis que Padma, la jumelle de Parvati, les regardait en levant les yeux au ciel et en griffonnant des théories magiques sur le sien. Même Ron avait continué à écrire sur son propre grimoire.

En vérité, il était plus intrigué et inquiet. Lorsque le Professeur Adamson avait enchanté son livre, il s'était, comme Hermione, posé la question de la signification de son symbole, une croix surmonté d'un demi-cercle enserrant une cercle entier. Mais ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait intrigué. C'était le symbole de Pluton, la planète naine et surtout du dieu romain Pluton, le maitre des enfers et des morts. Il ne cessait de se poser la question depuis ce temps-là et tentait de compléter ses recherches sur le dieu depuis lors. Les mots qui avaient résonnés dans son crâne à ce moment là résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

_« Sois consacré et animé de la puissance sanctificatrice des Anciens et magnifié de leur Esprit, par la Terre, le Feu et la Nuit ! Par les Enfers et la Mort !_

Il était en pleine recherches sur les Enfers romaine lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée. Il avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était énervée. Il pensa d'abord qu'elle avait rencontré Malefoy, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne leur avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année. Il l'avait vu poser brusquement son sac et partir dans les rayons. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était de retour avec un livre de potion qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le sujet de leur devoir, avait sorti sa plume et du parchemin, ouvert ce même livre et s'était mis à regarder dans le vide, la plume caressant occasionnellement son visage.

Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ? demanda Harry.

Ce n'est pas… ! Bon très bien. Vous vous souvenez que le professeur Laderault…

Léo, l'interrompit Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

C'est juste que, euh…balbutia-t-il, il préfère qu'on l'appelle Léo…enfin tu vois…

Bref ! conclut la jeune fille. Donc, quand je suis allée donner les algues au Dr Quimperre

Sophie.

Donc ! Je suis allée à l'infirmerie…

_Hermione ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et vit qu'elle était vide. Elle s'avança dans la pièce en entendant des éclats de rire et des voix provenant de l'un des lits dont les rideaux avaient été tirés._

_Doctor, tengo muy mala_

_Where ?_

_Aqui_

_Show me, put my hands on_

_Oh Doctor !_

_Docteur Quimperre ? Demanda prudemment Hermione_

_Shit ! s'exclama Sophie en émergeant de derrière les rideaux, la chemise à moitié défaite._

_Elle la reboutonna rapidement alors que Camille se levait à son tour, peu gêné d'exhiber sa généreuse poitrine qui émergeait de son soutien-gorge dégrafé. Elle le remit tout de même en place avant de reboutonner sa blouse blanche d'infirmière, la mine boudeuse comme une enfant dont on aurait interrompu le jeu._

Les deux garçons regardaient leur amie qui s'était arrêté dans son récit.

En effet, c'est assez gênant, reconnut Harry. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te met en colère.

Tu sais, repris Ron, c'est humain de…

Je te rappelle qu'aucune des deux n'est humaine Ron.

Bref, tu m'as compris, elles ont aussi des besoins, non ?

Des besoins, hein ? demanda Harry, goguenard.

Enfin, vous me comprenez, et que ce soit deux femme ne doit pas te gêner, tu sais, ce sont des choses qui arrive.

Ne me prenez pas pour une demeurée, je suis parfaitement au courent de tout ça merci bien. Comment l'ignorer avec Lavande et Parvati qui ne sont pas fichue de réussir un sort de silence ou même de se souvenir d'en poser un.

Deux nanas dans les dortoirs ? Ouh, c'est chaud !

Harry et Hermione regardèrent leur ami d'un drôle d'air.

Ben quoi ? demanda celui-ci. Je suis bi moi, ça m'intéresse aussi.

Les détails de ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéressent pas Ron.

Hey !

En plus ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère.

Ben alors pourquoi ?

Si vous ne m'interrompiez pas toutes les cinq minutes vous le sauriez.

_Hermione suivit Sophie à son bureau et posa le sac contenant l'algue dessus. Elle lui demanda de les transférer dans le grand bocal qu'elle lui tendait pendant qu'elle rédigeait l'étiquette qu'elle colla sur le pot une fois qu'elle eut finit. Puis, la jeune femme leva les yeux et détailla celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Hermione dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire et surtout très gêné par cette inspection pour le moins poussé mené par la guérisseuse._

_Il m'a été rapporté que tu étais l'une des plus brillantes élève de l'école, dit-elle après un moment._

_Euh…je…oui…je…_

_Hermione en bafouillait. Rougissante elle cherchait ses mots._

_En fait, ce que je sais, je l'ai appris dans les livres. C'est la clé du succès que de lire couramment pour augmenter sa culture. Par exemple je sais que l'algue Allunaire que je vous ai apporté servait…_

_Merci ! l'interrompit Sophie, une main levée._

_A nouveau, elle détailla Hermione. Puis elle porte la main à son visage et, soulevant ses lunettes se pinça l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés. Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait partir ou non._

_Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? à une éponge._

_Elle n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, plutôt comme une remarque anodine lancé comme cela dans la conversation, mais cela choqua Hermione, la blessa et finalement, la colère prit le dessus. Camille elle se couvrait les yeux de sa main en secouant la tête. Mais Sophie n'avait pas fini._

_Oui, une éponge. Tu emmagasine toute ces connaissances livresques pour aussitôt les rependre autour de toi. Tu n'as aucun sens ni de l'à-propos ni de la situation. C'est sans doute pour cela que Severus vous surnomme « l'insupportable miss je-sais-tout »._

Hermione avait fini de raconté avec le rouge au joue et assez fort malgré le fait qu'elle chuchotait. Ni Harry ni Ron ne disait mot et n'osaient d'ailleurs pas parler

Et bien ?

Quoi « et bien » ?

Je veux dire, c'était choquant. J'aimerais un peu de soutien.

Maintenant ils n'osaient plus regarder la jeune fille. Celle-ci recommençait à frémir de colère si bien qu'ils n'osaient pas trop parler pour éviter de la froisser. C'est Ron qui se lança.

En fait…on peut dire…qu'elle a raison…

Quoi ? Mais…

C'est vrai que quand tu nous sort tout ce que tu as lu, ça peut être chiant.

Ron ! Ce que tu peux être…Salaud !

Elle avait presque crié les derniers mots. Puis avait rassemblé ses affaires avant de sortir de la bibliothèque en courant. Les deux garçons la regardèrent partir puis Harry fit les gros yeux à son ami.

Quoi ?

Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement.

Oh je t'en prie, je suis le seul à avoir eu le courage de lui parler.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Hedwige entra par la porte laissé entrouvert par Hermione et se posa sur la table. Ignorant Mme Pince qui, assise à son bureau lui faisait les gros yeux, il prit le message qui était accroché à la patte de la chouette harfang et le déplia. C'était un papier blanc avec un phénix en filigrane et deux petites lignes :

"20h30

Bonbon coca"

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron

C'est un rendez-vous, de l'Ordre.

Parce que tu en fais partie maintenant ?

Evidemment, c'est moi qui dois tuer Voldemort, il faut bien…

Comment ça, tu dois le tuer ?

…euhm, j'ai vu Blaise qui dormait près du la tout à l'heure. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le voir ?

C'est l'excuse facile.

Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Ron se mordit la lèvre quelques instant puis rassembla ses affaires à toute vitesse avant de se lever. Il resta quelques instants immobiles et se retourna vers son ami.

Ecoute, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir que tu évites le sujet. Bien sûr Hermione aussi. Pour l'instant, je vais faire comme si de rien n'étais et elle va faire pareille. Je voulais juste te dire que tu pouvais nous parler mais que si tu n'étais pas près, nous ne t'en voudrions pas de ne pas le faire.

Il sourit puis sortit de la bibliothèque. Harry le regarda partir avec un soupir. Il avait tellement peur, peur de ce qui allait arriver. Il ne voulait pas tuer Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas devenir un assassin. Parler de cette prophétie à quelqu'un ne ferait que la rendre plus réel à ses yeux, plus terrifiantes. Il soupira à nouveau et se remit à sa lecture, attendant le moment où il irait diner avant d'aller retrouver le directeur dans son bureau.

0OoO0

Camille hésita quelques instants devant le porte des toilettes des filles avant de l'ouvrir. Les lieux étaient redevenus fréquentés depuis que Mimi Geignarde en étaient partis, mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. Dés qu'elle fut entré, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle se dirigea vers la cabine d'où provenait les pleurs et toqua à la porte.

Hermione, es Camille

Allez-vous-en ! répondit la voix altéré de la jeune fille.

Je sais que tu en veux à Sophie…

Ce n'était pas une question. Camille n'attendait pas de réponse et de toute façon, elle savait qu'Hermione ne lui en donnerait pas.

Elle peut paraitre odieuse… mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas volontaire. Elle ne supporte pas les faux-semblants et à tendance à dire ce qu'elle pense. Je comprends que tu ais été quelque peu heurté par ses paroles, mais…

Il y eut un hoquet derrière la porte.

Hermione ? Hermione, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi ! abierta me !

Un reniflement.

Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne me laisser pas entrer.

Il y eut un silence, puis le loquet de la porte se fit entendre. Camille poussa le battant et entra dans la cabine en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle. Hermione, assise sur la cuvette, détournait les yeux.

Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas. Ce que t'as dit Sophie t'as vraiment blessé.

Evidemment ! dit Hermione d'une voix forte mais enroué. Enfin…au début. C'était si injuste et humiliant ! elle ne me connait pas, comment peut-elle être si…

Elle renifla encore.

Et puis j'en ai parlé à Ron et Harry. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, j'ai pensé…j'ai pensé obtenir du soutien auprès d'eux. Ils m'ont enfoncé. Comme si mes qualités de « rat de bibliothèque » ne les avaient jamais aidés. Ils sont bons pour foncer, mais c'est moi qui fais toutes les recherches. Et les devoirs à la dernière minute ! qui est ce qu'ils venaient supplier de les laisser copier sur sa copie, hein ? moi bien sûr !

Mais aussi, pense à d'autre fois où tu as utilisé ton savoir pour montrer ta supériorité aux autres. Prends tout à l'heure par exemple, pourquoi t'es-tu senti obligé d'expliquer à Sophie quels étaient les propriétés de cette algue. Après tout, si Léo, les avaient fait parvenir à Sophie, c'est qu'elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Je voulais juste lui prouver que je le savais !

Mais à quoi cela sert-il ? la seule chose que tu fais, c'est faire croire aux autres que tu te vante d'en savoir plus qu'eux.

Non, c'est faux ! Je…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle se rappelait à présent toutes les fois où elle tannait Harry et Ron pour lire l'« histoire de Poudlard », ou qu'elle développait un sujet qui était vu en classe deux heures encore après que le cours fut finir. Elle se rendait compte à quel point cela pouvait leur paraitre dégradant de toujours se faire rappeler à l'ordre par quelqu'un qui leur rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes connaissances.

Elle se souvenait elle aussi avoir ressenti ce sentiment. Elle avait toujours aimé apprendre, mais ce sentiment s'était accentué depuis son premier passage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tout comme Harry, elle avait rencontré un jeune sorcier, un sang pur, mais plus âgé qu'elle et qui avait tout de suite reconnu la « sang-de-bourbe » en elle. Elle n'oublierait jamais les mots qu'il avait prononcés après qu'il lui a posé une question sur l'origine de la magie et qu'il lui avait répondu d'un air dédaigneux.

_« Tout le monde sait ça, tout le monde qui en vaille la peine. Ne te mêle pas d'apprendre ce que tu es incapable d'appréhender. »_

Elle se souvenait avoir trouvé cela tellement mesquin, tellement méchant. Comme aujourd'hui, elle en avait été plus que vexé, elle en avait été blessé. Comme on était au début de l'été, elle avait passé le reste de ses vacances à ingurgiter le plus d'information possible sur le monde des sorciers. Elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau prise de haut de cette façon. Mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela l'éloignait des autres. Elle pensait que son aventure avec Harry et Ron dans les toilettes l'avaient changée. Elle avait repoussé tout le monde jusque-là jusqu'à ce que ces deux garçons qui l'avaient ignorés superbement depuis le début de l'année et dont l'un l'avait même insulté soient venu la sauvé alors que même ses compagnes de dortoirs n'y avaient pas pensées. A présent qu'elle réfléchissait là-dessus, elle comprit que rien n'avait vraiment changé en elle à ce moment-là, mais qu'elle avait juste opéré un transfert. Au lieu de vouloir prouver au monde qu'elle était la meilleure et qu'elle ne pouvait être prise en défaut, elle avait voulue qu'eux ne la prennent en défaut.

Vois-tu, à une certaine époque, j'étais comme toi, dit Camille, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Un vrai rat de bibliothèque, toujours très sérieuse, respectueuse du règlement à la lettre, etc… Je ne faisais pas non plus attention à mon apparence parce que je pensais que seul comptait le savoir.

Hermione la regarda, passant de ses longues jambes à son torses aux formes généreuses jusqu'à ses cheveux lisses et soyeux et ses lèvres pulpeuses qui soufflaient sur ses ongles manucurés.

Et vous avez préféré privilégier votre apparence, abandonné les livres et vous êtes atrophier le cerveau.

Camille n'eut qu'un sourire à l'insulte.

Non. J'ai réalisé que l'intelligence seule n'est pas importante et que la beauté seule n'est pas importante, ce qui compte, c'est de ne pas privilégier les besoins de son esprits au profit de ceux de son corps et inversement. Je suis belle, je suis intelligente et surtout, je m'éclate. Vois-tu, les personnes qui s'enferme dans quelque chose en se coupant des autres, comme toi et moi, ont quelque chose en eux qui les gènes, qu'ils n'aiment pas et qu'ils veulent cacher aux autres parce qu'ils croient que ceux-ci ne voient que ça. Moi par exemple, c'était mon homosexualité. J'ai toujours su que j'étais lesbienne et j'en ai toujours eu honte avant de rencontrer mes frères…ce qui remonte à l'époque où j'étais encore humaine. Et toi ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

Je…je crois que j'ai honte de mon ignorance. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quelque chose et qu'on se moque de moi.

Pourquoi ? parce que tu ne sais pas quelque chose ? crois-moi, la sagesse vient au moment où l'homme commence à dire « je ne sais rien », ce qui est assez vrai. Et alors ? il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas savoir quelque chose. Quand on te pose une question, tu réponds et quand tu pose une question et qu'on te demande pourquoi tu la pose, tu réponds que tu ne sais pas.

Mais il y a des choses que tout le monde doit savoir ! si je ne sais pas les choses basiques…

Eh ! il n'y a pas de choses basiques. Tout le monde à des connaissances différentes et tant qu'on ne t'as pas fait une réunion d'information obligatoire pour te donner les infos, si tu ne les sais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je te l'ai dit, le mieux c'est une réponse pour une question même informulée. Quand on te pose une question, tu donnes une réponse.

Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Gémit Hermione. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour répondre aux questions, je lève le doigt en cours, je rends mes devoirs avec souvent plus qu'on ne me demande, je…

Eh, eh ! du calme, dit Camille d'une voix calme en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Je sais tout ça. Mais il y a des limites à tout. Tu donnes toujours l'impression en levant la main que tu veux prouver quelque chose. Comme si la question que posait le professeur était d'importance capitale et que si personne n'y répondait, la faute t'en incomberais. Le savoir c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a, plus on l'étale…

Hermione regarda la jeune femme en fronçant les yeux.

Ok, mauvaise expression. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que l'école c'est fait pour apprendre. L'important pour les professeurs n'est pas que tu sache, mais que tu assimile ce qu'ils racontent. Si par tes lectures tu peux augmenter ta culture c'est tant mieux, mais c'est dangereux.

Pourquoi dangereux ? je veux dire, les livres contiennent le savoir humain et…

Donc pour toi, tout ce qui est dans un livre est forcément vrai ?

Euh…

La connaissance livresque est importante, c'est vrai, mais elle ne vaut rien sans l'expérience que tu peux acquérir en allant au-delà du livre, en vivant les choses. Tu t'enterre dans la littérature et tu ne prends pas le temps de vivre, d'assimiler cette littérature et de laisser d'autres personnes te faire part de leurs propres idées.

Quelles idées ?

Je sais pas, l'existence des Ronflak Cornue.

Mais ça n'existe pas, personne n'a pu établir de preuve de son existence.

Tout comme personne n'a pu établir de preuve de sa non-existence. Toutes choses dont on ne peut prouver ni l'existence, ni la non-existence a au moins la moitié des chances d'exister. Maintenant, tu rencontres quelqu'un dans la rue qui te dit, la magie existe. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense.

Mais je sais que la magie existe, je l'ai vue

Mais s'il te l'avait dit avant que tu ne reçoives ta lettre de Poudlard ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'elle avait eu du mal à y croire lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre.

Et maintenant imagine quelqu'un, je sais pas, une Luna Lovegood par exemple, qui t'approche et qui te dis que les Ronflak Cornus existent. Tout comme le fait de te parler de magie avant de la voire, on te parle de Ronflak Cornue sans qu'il n'y ait de preuve de son existence. Pourtant, tu as découvert que la magie existait, alors pourquoi pas les Ronflak Cornus ?

Donc les Ronflaks Cornus existent ?

Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Donc ils n'existent pas ?

Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

Mais…

J'ai seulement dit que toute chose imaginé par les humains peut-être vrai, tout comme elle peut-être fausse et qu'on ne peut le savoir que par l'expérimentation. Luna Lovegood va surement partir à la recherche de sa bête mystérieuse, de celle-ci ou d'une autre et quelque soient ces découvertes, elles amèneront à prouver, sans doute, que des choses qu'on pensait ne pas exister, peuvent exister. Pour en revenir à ton problème, t'est-il déjà arrivé d'aider Ron et Harry dans leurs devoirs ?

Oui…

De quelle façon ?

Et bien, généralement, ils viennent me voir catastropher pour me demander de pouvoir recopier mes notes pour les aider dans un devoir.

Et tu le fais ?

Non, pas au départ, je refuse…puis ils insistent…

Et tu fais le devoir à leur place.

Pas complètement !

Mais c'est pareil. Ecoute, dans ces moments-là, pourquoi tu ne les aides pas ?

Mais je les aide, je…

Non, tu ne les aide pas, tu leur mâche le travail. Les aider, ce serait de leur donner des pistes, des indices, des références, des thèmes etc… ça ne les aide pas que tu fasses leur devoir à leur place rien que pour leur montrer que tu peux le faire.

Le silence s'installa dans la cabine. Camille attendait une réaction de la jeune fille qui ne venait pas.

Hermione ?

Je pense…que je vais réfléchir à ce que vous avez dit…

Tu vois, ça commence à rentrer.

De quoi ?

L'ancienne Hermione aurait tout accepté, ou presque, venant d'un professeur. En disant que tu vas réfléchir, tu mets suffisamment ma parole en doute pour pouvoir penser par toi-même.

C'…c'est vrai… merci.

Mais de rien.

La jeune femme regarda quelques instants la plus jeune avant de soupirer. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui essuya les yeux.

Mi Dio ! Hermione ! Il y a des gens à qui cela va bien de pleurer, mais toi pas du tout. Allons ma chérie, vas te passer les yeux à l'eau froide. Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde voit que tu as pleuré ?

Hermione secoua la tête et se leva. Elle sortit de la cabine et ouvrit l'un des robinets avant de se nettoyer les yeux. L'eau froide lui fit du bien.

Voilà qui est mieux, dit Camille en approchant dans son dos et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle la retira aussitôt, comme si elle s'était brûlé.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Nada, rien, je me suis pris le jus.

Camille entraina la Gryffondor dans le couloir.

Dios ! il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux

0OoO0

A l'heure dite, Harry se présenta devant la statue de la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe. La statue de pierre se déplaça, permettant au jeune sorcier d'emprunter l'escalier qu'elle gardait. Il allait toquer à la porte lorsqu'un éclat de voix l'arrêta.

Enfin professeur Dumbledore, ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être l'œuvre d'une seule personne !

Et pourtant Arthur, les preuves sont accablante, cette photo…

Une personne arriva juste derrière Harry et toqua à la porte, le faisant sursauter. Dans la pièce, les voix se turent. Harry pencha la tête en arrière et vit le visage pâle de son professeur vampire. Celui-ci leva un sourcil et ouvrit la porte.

Entrez ! Harry, nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Harry regarda derrière lui, mais Caliéron semblait avoir disparu. Il se retourna vers le bureau et y entra. Dumbledore avait la mine sombre. Le scintillement de ses yeux s'était tue et les visages des autres membres de l'ordre affichait la crainte mêlée à l'incompréhension et au dégout. Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt encadraient le bureau tandis que Maugrey et Rogue se tenaient dans l'ombre de chaque côté du bureau. Remus, qui était assis dans un fauteuil, lui fit un petit sourire triste. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la mort de Sirius. A simple vue suffit à rouvrir la blessure dans le cœur d'Harry. Il se rendait compte à quel point Remus devait se sentir seul. Avec la mort de son père et de son parrain et la traitrise de Peter, il était le dernier des Maraudeurs. Harry n'osait pas le regarder en face, il avait trop honte. La culpabilité et le remord qui semblaient l'avoir abandonné ces derniers mois refaisaient surface avec la même force qu'au premier jour.

Pour éviter d'avoir à croiser de nouveau son regard, il concentra son attention sur Dumbledore.

Si j'ai jugé nécessaire que tu assiste à cette réunion, c'est que nous somme faces à une situation plus qu'inhabituelle et que tu te dois d'être au courent.

Le cœur du jeune sorcier se serra d'avantage dans sa poitrine. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Nous sommes arrivés à mettre la main sur un rapport de Police faisant état d'un massacre dans un petit village du Devonshire il y a deux jours. Une marque fait avec le sang de ses victimes a été faites sur plusieurs murs, je me doute que tu sais de laquelle je parle.

Enfin, ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante, dit Rogue du coin où il se trouvait. Il peut s'agir de n'importe quel copieur, ça arrive chez les moldus avec certains tueurs en série.

Pfff, le Mangemort est vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courent d'une attaque de cet envergure, grommela Maugrey en ricanant

Allons messieurs, dit Albus alors que Severus allait répondre.

Celui-ci jeta un regard noir à l'ancien auror et replongea dans son mutisme.

Je ne vois personne qui pourrait mettre en œuvre un massacre de cette envergure sinon Voldemort. Harry, as-tu eut des rêves, des visions, n'importe quoi pouvant nous aider ?

N…non. Je ne vois plus rien depuis que Théo et Caliéron m'ont donné ce médaillon. Mais ils disent que tout ce qui est capturé par lui est dérivé vers eux. Vous devriez le leur demander.

Je voudrais bien, soupira Dumbledore. Je les ai d'ailleurs convoqués plus tôt, mais aucun des six n'a encore répondu.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Devait-il dire à Dumbledore que c'était Caliéron qui avait toqué à la porte et l'avait ouverte à sa place ? Il préféra passer à un autre sujet.

Combien y-a-t'il eut de mort ?

L'intégralité du village, Harry, plus de mille cinq cents personnes. Et selon ce rapport, dit-il en posant la main sur un dossier sur son bureau, il n'y aurait qu'un seul tueur, ou tout du moins qu'une seul arme du crime.

Enfin, c'est ridicule ! repris Arthur Weasley. Comme je le disais, une personne seule ne peut pas perpétrer ce massacre !

Le rapport est formel, après analyse de la plus grande partie des corps par des experts, il a été conclu que l'arme était identique pour toutes les victimes même s'ils essaient encore de statuer pour savoir ce qu'elle peut être.

Grace à un des habitants, nous avons réussi à obtenir une photo de l'agresseur, dit Maugrey en la prenant et en la donnant à Harry. Il l'a prise alors que ce monstre massacrait une femme. Son épouse probablement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au cliché et dut retenir sa nausée. Les nombreuses images que lui envoyaient Voldemort ne l'avaient pas préparé à ça. L'être qui se trouvait sur cette image n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain et ne ressemblait en rien à un Mangemort. La créature était presque deux fois plus grande qu'un humain ordinaire. Elle ressemblait à une momie décharnée recouverte de sangles de cuirs noirs aux attaches de fer sombre qui la recouvrait intégralement découvrant seulement une gueule aux dents acérés et des yeux d'un vert lumineux qui faisait désagréablement penser au sortilège de mort. Les longs cheveux de la créature ondoyaient autour d'elle comme s'ils étaient vivants et dégoulinaient de sang tout autant que les longues griffes argentés qui terminaient ses bras. L'une d'elle était encore enfouie dans les entrailles de la femme qui tombaient sur le sol tandis que l'autre la retenait par se tête qu'elle compressait, faisant sortir les yeux de leurs orbites. D'autres cadavres s'étendaient à ses pieds, des cadavres d'enfants. Le plus jeune était encore un bébé.

Tu permets ?

Une main venue de derrière lui retira le cliché. Il se retourna et vit Sophie, vêtue d'un costume blanc et négligemment appuyé sur une canne dorée sertie en son sommet d'une énorme pierre rouge. Elle le regarda attentivement en se dirigeant vers l'un des sièges où elle s'assit élégamment.

Vous qui avez aussi des contacts avec les Mangemorts, ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore.

Sophie haussa les épaules et la tendit au-dessus d'elle à Léo qui, du haut de l'étagère où il était perché, saisit le cliché. Camille, sortit de nulle part, se dirigea vers sa compagne et lui remis un verre de whisky. Sophie le saisit en faisant s'entrechoquer les glaçons et pencha la tête sur le côté pour toucher le corps de l'autre jeune femme qui s'était appuyé sur l'accoudoir.

Immonde, dit Léo après avoir examiné l'image.

Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus ?

Quelque chose que nous ne savons pas déjà.

Maugrey voyons, le réprimanda Dumbledore.

C'est vraiment…mon plus mauvais profil.

Un frisson parcourus les sorciers présents dans la pièce. Léo eut un petit sourire et sauta prestement au bas de l'étagère où il fut rattrapé par Christopher. Il le remercie d'un sourire et d'une caresse avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les membres de l'Ordre. Il posa sa main sur son visage et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. D'un mouvement délibérément long, il descendit jusqu'à son cou, laissant des tracés sanglant sur son passage. Mais comme la dernière fois à Pré-au-Lard, celui-ci ne coula pas. Il se projeta hors du corps en longues bandes noirs qui s'enroulèrent en partie autour de son visage, descendant le long de son corps. Bientôt, la moitié du corps de Léo était recouvert par les sangles qui enserraient un corps squelettique. Son bras gauche était lui entièrement recouverte et des longues griffes poussaient à travers le cuirs comme des doigts géants qui n'attendaient que de déchirer la chaire. Ses cheveux, libérés de leur éternel ruban, se mirent à flotter autour de son corps, ses mèches blanches devenue aussi noire que le reste de la chevelure.

En qui d'autre Voldemort aurait-il confiance pour perpétrer ses massacres que Yasei, le Sauvage.

Son œil caché derrière les sangles n'étaient plus qu'une étincelle vert acide alors que l'autre luisait d'un éclat irréel et mortel. Il sourit et tous purent voir les crocs qui garnissaient sa bouche. Dumbledore fut le premier à se remettre du choc. Il se leva.

C'est intolérable d'en arriver là pour prouver sa loyauté.

Oh il ne la remettait pas en cause. C'est moi qui ai demandé à être affecté à cette mission.

Du calme dis Sophie alors que tout le monde pointait sa baguette sur Léo.

Mais il a massacré tous ces habitants sans une once de pitié !

Personne n'est parfait, répliqua-t-elle en posant son verre glacé sur sa tempe. Après tout, il ne les a même pas torturés. Voilà bien un manque de raffinement. A quoi sert-il de tuer quelqu'un s'il ne meurt pas de douleur ?

La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel pour Harry. C'était comme entendre parler d'autres personnes. Comme si ce Léo et cette Sophie n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait rencontré.

Nous ne sommes pas gentil, dit Léo d'un ton péremptoire. Que nous soyons de votre côté ne veut pas dire que nous agirons comme vous. Nous avons nos propres manières de faire et le meurtre de sang-froid, le massacre de milliers de personnes et la torture en font parties.

Peut-être alors, dit Dumbledore, que cette alliance n'est pas une si bonne idée que cela.

Ne dites pas de bêtise, dit Christopher. Vous avez besoins de notre pouvoir et des renseignements que nous possédons. De plus…

…Personne n'est mort, soupira Léo de façon exagéré alors que son sang rentrait à nouveau dans son corps.

Ne mentez pas ! s'exclama Maugrey. Cette photo est accablante.

Tout n'est qu'illusion, dit Théo qui s'avança comme s'il était dans la pièce depuis le début.

Il avança dans la pièce et posa sa main sur le bras que Caliéron lui tendait. Harry avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient tous présent depuis le début, mais c'était comme s'il n'avait fait que les apercevoir du coin de l'œil, comme s'ils avaient tous étaient dans un angle mort, présent dans le bureau mais impossible à discerné et ce par leur propre volonté. Il vit alors Christopher lui jeter un coup d'œil et le coin de sa bouche se relever pour esquisser une sorte de petit sourire, comme s'il approuvait ses réflexions.

Voyez par exemple, si je fais ceci, dit Léo en se déplaçant derrière Sophie.

Avec un sourire dément, il enfonça sa main dans la dossier du fauteuil, traversant le torse de sa sœur qui n'avait pas bronché.

Vous voyez une chose… dit la jeune femme comme si elle n'avait pas une main qui dépassait de sa poitrine.

Elle but un peu de whisky et posa le verre dans la main de Léo. C'est alors qu'une autre Sophie sortit de derrière le jeune homme et repris le verre.

…Alors qu'il s'ne passe une autre, finit le double qui avait le verre dans les mains.

Comment…?

Elle claqua des doigts et la Sophie du fauteuil s'affaissa. Son image ondula et il ne resta plus qu'une marionnette de bois grossier. Léo retira sa main pleine d'écharde et la secoua.

Dès que j'ai reçu la mission, nous avons lancé une opération de mystification.

Remplacer les véritables personnes par des automates était facile, dit Chris. Il suffisait ensuite de les faire vivre un peu en les liant à leurs originaux pour qu'ils acquiert les vrai spécificités des habitants. Le reste vous le connaissez. Léo se pointe là-bas, assassine tout le monde, etc.

Mais ce n'était pas des pantins que les autorités ont retrouvé, mais des personnes vivantes ! cria Maugrey.

C'est faux, c'était des pantins, des pantins plus évolués que celui-ci, dit Chris en montrant la marionnette, mais des pantins tout de même. Quelques légères suggestions mentales et personne ne verrait que la totalité des corps n'avait que quelques jours. Un plan de maitre.

Sophie eut un petit sourire supérieur et Léo haussa les épaules.

De toute façon, on n'avait pas le choix, nous avons besoins des renseignements que je collecte chez le vieux serpent psychotique.

Mais alors où sont les habitants, demanda Arthur.

En sécurité.

Où cela ?

Dans un endroit qu'il vous est inutile de connaitre.

Mais bien sûr que si, repris Dumbledore. Vous devez…

NON ! nous ne vous devons rien ! dit Léo brusquement. Vous devez, vous devez, vous devez, encore et toujours le devoir. Je vous le dit et vous le répète, nous ne vous devons rien, nous ne sommes pas là par devoir, pas envers vous en tout cas.

Vous êtes tous pareil, repris Sophie. Vous demandez, vous demandez toujours plus. Que ce soit en geignant, en priant, en quémandant, en ordonnant, vous passez votre vie à être insatisfait.

Vous vous prenez tellement pour le centre de la création que vous pensez que celle-ci vous doit perpétuellement quelque chose, dit Camille en fronçant le nez.

Vous lui demandez l'impossible, et lorsque vous n'obtenez pas ce que vous désirez, vous l'accuser de vous abandonner, ajouta Caliéron.

Vous le faites aussi avec vos semblables, reprit Chris. Tant qu'il vous sauve c'est très bien mais dès qu'il ne peut plus, vous l'abandonnez.

Il est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas voir que ce qui se passe dans cette pièce est le reflet de ce que vous nous disons, dit Théo alors que les cinq autre tournaient leur regard vers Harry. Maintenant, veuillez nous excuser.

Ils sortirent en silence. Dès qu'ils furent partie, les conversations reprirent comme si les adultes ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de la leçon que venait de leur donner les mercenaires. Mais Harry l'avait compris lui. Il avait vu t dans les paroles de ses amis la vérité qui avait dirigeait sa vie depuis ses onze ans. Il avait vu le monde sorcier l'aimer et le détester, non pour des choses qu'il avait faite, mais parce qu'il correspondait ou ne correspondait pas à leurs attentes. Sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, il se mit à courir à leur poursuite. Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et les aperçut. Il courut à leur rencontre. Heureusement, ils l'avaient entendus et s'étaient arrêtés. Il arriva face à eux et leur dit un mot.

Merci !

Ils sourirent et Chris s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre l'épaule.

Merci à toi aussi, Harry, dit-il faisant sourire le plus jeune.

Ils sont là-bas n'est ce pas ?

Qui donc ?

Les habitants, ils sont…chez vous n'est ce pas, dans cette autre monde.

Les Ashias se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Tu es quelqu'un d'éveillé Harry, dit Léo. Effectivement, ils sont en Asharia.

Ils dorment en rêvant à leur vie, dit Théo. Lorsque la guerre sera finit, lorsque le prétendu Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera plus qu'une ombre, il sera temps qu'ils reviennent. Nous ferons alors en sorte que tout le monde, même eux croient qu'il n'est jamais rien arrivé. Et alors le monde pourra tourner rond…à nouveau.

A suivre…


End file.
